Soul Fusion
by pumpkinmykitty
Summary: One minute I'm dead, the next I'm on an airplane landing in Port Angeles.  Holy crap I'm Bella Swan! What happens when a 45 year old dead woman ends up in Bella's body? OOC, normal Vamps and others. Mature Language. Talk of abuse, lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Into the Darkness

**This is a repost. **

_This chapter is real important set up for the whole story. I know it's a little sad but it gets more funny quickly after this chapter. This is my first fan fiction so please bear with me._

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, but I do own Charlene**

**Chapter 1**

**Into the darkness**

I only got to reading the twilight books a year ago and was hooked. I refused to be called a Twi-mom, deep down I'm a Harry Potter mom more, but the romance of the Twilight books brought back so many good memories of my courtship with my husband. Do I believe in love at first sight, yes I do the moment I saw my future husband walk through the door I knew he was the one for me. We were engaged 3 months after we met and married 6 months after that and conceived our son on our honeymoon at Disneyworld. I fell in love with the twilight movies; I mean what red blooded woman no matter her age wouldn't swoon for Edward Cullen or Rob Pattierson? But I loved the books more, I must of read each one of them more than 20 times. Mostly due to my OCD of needing to remember it all, I dream of being picked to be on some game show and all these years of useless information I've stored about almost everything might win me big bucks someday. But never made it to a game show and all my little nuggets will be of no use.

I'm just watching my love ones looking at me trying so hard to be cheerful and keep my spirits up knowing that this time must be killing them more than in reality its killing me. I will get peace they will get this last memory of me sick in this god forsaking hospital.

As my eyes go to my son Charles, I feel so proud to be his mother. Charles is 22 years and in the US Navy stationed in Japan. He is 6 foot 3, really skinny (that boy could eat a whole cow and not gain an ounce) with dirty blood hair and what my father would call bedroom blue eyes that he got from me they are such a deep blue but change color with his mood like mine, the darker they are the more sad or upset he is, when he is happy they lighten up and sometimes get to a sky blue color and when he is depressed they turn gray almost. Charles just arrived from Japan on emergency leave to see me before I take the big dirt nap. I'm glad he has his life sorted before I go, he knows where his future is headed, once he is done with the Navy he wants to go back to his old high school and be a teacher.

"Charles," I begin, "thank you for protecting me and the rest of our country. I can never show how proud to call you my son enough." I pulled an index card out from under my blanket and hand it to him.

"Mom what's this?" he asks.

"That Charles is my meatloaf recipe. I know how much you love my meatloaf I figured you could give it to your wife someday, and hopefully when you eat it you can think of your old Mom." I just grinned at him. He just stands there with silent tears running down his face.

"Thanks Mom. I love you so much!" and he runs over and gives me a big hug and kisses my cheek.

As Charles is hugging me I look next to my other son Sammy. Oh my baby boy. He is just standing there trying to be so strong and not let his emotions take over and failing horribly. Sam is 16 years old and a junior in High School. I look at him sometimes just totally amazed. I still can't believe that this blond hair, blue eye, almost 6 foot child was supposed to die when he was born so early. He weighed just over 3 pounds and was on a vent for the first week of his life. Due to a delay of quicker treatment he developed cerebral palsy that effected his right side of his body. When he was 6 months old he still wasn't doing what he should be doing at that age and took him to the doctor and that's when we found out about it. Sam started Physical therapy, occupational therapy and Speech therapy within a week. We spent the next 5 years going to these appointments. Sam didn't crawl until he was almost 18 months, he didn't walk on his own until he was almost 3. Sam didn't talk until was three and half and his first word was Mama and it made my lifetime. Now he is mister showman, he wants to be so many things and if he keeps his determination whatever he chooses then he will get that goal.

"Sammy, you're my miracle and superstar." I tell him as I pull a pocketknife out from under my blankets. "Sam this pocketknife belonged to your grandfather when he was a scoutmaster and used to whittle a lot of different things during camping trips with the troop. I'm sure he would want you to have it. I was holding on till you got your eagle and I can see you will make it even though my body will not be there when it happens my spirit will be. I'll make sure somehow you know I'm there with your on that day."

Sam walks over slowly and takes the knife from me and studies it closely then looks up with tear filled eyes and says, "Mommy, oh Mommy why do you have to leave me? I want you here with me always." As he climbs into the bed with me like he is a little boy again and curls up with me and just holds me while the sobs just rack his body.

As my eyes travel from my youngest to my middle child, Katrina, Of course we hardly call her that unless she is in trouble but her nickname since birth has been Kitty. Kitty, my beautiful middle child, my only daughter. She has become my best friend these last few years, at 20 she has lost most of her baby fat and filled out with curves and a ample bust line that turn the boys heads where ever she goes. Kitty has light brown hair and blue eyes, she is the almost my twin at that age it is downright scary how much she not only acts like me but her voice and mine are so close that even my husband gets confused. But she is very picky on the guys she chooses to hang out with and refuses to date until she finds the "one". Frankly I think she really took those Twilight books to heart, but who am I to tell her she is wrong, hell I think she is right in her convictions, I personally couldn't have done it at her age. I look into those eyes so much like my own and with our own little game we have played since she was a child I say to her, "What's the password?"

"The cow is in the field." She reply's in a sad smile.

"Now, chin up girl, you know I believe in reincarnation and if someone ever shows up at your door and gives you the password, trust it's me even if your 97 o.k.?"

"O.K. Mom."

I pull out a small key and hand it to her.

"What's this Mom?"

"It's a key, can't you see that?" I joke.

"Jeez Mom, I know it's a key what's it to?"

"Other than you four in this room that key goes to a safe deposit box that holds my most prized positions and some letters that I want you to have. Please call Ruth if you need anything explained."

Kitty rushes over and hugs herself to me and kisses my cheeks, "I love you Mommy, you were always the best Mom and friend ever."

"Well Kitty I pity the man who wins your heart someday because he has a tough nut to crack, but I know you'll be able to keep him in line." As I smile at her.

"Oh Mom" as she cries.

Finally my eyes rest on the love of my life, Chuck. To me he looks the same as the day we married 23 years ago, sure we both lost and gain pounds, he also lost quite a bit of hair but I don't care he will always be the man who the moment I first saw him I knew I was going to marry him. I look at him and I know how hard these next few years will be for him. I beg him to go on living to find love again and be happy. He is a very easy man to love.

"Chuck…" I sob, "Oh Chuck god I wish I wasn't here right now in this damn hospital with this fucking tumor in my head. There were so many things I still wanted to do with you, so many places I wanted to see. Please keep your dreams sweetie, get your boat so you can go fishing on the Sound like we always wanted to do."

"I will Princess."I cry harder at his pet name for me since we first started dating.

"God I love you so much Chuck! I don't want to leave you." I scream

"Shhh, Princess," as he moves over and lightly strokes my hair, "I love you too, Princess, I love you too."

"Now remember Chuck if millions of dollars appear out of the blue in your checking account, take the money and run." I joke

"You better believe it Princess." He laughs and kisses me on the lips.

I'm starting to feel really tired.

"Remember guys how much I love you and I'll always look over you all"

I feel my eyes close and the sounds of my room get softer and softer. I realize this is it I'm about to die. Then I just feel the blackness all around me and then nothing.

_Please review and get a preview of the next new chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Bella Swan?

**I don't own Twilight. S.M. does. But I do own an Edward Cullen Doll**

**Chapter Two**

**I'm Bella Swan?**

"Miss? Miss?"

What's that voice? Is this heaven? I hear a loud noise all around me. What the hell is that noise? Damn, heaven is sure is noisy, I think.

"Miss?" Man that voice sounds like she is getting impatient, better open my eyes and take my first look of heaven. As I open my eyes I quickly realize I'm on an airplane, a real little airplane. One that Chuck use to call a puddle jumper since they were good for short distance flying. I've never been on one before now and I'm starting to freak a bit it's so small. "Miss?"

I look to my right and see this female blond flight attendant who looks like she should be in a commercial for over using Tanning beds, she is almost orange. I suppress a grimace and look into her dull brown eyes and respond.

"Yes."

"We are about to land and you need to check your seat belt and put your bag under the seat please."

"Land? Land where? Is this the plane to heaven?"

"Heaven?" She starts laughing, "Depends on your view, do you think of Port Angeles heaven?"

"Port Angeles?"I ask very confused "Port Angeles, Washington?"

"Yes" then she walks away to strap herself in the jump seat in the back.

Port Angeles? What the hell? What is going on? I know I died. Why was I on a plane going to Port Angeles? I lived in Sultan, which is on the other side of the sound. I look down at the bag that is on my lap and quickly open it and grab the wallet inside before shoving the bag under my seat. I look inside to see if there is ID in here, and I open it up and see an Arizona driver's license that says Isabella Marie Swan, 425 Cactus Drive, Phoenix Arizona, date of birth September 13, 1987. I see a little mirror in the wallet and take a look at myself, and it's not me. The eyes staring back at me are a warm chocolate brown, not my normal deep blue. I pull my arm back to see more of my face, this isn't my face it's so pale not a trace of a single freckle. Its heart shape and I have a small almost button size nose and my lower lip is slightly bigger than my upper. Holy Crap I'm Bella Swan!


	3. Chapter 3: What the hell is going on?

**I don't own Twilight. S.M. does. I do own an Edward Cullen cup.**

**Chapter 3**

**What the hell is going on?**

Holy Crap I'm Bella Swan!

My mind is running at a million miles an hour. How could this happen? I mean is this a fucked up heaven? How am I some fictional character? Why Twilight? I was more into Harry Potter, god I love magic! Maybe this is a side effect of the tumor or something. I reach over and pinch my left arm hard. Fuck that hurt. Well pain is real in this heaven, wow there is a bruise already forming on my arm. God this girl really is fragile, going to have to by full body armor just to walk down the street.

As the plane descends lower and lower I try to think about not crashing, I mean really could this plane be any smaller? I start thinking about my options.

Option one: Do a total freak out and most likely end up in some mental ward with a bunch of drugs. Been there done that don't want to do that again. Let's just say my childhood was very traumatic.

Option two: Claim I hit my head during landing or something and claim memory loss. Again don't see a positive outcome of that choose either.

Option three: Play along. I know the Twilight books forward and backwards. That seems the best bet for the moment. Only problem I have now is making me believe I could pull this off.

As the plane hits the runway I let out a little squeal in surprise. We must have bounced four times before all the wheels were safely on the ground. I swear I'm going to kiss the earth the moment I get off and vow never to get on a plane that small ever again! As we pull up to the gate I start to gather my bag under my seat and hope I have a photo of Charlie in here. I wouldn't know the man from Adam. I dig through the bag with no luck on a photo of Charlie, but I do have one of which I assume is Renee and Phil at their wedding. Guess I'm just going to have to wing it.

The Orange Lady comes forward and opens the door to the plane and the steps automatically descend and I almost bolt to the door. Finally I can get off this death trap, as I walk down the stairs I trip on the last one and does a face plant to the ground. Well shit, since I'm down here anyway I do kiss the ground. I stand up and act like I did that on purpose and look around for this Charlie Swan guy. I see a man waving his arms to and fro calling "Bella". Right behind him is a police car. Got to be him. I slowly walk towards this man I don't even know with caution. I mean what if he can tell I'm not his daughter; surely a father would notice a change like this. As soon as I get close enough he engulfs me in a half hearted hug and quickly lets me go. Can someone say awkward?

"Hi..umm..Char, I mean Dad" I stutter out. Sure he would notice that was weird.

"Hi Bells," Charlie replies with a huge smile on his face, "how was the flight?"

"I can honestly say I don't remember much of it until the last 15 minutes on that little death machine they call a plane. I'm never flying one that small again, I just nearly freaked out."

Charlie just chuckles at me. Great I'm in the land of chuckles, it begins.

"How's Renee?"

"Pretty good I guess, she gets to tag along with Phil now with no worries."

"I'm sure she worries about you Bells."

I snort and say under my breath "Yeah last thing Renee worried about is what new crazy class or idea she could play with for bit till she gets bored."

"What did you say Bells?" as Charlie grabs my luggage and throws in the trunk of the car.

"I'm sure Mom worries about me too, Dad."

I figure this line of talking could only get me in trouble, better keep my mouth shut until I figure out what the fuck is going on here. I get in the car and wait for Charlie to get this show on the road. I know it's about an hour and half to Forks from Port Angeles since I visited Forks last summer with my husband.

Charlie tells me about that POS that he brought me as a homecoming gift. But I agree with Bella on one thing, it's better than being hauled around in a cop car. At least Charlie isn't much of a talker, it gives me a chance to think about what has happened to me. I mean one minute I was Charlene Zimmermann, 45 years old, dying of a brain tumor, the next I'm a 17 year old girl whose fate is to fall in love with a vampire who wants to kill her and love her at the same time. No matter what universe you're in that is so fucked up on so many levels. I mean who even says Edward Cullen is here, even if he is who says he would still fall in love with Bella Swan if that Bella isn't the Bella from the books. Oh great I think I'm getting a headache from this shit.

Then I start to think about my family I left behind. I wonder do they exist in this world. If they do should I try to see them? What kind of pain they must be going through. I got to think the pros and con's of doing such a thing as contacting them. It would have to be face to face, that is the only way Kitty would believe me. Kitty out of all my children would believe this is her Mom. Well, if I remember correctly Bella has a computer; my first task will be seeing if my family is here.

As we pull into Forks I think, wow there is no "Twilight" signs all over the place like when I went last summer. I wonder if it's because its winter and the tourists don't flock here this time of the year. As we pass a small strip mall where I know a Twilight gift shop was there was instead a place that sells old clothes. O.K., this is getting really surreal. As we pull up in front of what I assume is my new home I see The Thing. Wow, maybe I'll walk to school it could be faster. I wouldn't do that; I couldn't hurt Charlie's feelings like that, he is so proud.

"Is that the truck Dad?"

"Yep, it sure it."

"Well, at least I will be safe from nuclear bomb in that thing because it looks really sturdy. I really need that with my unlucky streak I get sometimes, huh?" I joke

Charlie just looks at me and breaks off in a belly laugh "Only you Bells, only you."

Wow Charlie nice to build up that self esteem there huh? I look over The Thing and say to myself, it could be worse. Yeah, you could be dead and trapped in a book. I help Charlie with the bags and let him lead me to "my" room. He places the bags on my bed and gives me a hug.

"I'm so glad you came to stay Bella." And he leaves the room; I guess the book is right he doesn't hover, thank god.

I started to put stuff away after I turn on this computer from the 80's and wait for it to boot up.

I try Facebook to start, and I found myself. I'm dead, I'm really dead all the postings say RIP Char we love you. I break down crying, my kids are without their mother, my poor husband how is he coping? After a couple hours Charlie knocks on my door to tell me he has ordered pizza for dinner, I really don't feel hungry but I should eat something. After I wash up dinner dishes I tread back to my room and get ready for bed. As I lie there hoping for sleep to take me I decided not to try and contact my family right now, it would be just too hard for all of us. I'm going to have to play along with this and see where it leads. I just know that this Bella Swan will have a backbone but know not to put her pride before her safety if all can be helped to avoid it.

As I start to fall asleep, I wonder how school in the morning will go. Oh, fuck I got to go back to High School. Shit I don't remember crap about classes. Well, maybe I can get a tutor or something to help me get up to speed or something. My dreams are filled with my children and my husband during happy times.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to High School Hell

**I don't own Twilight. S.M. does. I do own a Twilight popcorn bucket**

I would like to thank my one reviewer at this time A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld for their wonderful reviews and support!

**Chapter 4**

**High School Hell also known as FMD**

**(FMD: Fuck my death)**

"Good morning Forks! It's another lovely winter day in this great town. The temperature today should be in the mid 50's. Currently its 42 degrees…"

God damn its early, as I slam my hand down on my alarm. Wait, did he say Forks? Crap I'm still in this place, so that means (shudder) school. I have to leave my toasty bed for this freezer of a house. I swear Charlie has set the house temperature to 30 below. I'm going to invest in an electric blanket, maybe an electric bra and panty set too. Don't want the twins to freeze, `cause right now I could cut glass. I quickly get out the bed and run to my front bedroom window, good Charlie has left like he was suppose to. Now I can shower in peace. I grab my shower bag and run into the bathroom and get the hot water going. As I wait for the water to heat up I decided to finally check out Bella's, I mean my body in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

First thing I think is the Bella Swan from the books is a complete moron if she didn't think she had a rocking body. What the hell with all the insecurity issue? I mean I'm petite, I can't weigh more then 105 (if that), I got curves in the right places, my ass is firm, my boobs are very nice size. I must be a size 2 on the bottom but at least a 38 C cup on top. Shit I can make this body work. I quickly do my shower routine and jump out. I brush out my hair and start looking for a hair dryer. My god this girl doesn't even _have _a hair dryer, crap! Ponytail it is for today, I'm going to find a hair dryer somewhere in this town after school. I checked out the poor choose in clothing yesterday when I unpacked. Not one piece of sexy underwear. Yeah, I know she is a virgin, but hey when you wear sexy underwear and even if no one ever sees it, you still feel sexy wearing it. My grandmother had sexier underwear than this girl. God I hope the Cullens are here and Alice can take me shopping. I find a pair of black skinny jeans but no decent top to wear on the first day starting a new school. I think I'll check out Charlie's closet and see if he might have something to work with. I find a dress shirt tucked in the back of his closet that he has never worn. How do I know? The price tag is still in it; yellowed with age. He won't miss it. It's a perfect shade of royal blue, and I think I have a nice black belt I can tie it all together. I run and get my outfit put on, grab my Doc Martins which have seen better days and throw on a tiny bit of make-up. Just some mascara and lip gloss. Perfect! Damn school won't know me as, a shy Bella this time, this Bella will kick ass if she gets annoyed with those pesky little school boys, oh their grandchildren will feel it. I run down the stairs and grab something for breakfast. After looking through the cabinets I realize toast is the breakfast of champions, I'm going to have to go grocery shopping also after school today. Only so much you can make with eggs and Rainer beer. I spy the food money jar on top of the fridge and stuff the money in my wallet. I look at the time, "Shit, I got to get going." I grab my keys to _The Thing_ and my backpack and run out the door.

I finally get _The Thing_ to the school after much protest of going faster than 25 MPH. I scope out the office and enter into the welcoming heat. There sits little Mrs. Cope, I think she was the same secretary I had, when I went to High School in Illinois. Well, they all look the same to me even the ones at my kids' school.

"Yes dear; my I help you?"

"Bella Swan, I start school today."

There is _the look_. You know the look of pity because you got a flighty fucked up mother, I'm used to it.

"Ahh, yes Isabella."

"Bella please!"

"Alright Bella, here is your class list, a map of the school and please get all your teachers to sign this slip and hand it in at the end of the day."

I glance over the list and notice I'm fucked. History, English, Art good I know I won't have a problem in that. Math, Bio, and Gym big problem. Maybe I can reduce that by one.

"Mrs. Cope? I have a question."

"Yes, Dear."

"I took two years of PE in Phoenix and I know the state of Washington only requires one year of PE for graduation. I would like to switch my PE class with something like Choir if I can. Trust me Mrs. Cope you don't want me to take any extra PE. Let's just say I'm a one girl disaster when it comes to almost anything at requires eye hand coordination. In the last four years," going to have to fudge a bit here, "I have broken 20 bones, including my left femur and both of my arms. Of those 20, 10 happen in PE."

"Oh my dear, let me check," she quickly scans her computer "Perfect the Concert Choir is in the same block as your PE class was going on so let me print off a new one for you and you can get on your way. Please dear be careful."

Easy as Jessica Stanley.

I smile brightly at Mrs. Cope and thank her for her trouble.

I walk out of the office and slam right into a wall. What the fuck? I nearly land on my ass when a cold hand grabs my arm and stops me from falling. Oh my god, it's the Pixie!

"So sorry," she says very apologetically.

Being the dumb ass I reply. "It's o.k. Alice." OH FUCKING MEOW!

Alice's eyes get huge, as well as mine I think. I just turn and walk quickly to my truck, praying it starts on the first try so I can get over to student parking and hall my frozen ass to my first class. I really hope I don't have any Cullens in my class because this is going to spread like wildfire among them. I sit and think, maybe this idea I just came up with will work and Edward won't get wind of it.

As I drive my car slowly around the school, away from student parking, I talk out loud hoping Alice receives this message. "Alice, I don't know if you will see this but block this from Edward at all costs. Meet me during lunch in the woods behind the school and I will explain a few things, but not everything because there isn't time. Just wait until I leave after getting water. Edward needs to find something out about me on his own. It's nothing bad per say it will just be annoying to him. Just trust me Alice, I'm going to be Edward's MATE and I do know what that means and we will be sisters one day. Just don't bring Jasper; he is too thirsty to be around me at the moment." With that I pull into the student parking lot and see that freaking shiny Volvo he loves so much, but no Cullens in sight. Whew. I glance up at the school and I see Alice Cullen looking at me, and then slightly nod's her head. Cool, shit might work out after all. I smile and nod back, and in return I get the full Cullen toothy smile, damn those teeth are white! Reminds me of that episode of Friends when Ross got his teeth whiten and they glowed in the dark. As she disappears into the school, I take one last look around and say. "Welcome to High School hell, fuck my death."


	5. Chapter 5: Trig, Birds and Vampires

**I don't own Twilight. S.M. does. I do own a Twilight Calendar**

**Chapter 5**

**Trigonometry, Birds and Vampires**

I slowly make my way into the school just as the last bell for class rings. Thank god, I don't have to deal with the little boys, (mainly Newton, Tyler and Eric) as of yet. Half of me is dreading it; the other half just can't wait to fucking shoot them down right from the start. I don't want to be a bitch but something tells me with these boys I will have to. Oh joy, my first class is Trig, great way to start the day in Hell. I never ever got farther than pre-algebra the first time I went through High School. Shit, I even made sure I married a man who was a wiz at math so I never had to be bothered with it. Chuck is an engineer and any math problems I came across I gave it to him to solve. Lazy you might say, not true. I just have a hard time grasping math concepts for some reason.

I got to the right door and went in; every fucking head turned and looked at me like I was some alien who just landed. God, small towns are fucking creepy when it comes to new things. I quickly scan the class; don't look like any Cullens are in this one so I relax a tiny bit. I walk over the teachers' desk and present myself, sound like fucking Thanksgiving turkey.

"Hello, I'm a new student Bella Swan"

"Hello, Ms. Swan welcome to advance trigonometry. I'm your teacher Mr. Bishop."

Oh, fucking meow! ADVANCED TRIG! I'm so royally screwed! How in the hell will I get around this one?

"Good to meet you Mr. Bishop" As I thrusted my hand out to shake his. Forgive me; I'm an adult in a teenager's body, old habits die hard. Mr. Bishop looked at me strangely but still shook my hand, then turned to the class.

"Class this is our new student Isabella Swan"

"Bella"

"Excuse me?"

"I prefer Bella, I'm not some 80 year old in a nursing home yet so I prefer to go by Bella." With that the class erupted in laughter.

"Well, Bella tell us about something about you."

Fucking teacher!

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan which unless your deft you already know. I just moved here from Phoenix and now live with my dad who you all most likely know is the Chief of this wonderful little town."

"Thank you Ms. Swan. Please take that seat that is open in the back."

I move down the aisle and I feel ever fucking eye in the class follow me, all that is missing is a spotlight and some porno music because I know the boys are checking me out. I take my seat and pull out my notebook so at least it will look like I know what I'm doing.

Class goes along quickly and thankfully I'm not called on once. I note the time and start putting my shit away so I can get out of this room quickly. I look at the map and pinpoint my next class so I can refuse offers to help me find it. Great, English next. Not my best subject but not my worse, I should be about to pull at least a B in that class. The bell finally rings and I'm up and out of that room before anyone can stop me. I walk a fast pace to my next class not stopping until I get to the classroom.

Whew, made it. I once again approach the teachers' desk and introduce myself. Mr. Mason is a pleasant fellow (insert British accent here). He gives me the list of books the class is reading, this year and the current book they are working on is To Kill a Mockingbird. Oh thank the fuck for that. One book I do remember doing in high school. He gives me my book and shows me where to sit. No intro's needed for this class! I start scanning the book while other kids start to file in; suddenly I'm tapped on the shoulder. I turn and look, oh my lord this kid needs medical help for that acne, _this_ must be chess club Eric.

"Yes?" I reply dully as possible

"You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"No shit Sherlock, what gave me away?"

Acne boy chuckles; what the fuck is with this town and chuckling?

"I'm Eric the eyes and ears of Forks High School."

_That's not creepy at all is it?_

"Did they give you a medal for it or something?" As I narrow my eyes at him

"Err, no... I'm doing a front page story on you and wanted to ask you some questions, because your big news."

NO FUCKING WAY! "Listen well, Eric is it? If you do a story on me I will kick you so hard in you fellows that you won't be able to use your dick till you 40, understand?"

"Understand" As he covers his junk and slowly backs away.

"Oh and Eric?" I say with a sugar sweet smile.

"Yes?" as he looks at me frightened

"If you ever touch me again, the same rules apply."

Eric quickly moves to the other side of the classroom. Cool, one down 150 boys to go. I kind of feel bad for treating him that way, however what I learned from the books is Bella was too fucking nice and; these boys need to get the message up front as in balls will be kicked. I'm not one of those huggy feely types; I never liked being touched by people I don't know, and I will let people know that.

Just before the bell rings to start class the seat next to me it taken up by, HOLY FUCK ITS man-bear-big. Holy fuck its Emmett! Just ignore him, Char shit I mean Bella, but he is like fucking huge. He makes Kellen look like a toddler. Emmett looks over at me and gives me a huge smile. I think he is trying to scare me to stay away. I instead give him one of my huge smiles and wink at him. That fucked him up. Never thought a vampire would look flustered. I start laughing under my breath. I think I'll have fun, he likes fun.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan."

He looks at me like I have 3 heads, then smiles again at me showing more teeth.

"Emmett Cullen"

"So Emmett, just get your teeth whiten?"

"Err, no. Why do you ask?"

"No reason"

Emmett again looks at me strangely. I then lean over and whisper to him.

"Hey, Emmett don't you wish you could rig the teachers seat so every time he tries to sit down it moves?"

Emmett looks at me then breaks out in a huge belly laugh, scaring most of the class.

"Swan, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I hope so Emmett."

Emmett then blurts out. "I have a girlfriend"

"Big good looking guy like you, it doesn't surprise me at all. Besides you're not my type in that way. Just friends Emmett; nothing more, so chill."

"O.K. Bella." And gives me a warm smile

Class was good, mostly reading and trying to get Emmett to laugh again by making faces at him. He in return did the same so we sat there giggling like two little school girls. All too soon the bell rang, and I was sad that it was over, I was enjoying Emmett time.

"So Bella, what class do you have next?" Emmett asks

I look over my list. "Looks like Art."

"Cool, I have shop its right across the hall from art, I can show you the way."

"Why thank you kind sir (this time with the British accent). At least with you none of these boys will bother me while I get to class."

"Which one of these boys have been bothering you Bella? I'll take care of them" he says sternly.

"No need Emmett, I just don't like being pawed at, and since I know you have a girlfriend I don't have that worry with you. Plus, to me you're more of a big brother type." I smile gently at him.

"Well, follow me little sis and I'll show you the way."

"Thanks Emmett"

As Emmett and I leave the class and start down the hall, it's like the parting of the Red Sea. It's fucking awesome! Emmett chatters about Rose and I tell him how I can see how much he loves her. I tell him I can't wait to meet her. That is when his smile falls a bit.

"Err, Bella, I don't know how to put this any other way, but with Rose she might come off cold to you."

"Why, Emmett? I know I haven't done anything towards anyone in this town, well other than Eric."

"You see Bella, Rose is… complicated. She has a hard time letting people in don't take it real personal. Wait, what did you do to Eric?"

"Eric told me he was going to do a feature for the school paper on me, and I told him if he did I would kick him in the balls so hard he wouldn't be able to use his dick until he was 40. Plus, he touched me without my permission on the shoulder."

"Shit Bella you didn't say that did you?"

"Sure did," As I grinned an evilly at him.

"You don't take shit do you Bella?"

"Well, I don't like over eager boys who think just because they think their god's gift to women they can do what they please. Plus, have you seen Eric? He needs a vat of acne medicine just to make a crack in that pox face."

That sent Emmett rolling on the floor with laughter. I admit I've used that saying more than enough online but never seen the live action version, let alone a huge bear of a man doing it.

"Oh Belly, that was funny."

"Belly? Really? Emmy?"

"O.K. Bella here is your class, see you later."

"Bye Emmett it was a tub full of laughter."

I entered my art class, did the whole teacher thing and found a seat. No Cullens in this one, but I did get to meet Angela and she really is sweet. That girl is good people through and through, now to help get her hooked up with Ben instead of wasting time with that Eric. I also met Jessica Stanley. My god this girl wears so much make-up that I almost asked where the circus was. Jessica is much worse in person than those books. I don't know how book Bella didn't see through this mask (it's all the makeup), but I did, the first time I looked at that clown face. After the bell rang at the end of class Jessica and Angela approached me offering to show me to the next class since we are all in it anyway.

"So, Bella why are you so white if you lived in Phoenix. I mean isn't it like sunny all the time?"

O.K. it's time for bitchy Bella to come out.

"So Jessica; like rude much? So what I'm not tan ever heard of genetics? I can't tan and even if I could I don't want to end up with skin cancer like most fake chicks out there do. They don't realize that until they are 30 and have the skin of an elephant or even worse on Chemotherapy for cancer what a huge mistake they made by trying to look what they think is perfect all the time."

Jessica just stands there with her mouth open gapping like she's pac-man or something.

"Listen Jessica sorry for being so harsh but it's the truth. Plus my skin tone shouldn't matter to anyone but me, and I like it."

"Sorry Bella." She smiles and has the decency to look down like she is embarrassed by her words, fat chance in that I think.

"No problem Jessica, I just don't believe in cutting other people down in some attempt to make myself feel better, and I don't like hanging around people who do that. Understand?"

Jessica just nods her head at me and walks into history, I turn to look at Angela and she just has a huge smile on her face.

"Bella can I hug you?"

"Sure" At least the girl asked first "Why?"

Angela gives me a small hug. "Thank you Bella, it's going to be good to have you around I think."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"No one has ever talked to Jessica like that."

"No big deal, it's the truth. Plus, I really dislike fake bitches like Jessica. If she ever decides to take that fake mask off I might give her a chance, but girls like that hardly ever do."

Did my thing with the teacher, once again had to address the class to who I am. Really who the fuck cares who I am, well shit I don't even know who I am. I love history, I'm looking forward to talking to Jasper someday all about the civil war. I'm happy I'm in advance History; this is my area, my need to know all about what happened in the past, it just fascinates me. The class time was spent watching a film I saw back when I went to high school the first time, followed by a quiz which I aced with no problem.

Angela invited me to sit at her table at lunch and I said sure. Oh wow, my heart is starting to do the Macarena as we approach the lunch room door. This is it, holy fuck I'm scared. Not of dying or anything but just being in the same room with all these people I've read about, doing a dance in my head like a fucking twi-mom. I know how this lunch is suppose to go down. Time to pull up the big girl pants and go in, I really wish I brought extra panties today in case I piss myself. Great fucking ShowTime once again, do not let me fall on my ass in front of these people, please.

**Beta-ed By: Kittyfiction2008**


	6. Chapter 6: Lunchtime fun and Pixie Power

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does. I do own Bella's Jacket**

**Thank you to my reviewers: ****A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld and SorDem thanks again for the support!**

**Chapter 6**

**Lunch time fun and Pixie Powers**

As Jessica pulls the lunch door open, all talking stops when we walk in. Damn, that is spooky. They act like they never seen a new person in all their lives, it's really weird and fucking rude. I search the room real quick, good the Cullens haven't made their entrance yet. I walk over to the lunch line head held high, boobs sticking out loud and proud. Yeah, I got boobs and I've always known how to use them. I'm not really hungry, too many butterflies in my stomach, I really hope I don't get another ulcer. I look over the stuff they call food and almost throw up looking at it. What is with school food anyway? Why does it all look like something they grew in biology and want to experiment with the students to see if there is; any side effects or something? After passing over the gray mush, and the brown shit that looks like it's about to crawl away, I decided on just an apple. I pay for it and follow Angela to the table.

"Is that all your going to eat Bella?" Angela asks

"Yes, I honestly don't know how you're going to eat that science experiment they call food. I've heard the saying shit on a shingle, but before today I've never seen it."

Angela does a spit take and milk goes flying across the table right into who I think is Mike Newton's face. Angela throws a quick apology to Newton as well few napkins. Mike gets up and comes over to our side of the table and sits down next to me and drapes his arm across my shoulder.

"Hello baby, what's your name."

I turn to him take my right fist and punch him right in the balls. As he is grasping his crouch and tears coming out of his eyes, I reply with as much venom in my voice as possible.

"It sure isn't baby, dickhead, it's Bella and if you fucking touch me again you're fucking dead! Got it?"

"Sorry Bella, my bad." He squeaks out, and slowly makes his way back over to his original seat.

Jessica comes over and sits in the seat Mike just left and introduces me to my table mates, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, and Eric. Lauren is a huge bitch right off.

"Hello Bella" Lauren says in a nasal like voice. Maybe the rhino she had done went badly.

"Hello Lacey" I reply, god I want to stir this bitch up a bit.

"It's LAUREN, not Lacey" She replies angrily at me.

"What's the difference?" I say with disinterest, and turn away from her.

Just then the side door to the lunch room opens, here come the Cullens. Emmett and Rose first. Emmett spies me and gives me a wave, I wave back and smile. Rose gives me a glare, but I smile at her as well because I know she thinks I'm after her man but no worry; she will know soon enough that I don't like Emmett that way. Next the Pixie and Jasper doing their little dance and Alice waves at me also, I again wave back and give them both a smile. Jasper looks at me confused, he must feel my emotions coming off of me and none of them bad, I try to push what I think is 'I find you all acceptable and I'm not afraid', most likely comes off as crazy bitch must stay away and I start laughing to myself.

Finally Edward Cullen walks in and holy fuck he is hot, now I'm really wishing I brought extra panties because I think I just ruined mine. Never in my life has a man been able to do that to me, even my husband of 23 years. I turn to Jessica and ask about the Cullens.

"Well, Bella, maybe you should tell me about them since they waved to _you _and you just got here."

"Listen Jessica, I literally ran into the short Pixie like girl this morning outside the office but ran off before I got her name," I lied "and the big one Emmett sits next to me in English and we got talking a bit, he is really nice big brother type."

I glance up and, see the huge smile on Emmett knowing he heard me. Jessica proceeds to tell me who is whom, and I ask about the reddish hair guy on the end. Edward turns and looks at Jessica and then his eyes land on me and once again good-bye panties, going to have to burn them after school. He looks away and starts talking to the group. Jessica then comments on the reason the Cullens adopted them is because Mrs. Cullen can't have children of her own. Prefect, now I can get out of here, I stand up and look at Jessica.

"Cutting people down, again seriously? So what if, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had to adopt to have children? Not everyone is lucky to have their own children naturally. So many children go unwanted in the world as it is, I personally applaud them." I take a deep breath and huff, "I think I need some air." I get up throw my apple core away and grab a bottle of water and leave the lunch room alone. I walk through the school, right into the woods behind the school and wait.

As I look out into the woods I hear leaves crunching behind me and turn around. Lo and behold it's Alice Cullen with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella, HI!"

"Hi Alice, how's your day going?"

"Much more interesting since you showed up Bella. Now what do you want to talk about."

"O.K. Alice let me start off and say, I know you and your family are, vampires, you survive on animal blood and not humans because you don't want to be monsters. Before moving here you use to live in Alaska in Denli quite close to another family of vampires that share your diet. Their names' Eleazar who's mate is Carmen, and the three tramp Sisters Irina, Kate and the biggest tramp of all Tanya." I say that last name with a sneer.

Alice looks at me and, once again I've shocked a vampire, score another one for the human!

Human's: two Vampires: zero

"How do you know all this?"

"Let's just say I've read the future also Alice. Now quickly I need to tell you a few things to get you to trust me so you can come to my house tonight after Charlie, my dad, is asleep."

"O.K. shoot" she replies

"When I go into biology next period something is going to happen with Edward, can you see it? Don't worry Alice I know you can see the future, but it depends on peoples decision on what will happen. I also know Jasper can read and effect emotions and Edward can read minds…well all but mine." I smile at her

"Why can't he read yours?" Then Alice gets a faraway look and gasps. "Why is he acting that way?"

_Ahh, she must of see Edward reaction to me after I passed the fan._

"Let me guess what you saw Alice. I walk in the door, Edward looks at me with a bored expression, I then walk in front of a fan, he stiffens up, covers his mouth and nose like he smelled something bad, but in reality he smelled something good."

"Yeah, that is what I saw."

"I'll try to explain. Remember back in the early 50's Emmett killed a lady who was hanging out her laundry and caught her scent then killed her but didn't know why?"

"Yes, I remember that" she shutters

"It was because that was Emmett's singer. Her blood called to him above all others; it was like she was made for him in a way. Well that is why Edward acts that way I'm his singer."

"You know this and are still going into that class? Do you have a death wish girl?"

"Not in the way you think Alice. Edward will be fine but just in case keep an eye on him please. He needs to do this for several reasons, one is he already is in love with me but doesn't realize it because he is confused by all the feelings he is having that he has never had before, plus he can't read my mind and I present a puzzle to him. You know how Edward tends to over think and over react, well that is one of his problems and I know it."

"Damn Bella you got Edward pegged. O.K., I don't see anything bad happening in you class but I will keep an eye on it, what else?"

"After class Edward will go sit in his Volvo and basically curse the day I was born because of my scent, after school he will drop you all off at the end of your driveway go back to the hospital and talk to Carslie, take the Benz and hit the road to Alaska to get away from me. Don't worry he will be back in school by next Monday. You are going to try and beg him to stay but he won't, he needs this time. He is going to be up there and all he can think about is me, he also shuts Tanya down once again when she offers up herself to him, but him being the fucking gentlemen he is tells her no instead of what he should say is piss off."

"Wow, you got Tanya pegged too. O.K. Bella will do but if all this happens the way you say I'm going to want answers."

"That is why I want you to come over later, and how important it is to block me from Edward. I can tell you most everything I know, but a few items I'm going to keep to myself to tell Edward later, I hope you understand. I want him to know some things first."

"O.K. Bella will do. Can I give you a hug?"

I'm going to hate myself right now but I'm going to have to refuse her.

"I don't think that is a good idea Alice."

She puts on her puppy dog face to try and sway me. Good luck with that pixie, I had three kids and it didn't work for them, it isn't going to work with you.

"But, wwwhhhyyy? She whines at me

"Edward will smell me on you and I don't think you want to put up with the questions."

"Oh, good idea."

"Don't worry Alice we will have plenty of time for hugs in the future, plus I really need to go shopping soon and I need a partner in crime to do that." I smile at her

"Oh boy SHOPPING! I love shopping Bella!"

"Really, I never could have guessed." As I laugh at her bouncing up and down. I think Pixie is the wrong nickname for her. She acts more like Bubbles from the Powder Puff girls my daughter use to watch.

"O.K. Bella we should go the bell is about to ring."

"O.K. Alice, I hope to see you tonight."

"Bye Bella!" and she then made a quick exit to the school. Damn they do move fucking fast.

"Bye, Alice." I called after her, she stops and waves before entering the school once more.

I hike back to the school myself and prepare for Biology, this will be interesting to say the least, and deadly perhaps to say the most, either way it's going to be a rollercoaster ride of pure fucking terror.

**Beta-ed By my awesome Daughter: Kittyfiction2008**


	7. Chapter 7: Biology 101: Whats that smell

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does. I do own a Bella Swan doll**

**The songs My Immortal and Take Over Me are totally owned by Evanescence **

**Thank you to my reviewers: ****A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld and SorDem thanks again for the support!**

**Chapter 7**

**Biology 101: what's that smell?**

I make it just in time to the biology classroom and stand in the door. I look over at Edward and he looks back, that boy is so man pretty. My heartbeat skyrockets as I look between the teacher's desk and then at the fan which stands between me and the teacher's desk. I look over at Edward with a look like I'm sorry, he looks back confused and frustrated it seems. Well, here goes everything and I walk right up to the teacher's desk and the fan hits my face and hair and Edward stiffens. I hand the teacher my slip and he signs it and tell me to go over to sit next to Edward. I walk slowly towards the desk and try to avoid the fan as much as possible. I look once into Edwards's eyes and I see hatred, pain and I think confusion again. I slowly take my seat and try to stay still as possible. I keep my breath as slow and shallow as possible and keep my heart calm also. I hope I'm making this easier for him. I chance one more glance at him, he is gripping the desk so hard I see flakes of wood coming off, and I look up in his eyes and try to say I'm so sorry with them, the hate disappears and now it's just pure wonder and confusion. I slowly look forward again and try to pay attention to the teacher ramble on about cell anatomy. As soon as the bell rings Edward bolts from his seat, I sit there as silent tears go down my face and I whisper "Sorry". I clear my face of tears throw my head back and see Edward just standing at the door looking at me, he turns then disappears among the throng of students in a hurry to their next class.

Angela comes over to my desk and asks me if I'm o.k..

"I'm fine Angela, I just got a major headache from the lack of food today." Sounds good to me anyway, I look over at Angela and doesn't look like she buy's it but doesn't say anything.

"No problem, Bella, it just looked like Edward Cullen said or did something to upset you. He was looking at you strangely."

"No he didn't say or do anything, I think he was just ill, told you not to eat that shit on a shingle didn't I?" I give out a half hearted laugh.

"Sure, Bella, do you need to find your next class? What's up next for you?"

"Choir is my last class, thank god I can maybe end this day on a high note so to speak. Sorry Angela bad pun."

"I'll let it go this time Bella, but watch out next time" she teases "I've got choir next, what section do you sing in?"

"I don't know, this is the first time I've ever been in choir."

"Oh boy I hope you like to sing in front of a bunch of new people, because Mr. Wagner will make you sing a song to see where to put you in the choir."

"Well, shit Angela I could of used that information last Tuesday."

"Sorry."

As I walk to choir with Angela, I thank god I took piano when I was younger, not for the music I wanted to get faster at typing and it seemed the best way to learn how to stretch my fingers and have fun at the same time. I'm glad I kept up with playing since my lessons as a teen. I hope the teacher will let me play and sing at the same time, my piano skills don't worry me on the song I picked it's my voice I'm worried about since I don't know how well Bella sings.

We arrive at the choir chambers and I spy Rosalie Cullen sitting at the piano giving me the evil eye. I just smile warmly at her and she just blinks stunned. I don't think she was expecting me to do that. I'm on a roll that's the third Vampire today that I have shocked or stunned.

Let me just say I understand Rosalie's pain, my childhood was a lot alike what her final hours of a human were like. Where Rosalie's only last a few hours, mine lasted 10 years. At least she was able to kill her attackers, I was unable to do that even now given the chance I couldn't do it, I wouldn't stoop to their level plus one is already dead. Maybe if Edward ever changes me I'll go and scare the shit out of them instead.

I go over to Mr. Wagner's desk and introduce myself.

"Hello, Sir, I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh yes Miss Swan I was informed of you placement in the class. Now tell me what do you sing? Soprano, Second Soprano or Alto?"

"Honestly Sir, I don't know. This is the first time I've sang in a choir."

"Well, Miss Swan you need to perform a piece so I can determine the best placement for you. Rosalie is more than willing to play most anything you could sing with no problem, Isn't that right Rosalie?"

"Yes Sir, Mr. Wagner." Rosalie speaks up. Wow that girl not only has a stunning body and face, her voice does sound like angel's singing. I think she just dazzled Mr. Wagner, he got this glass eye look, it's almost funny.

"Mr. Wagner? Sir?" I try to get his attention.

"Ah, yes Miss Swan." He finally is out of his stupor.

"I was wondering if I could play for myself since this is a song I know very well?"

"Sure, not a problem"

Rosalie stands with a grunt and walks to the other end of the grand piano and just stares at me. Way to make me more fucking nervous, bitch! I sit down on the bench and pull myself up erect and totally focus on the keys. It's been a month since I've played I have to warm up. I run through the scales, the piano is perfectly tuned, that's nice. I decided to sing My Immortal by Evanescence, I figure it's appropriate.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me, me, me_

As the last note lingers in the air I look around the room for the first time. I see girls with tears going down their faces, and boys with stunned looks. Even Rosalie looks impress. Shit, first day of school and I impress Rosalie "ICE BITCH" Cullen, mark the calendars! Mr. Wagner approaches me in awe, like I'm a fucking god from heaven. Well, maybe I am I don't really fucking know why I'm here and not heaven.

"Miss Swan, Bella that was beautiful. Whatever is that song called?" Inquiries Mr. Wagner.

Now it's my turn to look at him like he has three heads.

"Yes, Bella what is the name of that song, it was so moving." Angela asks

"Please Bella.." some boy in the back row calls

"Bella, what was that?" Rosalie also asks

Don't tell me they never heard this song before, it's Evanescence for fuck sake!

I look at Rosalie and say "It's called My Immortal, it's about undying love."

"Miss Swan that was amazing in the twenty two years of teaching I've never heard anything like that." I guess I get an A plus for brown nosing on the first day.

"Can you do another one?" Mr. Wagner asks me.

"Uh, sure."

I decide on my next favorite Evanescence song Take Over Me. I love this band they use a lot of piano. They just rock, I'm going to be bummed if they aren't in this world.

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream and dream I do_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had_

_You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that_

_Just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I believe in you_

_(I believe in you)_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_(Taking over me)_

_You're taking over me_

_(Taking over me)_

_Taking over me_

I get a standing ovation after that one, and I fucking blush! I never fucking blush! God damn Bella Swan body! I don't think Evanescence is in this fucked up world I'm in.

"What was that one called?" Mr. Wagner asks

"Take Over Me, it's about a lost love, kind of like Romeo and Juliet."

"Bella, were did this songs come from?"

"Err, a dream, I think?" What the fuck am I suppose to say? They have no idea of these songs, shit.

"You dreamt this? Did you write it down or anything?"

"No, I can't write music, my fingers just knew where to go and the lyrics that went with it."

"Wow, Bella, do you think you can play those again and maybe we can get the notes written down while you play. Miss Hale, you think you can watch her for the notes and Miss Webber could you write down the lyrics?"

"Of course Mr. Wagner" both Rosalie and Angela answer.

"Now class pay attention to Miss Swan, Hale and Webber this is how music is made."

I go through both songs 4 times each and at the end of the class Rose played the piano while Angela and Rose both sang the lyrics. My god it was like Angels singing from heaven. It was amazing. I clapped so hard when they got done with both songs just out shined by their performance. Wow isn't a strong enough word to say what I just witnessed.

"Angela, Rosalie that was amazing, little baby angels on high are crying over how beautiful you two sounded." I commented

"Oh no Bella you sang it so much better with so much emotion." Angela tells me

"You're too kind Angela, but thanks"

"No Bella, these songs are two of the best I've ever heard, and I've heard a lot of songs." Rose looks at me straight in the eye.

I stare right back and give her a warm understanding smile and thank her, and she smiles back. Fucking meow! I think her face might break watch out for diamonds shattering around the room! The bell rings and I trudge my way over to the office to turn in that fucking slip. I walk in and witness the tail end of Edward trying to switch classes, good luck with that Mister Hottie. Some chick walks in behind me and stirs up the wind and now Mister Stiffy has returned, too bad it's not in the area I was hoping for. He turns around and looks at me and I glance down and HOLY SHIT! Mr. Prude does have a stiffy either that he is packing a fucking cucumber! Fucking meow, all those fan fiction stories were right he is huge! I look up at his black eyes and shit I think I might need to burn the jeans now too! As he storms out of the office, I look down at the floor to make sure I didn't leave a puddle and walk forward to the desk and hand in my slip.

I make my way to the parking lot and spy the Cullen Crew hanging out at the Volvo. As I walk over to the truck and watch the Crew watch me, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice all wave bye to me as I climb into my truck, I yell good bye back and start up _The Thing_. I think I saw Rose cringe, and I don't blame her I cringe too every time I start this monster. I leave hell behind and head to Safeway to pick up groceries and hopefully this town has a Target or something, I can't remember. I got what I needed to get done at Safeway and asked there if they had like a Target or Wal-Mart in town, maybe even a Freddy's, and was again shot the alien look, shit I didn't ask for the meaning of life. I was told the nearest Target is in Port Angeles, guess where I'm going this weekend.

I get home and unload the groceries and put everything away. I then go up and get out of these jeans and panties, I wasn't kidding soaked. I throw on a fresh pair of undies and some yoga pants and head down to make dinner for Charlie. I decided to make my family favorite meatloaf. I throw it in the oven and get started on this fucking homework; I'm going to have Alice to help me with the Trig and Bio work. If she doesn't help, I'm so going to fail. Maybe I can tap into the school computers and change my grade ala War Games. Na, can't with the computer up in my room, it would more then likely blow it up if it gets above 2400 bits per minute.

I finish up the homework I can do, and put it all away and take it up to my room. I go down and finish up dinner as Charlie walks in. I tell him to wash up dinner is about to go on the table. I set the table, and get dinner served.

"Hi Bells, how was the first day of school?"

"Pretty good dad, it was an interesting day."

"How so?"

"Well, a couple of the classes are a challenge at the moment only because they are a little ahead of where I was in Phoenix. But I met some nice kids today."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley, Alice and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, they were all very nice to me and helped me around school."

"That's great kid, the Webbers are one nice family just like the Cullens. I would take caution with Jessica Stanley, let me just say I've caught her in many different backseats lately."

Oh shit this is fucking great; my dad has dirt on the slut!

"Oh really dad, well I kind of had words with her about cutting people down for self gain, so I'm positive she will never be a close friend. Plus I had a run in with Mike Newton you might hear about." I figure if I let him know now before he gets a phone call he won't be caught by surprise, that's what I always told my kids to do if they did something they might get in trouble for.

"What happen with Mike Newton?"

"During Lunch he came up and put his arm around me like we were dating or something and asked me 'Hey baby, what's your name?' and I punched him in the crouch, and told him to keep his hands to himself and my name isn't baby."

"Ouch Bella, you shouldn't have done that."

Way to support the molester dad!

"So you rather have random guys paw your daughter instead Dad? I'm not going to say I'm sorry for something I'm not, I don't want anyone I don't know touching me and I'm going to protect myself." I huff

"Well, no Bells I'm not saying that but you should have told him to remove his arm first."

"Sorry about not warning him, but he surprised me and I went into self protect mode and just acted." I'm so not sorry for not warning him, I've wanted to do that to him since I read the books the first time. That boy shouldn't be allowed to procreate EVER!

"O.K. Bella, please warn them first at least, no guy likes getting hit below the belt."

"I know dad, that is why is an effective tool." I giggle

I get a stern look and just smile back at him, he knows I'm right. I get up and clear the dishes and get them washed and set in the dryer. I really wish they had a dishwasher. I sit and watch some TV. with Charlie and then head up stairs and get ready for bed. I take a shower and change into my p.j.'s, and sit down on the desk and start writing all I remember from the first twilight book in my notebook as I wait for Alice to show up. At 10 p.m. Charlie knocks at the door and says good night, I put the notebook away, open my window a bit and wait to see if Bubbles show up. At 10:15 Alice appears at the end of my bed with a huge smile and a couple of shopping bags. Oh wow it's time for story hour with Alice Cullen with dress up intermission time shoved in there somewhere, oh joy.

**Beta-ed by my awesome daughter: Kittyfiction2008**


	8. Chapter 8: Blowing Bubbles Away

**This is a repost. My beta came through and fixed it for me.**

**I do not own Twilight, S.M. does. I do own the Twilight movie.**

**Thank you to my reviewers: ****A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld and SorDem thanks again for the support!**

**Chapter 8**

**Blowing Bubbles Away**

Alice placed her bags on the floor and next thing I knew I was in a fucking freezer! Bubbles, is hugging me, holy fuck I'm hugging Alice Cullen!

"Hey Alice nice to, see you too." I laugh

"OH BELLA! We are going to be best friends, and we can go shopping and maybe a trip to Paris or New York to do more shopping. You got to meet Jasper, he is just the best! Everything you told me today did come true, right on the nose. You are AMAZING, how did you know? You got to tell me! Please Tell ME!" Alice was just rambling on WOW.

Damn, this is what must happen when you mix ADD, caffeine, and speed. Holy shit this girl is on permanent spin cycle!

"Alice, calm down, slowly. We mere mortals need to breathe still."

"Sorry Bella" Alice stops bouncing as quickly, still fucking bouncing but now she is at least trying to rein it in.

"Now to answer one of your questions, I hope you don't think I'm crazy. But on the flight here from Phoenix last week I passed out or something and I read the future for the next two years. I know now after seeing you in school this morning that dream was true. I can change it so it's not so painful for either Edward or I. Trust me Alice there is a lot of pain over the most stupid shit. I want to avoid that."

"What do you mean you read the future in a dream?"

"Exactly what it means, I didn't see like pictures or a movie, it was like reading a book, really more like reading four books, that cover the next two years. But it gets better that is all I remember, I don't remember my mother, hell I was lucky I had ID in my wallet so I could remember who the fuck I was! All I had to go on is this dream reading I did. I'm going to really need your help on a lot of things. But I do know things about your past that even you don't know your human past."

"Sure I'll help you Bella anyway I can, you should know that if you know me. Now what do you know about my past?" Alice questions

"Thanks, Alice. I can tell you that your birth name is Mary Alice Brandon, and you were born in Biloxi, Mississippi. I can't give you the exact date off the top of my head, but you should find a grave marker in a cemetery that has your birthday and your death date, which is the same date your parents had you committed for having 'Visions'. While there a vampire like Carslie, veggie you know, took a liking to you. Not in a sexual way but as a daughter and tried to protect you in that hell hole. One day another vampire, a human drinker, stumbled upon your scent and you were HIS singer and wanted to basically have dinner with you in the wrong way. Your protector vampire realized this and decided to change you, while you were going through the change the human drinker came along and was so angry killed your sire and left you alone in the woods. When the three days of burning ended you woke up, with no memory of who you were except your name was Alice, and you knew about meeting Jasper and then the Cullens." Fuck I need a shot of vodka right now.

Next thing I know Alice zips out of the room and returns with a glass of water.

"Thanks Alice, I really needed a shot of vodka instead of this." I laugh

"Well, two reasons why I didn't give you vodka, one your underage," little did she know "and two do you want a hangover in the morning?"

Good point Bubbles, I had a hard time handling school sober, let alone hung over. Alice then went and sat in my rocking chair by the window in deep thought. I decided to see what she brought to the house in those bags.

Inside one bag was a shit load of make-up. Damn I hardly wore make-up in my last life; I'm not changing that soon. Another had some of the finest bra and panty sets I've ever see, this must be that La Pera shit I've heard about. I pull out a lovely royal blue push up bra, it's so soft, fucking meow it cost a hundred and fifty bucks! I looked in the next two bags filled with jeans, skirts and some of the nicest blouses and sweaters I've ever seen. It was what I found in the last bag that I got the most excited. In there was a hair dryer, a curling iron, a flat iron, and thank the goddesses, an electric blanket. I jump up and run over to Alice saying thank you over and over again. I tore open the packaging and got that bad boy on my bed a-sap!

Alice finally comes out of her trance and quickly puts me to work trying on stuff. Shit, how much did this girl buy?

"Alice? When did you get all this stuff?"

"Right after Edward dropped us off. I checked out your closet when you were down stairs making dinner. Then I went to Seattle and did some light shopping."

"You were in the house and didn't say hello? Now I'm hurt Alice." I give her my best puppy dog face including the lower lip quiver.

Alice suddenly looks panicked and quickly apologizes; I let her off the hook and tell her that's fine, but please don't do that again. I got this Bubble trapped hook, line and sinker I think evilly.

"So Alice what do you think about what I told you about your past, are you o.k.?

"Yeah Bella, I just need time to process it all and do some research, but now is not the time, I want to know what you know."

"Well, I'll give you a quick rundown tonight, but I'm writing what I remember in my notebook, I figure if you can come over and 'help' with some of my tougher homework you can read it, that way if Edward reads your mind it will look innocent. I'll write every night and the next afternoon you can read it. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds like a plan. What subjects are you having problems with?"

"Fucking advance trig, and advance bio, I'm going to have issues with these because I just don't have any memory of doing that kind of work. I have no problem with history or English just those two."

"Okay. I'll make sure you'll pass with flying colors don't worry. Now give me some information."

"Alright I start from now since you have been here for the first part. When Edward gets back on Monday he talks to me in class and acts like he is really interested in finding out how I tick. Let me just say, he won't have an easy job. I don't respond like most humans when it comes to you guys."

"No shit, Bella." Oh my feline god, Bubbles swears!

"Quiet, from the peanut gallery. Anyway, things look up between Edward and I until Tuesday morning when I am suppose to be in the path of an out of control van driven by Tyler. I had just arrived at school; when I got out of the truck I noticed that Charlie put chains on my truck before he went to work. The roads were like black ice, I didn't notice the black ice. We don't have that in Arizona. I hear a noise like breaks locking up and glance over my shoulder to see Tyler's van coming right for me and I have no time to move. I look into Edwards face, he is about 4 cars away from me, and I see the total look horror on his face; before turning to face my death. I close my eyes waiting for impact when I'm hit from the side, not from the van but from Edward saving me. He stops the van from crushing me by flinging his arm out then lifting the van so my legs don't get hit. I tell you this van had it out for me; it will try three times to hurt me some way. I'm going to let the van accident happen but in a different way."

"Are you completely mental, Bella? You are going to allow yourself to be killed?"

"Well, to be honest Alice since I woke up on that fucking small plane I've felt a bit mental, it's surreal to me. But let me tell you my plan first, you need to make sure that Emmett and Jasper have a good hold on Edward because the thought that will go through his mind is 'NOT HER' when he sees the vision in your head right before it happens. I'm going to stay in the truck instead of getting out and just slide over to the passenger side and buckle up. I'm sure I'll be safe, and hopefully my truck will be beyond repair. Edward needs to see this so he can come to terms with these new found feelings he has for me. If Edward does get away, I want you to come to the hospital, because I know Edward, then Charlie will insist I get checked out. Maybe we can get Charlie to let you drive me home, I can fill you in about a family meeting that will occur if he does rescue me. If he doesn't there shouldn't be a family meeting."

"Okay if you're sure Bella, but no promises of keeping him back."

"I hope it happens the new way rather than the old."

"Why is that?"

"Well, you all freak that I know something and try to keep your distance, it lasts for over a month until right before the girl choice dance and those boys at the school will start asking me if I'm going to ask them to the dance, patristic creatures, I'm going to be doing a lot of junk punching during that time I think. Anyway, Edward gets jealous and starts talking to me and within a few days he knows I know about you all being vampires. I'm just trying to avoid that long month of being ignored."

"All right Bella I will try it your way."

I let out a huge yawn and stretch. What time is it? Oh shit it's two in the morning I have to get some rest.

"Bedtime for the mortal," Bubbles chirps

"Yeah, yeah, oh Alice could you please do my trig and bio homework for me? I have NO clue what I'm doing."

"Sure Bella, I'll do it and put it back into your backpack; anything else?"

"No Alice, I can't thank you enough for believing in me," I start to cry "I felt so alone and scared but when I saw you this morning I knew I could trust you with my secret and I'm happy I can share this with someone, not just any someone, my sister and best friend."

Alice gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek then helps me get into my now nice before bidding me a good night jumping back out the window with promises to return in the morning to help me get ready for school. Oh joy, I'm a 45 year old woman who can't pick out an outfit, major bruise to the ego there. There is still so much I need to talk to Alice about, like my rules for shopping with her, but all in all it was a good talk. I quickly drift off to sleep with dreams of my family once again that include Alice dragging me from store to store in the mall.

**Sorry for any mistakes, my beta is sick but I wanted to get this chapter out. Thank you for the hits, but if you could please leave a review it would make my day!**

**PumpkinMyKitty**


	9. Chapter 9: Flood Warning

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does. I do own an Edward Poster**

**Chapter 9**

**Flood Warning**

You know you're going to have a bad day when? A five foot nothing vampire wakes you up two hours early to get ready for school when you've only gotten four fucking hours of sleep!

"Alice," I whine "Give me another hour PLEASE!"

"No can do Bella, I've never had a sister I could do this with before and Rose doesn't count!" Alice torts back

"Can't you just like do my make-up while I sleep?" I say with my eyes closed slow going back to sleep.

"No Bella, now get up and get ready!"

"Fine Alice, but know this is the one and only time I will let you get away with waking me up without my minimum six hours of sleep. You try this again and you haven't seen Bitchy Bella, she is not a nice lady to see. I know I'm not a vampire, but trust me I will make sure you feel pain!" I threaten; I knew I could always cut her credit cards up and ask the rest of the family to not allow her to use theirs for a month.

Alice got a glassy eye look on her face and says, "You wouldn't!"

"In a heartbeat Alice," I knew I won that fight.

"So Bella, I'm going to do your nails first I had a vision you had a few things you wanted to talk about with me, one of which is rules for shopping?"

"Glad you brought that up," I say as Alice begins to paint my nails blood fucking red. Nice choice Alice, not, I would have ever worn this color I never could pull it off. "Shopping only twice of month while I'm mortal please, also if I say I need a break from shopping, I need a fucking break! Plus this shopping cannot include more than one day unless already pre-arranged in advance so I can physically prepare for it. You will have the tendency to forget a mortal is with you, not a vampire. After I'm change I will amend the rules but not until then."

"But Bella!"

"Take it or leave it Alice."

"I'll take it, I guess." She tries the, oh poor me face, I just sit back and smile at her. Maybe dazzling doesn't work on me, or I'm just not into chicks trying to dazzle me.

"Good because I really am looking forward to shopping with you Alice. I was wondering what you're doing this weekend Alice?"

"Nothing, I went hunting again last night after I left you so I don't need to join the rest of the family this weekend hunting." Alice goes blank again and comes back, "Where are we going Bella?"

"I need to see something on the other side of the sound, in the town of Sultan." I have to check on my family, I need to know they are real for me to continue this.

"What's there you need to check on?"

"I don't know until I get there." It's the truth, I have no idea what for sure is over there.

"Alright Bella, but you know I am going to want more answers."

"If I find what I'm looking for I can clue you in more, I promise." I start crying thinking about my children, my husband. In a way I have to see Chuck, I need to know if I still feel the same type of love I did before I woke up in this body. If I do and I try anything with Edward I know I will feel like I'm cheating that isn't fair to anyone. I just really need to get this out of the way.

Mindful not to touch my fingers to her silk blouse Alice envelopes me in a hug.

"Shh, its okay Bella, I'll help you find what you need to know. I'll be right there holding your hand." Alice coos.

"Also Alice, if we could take Edwards Volvo, it might be for the best, that way when he comes back it will help him get use to my scent. You tell him the truth if he asks why I was in his car, that you were helping me out. If he gives you more shit, just tell him 'Hey, just think of it this way Edward, I helped you out by doing this. Now you can get use to her scent without being around her.' That should work."

"Your just full of ideas aren't you Swan?" Bubbles giggles

"Yes, and hopefully one of them will be right." I laugh

Alice has moved on to my hair and is flat ironing the shit out of it. Damn, my hair seems longer now, after she gets done and starts my make-up I start complaining.

"Alice I really don't need much make-up. I mean I like feeling my skin breathing and not caked under pounds of powder and foundation. I swear if you make me look like Clown Face or Lacey, I'll fucking snip all your cards into micro-pieces!"

"Just a little trust Bella, please? Anyway, who is Clown Face? I know Lacey is Lauren because I heard that bit yesterday in the lunch room."

"Clown Face is Jessica. The first time I saw her I thought 'Where's the circus?' she had so much make-up on she looks like a Clown, so Clown Face was born. It was a tossup between that and Spread and Ready, for her nickname, so I decided to be nice."

For the second time in my life I got to see someone rolling on the floor laughing. I bet if Alice was able to pee she would have.

Alice finished up my make-up quickly running into my closet and appeared with my outfit of the day. It was a deep red v-neck sweater with black piping around the neck and wrists, she matched it up with this black pencil skirt, she went to my underwear drawer and pulled out matching black lace push up bra and thong. Damn, I'm going to feel sexy and powerful today. Lastly she pulled out four inch red Jimmy Choo's. NO FUCKING WAY!

"Alice, I can't wear those heels I will break something, and I'm not a good patient. Something lower, let me work up to that size of a heel, in like a padded room or something. Two inch heels max for right now, please!"

"Fine" she mumbles, and reappears with red two inch heels. Alice runs downstairs and gets my pop tarts ready for me whilst I get dress with threats of bodily harm if I look in the mirror without her in the room. As soon as I slip on the last shoe Alice is back with breakfast. She orders me to turn around, and I get the first look at what happens with Bella Barbie time.

Oh my kittens I am stunning. I look at Alice, then back at myself in the mirror and the most horrid thought goes through my mind.

"Alice, why did you do this to me? I won't be able to keep those greasy boys hands off me. If I end up breaking a knee cap from all the balls I will have to kick today, you are going to pay!"

"You'll be fine Bella, trust me by the end of the day you will be thanking me. Now I must be off and get ready for school myself." Alice bounces over to me, gives me a quick hug and peck and runs out my bedroom door in a flash, all I hear is my front door closing and the whirl wind known as Bubbles has left.

I look over to at the clock and see I still have a bit to go before I leave for school, so I sit down and catch up on the news. Once, I catch the weather, one guess fucking rain, I grab my backpack and keys and head out to The Thing. I just hope it gets totaled next week; I fucking hate this piece of shit. The Thing makes my first car, a piss yellow two door rusted floorboard Subaru look like a Rolls Royce.

I make it to school and see a huge fucking Jeep parked where the Volvo was yesterday. This must be Emmett's baby. I pull in a few spaces down and get out. Once again, spotlight is on me. Fucking Alice, I really think I just heard every boy in the parking lot orgasm. Not a pleasant thought let me tell you. Okay Char shit Bella, I really got to remember who I'm supposed to be now. Head high, shoulders back, tits out and walk. Fuck I trip on my own feet and almost take a header but grabbed the back of my truck before that disaster happened. I must have an inner ear thing or something, maybe I can get Carslie to check into that.

I look up and fuck it all, made eye contact with Mike 'I must like to be junk punched' Newton as he starts to make a bee line for me. I in turn run for the Cullens. Now, that is funny, I'm running to vampires to get away from a human. If there was a pool of lava that could have saved me I would have jumped into that just to get away from Newton.

"Alice!" I scream

"Bella!" she yells back

Newton stops in his tracks and looks confused. Most likely never heard any of the Cullens talk willingly outside their family; crisis averted.

"Alice, don't ever do this again. I fucking hate Newton, that little boy must THINK he has big balls, and after yesterdays punch I gave him, trust me they aren't that big."

Emmett lost it; his booming laughter was heard in Seattle, I'm sure. Bubbles giggled, Jasper smirked, and The Ice Bitch gave a small smile. Damn I'm getting though that girl. I really want Rose to like me for me, and not because of the baby I might have one day.

"What no Volvo today?"I ask, knowing full well what the story is, but I need to play it up for the others not in the know.

"No, that's Edwards. This is my Jeep." Emmett proudly proclaims.

"Nice Jeep Emmett, do much off-roading? I bet that baby can get up some steep inclines."

"Oh, yeah, I've made it up some hard ones; you should come along some time. My Rosie here fixed my engine and made it so powerful; I probably am able to drive to the top of Rainer with this thing. Hey, we should try that sometime, Rose."

"Rosalie you work on Cars. Wow, talking about not judging a book by its cover."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Rose sneers at me.

"Exactly, what it means. Looking at you, I mean you by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, in person or any medium. Plus that kick ass attitude of yours, I really should have known there is more than stunning looks when it comes to Miss Rosalie Hale, that's all." I know I laid it on thick, but this is Rosalie we are talking about and playing to her ego is a good way to get in with her.

"Thank you Bella." She says softly and gives me a warm smile that reaches her eyes. Watch out La Push, the Ice Bitch is melting and there is a tidal wave headed your way.

"I keep telling you that Babe," Emmett whispers to Rose and sweeps her up into a huge sloppy kiss. Eww, I could have gone a few more decades to not witness this. They keep going; I think he is going to fuck her right in the parking lot.

Alice then tugs on my arm and diverts my eyes from the ongoing live porno to introduce me to Jasper. Jasper says hello and gives me a tight smile. I can tell he is in pain, poor guy, I really wish there was a way I could help him, but for the moment that is one more worry I can't worry about, so I do a Scarlett O'Hara and decide to think of that another day.

Then right after the first bell rings, the vampire's make a score by shocking me, Rose invites me to sit with them at lunch, and I jump at the chance. Alice then slips me a pencil with markings all over this. It's the answers to the pop quiz Mr. Bishop is going to spring on us she explains. Thank you Bubbles!

I get escorted to Trig with the whole Cullen Crew, and notice all the different looks. Jealousy from the girls for sure and horn dog looks from the guys. Good thing Edward isn't here there would be a massacre before first period, I'm sure of it. I, unlike book Bella, walk with them like I belong because fuck I know I look hot, not vampire hot, but mortal hot that is a given. I say good bye to the Crew and start my second day in High School hell with a fucking pop quiz, fuck my death!

Beta-ed by: kittyfiction2008


	10. Chapter 10: Bubbles can come from anywhe

**I do not own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own RPazz Calander**

(I'm starting to run out of Twilight shit I own, going to have to start on my Harry Potter crap next)

**Chapter 10**

**Bubbles can come from anywhere**

I slide into my seat and wait for this pop quiz to start. Right after the final bell rang, Mr. Bishop requested for us to pass our homework forward. Just as class is about to start, the door opens, I can't believe it, dancing Bubbles comes in. What the fuck is she doing here?

"Mr. Bishop?" Alice calls

"Yes, Ms. Cullen, how can I help you this morning?"

"I just transferred to this class; I needed to switch a few of my classes around for personal reasons."

"Fine, Ms. Cullen," he grumbles "Take a seat next to Ms. Swan."

Bubbles floats down the aisle and takes up residence at the seat next to me.

"So, Bella fancy meeting you here."

"So Alice, stalk much?"

"Why yes I do Bella." That busted both Bubbles and I into laughter.

"Quiet back there," Mr. Bishop barks "POP QUIZ CLASS!"

Why do teachers announce it like we have a chance to win big prizes or something if we pass the test? The only prize I would want is to never have to do fucking math again!

Mr. Bishop passes out the test and we get started. Thankfully its multiple choice, I just look at my pencil and slowly turn it to find the beginning. Cleaver little Bubbles, you could never figure out it was test answers even if the teacher looked right at you while taking the test he wouldn't figure it out. It's like Morse code, 1c 2b 3d 4b, and so on. Thank you Alice, if you keep this up I might give you a whole weekend of shopping with me if I pass this class, I mused.

I glance over at Alice; good lord the girl just started vibrating in her seat. I hope that means what I think it means. I finished up the test and handed it in, with Bubbles following shortly behind me. I rip out a piece of notebook paper and begin writing.

**Alice are you here just for me?**

I slip the note over to her desk and she quickly responses, then hands it back.

_Yes, silly, this way I can help you get through this class easier. Jasper and I both switched up some classes so now each class has a Cullen or Hale in it. I'll be joining you with art now also, and Jasper is in your history class._

**You really didn't have to do that Alice, but I'm glad you did. I can't wait for history with Jasper.**

_You got something for my husband, Swan?_

I look over at Alice and give her the 'what the fuck are you talking about Bubbles?' look.

**Alice, I can't begin to tell you have many levels of wrong that last sentence you wrote is. I know Jasper is a history buff, I am too, plus he's seen history and I can't wait to talk about it with him.**

_Sure Bella, I know I got some fine man candy._

I just look over and roll my eyes at her.

The last person who finished the test was my new best friend. He took almost the full time allowed; the bell rang, and class was over, yeah! No homework tonight! Alice and I parted ways as I headed towards English.

Clown Face showed up out of nowhere, such begins the Stanley Inquisition.

"Bella! How do you know the Cullens?" Clown Face screeched at me.

Who the fuck does this bitch think she is? I just keep walking and ignore her, but the girl doesn't get the fucking clue; she continues on asking how I did it, what makes me so special, I just about lost it.

"Listen Jessica, the Cullens are just nice people. They talk to me without needing to put on fake front, like most people in this school. They want nothing from me but friendship and as such I give them my true friendship in return. If they have a problem with you maybe you should ask them. I have no clue, but to me they have been nice and friendly."

Is there something in the water here that makes people total clueless about themselves or their actions to others? Note to self: drink bottle water only!

I turn around and see Emmett just leaning up against the lockers by our classroom with a big grin on his face.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing Bella, I just liked the show."

"Oh you mean Clown Face? Yeah she's a bitch."

"She sure is Bella."

Emmett and I looked at each other and burst out laughing as we walked into the classroom. As I walked by Eric he stops me. Fucking meow, its only second period and the junk punching has begun!

"Hi, Bella...um," Acne boy stutters

"Yes, Eric." I say in a very bored tone

"I was wondering if...You…um…would want to go to the movies with me on Friday."

I look at him in total shock and burst out laughing.

"You…(laugh)…you…(laugh)..hold on a sec."

I close my eyes trying to get a hold of myself. I open my eyes up again, and the fucking kid is looking at me like I will say yes. That's it; I can't stop the laughing and just walk over to my desk.

After I got my case of the laugh monkeys done, I look at Emmett and the man is just holding back his laughter.

I lean over and whisper to Emmett. "Don't drink the water in this town Emmett; it makes people have delusions of grandeur."

Emmett finally let loose that laughter he was holding in, and got yelled at by Mr. Mason for disrupting class. I mouth 'sorry' to Emmett, and he just winked and mouthed back "no problem, little sis'.

Awe, Emmett it's going to be great to have him as a big brother. English, art and history pass quickly, before I knew it was lunch time and I was dragging ass. I would kill for a white chocolate mocha right now.

I met up with the rest of the Crew outside the lunch room.

"Is this a close or open campus?"

"Closed" Jasper answered.

"Well, shit." I mumble

"What's wrong?" Emmett asks

"I need coffee, like now. Little Miss Alice, even though I love her very much, got me up too early this morning. I need a white chocolate mocha quad right now! I need to know if you are all willing to bend the rules, help me find the coffee I need! If I wait too much longer I'm going to need what Alice seems to be on all the time just to make it through the rest of the day."

They all look at Alice, if I didn't know what to look for I wouldn't have caught it. Bubbles slightly nodded her head yes.

"Sure Bella let me show you what a real truck can do!" Emmett exclaims.

"Emmett can you like help me up, I mean I'm know I'm short and, I'm not afraid to ask for help." I laugh

We get out to the parking lot; Jasper opens the back door, then Emmett scoops me up and places me on my seat. He then runs over the other side of the Jeep, repeats this with Rose but concludes with a tongue hockey kiss.

"Guys, please virgin in the car! If you're going to do that let me at least get a good seat."

Rose and Emmett turn, look me up and down laugh.

"You're a virgin Swan?" Rose asks in an amused tone

"Yep, don't want to give this pie away until marriage. Still, doesn't mean I don't know shit about sex, because that I do." I know Edward will see this conversation; I don't want to fuck Bella's chance up with him. I think it would be harder if he thought I was easy or something.

Emmett runs around the car as Alice and Jasper join me in the backseat.

"Why do you know so much about sex Bella, if your still a virgin?" Jasper asks

"I don't want my first time like so many other girls my age have. I want the romance, but I also want to be able to please my husband on my wedding night and hopefully get pleased in return. I need to be relaxed about sex otherwise it could go wrong if I'm tense about it. I know I'll be nervous, being my first time, but I don't have to be fearful. If I'm fearful it could turn out to be one of my horrible experiences instead of one of the most beautiful of my existence. I can't imagine marrying a man who I couldn't trust in this gift I'm giving him. Plus being a virgin my husband will always know, I'm his, no other man has or will touch me but him. That is important to me."

"Wow Bella, you have put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" Jasper questions

"Yes, I have." I turn away and look out the window, trying to block out memories of my other life. I never had the choice Bella has in giving herself to someone by her own making. That choice was taken away from me when I was nine. I close my eyes to try and push those memories away. I refuse to live in that past no more. It wasn't until Bubbles got my attention did I realize I was crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice says to me with concern.

"Nothing I can talk about Alice, but someday I promise I will" as I brush those fucking tears away. I haven't cried about my childhood in a decade why now?

We arrive at the local coffee joint 'The Forks in the Road', corny name. We walk in, it's like many of those mom and pop type coffee houses with loads of overstuffed chairs and sofas. It felt relaxing; I think this little place and me are going to become great friends.

I walk up and order my need for speed plus a lemon pound cake slice. I get my cake and coffee and join the gang. I take a seat next to Emmett who just so happens to have Rose on his lap.

"So tell us more about you Bella." Emmett queries

"Not much to tell really. Born in Forks, my mother decided when I was about 18 months, marriage and Forks wasn't working for her, took me to California for a few years then settled in Phoenix about ten years ago. Watched the front door revolve around these men she would bring home claiming 'He's the one' each time. She finally snagged one who is a minor league baseball player, married him and is now traveling with him trying to find a job. They most likely end up in Jacksonville Florida." I throw in.

"So she sent you away to stay with you dad after all these years?" Rose asks

"No, I sent myself." I get some weird looks; best explain it like Bella did in the book

"Renee was unhappy staying home with me while Phil traveled. So instead of staying there and have her resent me, I figure I should give some face time to Charlie, making them both happy in the long run."

"That's really selfless Bella." Bubbles comments

"Not really, I love Forks. I can carry off that I've lived here my whole life. Look I'm as white as can be, not as white as you all are but give me a few years here I bet I'll be just as white." I laugh. I got three strangled laughs and one giggle from that comment. Fuck I just put my foot in it didn't I? Quickly to change the subject I ask.

"So how long have you all lived here? I know you haven't been here long because I know I would have remembered at least Rosalie on one of my visits to Charlie."

"Two years, we moved down here from Alaska when Carslie, I mean our father got a job here at the hospital." Emmett response

"Wow, Alaska, how cold did it get up there during the winter?"

We chatted about the different climates we have lived in, and moved into safe subjects like movies. Alice reminded us of the time we then hurried back to hell for the rest of the day.

Biology was boring without Mr. Hottie, but I survived. Choir was great; Mr. Wagner wanted 'my' songs to be included for the winter concert in 3 weeks. He wanted me to do a solo with both. I said sure but if we could bring another few instruments in, the choir could really blow everyone away. Mr. Wagner liked the idea, the class voted on it. They all thought it was a good idea, I spent the rest of the class with Rose trying to figure out what exactly instruments I needed for each piece.

After class Rose and I walked to the parking lot together.

"Say Bella, you're really good at music, you really need to talk to Edward. Music means a lot to Edward." Is Ice Bitch trying to set me up with her brother? NO FUCKING WAY!

"Thanks for the complement Rose, but I can't take all the credit, my dreams do. As for Edward, I don't think he likes me much right now, he was really distant in class yesterday, didn't even say hello. But he looked sick so I figured he must have eaten something bad at lunch that is why he wasn't here today right, food poisoning?" I look as innocent as possible as I ask her this

"Yeah…something made him sick; he will most likely be out for the rest of the week." Rose skillfully lies to me

"That's too bad. Please tell him I hope he feels better soon, I can't handle bio without his help, trust me." I laugh

We join Emmett, Jasper and Alice at the Jeep, I give everyone a hug good bye including Jasper, I could tell he was holding his breath, what a trooper for his wife he is being. They load up and haul ass out of there.

I walk over to my truck open it up; suddenly there are two arms around my waist. WHAT THE FUCK?

**Thank you, ****A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld, SorDem and ****Fakin'it for their reviews.**

**If you review my story I'll send you a preview of the next chapter.**

**This message is brought to you by: Kittyfiction2008**


	11. Chapter 11: Why cant Vampires be Superhe

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, but I do own the Twilight Monga.**

**Chapter 11**

**Who says Vampires can't be Superhero's too?**

I walk over to my truck open it up; suddenly there are two arms around my waist. WHAT THE FUCK?

S.I.N.G. went through my head and then I acted. I elbowed my attacker in the ribs, stomped on its foot with my two inch heels, turned quickly; it's fucking Mike, thrust the palm of my hand right up into his face and then kneed him right in the balls. As he falls to his knees I was about to stab his balls with my heels when a white hand flashes out and stops me. I look over and see Jasper. Damn it Captain Calm I was just getting warmed up.

"Jasper, I was just going Sandra Bullock on that asshole, he deserved it!"

"Let us handle this for you Bella." Alice comments

"Knock yourself out guys. I think I broke my elbow on that assholes rib."

Alice and Jasper help me sit in my truck while Emmett picks Mike up by the scruff of his neck. Queen Ice Bitch walks slowly up to Mike and gets right in his face.

"You dare to touch our sister." HOLY SHIT Queenie! Sister! Damn, if book Bella wasn't so insecure she would have owned this family in a week! "You don't talk to her, you don't talk about her, you don't even think about her. If you ever, ever touch her again Emmett here will put on some rubber gloves, pull your tiny dick off and shove it in your ear! Got it FUCKER?" Wow, Queenie tell us how you really feel about shit.

I think Mike just pissed himself, nope don't think anymore there is a trail of piss coming out the bottom of his pants, eww. Mike just nods and limps off.

"Thanks everyone. Why did you guys return?" I ask

"Oh, I forgot to give you my number Bella, to talk about your song for choir," Queenie response quickly. More likely Bubbles saw me pounding my heels through dickheads balls.

"Thank you again. I swear the water in this town is tainted. Your dads a doctor maybe he can test the local water supply. I'm stopping before I go home to stock up on bottle water; I'm not taking any fucking chances into turning into one of the village of the damn." I say dead fucking serious!

I turn to try starting _The Thing_, and I can't. My elbow is fucking killing me. I try to unbend it and shout out in pain.

"FUCKING MEOW!"

"We should get Carslie to take a look at your elbow Bella." Alice insists

"Shit, I don't have time for this. Fine Alice but I don't think (I hope anyway) it's broken just sore."

"No one says fucking meow, and it's just sore." Emmett laughs

Just laugh it up Gummy Bear; you'll get yours sooner or later.

Queenie helps me into the Jeep while Alice and Jasper follow in _The Thing_. They might make it to the hospital before dark if they are lucky. It seems like in just blink of an eye we are at the hospital. Next thing I know I'm being whisked past the admittance desk in a private office.

This must be Carslies' office. Damn it's nice. He has his diplomas on the walls, an amazing work of art on other, and a whole wall with pictures of the Cullen's. Esme and him together, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and a lone one with Edward, he looks so reserved. Man he really needs to get that sick out of his ass. I need to sit him down and make him watch Auntie Mame.

The door opens and in comes Bubbles, The Captain, and the dad I would most like to fuck. Wow, he looks like a high def. version of Peter Facinelli that Esme is one lucky bitch!

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr. Cullen. I understand you had a little problem after school today?"

"Its, Bella please, and yes I had problem, Mike Newton's ribs are really hard."

"Alright Bella; can you tell me what happened, so I can get a better idea of how you got your injuries."

I gave him a play by play of what happened; I was then escorted to get an x-ray by some tech. I got the crap over with quickly told the tech I could find my way back to Dr. Cullen's office.

As I got right outside the door I could hear them talking.

"…why are you guys hanging around her, you know how her scent gets to Edward" sounds like Carslie

"Because she is fun to be around, you never know what she is going to do." Gummy Bear retorts

"Carslie, Bella stuck up for our family her first day of school, no one let alone a human has ever done that. I like her." Wow, Queenie, good thing I'm in a hospital because I think I'm going to die. Wait, did that.

"Bella's emotions towards us are amazing Carslie. The moment we walked into the lunch room yesterday, the emotions coming off her were acceptance, relief, happiness, and even love. But when Edward came in her love and lust went through the roof." Well shit, I didn't even remember feeling that way when Mr. Hottie walked in, well the lust yeah. "And today the feelings were even stronger, her love and compassion for all of us just keeps increasing. It's just amazing. Bella has no fear of any of us, even me Carslie."

"Bella is going to be Edwards Mate." Fucking Bubbles!

"WHAT?" four voices screamed

I decided to knock on the door before Alice totally sell's me down the river.

"Sorry, am I interrupting, I was done at x-ray. Is everything okay?" I decide to act like I didn't hear anything

"Everything is fine, just got surprised." As Carslie eyes Alice

I look at everyone's eyes Carslie looks concerned, Emmett looks happy, Rose goes between concerned to disbelief, Jasper looks wary, and Alice is just bouncing like fucking Tigger. I smile at everyone like I'm cool.

The x-ray comes back, it's not broken but the bone is bruised. How they tell that in an x-ray I don't know. I will have to wear a brace for the next month, fucking meow. Dr. Dad gives me some pain meds and has Alice drive me home.

As soon as we got away from the hospital I gave Bubbles the riot act.

"What the fuck were you thinking? 'Bella is going to be Edwards mate?'" I yelled at her "It took me two years in that book to get Rose to treat me decent and that was only because I had Edwards' baby!" OH SHIT!

"What did you say Bella?"

"Umm, it took me two years to get Rose to like me?"

"No… After that."

"Shit, I had Edwards' baby, a little girl she was beautiful, had a fucked up name, but she was smart, she looked a lot like Edward. Had his skin tone, and hair color, all she got from me was her eyes."

"How can that be Bella? Vampire's can't have babies"

"Vampire woman can't, but a human woman can."

"Wow, that is, wow."

"Please I wanted to keep this nugget for Edward, don't spill the beans to anyone! You won't see the baby in any visions because of her being a half breed. Half human half vampire, you can't see the wolves in La Push either."

"What do you mean I can't see her….there is wolves in La Push?"

"There is at least one right now Sam Uley, he is 19 years old should be going through the shifting thing right around now. In two years there will be close to eighteen wolves, seventeen male, and one female."

I explain to her about the pack dynamics; I told her she should tell Carslie about the wolves in La Push, it's for the family's safety after all. I said to tell what ever lie she had to tell, but leave me out of it.

Alice helped me into the house and I started dinner. Ravioli seems the easiest. Alice breezed through my biology homework, then ran and got my notebook from the desk. I nuke the sauce and dinner is done, yeah!

Alice looks up from my notebook "Why do I have a bad feeling about that baseball game?" That is how far I got in my cliff notes last night.

"Oh it's bad Alice that one game sets off a whole chain of events that we need to avoid at all costs."

"I think we need to do something about those scum in Port Angeles."

"I agree, and I think I know the pair to do it. Queenie and Gummy Bear!" I giggle

"Who are Queenie and Gummy Bear?"

"Queenie is Rosalie, Gummy Bear is Emmett and Jasper is Captain Calm. After today's help I gave you all Superhero names."

"What's mine?"

"Bubbles"

"You mean Bubbles from the Power Puff Girls?" Alice bounces excitedly.

"Yeah, you really remind me of Bubbles, the only Powder Puff I thought was okay." As I lean away from the vampire vibrator, shit another nickname for her.

Just then Charlie comes in with two Native American people. These must be Billy and Jacob Black. I lean over to Alice's ear and whisper "I think that is Jacob Black, wolf to be."

Alice gives me the 'o' face. I hear a car honking outside, her ride must be here. I quickly introduce Alice to Charlie, before she makes like a tree and gets the fuck out of Dodge.

"Hey Bells, you remember Billy and Jake?"

"No, I don't Dad, sorry." It's the truth

"Interesting company you allow in your home Charlie." Billy says accusingly

_**What an asshole!**_

"Dad, dinner is on the table, I already ate and I can't stay in the same room as someone as prejudice as Billy here, good night." I just storm up to my room and lock my door. I know a little 17 year acting, but Billy Black is a dick, and I didn't want Jacob to come up here and try to get into my good graces. I ignore all knocks at my door and just work on my notebook. I get most of the high points in New Moon done when I hear a car pull away out front. I quickly unlock the door and turn off the light. Charlie opens the door and peeks in, I play dead and he leaves. I look at the time and decide I'm calling it a night just in case Alice shows up early the next morning.

That night; my dreams took a more weird than normal tone for me. The Cullens all were in tights and capes. Saving the world from horn dogs and wolves, I was sitting on the sidelines eating mangos and chatting with a monkey. Told you fucked up; must be the pills.

**Beta-d by KittyFiction2008**

**Thank you for the reviews, ****shorty1773.**

**If you review you can get a preview of the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sleepovers and Smallville

_**Thank you all for the reviews and support. I'm totally amazed by the hits my story is getting, though I wish I was getting more reviews, but I'll take what I can get.**_

_**This story means a lot to me. It's the very first thing I've written since high school (I graduated 1983), but it has been bugging my brain for about a month. A lot of what is Charlene's back story is taken from my real life, so please be gentle. **_

_**This next chapter is kind of a filler chapter leading up to the weekend Char/Bella goes see about her family in Sultan.**_

_**Thanks goes to **__**A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld for pointing out I have been spelling Carlisle's name wrong, I'll go back later and fix the other chapters.**_

**I don't won Twilight, S.M. does, I do own a Twilight skin for my phone.**

**Chapter 12**

**Sleepovers and Smallville**

I hear the alarm go off, blindly reach over to give it a hit, open my eyes and see a pair of honey color ones three inches from my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ALICE! Did you get a vision of me having a heart attack? Guess what YOU caused it!" As I grip my chest

"Well I wanted to do your make-up, but you wouldn't wake up so I just decided to do it while you're sleeping; less snarky for me that way."

"I'm not snarky, just honest." I grin, "I know I'm snarky but I really don't try to be that way, but what can I do that's just me."

"You are in such a better mood when you do get your sleep."

"No shit Alice, I told you." As I look her dead in the eye. "When it comes to my body, I know what is best, not you, not Edward, ME! I will never question any of you when it comes to my safety, I'm not stupid, but when it comes to my body, and my emotions, I'm the only one who knows for sure."

"Speaking of Edward, what are your plans?"

"One day at a time at the moment, Alice. Half of me just wants to let your family in, the other half wants the book to play out, like that is supposed to happen. I'm just so confused. That is one reason why I need this trip on Sunday; I have to say good-bye to a part of my past, so I can move on to the future. I don't even know for sure if I can do it."

"Tell you what Bella," as Bubbles starts on my hair "I tell Charlie we are having a weekend sleepover starting Friday night. Come on over and meet Esme, we'll do all that girly sleep over stuff, like painting our nails, talking about boys…"

"You mean talking about your mates, while I listen to the details." I laugh

"Well, I'll make sure you hear plenty of Edward stories as well." She giggles

"Sounds like fun, I haven't been to a sleepover in forever." Last time was about 24 years ago.

"Saturday, we can leave early do some shopping, I see your going to need a new dress, but don't know why yet." Bubbles muses

"Sure your saw the need Bubbles." I laugh

For that laugh I got scornful look in return.

"DON'T BET AGAINEST BUBBLES DAMN IT?" Alice growls. "We'll spend the night in Seattle afterwards, do some more shopping and take you home Sunday night, how does that sound?"

"We got a deal if we can watch _Smallville_ on Friday night, god I love Tom Welling, he is so hot."

"Deal, he is yummy." She giggles "Makes you want to believe in Superman."

"Oh yeah," I sigh dreamily

Alice then finishes up my hair into a high ponytail with soft curls and bangs. She then selects dark blue skinny jeans; a blue tank top, a hot pink plaid shirt, my panty and bra were also hot pink; to top it off hot pink ballet flats, and matching backpack. I get dress and turn and look at myself, shit, I look like Lois Lane!

"Alice, I look like Lois Lane in Smallville when she spends time at the Kent Farm this is what she always wears."

"I know, it's just weird how that worked out isn't it," she winked at me

Alice then follows me downstairs into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going home to get ready for school?" I ask

"Nope, already to go, I'm going to drive you today Bella due to your bad elbow."

"Thanks for reminding me, now the pain is back." I mumble looking for the feel good drugs, Dr. Dad gave me. I find them; swallow two down with a cereal chaser, and it's off to school.

As we drive to school I tell Alice that no matter what if she ever sees me dead in Edwards's arms not to tell him. It will never come to that I tell her, but show him visions of me being a vampire.

"Oh, I've already had visions of you being a vampire."

"Really? Already?" How can this be I wonder?

"Yes, I saw the first one right after we met in the forest. I've had five different ones since then. But never once have I had one where you were dead. It's like your future to be one of us is set in stone."

"I guess it has to do with me, my mind is made up, when it comes down to it, and it's my choice."

"Are you sure about your choice Bella? You really don't know what it all involves to become like us."

"Oh, I think I do except for going through the physical part, I do know what to expect, you see that book I 'read' it included what it was like to go through the change in detail. Plus my change will take just over two days not three, Edward will inject his venom right to my heart using a needle; it will quicken the process by almost a full day."

"Bella, I think you need to sit down talk to Carlisle soon about everything, he will be much better help than me with all the medical issues you have coming up, between the pregnancy, birth and your change there is a lot to consider."

"I know Alice; once Edward knows I will answer everyone's questions."

We pull into the parking lot, parking next to Emmett's Jeep. As soon as I get out I have a Cullen group hug. Wow, it's amazing how they took to me. It makes me feel good I was able to do this so simple, maybe it's because on the inside I'm a forty-five year old woman, who just doesn't sweat the small stuff like these children do, and the Cullens can pick up on that from me. It's the only thing I can think of.

The next two days flew by. Mike Newton returned to school Friday, with raccoon eyes and tape over his nose. I broke his fucking nose, beautiful. That dick better not fuck with me again, he won't be able to fix what I break next time he puts his hands on me.

School, was giving me issues, especially biology, without a partner, I was lost. I almost begged Alice to tell Edward to get his emo ass home so I don't get in trouble with Charlie.

Lunch time was spent at the Cullen table, since our coffee run the other day, Alice has made sure I had my coffee during lunch with a slice of lemon pound cake. God bless Bubbles. During lunch I would pick stuff off of their trays and eat it for them. If they picked up me doing this, they never said a word. If I was them, I wouldn't either; I'm helping them out with their cover. Jasper would give me an odd look now and then but never said anything directly to me, but kept giving his wife glances.

I would walk to biology with Angela, trying to push her towards Ben. I think I'm going to need Emmett and Edward to do what they did in Midnight Sun, and push Ben. I talked to Emmett about it Friday after school, and he was game playing matchmaker with me. He likes Angela, I tell him what a wonderful girl she is, and that Ben is perfect for her.

Afterschool Friday, we stopped at "The Road", as I've calling the coffee house, and get me a coffee to help me stay up later that night. Alice informed me that Esme just picked up an espresso machine for me to use during my time at their house. Also, they ordered a bed for Edwards's room, it comes in next week. I tell Alice she might be jumping the gun a bit on the bed, but she tells me that after Tuesday Edward asks her to order him a bed. WAIT, WHAT WAS THAT?

"What did you see Alice?" I narrow my eyes at Bubbles

"Just like I told you, Edward asks me to order a bed for his room." She response slyly.

"What else, Alice, there is more to it than that."

"Nope. Not going to tell you."

"No fair Alice, I've been honest with you! Sharing means caring, Bubbles!"

"If I tell you it might not happen Bella, besides its all good."

"Fine!" I grumble

As we turn off the 101 we make it down this long dirt road. As we come around a turn I'm struck by this house. It's fucking beautiful. Nothing like the movies, it looks almost like a southern plantation, like from Gone With the Wind. It's fucking huge. It has a clapboard siding that is painted white, with black shutters around the windows. It's a timeless classic.

Alice escorts me to the front door and walks in.

"Hey everyone we're here!" Bubbles just sounded like Carol Ann from Poltergeist, creepy.

"I'll be right down." A voice from above called.

I turn and look at the stairs and here comes Audrey Hepburn. Fucking meow, Esme Cullen is a MILF. If I liked carpet she would be my first choice, damn.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen, welcome to our home." She states so eloquently.

Damn, Miss Manners time.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan a classmate to your children, all of them have been so nice and welcoming." I return her smile, take her hand and shake it gently. The expression on her face is one of pure Joy. Yes, got in good with the Mom, half the battle. It helps that I'm mentally older, and been through meet the in-laws once before. The drill, smile, complement their home, eat whatever food they make even if you hate it, take the cues from them on how to act, at first anyway, then once they like you, drop the bomb you really have no verbal filter, and by that time you have won them over and they don't give a shit. Worked on my in-laws before, by the time our wedding came around, they didn't even flinch anymore when I went into one of my fucking meow moments.

Esme gently laughs. "Call me Esme dear, I've got dinner for you already, you like chicken?" 

"I adore chicken Esme." What did I just say? I fucking adore chicken, where did that come from?

"Alice, why don't you show Bella were she will be staying. I'm sorry to say our guest room is being re-done at the moment so we'll let you sleep in Edwards's room."

Great going to be riding the sofa tonight, my back just cringes at the thought. I'm going to be spending the night in Edwards's room, oh my kittens, I'M GOING TO BE SPENDING THE NIGHT IN EDWARD CULLEN'S ROOM! I think my heart rate just spiked to 200. Calm down Char, fuck Bella, and calm down. Don't let this freak you out.

But this is Edward Cullen's room we are talking about. The place of so many teenage girls and their mother's wet dreams.

_Its no be deal, just calm down or they will send you off to the funny farm_.

Fine but no promises.

_Well, just promise to limit your freak out alone, behind closed doors_.

I'll do my best, but it isn't going to be easy.

_Please do!...wait is Alice talking to me?_

It wasn't until the end of my internal monolog that I realized I had a couple of vampires staring at me like I was fucking nuts. Well, maybe I am but what can I do?

"Ahh, sorry about that, I kind of went to Brazil there for a moment and forgot to bring my body with me, but I'm back now. What did you say?"

Alice just giggles "I said let me show you the way."

"Lead the way Bubbles." I picked up my bag and follow her up there stairs. As we go up, I see all the things the books mention, art work, the graduation caps, even the cross from Dr. Dad's father. I feel like for the first time since waking up in this life, that all of this is real, there is no going back for me, just forward. Alice rambles on about this and that, while I think they need to get a fucking elevator it this place. It three fucking stories high and I'm looking for a Sherpa to find some oxygen for me.

We make it up to the third floor and Edwards's room. Alice opens the door, and then does the 'after you' jester. I walk in I hit a wall of the most wonderful smell. I can't get enough of it. It's like lemon pound cake, with a spicy flavor to it. My body needs this smell to survive. What the hell is happening to me?

I just stand there in the middle of his room, with my eyes closed and breathing deeply. I don't know how long I stood there doing this but I hear a throat clearing behind me. I turn around and there is six vampires looking at me with smiles on all of their faces.

"What?" I ask

"We just wanted to welcome you to our home and family Bella" Rosalie comes over and gives me a big hug. What exactly did I do to change this Rosalie, I wish I knew. I'm going to have to ask her someday, but I'm not about to rock the boat.

"Thank you all." I sniff up and start crying "You all don't know how much that means to me, especially coming from you Rosalie, it means the most."

"You're welcome Bella, and call me Rose, or Queenie, if you want."

"Bubbles, did you spill my superhero secret?" I turn around and get in Alice's face with the most menacing glare I could muster without bursting out in laughter. I really don't care she spilled.

"It was too funny not to share Bella; everyone got a kick out of it." Alice response not showing any shame in sharing. "Remember Bella, sharing is caring."

"I guess the cat is out of the bag, but that's how I saw you guys yesterday when you came to my rescue with Newton."

I follow everyone downstairs; eat dinner with everyone watching me, again fucking creepy but I'm not going to call them on it, its good food, Esme is a wiz in the kitchen. After showing everyone how to work the espresso machine, I fixed myself up a coffee, and then followed them into the living room. As we settled down, the boys left to the basement, something about a video game that The Captain keeps beating Gummy with, with vows of victory coming from Emmett's lips. I look over at Bubbles and she shakes her head no, I guess no victory pie for Gummy Bear tonight.

As Alice does my nails, Rose begins playing with my hair, putting it up in the most beautiful braids. After they are done with Barbie time, we talk about some of the kids from school. Like the biggest slut, it's a tie between Jessica and Lauren, no surprise there, the dumbest guy, pretty much all of them we agreed and so forth.

At eight Smallville came on, the boys came up from their game with Emmett looking very sour and Jasper looking smug. Guess I see the outcome of that game.

Turns out the Cullen's are Smallville fans too. During commercial breaks we talk about our favorite Smallville moments, mine is when Lois figures out the truth about Clark, which started an interesting debate.

"But they are from different worlds Bella, how could she love him?" Rose throws at me

"Does it really matter they are from two different worlds? Love is love, if they truly love each other it would not matter a bit if they were from two different worlds. What matters is their love is strong enough for both of them to face that challenge."

"That is a very good view of things" Dr. Dad comments

"Well, just like John Lennon said "All you need is love."

"That you do Bella; he was a good wise man." Esme tell me. Huh? I wonder if she met him.

After Smallville, Bubbles, Queenie and I go up to Bubbles bedroom and settle in for girl time. We talk about many things, fashion styles that are up and coming, new trends in make-up, the latest song by Katy Perry, when talk finally moves on to sex.

"So Bella how far have you gone with a guy?" Rose questions

Fuck how to answer this one. Technically Bella hasn't even had a kiss yet, but Char has had loads of experience. I figure I will be honest to a point.

"I haven't even had my first kiss yet Rose; I've never even gone out with a guy."

"No, way Bella, how can that be?" Rose says with shock in her voice.

"Have you seen some of the boys you go to high school with, trust me in Phoenix they were no different. I don't want to have a boyfriend just to have one; I want one I can talk to as well do the fun sexy stuff with. If I wanted all hands on Bella, I had many chances but never felt the need, and I mean the need down there, until recently I thought down there was broken. I always felt when the right one comes along, I'll just know." Let's see if she what she makes of that.

"I understand Bella, which is how I felt about my Em." Rose says softly then lightly touches my hand.

"Doesn't mean I still can't talk about sex, which I do know." Nothing they can bring up can shock me when it comes to sex, I figure if it's known in that house the teasing from Emmett will be less, but I doubt it.

As the night goes on, it's getting harder to keep up with these vamps. I get up and call it a night, saying I'll see them in the morning then head to Edwards's room.

Looks like someone made up the couch for me; I shower quickly and proceed to get comfy on the couch. As my eyes close I heard large banging sounds coming from the floor below me. Isn't that Bubbles's room? The banging is rather rhythmic, oh my kittens they are fucking right below me, fucking meow they are loud. I throw the pillow over my head, and wait for them to finish so I can get some shut eye. After an hour of 'Oh Jazz' and 'Hold on tight, tumbleweed' all is quiet and I drift off to sleep.

My dreams tonight were quite different. I was in the middle of a large field, one side had Chuck, and the kids, the other had the Cullens. As I looked over at Chuck, he gave me a big smile, waved and turned into the mist, followed by the kids. I look over at the Cullens, and find myself engulfed in Edward's arms, telling me they will always be looked after. I just start crying with my new family surrounding me trying to give me comfort. Then my dreamed turned into Smallville and I was flying around Metropolis with Superman looking for the evil Lollypop King. God is my brain fucked up or what?

Beta-ed by: Kittyfiction2008


	13. Chapter 13: Now your in Sultan

_**Thank you, **__**blueclouds96**__**, **__**SorDem, A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld, and Fakin'it for their wonderful reviews.**_

_**To answer on question on Rose's behavior towards Char/Bella it will be explained more later but Rose see's a kinder spirit in Char/Bella. Unlike Book Bella, Char/Bella didn't back down to Rose and Rose admires that about people.**_

_**I was also asked about when Edward is going to be back, just two more chapters before he shows his hotness again.**_

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, but I do own a cat named Pumpkin.**

**Chapter 13**

**Now you're in Sultan**

Alice and I left early the next morning for Sultan. After a quick stop at The Road for java juice, we were on our way to Seattle. I pull my notebook out of my backpack and continue writing the books down. Alice stay's unusually quiet for now; she must want to let me get this out so she can find out. I finish up my break down of Eclipse, and put my notebook away. Bubbles is too subdued, something's up.

"Alice, what's wrong? You are being too quiet." I'm very cautious in my tone

"I just am trying to figure out why we are going to a funeral."

"We're going to a funeral?" Why would be going to a funeral? Oh my kittens, it's my funeral. Has it only been a week since I died? This is really creep-o-rama, going to your own funeral. Wait...I told my family I didn't want a fucking funeral, god damn it Chuck! I told you not to waste you money on that shit, burn me and scatter me, which is what I requested. Now I'm pissed.

"Yes, I just see bits and pieces, but it's like you haven't made your mind up about what you're going to do, which by the way is really starting to give me a headache." Alice moans

"Sorry Alice, but I really don't know what I'm going to do. I can tell you the funeral is for a woman named Charlene Zimmermann, she was forty-five old housewife that died of a brain tumor. She was married for 23 years to the most loving man she could ever ask for, Chuck. Together they had three beautiful children. Charles, 22 and is in the navy, Katrina or Kitty she prefers 20 going to school to be a teacher and Sammy 16 and a junior in high school."

"Is this who are going to see today? Who are these people to you Bella?"

"I guess you can say they are family. The one I really need to talk to is Kitty, maybe Charles if he is still here, but Kitty will be, she still lives at home." I respond the best way I can. "You'll understand more once you met Kitty."

"Okay, well we are almost to the Edmonds-Kingston ferry we should get there in time to catch it, we should be in Seattle about an hour and half."

We make it just in time for the ferry, just like Alice predicted. We parked the Volvo and head up on deck. I handed Alice my notebook and then went in search of coffee while she read it. The ferry had a little café that thankfully had my coffee, but no lemon pound cake. I made my way back to Alice just as she is closing my notebook.

"I bet you have questions Alice." I simply state

"Millions but I need to ask, how can you just believe in what you 'read' so easily?"

"How can you believe in what you see Alice, it's not that much different, my knowledge of the major events in the next two years is dead on if I don't change anything. I don't want to go through those 6 months after he leaves being suicidal because he is being an ass. He won't leave if he understands the big picture I really believe that he won't make that mistake knowing it almost killed us both. If he did that to me, I can't be like Bella in that book and forgive him at the drop of a hat like he didn't hurt me. It would take time to build that trust in him and us again. I want to avoid that mess all together."

"Jasper is the cause of us leaving you, maybe…" Alice whispers

I cut her off right there she needs to understand that. "I would never blame any of you for what you are. It would be like blaming an animal for following it instincts, there is no control over that animal sometimes. I have a theory that I have knocked around the past few days in why Jasper has a harder time than all of you with his bloodlust. But I want to run it by Carlisle first; I don't want to get Jaspers hopes up if I'm wrong."

"Okay Bella, Jasper and I could just leave for a few years if that would help."

"Don't you dare Bubbles, running away will not solve anything, and I will not be the cause of breaking up your family."

"Sure Bella, we won't run, I promise."

"Promise something else, if Edward decided to do a pussy move like leave me for my own good, don't listen to him. If he runs let him, but please don't leave me too Alice, no matter what he says, he will be back for me, I'm sure of that."

"I promise Bella."

One less thing to worry about for the moment; we head down to the car as the ferry is docking in Edmonds, another half hour and we are downtown.

As Alice easily navigates the streets of Pioneer Square, my thoughts are on my family, and wanting to see them soon. My stomach feels like ten pounds of rocks are at the bottom of it, I hope I can do this.

Alice stops in front of a boutique called Betsy Johnson. I've walked by this place before on many of our wanderings my family used to do on the weekends during the summer. I never went in, just from the window dressings the prices would be well out of our family budget.

I turn to Alice, "I think this might be out of my price range Alice. It looks nice and all, but I only brought fifty with me for a dress. I was hoping in finding something at Macy's on clearance."

"Don't worry about it Bella, it's on me."

"If you're sure, I'm not friends with you because of your money, Alice, but it doesn't hurt." I wink at her. I'm not going to give the Cullens shit if they want to buy me stuff. That is one thing Book Bella never understood, how much she hurt each one of the Cullen's feelings when they did something nice and got her something. That is just selfish if she never notice how hurt they were by rejecting their gifts, especially Edward, they like giving things because it makes them happy, plain and simple. Money really means nothing to the Cullens, so I'm not going to worry about it.

We get out of the car and head into the shop.

"Alice!" A high pitched voice came from the back of the shop.

"Betsy!" Alice answered with an even higher pitch voice. Is this a fucking contest, which can make the most dogs appear on the doorstep?

Betsy goes up to Bubbles; proceeds to give her those fucking French air kisses "And what can I do for you today Ms. Alice? Need a new dress? Husband going to take you to Paris again?"

"I wish I was going to Paris soon, Bets, but today we need a dress for Miss Bella here," As Alice introduces me. Miss Bella? We on fucking Gunsmoke now Bubbles?

"Hello" I smile "Nice to meet you Ma'am."

"What's this 'Ma'am' business girl, just call me Betsy or Bets, a friend of Alice is a friend to me." She smiles back

Alice and Betsy pull me over to this platform surrounded my mirrors, then they get down to taking my measurements. They are talking back and forth about materials, styles, which cut would look best on me; all I heard was "WA WA WA WA" like in a Charlie Brown cartoon. Before I know it, I'm being shoved into a dressing room with a bunch of dresses. Why does Alice make me go through this, she already fucking knows which one I'll end up with why doesn't she just cut to the chase? I get told in return, "What fun would it being in doing it the easy way?"

"Fun in having more time to do something else."

"Na, this is better" Fucking Bubbles, she is driving me crazy already. If I already knew what I would end up, I would just grab it and leave, shopping done, on to more fun things like rock climbing or sex.

As I tried on the last dress, I knew this one had to be it, only because it was the last fucking dress in the shop I think.

The color of the dress was deep purple pencil dress; the material had a shimmering effect in the light like tiny diamonds. It was beautiful, and fit like a dream. Yes, this was the dress. I love sparkly things, maybe that's why I love the Cullens, even though I haven't seen any of them sparkle yet, I'm looking forward to that.

Betsy picked out matching flats and a black cardigan sweater to complete the outfit. While I changed into my new clothes, Alice paid.

After saying good-bye to Betsy, we went to the café across from the shop so I could have a breakfast. I just ordered an egg and some toast, I'm not very hungry. My nerves are getting worse and worse. After I choked down my food, we made our way to the car and headed out of downtown.

"Alice get on I-5 and head north to Everett, when we get to Everett turn east on Highway 2, take that east until we get to the town of Monroe, pull over at the Dairy Queen and I'll drive the rest of the way from there."

"Not a problem Bella, how long does it usually take to get from Seattle to Monroe?"

"Hour to an hour and half depending on traffic,"

"How do you know that Bella?"Alice questions

FUCKING MEOW! God damn it! I walked right into that one.

"I can't explain it at the moment, not yet please understand." I plead with her

"You got a lot of explaining to do come the end of the day Bella."

Shit, maybe I should have done this alone, but The Thing would have never made it. Alice makes it to Monroe in less than thirty minutes, got to love those vampire powers. Alice pulls over at Dairy Queen, I get out, and we switch sides.

I pull back out on 2 and keep heading east, Sultan is the next town after Monroe it's about six miles down the road. As we get closer to town, I see all the familiar sights, the little white Church that holds about 6 people on the side of the road, the local overpriced grocery store, where a gallon of milk is a dollar more than 6 miles away at Safeway.

As we cross the blue bridge into the main part of town, I look over and the fishermen are trying to get lucky with the current salmon running. I pull into The Windmill drive thru coffee place, and get mocha number four before heading up the hill to my old home. We pull back out on 2 for another block, making a left on Sultan Basin Road. The Volvo climbs the steep hill outside of my old development with ease. We make another left and we are on my old street. I pull up outside my old house and turn to Alice.

"This is it Alice, wish me luck."

"It will all work out for the better, Bella don't worry."

"I hope so" I say grimly

We get out of the car and make our way up the driveway. I pass my old truck, it's a '08 Ford Expedition in my favorite color dark blue, but I loved the shit out of that thing, it's a tank, and I always felt safe driving it. We climb the couple steps to the porch; I take one last look at Alice then press in the door bell.

We hear footsteps running for the door, sounds like Sammy. The door flies open, and there is my baby boy. I think I just took in the biggest breath ever, and then proceeded to pass out.

I wake up on my old living room floor with my feet elevated, with Alice trying to get me to come to.

"Alice what happened?" I ask in a strained voice

"You fainted Bella," she whispers back "Is that your old boyfriend?"

"Eww Alice, no!" I gagged that is so wrong on many levels.

"Well he knew what to do when you passed out."

"He's a boy scout Alice, of course he knows, he has his first aide badge."

"How do you know that Bella?"

"Later" I said quickly as Sammy, and Kitty come back in the living room carrying some water and pills. I drink the water and pills down quickly, and slowly got up from the floor with Alice's help. Kitty was saying something to Sammy about his face being so scary that it made a stranger faint, before she laughed a little at Sammy's small groan.

"Sorry about that guys, I should introduce myself, I'm Bella Swan and this is my friend Alice Cullen."

"Hi" says Alice

"I'm Kitty, and that is my brother Sammy, is there something we can help you with? I'm sorry to be quick but my mother's wake is in a few hours."

"Kitty, is there somewhere we can talk privately, I have something I need to tell you." I plead with her

"Sure, let's go up to the office."

"Alice, can you wait here with Sammy?"

"Sure, Sammy and I will get to know each other while you're gone."

"Please don't dig Alice." I whisper to her. Alice just gives me a pout.

I follow Kitty upstairs to the office. I walk in and nothing has changed. All of our computers lined up next to each other with the cats all around the room. I missed my babies. I take a seat in my old chair and turn and look at Kitty.

"Please close the door Kitty; I don't want Sam to hear this right now."

"Okay Bella," she says while giving me the don't try anything on me bitch. I know that look, I taught it to her.

"Please sit down before I say this." Kitty takes a seat, and I look her dead in the eyes "The Cow is in the Field."

Kitty looks at me "Mommy?"

"Yes." Now it's Kitty's turn to faint, thank god I had her sit down first.

"Alice could you run me up some water?" I yell

Alice knocks at the door, and I let her in.

"What happened."

"She fainted, she just got some big news."

"Why did she say Mommy?"

"Later Alice, I know you're listening but I need to do this alone with Kitty right now. Do you know when she will wake up?"

"She will wake up in two minutes."

"Thanks Alice." Alice then leaves and goes back downstairs

As I wait for my daughter to return to the land of the living I quickly go through the file cabinet, grab a few photos I know they won't miss as well as Chuck's banking information. I will make sure this family is looked after forever.

I know why I'm here now, is to say good-bye to them all right so we can all more forward. I just sit here waiting for Kitty to wake up, playing with my cats I've missed so much.

**The chapter was beta-ed by: kittyfiction2008**


	14. Chapter 14: Five cats and a wake

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, but I do own a cat named Ron Weasley.**

**Chapter 14**

**Five Cats and a wake**

I sat in my chair with Harry Potter on my lap. Harry was one of my cats, the most shy of the group. I was surprised he jumped right up on my lap.

"Hey Hair-bear how you been doing?" As I scratched his ears, he is just purring away. I feel more fur around my feet.

"Wumpkin! How you doing" Pumpkin is doing the kitty mambo around my legs.

"meow" I look over and there is my Percy, named after Percy Weasley, this cat was born with a stick up his ass, as well as 6 toes on each of his front feet. The snob of the group, as long he isn't being ignored that is.

I spy Ronald on my old computer monitor looking at me warily. "Come on Do-do you know who I am." I begin using my special cat whistle that seems to draw any cat to me. It's a gift I've always been able to do it.

Just as I get to the 2nd verse, Ron is in my face licking my nose just like he used to. He is just trying to shut me up I think, but I just giggle as Hermione lets her voice be heard. God, I didn't realize how much I missed my kitties till now. Fuck I got to get a cat when I get back to Forks; somehow I will talk Charlie into it.

"Mommy? It's really you." Kitty says quietly behind me

"Yes, it's me Kitty; I can give you more proof. Your middle name is Alexandria, you were born at Rose Medical Center in Denver six weeks early. You were head down when I went into labor after my water broke, but when the doctors stopped the labor, you got pissy and somehow turned sideways inside me without any water, confounding the doctors in two hospitals on how you were able to do that with no fluid, and to this day I don't think they know how you did it."

"I believe you Mommy, how; you just died last Saturday night?"

"Baby, I wish I knew, I'm not far from here, but I woke up on a plane in this body with all my memories of just you guys, none of Bella Swan."

"Do you remember everything from your life?" Ahh, she must be trying figure out if I remember my childhood

"Everything, Kitty, even what happened when I was a child." I was honest with my kids and my past when they got old enough to understand. Secrets in my childhood are what killed it, no one talked about it. I broke that chain; I didn't want the past to repeat in my children.

"Why are you here now?" Kitty questions

"I'm here to say good-bye to Charlene. There is no way I can be the mother like I was before last Saturday, it's impossible, you know that Kitty."

"Yeah, I know but you're going to be around aren't you?" she says hopefully

"I will try to be in as much as possible, but you need to go and live your life, and I promise I will still watch out for all of you. I will TRY to make it to your important moments if I can, if I can't I let you know I'm with you in spirit like I promised last Saturday."

"Why can't you just move in with us, you know Daddy wouldn't mind." No, Chuck wouldn't mind I know that. We've taken in kids before that were having a hard time of it, and feed many more than that.

"Kitty, that would be weird, look at me, I'm in a body of a seventeen year old, shit girl I had to go back to fucking high school! I think I'm in hell half the time. I'm living with a guy named Charlie, can you believe it, who is 'Bella's' father. I've had teenage boy's attack me, I've crushed one guys nuts twice!"

"oohhh, (snort) Mommy (giggle) no you didn't!" Kitty is really trying to hold back her laughter; she knows her Mom wouldn't put up with shit from any man let alone a teenage boy.

Smiling at her, "Sure did baby, the second time I broke his nose while I was at it."

Now it was my turn to be on the floor laughing, soon my laughter turned into uncontrollable sobs. "God, Kitty I didn't want to leave you guys, it hurts so much. I'm going to have to let go of this life now, but I want to remain in some part of your lives. I remember you email, and I'll give your mine so we can keep talking and you can keep me updated. Trust me if anything goes wrong with you guys I will know and be here as quickly."

"Okay Mommy, or should I call you Bella now?"

"I think Bella will be better for everyone. Now you can't tell your dad about me at this time, he is going though too much."

"What about telling Charles or Sammy?"

"Sammy really that kid can't keep anything secret, he is the worst liar, but Charles you can try to tell, but I don't think he will believe it."

"Crap, Mo..Bella, it's almost time for the wake, I still need to get ready."

"I can help you get ready!" as Alice bounces into the room, and causing all the sleeping kitties to hiss at her.

"Whoa, what's with the cats?" Kitty wonders

"You know how they are, stranger danger." I know the cats can pick up that Alice is dangours, but Kitty must not ever know about vampires.

Kitty disappears with Alice, and its Kitty Barbie time. I'm glad she getting time with Alice, when the books were real Kitty was a big Alice fan, even though I can tell Kitty doesn't remember the books.

I leave the office closing the door and go back downstairs. While Kitty and I were talking the house has filled up with people. Fuck I didn't even know this many people when I was alive, shit other than my husband and kids, there was only 2 other people I talked to regularly, My best friend since I was 15 Ruth, and my sister Rebbie.

I scan the room and I can't believe some of these people had the nerve to show up, my mother and my fucking half brother are here! I cut those two out of my life 12 years ago, what right do they have to be here. I feel a panic attack coming on and I sit down on the stairs, and put my head between my knees.

"Bella!" I hear Alice call

"Alice" I crook out "Get me the fuck out of here now!"

Alice gets me out to the car and I sit down. I take deep breaths and will myself out of this state, _They have no power, they have no power, they have no power_, I keep repeating to myself until I calm down.

"Bella, you alright?" Alice says softly

Just when I was about to answer, two of Sultan's finest show up and I hear arguing going on inside.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BITCH!" Chuck screams

I see the cops run into my old house and reappear a few moments later with them.

"If you ever contact me or my children again I will press charges for harassment!"Chuck yells

"But what if they want to contact me?" my bitch of a mother cries, not surprising, there are no tears to go along where her wail. Fake bitch.

Charles steps forward, "I will only say this once to you Jewell" Charles sneers my mother's name with distaste "I speak for Katrina and Samuel, we want nothing to do with you, after the hell you put our mother through we want NOTHING from you bitch! Its hard to believe in a god that lets a psycho bitch like you live, and someone who just wanted to be happy and loved die, like my mom." then he just spits in her face, followed by Kitty and Sam.

The cops escort my mother and _him_ away. I told Alice I need to go say good-bye to everyone and then we can leave.

I go back in and find Chuck sitting alone on the couch. I see such a broken man; I need to say something to him.

"Mr. Zimmermann I know it's hard for you right now but it will get better, but try to remember the good times with your wife, and not the bad. I know she wouldn't want to waste your life away, take time off and get yourself together, spend time with your children. They are part of her that is still living remember that." I lean down and kiss him on the forehead. A part of me will always love this man, but I can't be a part of his life anymore, just like him I have to let it go.

"What's your name?" Chuck queries

"Bella, I'm a friend of your daughter."

"Thank you Bella, I needed to hear that, it sounded like something my Princess would have told me."

I mumbled your welcome and quickly got away before my emotions got the better of me again. I found Charles and Sammy eating in the kitchen. You know funerals everyone brings food; I know it's the nice thing to do, but unless you have a huge fridge, a lot goes to waste. Unless, you have two sons like mine, I laugh to myself.

"Hi again Sammy, Hello Charles, you must be Kitty's brother. I'm Bella a friend of hers."

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you." As he talks between bites of his Dagwood sandwich he made.

"I just wanted to say sorry about your mother's passing and if you or Sammy ever needs anything please e-mail me." I hand him my email address and hug both Charles and Sammy.

I found Kitty in the family room surround by her friends.

I wave over to her "Kitty" I call. She excuses herself and comes over.

"Kitty I have to be going, it's a long drive to where I am now, I just wanted to say good-bye for now, but I want you to email me when you get a chance, I can explain more then."

Kitty just envelopes me in a hug, not wanting to let go and starts crying.

"Shh, baby," I whisper, "I'll always be here for you no matter what, just remember that."

"I love you Mommy" she whispers

"I love you too Kitty always and forever" I whisper back. I kiss her on the forward and let her go. I turn around and with Alice by my side I leave my old life behind.

"Alice, can we just go back to Forks? I need time to process this day and a hotel room isn't going to be a good place to do that."

"Sure Bella, not a problem"

"Thanks" I settle into my set and just let my tears come. Sometime during my one woman pity party I fell asleep, I wake up being carried into the Cullen's home by Emmett.

"Thanks Emmett" I mumble sleepily

"Anytime little sis." He whispers back

I knew the moment we hit Edwards's room, I can smell it. What is it about this smell that calms me, makes me feel safe? But before I can think more about it I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**This chapter has been beta-ed by: kittyfiction2008**

**Next chapter is Edward Returns!**

**If you leave a review, I'll send you a preview of the next Chapter**


	15. Chapter 15: Edward's Return

_I know the last two chapters were a downer, but they needed to be done so Char can let go of her past life. Don't worry Snarky Bella will be back in this chapter. Edward returns and things start coming together._

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own a cat name Percy**

**Chapter 15**

**Edward's Return**

I awake the next morning with the previous day's events swimming in my head. It was so hard to see my family, but I'm glad I went. I know I have a lot to explain to Alice, but I can't talk about it yet. I grab my backpack someone left by the door and pull out my notebook.

I start on Breaking Dawn, and spend the next three hours writing down the important points, the wedding, everyone's reactions to the pregnancy, the birth, my change, the imprinting of the baby by that fucking dog, the speed in which she grows, her gift, my gift, and most important the Volturi's reaction to the baby.

Just as I finish up there is a knock at the door.

"Bella?" Bubbles calls

"Yeah, Alice." I responded

"Esme made some breakfast for you its ready" she says

"Good, I'm starving" as my stomach rumbles to make my point

"I can hear" she giggles

I get up and hand the notebook to Alice.

"This is all of it Alice, everything I can remember from what I 'read'."

Alice takes the notebook, I follow her downstairs, I end up falling down the last three steps on my ass. Fuck that hurt!

"Bella, what are we going to do with you?" Emmett laughs as he runs over to help me up.

"Trade me in for a new model?" I retort

"Not when we are just getting you broken in." he laughs back

"Why does that make me sound like a pair of shoes?" I growl back

"Emmett!" Esme yells

"What Mom?"

"Quit picking on Bella" Esme says

"Ha, ha you got in trouble by your Mommy" I grin at him

Emmett being the eighty year old vampire he is sticks his tongue out at me and stomps away. I walk into the kitchen and check out the spread. There are pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, muffins, bacon and fresh fruit. Fuck, I'm going to gain fifty pounds this morning.

"Wow Esme, expecting more company?" I ask

"I didn't know what you liked so I made a bit of everything, what you don't eat Emmett will." Sure, Esme I'd pay good cash to see Emmett scarf down this.

I sit down and fill my plate, after not eating since breakfast yesterday, I'm fucking starved. I inhale my food while Alice sits beside me and reads the notebook. When she is done, Alice closes it and just stares at me.

"Alice will you blink or something, your staring is creeping me out." I say

"Bella, I think we need to get those supplies you said that you needed for biology." Alice says still staring at me. Fuck this girl never blinks.

I'm confused, I don't need any supplies. I look at Alice and she finally stops staring and looks down at the notebook and back up to me. Ahh, she wants us to get out of here so she can talk.

"Oh yeah, those supplies." I reply dumbly

I go back up to Edward's room, take a shower in the bathroom of the gods. Edward has a shower with 6 different shower heads. One is low so it can hit the coochie area, and there are settings, low pulse, medium pulse, and who the fuck needs a man pulse. God I love that shower! After spending way too much time playing in the shower. I get out with Alice waiting with my outfit for the day. I quickly get dressed, gathering up my junk and throwing into my backpack I'm ready to go.

After saying a quick good-bye to everyone, with promises to come visit again soon to Esme, Bubbles and I are off. Once we get out of Vampire hearing range the questions from Bubbles start. About James and Victoria, about the wolf pack, and of course about Edward and I. I try to answer them as best I can, but since I got here I've been changing the future but it's my belief that the major points won't change unless we stop them or curve them in a better outcome. I tell her that after Tuesday's accident I will come clean with Edward and tell him everything. It's too big of a turning point not to let happen.

While we were finishing up our talk, Bubbles assures me that she will be able to block Edward from finding out about this last week, then Bubbles gets that glassy eyed, as quickly as it started it was over and she begins to bounce up and down in her seat.

"Edward is on his way home!" she claps

"Told you didn't I Alice." I smile smugly at her

"That you did, but it's still weird you knowing this before me."

"Well, after two years, you will be back with the claim of Miss Know it all." I laugh

Alice drops me off at home around eight, with a promise to be there at five the next morning, to get me ready for school and Edward. I groaned, fucking meow!

I walk in to Charlie sitting watching basketball, and greet him.

"Hey Dad, how was your weekend?"

"Good Bells, I caught some trout with Billy yesterday."

"Did you clean them before you put them away?"

"Yes, I know your rule, no scales, no guts or you don't touch."

"Yep!" I hate fish guts, eww.

I say goodnight to Charlie and head up to bed. Fuck this was a long weekend. I take a shower, and then climb into bed. It takes forever to fall asleep, I'm really nervous about seeing Edward the next morning. At around midnight I fall into a fit full sleep, filled with nightmares of my mother and _him_ finding me, but Edward comes to my rescue.

Alice wakes me up the next morning, confirming that Edward is back, and isn't too happy with the family.

"Edward isn't pleased we have being hanging out with you." Alice states

"Who the fuck does he think he is? If you all didn't want to hang with me, you wouldn't have. This relationship is getting off bad if he thinks he can pick who I can talk to. Your family, vampires and all, is the most normal family in is dinky town."

"Don't worry Bella, Emmett set him straight."

"What did Emmett do?"

"He told Edward that if he didn't play nice with you, he would take up skeet shooting and use all of his CD's and records as practice." Alice says gleefully.

I laugh "Yeah, Emmett would do that." Alice giggles. "Um, Alice, remember yesterday, with the Zimmermann's? Could you please keep an eye on them for me?" I ask

"Already done Bella,"

"Thanks, Alice. That is one reason why I wanted you to come yesterday; I know you have to 'know' them to watch out for them."

When Alice finishes up my hair and makeup she picks out my outfit for the day, I reminded her about the snow, and there was no way in hell I was wearing anything with heels today. She pouts at me and says fine.

I ended up wear a royal blue long sleeve blouse, with a deep v-neck that really plays up to the twins. She matched that with black skinny jeans, I finally get to wear that blue push up bra I found that first day with matching panties, and Alice mercifully gives me blue Sketchers to bring it all together. Damn, Eddie is going to cream his jeans.

Alice; proud that her job is done, quickly leaves me to my own thoughts while I eat breakfast. I gather up my backpack and coat and walk outside.

Fuck, it's snowing. Winter wonderland my ass! I make it safely down the front steps only to slip on the fucking sidewalk and hurt my ass again! I need an ass pad or learn how to float. I get up wipe my ass off and get into _The Thing_. I stop at 'The Road' and grab my mocha; I have a feeling I'm going to be on my toes today with Edward.

I got my java then headed to school and my future. I pull into the parking lot; Emmett is saving me a space next to the Volvo, glaring at any driver who would dare take the spot. I pull in and notice that Edward isn't with the rest of the crew. Fucking coward!

I open the door and greet the crew. They all say hi, and we chat a bit about the snow, before first bell rings.

"So, how is everyone this crappy snowy morning?" I ask

"Doing good Bella, Edward is back." Emmett proclaims. It just accrued to me that I never questioned any of them about the lack of Edward this last weekend, because Rose told me he was sick, and I never asked further. Maybe they think I just forgot that story Rose told me. I'll let it slide.

"Really, where is he? Is he afraid of getting new girl cooties?" I tease

"Na, he is just gay." Emmett booms. The whole crew laughs it up.

"Oh well, his loss, I'll see him at lunch that's if I'm still invited to sit with you all."

I'm worried that this weird control Edward uses over his family will force them to go with him. I really don't want to sit with the fucking pervs and bitches of Forks during lunch.

"Why wouldn't you sit with us Bella?" Asks Rose

"I don't think Edward likes to be around me after our first meeting in Bio." I said softly

"Who gives a shit what Edward thinks Bella, we like you!" Emmett reassures me.

"Fine I'll sit with you, but if he gives me shit, I'm not holding back."

"That's what we are hoping for Bella." Emmett laughs

First bell rings and my day in hell begins once more. The morning flies by and before I know it we are at lunch. I sit down at our table and I notice Edward isn't here. Oh well, his loss, I start eating off of everyone's trays again, chatting with Rose about the best car to buy when _The Thing_ dies. I hear the seat next to me move and I glance over, Edward has joined us.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" Edwards's velvety voice wafers through the air. My god, I think I just came.

"Hello Edward, I'm Bella Swan." Then I turn back to Rose and continue my conversation, which earns me a look from Alice but I ignore her. I reach over to Edward's tray and grab a cookie from it.

"Hey" Edward states

"What?" I look at him innocently. In return I get dazzled with those fucking honey eyes. Fuck I forgot extra panties again! It takes a moment for the fog to lift.

"You took my cookie." He says

"Sorry, do you want it?" I question, I'm kind of hoping he eats it, as I offer it back but first taking a bite. Not a bad cookie.

"Err, no." he response

"Then why are you bitchin' about it?" I said sternly

"I don't know." He retorts

"I bet you can fill a library up with all you don't know, huh?" I tease back, then turn and try to talk to Rose again.

"BURN!" Emmett yells, the table minus Edward burst out laughing.

The bell rings, we get up throw away our food, and I started to go over where Angela is, sadly Newton is standing with her. Fuck I don't want to deal with that Asshole!

"Bella?" Edward calls behind me

"Yes?" as I turn around to him

"Can…Can I walk you to class?" A flustered Edward asks

"Sure, why not, anything is better than dealing with dickhead Newton."

Edward quirks an eyebrow at me, I think he doesn't like a cussing Bella. Get fucking used to it buddy. Edward walks beside me to bio keeping enough distance so we are not to touch. I glance around and now I'm getting death glares from Clown Face and Lacey. Suck it up bitches. I glance up at Edward; he looks like he is pissed. I see Newton looking at Edward then at me, and I think I hear a growl come from Edward, but I'm not sure.

We walk into class and take our seats. I see the board, oh fuck today is the lab.

"Shit" I mumble under my breath

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asks

"Nothing, just forgot about this lab. I'll try to do my best, and not bring your grade down." I concede. I just hope I remember the order in the book, god please don't let me fuck this up. Edward smirks at me, and then glances down at my chest. Is Edward checking out my tits? Ms. Myers never wrote about this. Edward Cullen is a tits man. I glance down to his groin and yes, there is a sex god and his name is Edward, fucking meow that vampire is packing. I wonder if all vampires are big in the pants?

We get through the lab very quickly thanks to Edward. I knew the first three thanks to the book, but the last two, not a fucking clue, so I just let Edward do it. Mr. Banner came around and checked our work, made that snide remark about Edward not letting me do any work; Edward explains I did the first three, sending Mr. Banner grumbling along his way.

"So… to bad about the snow." Edward asked. I know he's forcing himself to talk to me, but hey at least he's talking.

"Yeah but; it is too wet to stick around; plus I've fallen on my ass too many times today to keep count; thanks to the snow." I said back

"You don't like the cold." No shit Edward, who the fuck would love it this cold.

"Not really, but I'm just used to it, I've always run cold compared to other people all my life. After awhile you just deal with it." I reach out and touch his hand. Then a jolt of electricity bolted through my body right to my girlie bits. WOW, that was fucking weird. I look up into Edwards's eyes and I know he felt it too, he jerked his hand away fast, too fast it was a blur.

"Did you feel that?" I questioned him

"Feel what?" He counters I know he felt it, why fucking lie about it.

"You know that jolt, I know you felt it too, I could see it in your eyes." I seethed

"It was static discharge, nothing else." He replies coolly

"Fine going to be a dick be a dick." I huffed and turned to the front of the classroom. Asshole, why is it so hard to admit he felt that?

"Bella?" he croons and I ignore him "Bella"

"What!" I huffed, and turned and looked at him, shouldn't of done that, now I'm stuck in his eyes again.

"You really shouldn't be friends with my family." He states

OH NO HE DIDN'T!

"Who the fuck are YOU to say who I can and cannot be friends with. As for your family, is it not their choice to be my friend NOT YOURS?" I get up and even though the class isn't over, grab my stuff and leave. If I stayed I would have totally hit him. I can't remember ever being that pissed at a man in my life.

I go and sit in the library until choir, and just cry. This past week has been just too hard, sure I expected him to be standoffish but reading about it, and experiencing it, is two different things. The bell rings and I head off to choir. I sit down at the piano and start playing.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

I tuned everyone out when I was playing, so I was surprised by the applause when I finished. I look around and blushed thanked them. When my eyes trained on the classroom door, there stood Mr. Hottie with his mouth dropped open.

"That was beautiful Bella, what was that one called?" Rose asked

"It's called Hello, it's about a jerk who can't see what is right in front of him is a good thing." I narrow my eyes at Edward.

Edward turns and leaves the classroom.

"What did you do to Edward, Bella?" Rose asks me with an amused smirk

"He told me I shouldn't be friends with your family, and I told him who the fuck was he to decide who I could or could not be friends with, then I stormed out of biology before I hit him." I said sadly to her and looked up at her.

HOLY SHIT, the rage I saw in Rosalie's eyes was fucking scary. Damn, now I get it, she is a fucking vampire!

"HE SAID WHAT?" Rose yelled, scaring the late comers to the class. "Don't worry Bella; I'll have a talk with him."

"Please don't Rose, he wants to act like asshole let him, that won't change my feelings for you or your family, nor will it make me stop being friends with you all." As I try to calm Rose down.

Rose seems to relax a bit, but I can tell she is tense. We got the backup band with us today so we can practice the songs with full instruments. We are going to need another pianist for My Immortal I decided, it would just sounded better, since Rose is going to play lead guitar, there isn't anyone else in the class who can play at the level needed. Well, I'll let Mr. Wagner worry about that, I've got too much on my plate to let me worry about it.

After class Rose and I walk out to the parking lot, talking about how well the songs are starting to come together. As we got closer I saw Mr. Hottie leaning up against his car looking at me with a scowl. I glance at Rose and quirk my eyebrow at her, she quickly notices Edward demeanor.

"Edward what the hell is your problem?" she growls as she steps forward into Edwards face.

"You know what my problem is Rosalie." He hisses and glances at me. Well, I'm not taking that shit.

"Yeah, it's me for some reason. I haven't done shit to you Edward, and you decided from day one to fucking hate me for some reason. If only I could get Newton to hate me as much as you do, my life would be fucking peachy! See ya Queenie, I need to get home."

I storm off to my truck, back out and leave the pain in my ass Edward Cullen and his issues behind me.

_Well, there you got it. Edward is being Edward and Char/Bella isn't going to take his emo crap._

_The song I used is Hello by Evanescence_

_I have over a twelve hundred hits since I started this story a week ago, thank you all for reading, I just wished more would review, and tell me what you like and dislike or have questions._

_Please review and get a preview._

_This story is beta-ed by: Kittyfiction2008 _


	16. Chapter 16: Upside down

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, I do own a cat named Harry Potter**

**Chapter 16**

**When your whole world turns upside down**

"Good frosty morning Forks! The roads are a bit icy out this morning so drive careful…"

I slam my hand down on my alarm. Fuck, I didn't sleep worth shit last night. Goddamn Edward Cullen and his tight assness, just fucking kept invading my dreams.

I look around my room, huh? No Bubbles this morning. Maybe it's for the best, I'm dressing myself. I get out of bed and start going through my drawers. I pull out a set of long underwear, and my thickest Jeans, as well a t-shirt. I grab one of my old flannel shirts. The key for the day, is trying not to get cut if all possible. Plus, its fucking cold out, layers is important to stay warm.

I go downstairs, again almost tripping on nothing, damn this is getting annoying. I really think there is an inner ear issue going on, no one is this accident prone. I choke down a pop tart, and go hunting for a scarf to wear. I dig through the hall closet, damn Charlie doesn't throw anything way, my coat from when I was two is still hanging in here. I locate a Seahawks scarf, and a Sonics stocking cap. I wrap the scarf around my neck and my mouth, just leaving my nose out so I can breathe. I pull the stocking cap down so now I look like I'm about to go and rob a bank. Pull that fucking ugly parka I carried from Arizona, zip it up to the top, and pull the hood up. I grab my backpack and keys, and slowly make the icy trek to The Thing. I made it to the truck without falling on my ass once almost fell on my face a few times, but not my ass, I'm so proud of myself. I noticed that Charlie put the chains on the truck. Thank god, I don't have a clue how to do that right. I pull open the door, and I notice a small piece of paper folded in have on the driver's seat, I open it up and it reads,

_I'm sorry, and I don't hate you._

___Well, well, sounds like someone got handed their ass. I wonder how many CD's he lost before he figured out to do that. I put the note inside my Kill a Mockingbird book, and zipped my backpack close. Well, time to make a crash into Edwards's heart._

___I slowly drive to school, watching out for assholes who forget they are driving on fucking black ice. I pull into the parking lot and see the crew already there and waiting outside of their car. I wave at them as I pass and pull into the next available parking space. I park the truck, turn it off, take the keys out, unbuckle myself, slide over to the passenger's seat, re-buckle my seatbelt, check and make sure all flesh that can be covered is, tuck my elbow into my chest to protect it as much as possible and wait for fate to step in._

___I look over at the Crew and all of them but Alice have a confused look on their faces, most likely wondering what I'm doing. I then see Alice mouth, 'NO BELLA!', I look at Edwards face, and the horror, oh my kittens, I never wished to see that look on Edwards face, he looks in so much pain and shock, I can tell he is about to move, just as I hear the breaks of the van locking up. I turn and see that fucking blue van coming right for me sideways. OH SHIT, why did I think this was a good idea? The van makes contact with my tank, and then I have the feeling of the being tipped. Glass is breaking, and I just shut my eyes and pray I don't get glass in my eyes, had that happen before and it sucked._

___Next thing I know is I'm hanging upside down in the cab of my truck, what the fuck? I flipped? This so wasn't part of the plan! All the glass in the truck exploded. _

___I don't think I hit anything but that fucking lap belt feels like its cutting me in half, but I'm afraid to try and release my seat belt without something soft under me. _

___That is when I heard the screaming start._

_"__BELLA!" Edward screams and comes over to my door and almost pulls it off the truck when he opens it._

_"__Hey, Edward, a little help here pleases?" I ask_

_"__Bella, are you okay? Does anything hurt? How's your head?" Edward continues to panic._

_"__I'm fine, my thighs right now hurt because of this fucking seat belt, and I didn't hit my head at all. Now please help me out of here before I lose all feeling in my legs!" I plead_

___Edward takes his coat off and lays it on the roof of the cab, slides under me, takes me in his arms to relieve the pressure on my legs, and pulls the seatbelt free, allowing me to fall gently into his lap. He slowly slides us out and picks me up in his arms and holds me. I give him a hug, thank him for his help and give him a kiss on his cheek._

_"__So you ready to join the ranks of your siblings as a Superhero?" I giggle_

___Edward chuckles at me "What would my name be?"_

___Mr. Hottie, Sir Smells Real Good, Bob, I think to myself, but wimp out._

_"__Let me give it some thought and get back to you." I reply slyly_

_"__I think you should go to the hospital to make sure your okay" Edward remarks_

_"__I'm not hurt Edward, not even a scrape." I try to calm him down. "You know I can stand on my own" I just realized I'm still in his arms. I look into his eyes; I can't get over just how fucking beautiful he is. I see him look deeply into my eyes then flash down at my lips then back up to my eyes. My god he wants to kiss me, he starts to lean in but Bubbles the cockblocking pixie lets herself be known._

_"__BELLA!" she screams _

___Edward quickly lowers me to the ground, and steadies me while Alice comes in for a hug._

_"__Need…to…breathe" I gasp, damn this little shit is strong!_

_"__God girl, you scared the life out of me." Alice cries_

_'__Scared the life out of me' that children is called irony, I thought._

_"__Na, I was safe the whole time, it would have been more fun, if I didn't have that sudden fear of death at the last second, but all good rides, should give you the fear of death at least once." I shrug_

_"__BELLY!" Emmett comes to me next picks me up and twirls me around. First the cab of death, now vampire vomit time._

_"__Emmy if you don't put me down, my pop tarts are going to come up, and that wouldn't be pleasant would it?" I groan, my face must be turning green, he quickly puts me down I end up on my ass with a case of the dizzies._

_"__Bella, you alright" Edward says as he rushes over to me, and help me back up._

_"__Just fine, I usually have prep time before going on the tilt-a-whirl." I smile weakly at him, he in turns gives me that panty wetter smile, fuck, the only thing I forgot this morning, spare panties, shit!_

___Rose and Jasper come over and offer their relief that I wasn't hurt, just then the ambulance shows up, as well as Charlie. Fuck, cue one panicky dad._

_"__Isabella! Where are you?" I hear Charlie yell for me_

_"__Over here Charl...Dad. The other side of the truck." I yell back_

___Charlie runs around the end of the upside down Thing, with a look of panic, I feel bad for him, I know that feeling he is having right now, that's the look I had when Kitty got hurt real bad at the park when I was at the store when she was 12. Tears weld up in my eyes with that memory, Charlie runs over to me and I just throw my arms around his neck._

_"__I'm fine Dad, nothing's wrong with me, I might have bruises on my thighs from the seat belt keeping me in place but that is it, none of the glass got to me." I try to soothe his worries_

_"__Oh, Bella, when I pulled in and saw your truck, I was so scared." Charlie sniffs_

_"__Edward Cullen is the one who rescued me from upside down hell." Yep, I'm shameless, Charlie is going to love Edward by the time marriage comes into the picture._

___Charlie turns to Edward and offers his hand. "Thank you son."_

_"__Your quite welcome Sir, I would never want any harm to befall Isabella." Edward formally responses and shakes Charlie's hand. Befall Edward? Who the fuck says befall anymore? I just stare dumbly at Edward and wonder if this guy is even fucking real._

_"__I think you should go to the hospital Bella, just to be on the safe side." Said Charlie_

_"__Yes, you should have Carlisle look you over." Said Edward_

_"__Fine, what can I do, you're both ganging up on me." I groan and roll my eyes; I was really trying hard not to make a fucking hospital visit this week. Fuck been in the town for a nine days and this is my second trip in six days._

___Luckily I didn't have to go in the ambulance; Charlie drove me over in the cruiser, with the Cullens following behind us. Talk about a family that does shit together, it's almost like the Brady Bunch except there is no annoying kid name Oliver. Holy fuck I never realized it, the Cullens are the fucking Brady Bunch. You got Emmett and Rose; they have to be Greg and Marsha. How vain Marsha was, that's Rose, how much a man whore Greg was, perfect Emmett. Peter, quiet but moody, Jasper! Jan, kind of bi-polar, loved to do things over the top, Alice to the T. Now I have a hard time with the Bobby and Edward other than they stayed in the background and looked cute a lot. I got to be Cindy, she was the youngest, the most fragile Bella. Carlisle and Esme dead ringers for Mike and Carol no problem. By the time I'm done with my Brady Bunch vs. Cullen Crew we are at the hospital._

___I was once again whisked to Dr. Dad's office for an exam. I quickly get undress in the adjoining bathroom, and into one of those horrid hospital gowns. It's the 21____st____ century for fuck sake, they should at least put Velcro or a belt with it, I hate my ass hanging out for the world to see, unless I want the world to see it, that's a bottle of vodka and story for another time._

_"__Well, Bella why am I not surprised to see you again." Chuckles Carlisle_

_"__I swear to god, this one isn't even my fault, just sitting there in my truck and bango I'm upside down being rescued by Edward." I laugh_

_"__Edward rescued you? What did he do?" Carlisle asks with caution._

_"__He was great, I was upside down in the cab, he got my door open, laid down his coat, slid in, got me out of my seat belt very gently and got me out of the truck, with ease. If he hadn't done it I think my legs would have separated from my torso." I praised._

___Carlisle just nods his head then starts to examine me. As I knew, the only damage is the bruising to my thighs, Carlisle told me to just to ice them and take some Tylenol for the pain; he also checks my elbow, and it's still healing normal and should be able to remove the brace in a week maybe, good news!_

___Alice offers to drive me home for Charlie, since I've been given the rest of the day off, which to me is fan-fucking-tastic! Charlie agrees, after one more hug he leaves to protect the fine town of Forks, my respect for the man grew tenfold today. I get re-dressed and walk out to the waiting room looking for Alice, but only find Edward._

_"__Hey Edward have you seen Alice, she was suppose to be my ride home." I ask_

_"__She forgot she had an important history test today and couldn't miss it, so I volunteered to drive you home." Edward replies smoothly. Fucking liar, she set this up, or he did._

_"__Okay, let's go, you're dad gave me the green light." As I start to stiffly walk towards the exit, damn my legs are really starting to hurt. Then, the floor below my feet disappears and I'm airborne and in Edwards arms._

_"__Whoa, give a girl some warning" I squeal_

_"__What fun would be in that?" Edward grins at me. Oh fuck me, I just snuggle in for the ride with no complaints, and he smells so good, it just keeps sucking me in; by the time we get to the Volvo I'm not even being shy anymore about sniffing him. He places me on my seat with the biggest shit eating grin I've ever seen._

_"__What?" I ask, I want in on the joke_

_"__You were sniffing me." He grins even bigger_

_"__Yeah, whatever you use for aftershave, I just want to strip naked and bath in it." I grin back. I know it's not aftershave, it's his natural smell, but the truth is the fucking truth he smells that good._

___Edward just stares at me with a cross between an amused to a shock expression, it's funny, I wish Jasper was here to try to make heads or tails of this. I swear for a moment there if Edward could blush he would have. I love it! He helps to buckle me in taking care of where I say my bruises are so the belt doesn't rub on them. He really is a sweetheart. He closes the door and runs over to the driver's side. He glides, I'm not kidding he fucking glides into the driver's seat closes the door, but doesn't buckle up. Fucking indestructible vampire._

_"__Do you know where I live?" I question_

_"__Every teenager in town knows where the police chief lives, Bella." turns and smirks at me. Of course, silly me._

___We quickly got back to my home; Edward helps me out of the car and up to the front door._

_"__Would you like to come in?" I offer_

_"__If you don't mind, I got a question I want to ask you." His velvet voice whispers to me and sends chills down my spine. _

_"__Ahh, sure, not at all," I studder. What fucking question could he ask?_

___I open the front door; hang up my coat, scarf and hat. Edward follows me in and closes the door._

_"__We could talk in the living room if that is okay." I said softly, I'm really worried about what he has a question about._

_"__That's fine." He replies softly in return, almost like reassurance._

___We going into the living room, I sit on one end of the couch, and he sits on the other, we turn in slightly towards each other. Edward stares into my eyes and asks, "Did you know Tyler's van was going to hit your truck?"_

___OH SHIT, what should I say. I don't want to lie, but if I tell the truth it might ruin everything. Fucking Meow! I fucking have to be honest, if I want an honest relationship in return; one of us has to go on faith._

___I look up into his honey eyes and forcing all the truth through my eyes and voice, "Yes"_

_"__How?" he says in a shocked voice._

_"__Would you believe I 'read' it in a dream, but not just of that accident today, but for the next two years starting a week ago Sunday? Would you believe I know the real reason you were gone last week after my first day as your lab partner? Would you believe I know there are boys starting to shift into wolves in La Push? Would you believe in the dream book I 'read' told me everything about you and your family? Would you believe I know your full real name, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and your birthday is, June 20, 1901 Chicago, Illinois?" I can't believe the verbal vomit I just spilled. Fuck I need a shot of vodka again. _

___His eyes just start burning into mine, in a cold voice he asks, "What do you think you know about my family?"_

___I gulped but in a strong voice "You're a vampire Edward; you have been one since Carlisle changed you. You were dying of the Spanish Flu in 1918, you were 17 years old. When you awoke Carlisle quickly discovered you could read minds, and up to a week ago you been able to read everyone around you, until I showed up and you can't read mine. And today, right before the van hit my truck 'NOT HER' is what went through your mind."_

___He looks hard into my eyes and they start to soften, and simply states. "I believe you."_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and you'll get a preview of the next chapter!_

_Beta-ed by: Kittyfiction2008_


	17. Chapter 17: Real Monsters

_Wow, the response for the last two chapters was amazing. Thank you so much for the reviews, and those who put me on alert._

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own a cat name Hermione**

**Chapter 17**

**Real Monsters**

_He looks hard into my eyes and they start to soften, and simply states. "I believe you."_

I can't believe it, he believes me. Fuck, that was too easy.

"Why did you believe me so easily, Edward? Don't get me wrong I'm happy you do, but in the book, you have a hard time grasping what is right in front of you."

"After you mentioned my inability to hear your mind, then what I thought this morning, those are two things I haven't shared with anyone, not even Carlisle. I also saw the honesty in your eyes, there is no deceit there, you really believe you 'read' this book in your dream."

He says in a smooth velvet voice, that just makes goose bumps break out all over me, and I'm under three layers of clothes.

"You should know, Alice knows about me. I had to clue her in on the first day of school, I accidently ran into her after leaving the office that morning, and used her name. I realized if I didn't get to Alice before she spilled the beans, and let her in on what I know, it would have messed up the whole future for both you and me."

"No wonder she kept singing around me, I knew she was hiding something but she never slipped."Edward said while sliding closer to me on the couch.

Don't think I didn't notice that Mr. Hottie, where is Emoward?

"I threaten to hurt her" I giggled,

Edward just raises his eyebrows at me, "And how would YOU hurt her?"

" I told her if she slipped I would cut up her credit cards, and ask the family not allow her to use theirs for a month, she had a vision and realized I would be able to pull it off" I answer proudly.

"You threatened a vampire," he laughs "you the little breakable human."

"Hey! You just got to hit them where they hurt, and with Alice its taking away shopping, I bet she rather go without her right arm for a month than not shopping for a month." I scowl

"So what happens in the next two years?" He asks

"I don't know what happened to my backpack, but it has a notebook that details what will happen in the next two years, I wrote it all down before I forgot anything." Like I would forget anything in the Twilight books, I've read them often enough.

Edward's phone buzzes, he looks down and smirks.

"Alice says your backpack is in the trunk of the Volvo, I'll be right back." In less than a blink of an eye, he is back with my backpack; I open it up and pull out the notebook.

I hold on to the notebook for a moment, I need to make him understand something.

"Edward when you read this there are things that happen that I want to avoid at all costs. Today, if I had followed the book, I would have been outside of the truck in-between it and Tyler's van. You saw Alice's vision a moment before his van goes out of control and you run over to save me, and you do, but not before putting your secret at risk, and then ignoring me for a fucking month, which pissed me off to no end let me tell you. If you do that ignoring job on me, I will find a way to hurt you! But I had to let the accident to happen. You needed it to happen."

"Why did I need it to happen? Nothing could be worth losing you Bella." He growls. Fucking dense isn't he?

"You needed to realize how important I am to you, to get your feelings in order." I said softly while looking up at him, fuck did he get closer?

"I'm dangerous Bella, I'm a monster you should stay away from me and my family." He said with a small voice, like his heart is breaking. Fuck I was so hoping not to have this conversation yet.

"YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER EDWARD! Get that through your fucking head right now. Trust me, I've known monsters before Edward, and monsters don't feel remorse! You feel remorse for those ten years you went off on your own, killing the lowest of the low, the rapists, the murders, the abusers. It doesn't make you a monster in my eyes when I read you did that, it makes you my hero. Those are the true monsters, not you." I stand up and start pacing back and forth, just trying to get the memories of my childhood, locked back deep in my mind. I fucking hate; thinking about that time.

Edward is up in a flash in front of me, and envelopes me in his arms; I just fall into them in great sobs. I'm crying for my family, I'm crying for my lost childhood, I'm crying for being stuck in high school again, but most of all I just need a good long fucking cry while someone holds me.

Towards the end of my crying jaunt, I realize something horrific.

"Edward, oh Edward you must be in so much pain, my scent…" As I try to pull away from him, but he has me in a stone embrace.

"I'm fine Bella; I spent most of Sunday night in my room wrapped up in the blankets you slept in. Alice told me it would help me desensitize to the call of your blood. Plus it doesn't hurt that my Volvo also has your strong scent in it. It has helped a lot, but don't let your guard down, I'm still very dangerous." He calmly states, he leans down and drags his nose up and down my neck, causing shivers to run through me, and my panties to get even wetter. Oh my kittens, I just remembered, fucking vampire nose, he knows he is turning me on, little sneak. Fine two can play this game. I blow my breath up and down his neck, since I can't quite reach it, now it's his turn to shiver.

I pull back and smile up at him, and he returns the smile, I slowly move out of his arms, and he gets a pouty face. I grab his hand and take him back over to the couch and sit down. I hand him the notebook and he begins to read.

I get up from the couch, and start dinner for Charlie while Edward reads and digest what is there.

While, I'm cutting up vegetables to go with dinner tonight, Edward comes in with the biggest grin on his face, this looks like good news.

"I become a father? We become parents?" he states in awe. Wow, he took that good.

"If you choose so, then yes. I would love to have a baby with you, in due time." I put down the knife and turn to him.

He strides over right in front of me and places his hand on my cheek, and I lean into it and kiss his wrist. He pulls me into an embrace and mutters for me not to move.

Edward slowly moves in, closer and closer, while I try to keep my heart rate under control, with no luck mind you. Edward gets a fraction of an inch from my lips and his eyes look at me for permission, so I slowly close my eyes hoping he gets the signal I want this too. Then his lips lightly touch mine, and it's like fireworks at fucking Disney World! He tastes even better than he smells; it's like a lemon pound cake surprise.

The kiss ends quicker than I like, but I know it must be pushing his limits and I allow him to pull back, he pulls me into a tight embrace right there in the middle of the kitchen. I don't know how long we stood there just being, but I could have stayed there forever and maybe someday if I play my cards right I'll be able to.

He pulls back a bit, places his hand under my chin and pulls it up so I can look in his eyes.

"I love you Isabella Swan, you are my life now." Wow, almost word for word, fuck Stephenie Meyer is good.

Before I can say anything back, Edward tips his head to the side.

"Would it be best I'm not here when you're father gets home?" he questions

"No, I don't want Charlie to have too many shocks today. But you could come back tonight through my window, you did in the book all the time." I ask hopefully

"I'll be back after Charlie goes to bed, love." With that he kissed me on my forehead and disappears out the front door, and I hear his car zoom away. Not two minutes later I hear Charlie's cruiser pull up out front. I look back at how little I got done for dinner, I try to hurry up and pull something together.

"Bells?" I hear Charlie come in

"In the kitchen Dad." I call back

"What are you doing cooking dinner? You should be resting Bella." He scolds me.

"I feel fine dad, besides it gave me something to do, I've been bored all afternoon." I lie with ease

"Just don't worry about dinner tonight; I was going to order pizza anyway."

"Alright Dad, let me clean up my mess, I can always make the fish for dinner tomorrow." And I start cleaning up my mess and putting things away while Charlie orders the pizza. After getting the kitchen back in order I grab a beer for Charlie, and a Diet Pepsi for me and go into the living room, it's time to have a chat with Charlie about Edward.

I hand Charlie his beer, and sit down on the couch. We sit there in silence for a few minutes while I try to figure out how to go about this.

"Something on your mind Bells?," Fuck I forgot about parents six sense powers.

"Um; yeah dad, I wanted to tell you, that I'm dating Edward Cullen."

"Edward?" Charlie furrows his brows "the boy who helped you today?"

"Yeah, him. He asked me out." Well he didn't officially but it's a given at this point.

"Well, he seems like a good boy, but remember Bella, no means no, and if he puts a hair on your head out of place, I'll kill him, then arrest him." Charlie growls. Daddies hate when their little girls grow up, I laugh to myself.

"You don't have to worry about that from Edward dad. I'm sure if he had his way I would be wrapped up in bubble wrap twenty four, seven. You know how I can hurt myself tripping on air." I laugh

"I want to meet with Edward before you go out with him." Charlie grumbles

"He wouldn't expect anything less dad. Edward is really old fashion."

So old I'm wondering how hard it will be to get him to relax about messing around a bit, down the road. It's too soon right now, yeah keep telling your panties that Bella and you might believe it. Shut it you.

"Fine then, the Cullens are a good family, never had a problem from one of those teenagers, and thought I might when they first moved here, but not a peep. Dr. Cullen and his wife raised some very respectful children. They make time for each other, camping every other weekend, helping out during community events, our town is better with them in it."

As I sit there in shock over Charlie's pro-Cullen speech the pizza arrives. Charlie gets up and pays for it, and then we both sit down in the living room and enjoy our dinner and watch TV.

Around nine; I decided to head up to bed, I say goodnight to Charlie, and almost sprint up the stairs. I throw open my bedroom door, grab my shower bag. I was hoping Edward was going to be waiting, but he wasn't. Well, he said he would be back after Charlie went to bed. I run though my nighttime routine; I pull on a sexy pair of panties and pajamas that Alice brought me. I turn my blanket on high and sit down on the bed, to wait for Mr. Hottie to reappear. I try to read, Pride and Prejudice, but can't get past the third page. I end up throwing the book across the room, only for it to be caught by Edward.

"Not a fan of Austin?" Edward chuckles

"No, love her in fact, couldn't concentrate on the words, just anxious for you to show up." I pout

Edward comes over to the bed and sits on the end of it; well I'm not having any of that. I pat the place next to me in bed, and Edward quirks his eyebrow at me but then moves next to me in the bed. As soon as he is settled, I scoot myself over and place my head on his chest.

"Is this okay?" I question

"It's perfectly fine." He purrs, fucking purrs. Hell I might not need a cat after all; I've got my own personal purr machine.

"Edward, there is more I have to tell you about myself, but I can't tonight it would take too long to get everything out. I do want to tell you but I need to sleep." I yawn. Fuck it's been a long day

"It's fine, love, we got all the time in the world. It's going to be sunny on Saturday, I would like to take you to my meadow."

I start bouncing a bit, "I can see you in the sun! I'm so excited to see you sparkle, I love sparkly things! I think I was a magi pie in a past life."

"I heard your conversation with Charlie," he starts, oh shit, I hope he isn't mad I talked to Charlie about us dating. "So, we're dating?"

"Well, I figured I would get you in good with Charlie right away, you really fuck things up in the book with him. I just want him to like you this time."

"I have no problem saying we are dating to your father, Bella. But I feel we are more than boyfriend and girlfriend." He simple puts it out there.

"Well, what do you want me to do Edward, tell him 'This is Edward, his is my vampire mate and we will be together forever.' The man would have had a stroke!" I exclaim

"You understand what it means to be mated to a vampire?" he questions me yet again

"Yes, Edward, I do. Vampires mate for life;the bond between mates is such that it cannot be denied_,_ nothing can break the bonds of mates except for death." I yawn again

"Bedtime Bella, you can hardly keep your eyes open"

"Fine, but I want to continue this conversation later." I get up and pull the blankets back and snuggle in. Edward takes care and tucks me in and lays back down next to me.

As my eyes get heavy a thought came through my mind.

"Edward?"

"Yes Love."

"Please don't leave me, I won't survive being left." I mumble

"I promise, I will not leave your side unless you order me to." He firmly states

"Good, and Edward?"

"Yes, love." He chuckles

"I love you too." And let sleep take me. I have dreams of a little boy and girl playing in a field with Edward and I. Their features are hard to make out, but Edward and I are sparkling in the sun.

_Please review and you'll get a preview of the next chapter._

_Also, you can follow me on twitter Pumpkinmykitty is my user name._

_Beta-ed by: Kittyfiction2008_

_(You can fallow kittyfiction2008 on twitter too SayuriYokoGrave)_


	18. Chapter 18: Fingering Skills

_Wow, people, thanks for all the reviews, hits, and alerts. It makes me happy knowing others are enjoying this story from my little mind._

_I do feel to need to answer one question, about Edwards quick turnaround. Book Edward was insecure of Bella and his future, always second guessing everything. Book Bella was an enabler of sorts, since she did the exact same thing. Char/Bella, learned from both of their mistakes and will call him on his Emoness, he will get into his broody moods, but trust Bella to sort his ass out quickly. Remember this is a 45 year old woman, who has been though too much shit to let it really get to her._

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own a Harry Potter flag.**

**(ran out of Twilight crap I own)**

**Chapter 18**

**Fingering Skills**

I was awaken with light kisses on my face, I try to snuggle under the covers, not wanting to leave my own personal heaven.

"I know your awake, love." Edward said as he pulls the covers from my face.

"Fifteen more minutes, please." I whine. God why am I back in high school? I gaze up into Edwards's eyes, slowly drinking in all of his facial features, when my verbal filter just breaks "God damn you're so fucking pretty." Cue the fucking blush; I can't believe I just blurted that out.

"Really, Bella? Pretty? Couldn't use handsome or good looking?" Edward says trying hard to look cross, but failing since I can see the amusement in his eyes.

"Sorry Edward, but you are what I call man pretty, handsome just doesn't cover it." I smile back at him

"Please don't mention this in front of Emmett. I don't even want to think of the ways he would find to tease me with that for eternity." Edward begs.

"I promise on one condition." As I snuggle into him more, and look up at his face.

"What's the condition?" he asks with caution

"Kiss me."

"Well, that is a condition I like to comply with." Edward leans down and very gently kisses me. I eagerly return the kiss; I'm trying real hard to be good, but kissing him, is like nothing I've ever felt. My body feels like it's on fire, and wants to press itself against Edwards just to cool down. I bring my hands up and grab his hair and force myself more into the kiss. Edward breaks the kiss, and I just moan.

"I think I could just lie here all day and just kiss you Edward." I moan and go in for another kiss. Edward quickly returns my fevered kisses, and a low growl comes from Edward, fuck that is sexy. We break apart, both of us panting.

"I wish we could love, but we have an image to keep up. Now why don't you get up, Alice will be here in about five minutes to pick out your outfit." Edward rolls his eyes "I need to go home and change clothes myself, and I will come and pick you up for school."

"You're going to pick me up?" I said excited. I was hoping it was a given, I really didn't want the Chief to take me.

"Of course, it is what boyfriends do for their girlfriends' right?" he looks at me with a smirk.

"So we are official? How do you think your family will take it?" I ask

"I think they will all be happy I found my mate." Edward says as he is rubbing his hands up and down my arms, fuck that feels good.

"I believe I found you first mister! If I left it up to you we wouldn't be here for another six weeks." I grumble

"I know, love, but it would be something I would have done, and almost did until I read your notebook. The things you know about, that there is no way you could have known unless you've read the future like you said. Plus, living with Alice and her visions helps me believe in the unbelievable." He simple puts.

Edward climbs out of the bed and helps me up. He pulls me in for a kiss, just then the cockblock Bubbles comes through the window. Haven't these people heard of a door?

Edward gives me a quick kiss, with a promise to be back quickly and leaps from the window. Alice then begins to question what happened last night, to which I looked at her and said. "Like you don't fucking know Alice, why should I repeat it?" I got a scornful glare for that.

"But that's what Best Friends do Bella, talk about sex with their boyfriends."

"I tell you what Alice, when I have sex with my boyfriend I will talk to you about it afterwards, no problem, but until that time, you are not getting anything out of me." I make the motion of zipping my lips and throwing away the key.

I run through the shower quickly, Alice does my hair and makeup, and then pulls my outfit for the day. It's a dark green jersey dress, and it's fucking short. I have to be careful bending over or people will get a beaver shot for sure. Alice hands me matching jade green panties and bra. The shoes are a nice wedge black patent leather. I look like I should be going clubbing not fucking high school. No use arguing about it I tell myself, it just isn't fucking worth it.

Just as we are finishing up, I hear a car honk; I look out and see the Volvo in my driveway. Edwards here! I really need to control that inner Twi-mom. Alice and I go downstairs; I run into the kitchen and grab a breakfast bar, and a bottle of water. I wasn't kidding I refuse to drink the water in this town, these people are nuts. I then grab my coat and backpack, I open the door and there is Mr. Hottie, looking even hotter than normal. Fuck me, he is wearing a matching dark green button up shirt, with tight, and I mean fucking tight black jeans. MEOW!

"We match." He said while looking me up and down, lingering on my tits, so I cross my arms, knowing that this would push my boobs up more, now his eyes are glued. I love pervy Edward.

"Eyes up here buddy." I quip. I heard a boisterous laugh coming from behind him; I look around Edward and see the whole crew is with us this morning. "Are we all going to fit in your car Edward?" I ask

"Not a problem" Edward smiles that dazzling smile. I lose all thought after that point, because the next thing I knew I was sitting in the front seat of the Volvo. I turn around to look in the back seat, and see Rose on Emmett's lap, and Alice getting on Jaspers. Fuck, if I could ride on Edward's lap right now I would have gone for it.

"Hey gang, thanks for allowing me to join your carpool orgy." I quip

"You think we would strand you at home?" Emmett questions

"No, but I was hoping you would, I hate high school almost as much as I hate Mike Newton." I growl back, saying Newton's name earns me a growl from Edward.

"So, you and Eddie…?" Emmett starts off, but is stopped by a slap on the back of his head by Rose.

"Hey Baby, what's that for?" Emmett asks like he is really hurt, big baby.

"Leave them alone, or you'll be sleeping alone for the next week." Rose threatens; I wonder if she is the Dom in that relationship? Most likely I muse to myself.

"So Emmett what's your favorite impact toy? Whips, the cane or are you a flogger type?" Fuck, again girl, think it not say it.

Now it's my turn to feel uneasy, I have five pair of eyes looking at me. Four of which look highly amused, and one that looks shocked. Guess who is the shocked one? I just turn myself back around and stare out the front window. The drive to school was quiet except for the occasional snort or giggle from the backseat.

We pull into the parking lot, and I wait for Edward to come over to open my door, I know he gets his rocks off doing that, so who am I to refuse him, it's such a little jester. Edward offers me his hand to help me out, I take it and rise out of the car, and it's just like a week ago, I heard the collective orgasm of the entire parking lot. Fuck this is going to be a long day. I hope these children will just give up and live their own fucking lives, but I know that isn't going to happen soon.

Edward grabs my backpack from me to carry, and holds my hand while we walk to meet the others waiting by the steps up to the school. Again, I hear the gasps, mostly from the girls when they see Edward's hand in mine. I just smile smugly.

"What's that smug smile about, love?" Edward whispers in my ear, causing a pleasant shiver run though my body.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea what is going through these girls' minds right now, which is I have one of the hottest guys in school on my arm, and they can't have him, he is mine!" I turn and embrace him reaching up and kissing his neck.

"That I am love." And reaches down and softly kisses me on the lips.

"I'm all yours too Edward, and no one else's." I whisper to him.

"Mine." He whispers in my ear, and then sucks on my earlobe. HOLY FUCK, I think I just came. "Let's get you to class before we get carried away, love." He chuckles

God, I think I did create a monster, where is Mr. Prude? Where ever he is, I hope he is gone for a long while.

Edward drops me off at my first class, but not without first kissing against the lockers outside of the classroom. I know we are giving the kids a show, but I don't fucking care. This ritual is repeated with each class change, Edward picks me up, and we walk hand and hand to my next class, a searing kiss, rinse and repeat.

On the way to lunch I needed to stop by the little girls' room. I release Edward's hand and asked if he could wait for me. "Like I would leave," he responded. God, I love an attentive guy. I quickly do my business, and walk out of the stall to wash my hands. Guess who comes fucking walking in, Bitch and Bitcher, Lauren and Jessica.

"Bella, is Edward walking with you out of pity?" Lauren sneers trying to get in my face.

"Yeah, Bella, Edward is going to be my boy friend once he is done playing with you." Jessica said while brushing her over product hair out of her face.

I just look at both of them and burst out laughing.

"I like to see you try Jessica. Edward's been here for two years, and you have come on to him almost daily for two years, but not once has he showed you any interest, but he would never tell you to fuck off, most likely in fear you would try to put your smelly vag on him. But I'm not afraid of that so, fuck off Jessica and just leave all the Cullen and Hale men alone, they are all taken!" I growled, dried my hands and strutted out the bathroom, and into a very welcoming hug.

"Thank you, love. I was raised to be a gentleman and be nice to ladies, but there are some out there who just don't get the hint." Then he starts to kiss my neck fuck that feels so good.

"I know how to be a lady, but I know how to be a bitch better, and those girls only understand bitch."

Lunch was uneventful other than Tyler coming over with apologies for almost killing me yesterday, which earned him a death glare from the whole table. Thanks guys, I love my vampire family!

Biology was boring, a fucking lectures on the life cycle of a fruit fly. The only good thing is I was able to hold Edwards hand though class. When we got to the choir room, Edward walks in with me.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I questioned as he lead me over to the piano.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen thank you for joining the class, I happy you took me up on my offer as the extra pianist we need." Mr. Wagner said coming out of his office.

I look at Edward in disbelief. He is going to be in this class? How in the fuck am I going to be able to sing with him watching me? I just know I will fucking bite my tongue.

"Ms. Swan, do you have any new song for us today. I really enjoy when you start out class with a song."

"Sure Mr. W, I think I have the perfect song for today." I say as I look up into Edwards's eyes. I move over to the piano and begin to play.

_Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was_

_I love you and I'm not afraid, oh_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree_

_(Come and find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me_

_As you fade to black_

_Holding my last breath_

_(Say goodnight)_

_Safe inside myself_

_(Don't be afraid)_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_(Calling me, calling me)_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath_

As I played and sang, my eyes never left Edward's face; he looked back at me with a face that just says, wow. When I was finished, Edward rushed to my side.

"That was so amazing love; I've never heard a more beautiful voice than yours. What do you call that song?" His eyes are just full of love and pride.

I fucking blush, what is with this room and making me blush? "It's called My Last Breath, it is about a girl waiting for her lover to return." I smiled shyly at him.

Class started then, and we once again practiced for the concert. I was right, the extra piano made My Immortal sound tons better. I'm so happy we got Edward playing; the boy has some wonderful fingering skills. Oh no, now I can't get the images of Edward fingering out of my head, fuck!

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, please review and you will get a preview of the next chapter._

_My Last Breath by Evanescence_

_Bata-ed by: Kittyfiction2008 _


	19. Chapter 19: Meadow and Memories

_My last chapter got me the most reviews yet, I want to thank you all for giving me words of encouragement it means the world to me._

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own 3 Harry Potter dolls**

**Chapter 19**

**Meadow and Memories**

The rest of the week just flew by, and before I knew it Saturday was here. While I was waiting for Edward to pick me up, I grab my family photo's to bring with me. Today I'm going to tell Edward all about myself, it's going to be a hard sell, I think, but my gut is telling me it will all be fine, I mean it will be a shock, but I'm not worried I can prove it, I know Alice heard the conversations with Kitty, even though Alice didn't understand the conversation. I'm also going to let the rest of the family in tonight, I asked Charlie if I could spend the night tonight with the Cullen girls since the boys are going camping, Charlie didn't have a problem with it.

Edward showed up at eight sharp, he missed seeing Charlie by an hour, oh darn.

Edward knocked on the front door, and I was there in a flash, well almost, I ended up tripping and hitting my head on the fucking door. I let out a series of fucking meows, and god dammits, I open the door and there stands Edward silently laughing at me I know.

"Laugh it up Ice Cube, I can't help it I'm vertically challenged." I lightly laugh.

"Good Morning, Love." He said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Morning, Edward." I whisper back, and move into the kiss. The past day, Edward, has push his boundaries as far as kissing goes. He will slowly push his tongue in my mouth, and mother of god its heaven, just fucking heaven. It's like sucking a lemon pound cake Popsicle, and I can't get enough. I asked Edward afterwards how hard the thirst was when he was kissing me like that. He told me it still burns quite a bit, but the love, trust and confidence he receives from me overrides that thirst, he also is feeding every night just to be on the safe side. I know Edward will always put my safety first that is why I'm not trying to push him, he needs to do this at a pace he is more comfortable with, but if he stall's he'll hear about it.

"You ready to go?" He asks when he picks up my backpack. I grab some snacks for me and bottle water.

"Yep ready to go, Daddyo." I smile and skip, yes I fucking skipped, out the door.

I hear Edward chuckling and closing the door behind him, and then he is right in front of me opening my door.

"Edward let me just say, I hope your running is the only thing quick about you." I winked at him as I got into the Volvo.

"Vampire, remember love, we have great stamina, we might be fast but we can go a long time." He smirks and winks back. Oh my fucking god, I hadn't thought about that, shit I think I need to go back into the house and change my panties, that was fucking hot.

Edward runs over to the driver's side, throws my backpack in the back seat, and quickly we are off. We take the 101 west for about ten miles out of town; Edward turns right on a dirt road. The road wasn't that bad at first, but then turned into one of the washboard roads, you know the ones that make you feel like you're going down one of those rolly slides they have at playgrounds, but more bouncy?

I look over at Edward and he is watching my tits again going up and down, my god boy they aren't going anywhere trust me.

"Yo, Edward, watch the fucking road! You do that, I promise I do jumping jacks for you whenever you want." Edward just chuckles a little, goes back to watching the road. I keep seeing him take glances at me, and I call him out on it each time, and each time he just laughs. I love pervy Edward have I said that already?

Soon we are at the end of the road. It pretty fucking spooky back here, good thing I'm with a vampire, because that isn't spooky at all is it? I laugh out loud to myself.

"What's so funny love?" Edward asks

"I was just thinking how spooky this place looks, and it was a good thing I was with a vampire." I giggle

"You, Love, have one warped and beautiful mind."

"I know, got to love me." I smile and plant a quick kiss on his nose. "Edward, can I ride on your back to the meadow? I want to save my energy; it's going to be a long day for me."

"Anything, for you, my love." Edward coos, fucking meow, I just melt.

Edward helps me put my backpack on, and I climb up on his back. I hook my legs around his waist and my arms around my neck.

"Hold on tight, you might want to close your eyes." He tells me

"I'll hold on tight you bet, but I've waiting too long for this to just close my eyes, just start off slow and keep getting faster, I don't think I will have a problem."

Then we are off in a flash, and wow now I know Lois Lane feels when Superman is running with her, it's amazing, it's almost like tripping on LSD, it's all a colorful blur.

"WWWWEEEEEEE" I started screaming, it's like the best coaster in the world. I can feel Edward laughing, and my girlie bits are moaning. I lean in and give Edward a lick on the side of his neck, right below his ear and whisper "I love you". Edward slows down and moves me to the front of him.

"I've waited so long for you." He says when he leans in for a kiss. We continue kissing while he carries me. He comes to a stop and I look around, I'm in the middle of the meadow. There are no flowers, it's too early. Edward places me down, and helps take my backpack off. He opens it up and pulls out a blanket, and spreads it down on the ground. We both sit down Indian style facing each other; I decided to just get this over with as quick as possible.

"Edward, I like to tell you a story."

"Sure love." He loving glazes at me.

"It's a hard story to tell, but it's true. Okay, let me start at the beginning. On May 17th 1965, a little girl was born in Washington D.C. She was 2 weeks late and tipped the scales at birth to nearly thirteen pounds. Her name was Charlene Claire Bonham, named after her father. Charlene was eleven of twelve children from a 'good' Roman Catholic family. Of those twelve Charlene grew up with five, four older siblings, one younger born 3 years after her. All her older siblings were half; we all had the same father, different mothers. Her dad was married three times, the last time being the longest and with her mother. Charlene had two sisters one ten years older than her, another who she never met, almost twenty years older than her. I might want to add that Charlene's father was close twenty five years older than her mother." I stop and grab a bottle of water, take a quick drink and continue.

"Charlene childhood was horrific to say the least. Her mother never wanted her; she wanted a son and reminded her daily what a disappointment she was to her. The first time Charlene remembers being hit by her mother was around her third birthday. Her mother was making her a cake, and when she turned to get a pan to pour the batter in to, Charlene put her finger on one of the beaters used to mix the cake to taste the batter, her mother turned around and saw this. Charlene was quickly hit in the head with a cast iron skillet. That was the first time Charlene was brought to the hospital for injuries caused by her mother. That incident causes Charlene to get ten stitches on her forehead right at the hairline. There are pictures of her from her third birthday and you can see the bandages around her head. Growing up Charlene was hit daily, usually for no reason at all, or for something really stupid like spilling milk. Charlene's father traveled a lot, but he knew what he was leaving at home and did nothing to stop it."

I stop and take a drink. I ask Edward "You with me so far?"

"Yes love, are you okay?" He looks into my eyes with such love and sorrow.

"Yeah, I'm good. Can you hold me for the next part?" I plead with my eyes at him.

"Of course Bella, you never have to ask." He purrs, god I love that fucking purr. He pulls me up across his lap, and cradles me in his arms.

I take a deep breath and continue, "Emotional and physical abuse was not the only thing Charlene had in her childhood, she was also sexually abused by one of her half brothers, and by her father. The first time she was molested, it was by her brother who is eight years older than her, she was six at the time. His name is Lynn; he was six foot two and built like a linebacker. At first the abuse was limited to him touching her, and him forcing her to touch and suck him. This went on until she was eight, two days after her eighth birthday, he anally raped her," The tears start running down my face, Edward gently wipes them away and kisses me softly on the forehead. "It was on New Year's Eve when she was nine that he raped her vaginally, only stopping long enough to watch the fucking ball descend in Times Square on TV. Charlene's father never raped her, but did force her to give him oral sex, telling her he was helping break her in for her husband someday." The thoughts of my disgusting childhood, just swirl in my head, I finish off that bottle of water and grab another. I pull myself in closer to Edward and talk a long deep soothing breath.

"The sexual abuse continued until she was sixteen, Charlene tried to tell three people about what was happening in her home even with physical proof nothing was ever done to save her. After the last time she tried to tell, Charlene was threatened. If she tried to tell again, her beloved cat Tom would be killed. Tom was Charlene's only source of comfort and love. Charlene wasn't allowed to have friends over, nor was she allowed to go over her friend's houses, which in turn caused Charlene to be very closed off to her peers. Afraid to let people come and get close to her, even to touch her, she would have a panic attack. When Charlene was fifteen she signed up for self defense classes at the local community center, thankfully they were free. The next time Lynn tried to rape her, she fought back, she didn't win but she didn't lose either. That was the last time Lynn tried to bother her for years, but it wasn't the last. After Lynn moved out and believe it or not became a fucking cop, her mother quit hitting her around the same time when Charlene fought back again, this time winning the fight. But the emotional abuse continued for years. Charlene didn't have her first boyfriend till she was eighteen, he was a nice guy, but young he was sixteen. They went out for almost a year before they broke up, it wouldn't have worked out with him still in high school, and her going to college. It hurt, but she learned a lot, and they continued to be friends for years. When Charlene was twenty, she was a party girl, going to bars and clubs, staying out till three, getting up the next morning for work at eight and going out again that night. She made out with a lot of guys, but only had five one night stands during that year. When she turned twenty one she left the party lifestyle and started living, which is when she fell in love. Her neighbor Bob, who was a friend, but wanted more, took her to a party. Turns out she was the only girl invited. It was suppose to be a guys night, Bob didn't know that when he invited her. Charlene wasn't bothered, she knew how to handle boys and talk to them. She was at this 'party' for about an hour, and was really thinking about leaving because she was fucking bored out of her mind, when a new guy arrived. The moment she saw him, it was like, she had to get to know him, his name was Chuck, he was very handsome and clean cut looking. Charlene did something she hardly ever did, just out and out flirted with him, and he flirted back. "I just lean back in Edwards arms and just smile, remembering that moment.

"They exchanged numbers that night, with plans of dinner the following evening. They fell in love hard and fast, within three months they were engaged, six months later they were married, nine months after that they had their first child. Chuck knew all about Charlene's past before they got married, and got her into therapy, it took many years for Charlene to come to terms of what happened in her childhood, that meaning she blamed herself because those who abused her blamed her for their behavior. Chuck and Charlene were married for twenty three years, always together side by side, good and the bad. They had three wonderful children, Charles, Katrina, and Samuel. Charlene loved being a wife and mother, her children were both shown and given love every day, she tried her hardest to be the mother she wanted to have growing up. She likes to think she did a good job in that area. Last summer Charlene went into the doctor complaining of a headache she couldn't get rid of. The doctor ordered a cat scan, and an MRI, both found a large tumor in the center of her brain, and it was killing her. Nothing could be done, it was too large to remove, two weeks ago today, she died surrounded by her children and her husband." I finish the story

"Why did you tell me this Bella?" Edward asks

"I told you because even though I have the body of Bella Swan," I start tapping my head "In here I'm Charlene Zimmermann, I woke up on an airplane that I thought at first was going to heaven it was landing in Port Angeles."

"So you think you're this Charlene woman?"

"I don't think it, I know it, Alice took me out to where I lived as Charlene, and I went to my own wake. I saw my children, and my husband. My daughter knows that inside this body, her mother still lives on."

"What do you mean she knows?"

"We use to have a password set up; I was a very over protective parent. I made sure my kids were given passwords that only I and each child knew, my husband has his owns, so if anyone but us tried to pick them up from school or the park they had to know the password before they would go with them. I showed up on Saturday, sat my daughter down and gave her the password, she knew it was me right away, Alice is a witness to this, she heard Kitty call me Mommy, but I didn't explain to Alice why, I wanted you to be the first to know."

Edward just sits quietly and examines my face, just then the sun breaks through the clouds, and its disco ball time.

I gasp, and just start rubbing my fingers up and down the side of his face.

"So beautiful, it's like a rainbow explosion. I've never seen anything like it."

"Bella? Are you saying you're a 45 year old dead woman in a 17 year olds body?

"Yep"

"You said you had proof?"

"Yep," I pull over the backpack and open it up; I grab the photos of my family. "This picture was taken on my wedding day, this was my husband Chuck." I looked up in his eyes "One of the reasons why I went over there last weekend was to see if the love I used to feel for Chuck was the same, it wasn't, part of me will always love him, but it isn't the in love feeling, I felt it when I woke up on that plane something was different, but the love I feel for my children is exactly the same."

"You were beautiful." He mummers

"Thank you" I say shyly. "This is a picture we had taken last year when Charles came home on leave from the navy. I'm so proud of him, I'm proud of all of my children; they always try to be the best human beings they can be. You know I fainted when I saw my youngest son last Saturday, he got me into the house and preformed first aid for shock like he was taught in the boy scouts, he didn't know it was me, he just knew I needed help. That is how I know I raised good kids."

"You sound like you were a wonderful mother."

"You believe me? Or are you just humoring me?" I questioned

"No, I believe you, no one, not even the best actress in the world, could fake the emotions going across your face when you told your story."

"I think I know why I was put in Bella's body," I say and then pause, "It was for you to find love and peace within yourself. This was a way for god saying sorry for my fucked up life, and let me have an eternity, with a man who will love me forever."

Edward didn't respond to this instead he leaned down onto the blanket carrying me with him, and we just laid there until my stomach let itself be known. I sat up and dug into my backpack, I pulled out an apple, and a pbj sandwich. While I ate lunch, Edward asked questions about my life at Charlene. I told him all he wanted to know, all the little details. That turned into twenty questions, more like forty million fucking questions.

"What's your favorite color" he asks

"Green, I love green. It's the color of life. You know how it always rains here, I lived over on the other side of the Sound, and the weather is just like it is here, that spitting rain I call it, it's nothing like a Chicago rain, or a Florida rain, it's so light. In Chicago, when it would get overcast, which in the winter is nearly every fucking day, it was so depressing everything was gray, or brown like dying. I hated the winters in Chicago, but here I love it, even when the sky is gray, it's still bright green everywhere you look, and I can't get depressed here, it's impossible for me. We moved here ten years ago, it was our best move yet. Sorry about that rant Edward, but I just fucking love this state!" I grinned at him

"I thank you for your rant. It helps me get into your mind, and oh how I wish I could dive in there and just lose myself." He grins back at me

"I would wonder about your sanity if you did that. I've got some pretty fucked up thoughts sometimes, I'm lucky I can control my verbal filter as well as I can."

"After everything you have been through, how could you be so accepting to this new reality of yours, well ours?"

"I've always believed in weird things, never vampires until I read the book, but like aliens, reincarnation, being able to talk to animals like Dr. Doolittle and magic like Harry Potter, I know it sounds weird that a forty five year old woman still believes in this stuff, but I do." I cross my chest in defiance to debunk me.

Edward chuckles and pulls me into his arms. "Thank god you did, or you would have been committed the moment you got off that plane."

"That was one of my options I had to go through. Option one, freak out and get committed. Didn't think that was a good choice."

"What were your other options?"

"Option two was to say I hit my head on landing and didn't remember my name or anything that too didn't sound like a good idea. Option three won, that was to play along and hope I act like Bella Swan and those things in the book where true, but I knew already everything in that book was true, I felt it, bumping into Alice only confirmed it for me."

"Why did you stick up for us on the first day?"

"Edward once I realized that book was true, that the feelings I had just not about you but about your whole family, I became very protective of you all, Jasper can confirm it for you. When I saw you all walk in, I was so happy and relieved you were all real. But when I saw you Edward, I told you how I felt when I saw Chuck for the first time? This was a hundred times stronger. Well, when I saw you, it was like a pull, I so wanted to run over to you, but I knew I couldn't, I had to give you time to come to terms with your thirst and feelings you had for me."

"YOU KNEW?" he yelled, and I flinched

"Yes, I knew my blood calls you above all others, but I knew you wouldn't hurt me, you would think about it, how fast you could kill the other children before my blood turn cold, and so forth. I tried to make it easier for you, by staying calm, low, shallow breathe, and staying as still as possible. But when you whisked out of there right when the bell rings, I couldn't stop from saying…."

Edward cut me off "Sorry, that is what you're sorry about? You're sorry about your blood?"

"Yes, and no, I'm sorry it was so painful for you, I know you hadn't hunted for two weeks, if you were more well fed it might not of been so hard for you, but you need to go through with it, and I knew you would be back by Monday, after you visit to Tanya's house."

His eyebrows rose so high they almost became one with his hairline.

"Yes, I know about your cousins in Alaska, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate and fucking Tanya, who keeps trying to get you into bed with her." I smile at him

"You know about Tanya? Nothing ever happened….." he starts

"I know Edward, I know she came to you the last night before you came back to Forks, she told you "The Edward Cullen I know doesn't run from his problems", she also knew that the chances of you becoming her mate were all gone, she knew you had a woman on your mind." I smile up at him

Edward's mouth just hangs open, I love fucking shocking vampires! "How did you know?"

"The book, most of it is from my point of view but a small part is from your point of view." I smiled at him

"So you've been in my mind, but I haven't been in yours." He laughs

"Only up to a point Edward, just the first two months, that's it." I point out

The sun is going back behind the clouds and the wind is picking up. We pack up our stuff, and we, rather Edward ran with me as a warm backpack, to the car.

"Well, ready to come out to the folks?" Edward asks while he turns the car around.

"As ready as I'd ever get." I sigh back. I hope Rose doesn't throw me through a wall for not being up front. Oh well, Edward hopefully will stop her.

_I got eight reviews for my last chapter, the most ever! Thanks!_

_Please review and you will get a preview of the next chapter._


	20. Chapter 20: I know you guys are Vampires

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, I do own a golden snitch**

**Chapter 20**

**So, um, guys, I kind of know your Vampires**

Edward and I pull up in front of his house. I sit totally petrified, I mean I can't fucking move. How in the hell do I start? It was almost easy to tell Edward, I don't know why, but it was. But telling everyone else, I fucking scared shitless.

Face it; I'm fucking scared of Roses reaction. I'm going to tell them about the past life first, no, I'm going to tell them about the vampire thing first, fuck I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Are you ready?" Edward asks, griping my hand in his own.

I look at him, "No, not even close, I don't think I'll ever be ready, maybe I should go away for a few years, let them get used to the idea, fuck Edward!" I just ramble

The front door opens and Bubbles peaks her head out and looks at Edward, I then look at Edward, he nods, I look back at Alice, she smiles, then back at Edward, he smiles, it's like watching an invisible tennis match, I fucking hate tennis!

"Everything is going to be okay, love, don't worry." Edward tries to sooth my nerves. My nerves are beyond soothing at the moment, I wonder if Dr. Dad has any feel good drugs in the house, I need a shot of valium like now.

"If you say so" I mumble. Edward gets out and speeds to my side of the car in a flash, helps me out, kisses me sweetly on the lips and tugs my hand towards the open door.

We walk in and are greeted by the whole fucking Crew. "Jeez, guys you just saw me yesterday." I laugh

I go up to Esme and give her hug. "I missed you Snow White"

"Snow White?" Esme questions

"Yeah, you remind me of Snow White, taking care of the seven wayward people who don't know they are. You keep them in order, just like a good mom should." I smile warmly to her.

I swear if vampires could cry she would be crying buckets. "That's what I feel like somedays" she smiles

"Yeah, but the other days it makes you feel like a Queen right?"

"Yes, it does, almost every day lately, all my children are happy, finally." Esme glances over at Edward, then down to are entwined fingers. "Yes, all of my children." The woman is just glowing, reminds me of the leg lamp in A Christmas story, freaky.

"Could we please go to the living room, I need to talk about something to everyone." I requested

We all move to the living room, and take seats. Esme and Carlisle sit on a love seat, Jasper and Alice are sharing a recliner, Alice being in Jasper's lap. Rose and Emmett sit down on the other loveseat, leaving Edward and I on the couch.

After everyone is seated, I get up and face Esme and Carlisle. I realized I left my notebook in the car in my backpack. I turn and look at Edward and wink at him.

"Edward, I need the backpack from the car could you _run_ out and get it for me?" I stress the word run and hope he understands it.

"Will do love," He gets up smiles at me, and is back in front of me in less than a blink of an eye. "Here you go love" he hands me my backpack and sits back down on the couch.

"EDWARD!" Everyone yells except for Alice

"Fucking Meow mortal ears here, don't freak, Edward didn't do anything I didn't already know about." That shut them the fuck up.

"What did you tell her Edward" Rose seethes, fucking meow, all the work for nothing!

"Edward told me nothing Rose, I knew about all you guys fifteen minutes before I landed in Port Angeles two weeks ago." I look her in the eye and said. "Rose, I have never lied to you, and I would never lie to you about something this important. Yes, I know you are all vampires, you survive on animal blood. I read it in a book that doesn't exist anywhere but in my mind. I know what is going to happen the next two years. There are things we need to change, and things that need to stay the same. Alice found out about me on the first day of school, I screwed up and called her by her name without even supposing to know it. I had to get her in my fold before she blabbed to Edward here. I know Alice can see the future, Jasper there can read and change emotions, Emmett you are the strongest vampire, Esme you are the most loving, Carlisle you are the most compassionate, Rose you are by far the most beautiful mortal or immortal ever, and Edward can read minds…..all but mine." I pause and let this soak in.

"Edward? You can't read her mind?" Carlisle asks Edward

"Nope, I thought there was something wrong with me at first, I kept trying, but nothing."said Edward

"Why didn't you say anything?" Carlisle again questioned

"Well, I was afraid there was something wrong with me, matter of fact it was Bella that told me why I couldn't hear her. Bella is a very strong shield, so strong that if she is changed, she could protect us from the Voltria."

"Wow, Bella how do you know this?" Carlisle asks, man this guy is just a curious George.

"In the book, after my change, Elzar comes down for a visit," I'm not going to go into why he came for a visit just yet, they need to read the whole story first, "I know he can detect gifts in other vampires' and humans. He couldn't get a reading on me and that is how he figured out I was a shield. Anything that can attack my mind, like Edwards's gift, or Jane's won't hurt me."

"This is really hard to believe, Bella" Rose says angrily. Fuck Rose, just keep an open mind, I mentally beg her.

Alice perks up, "I believe her, she knew about my human life, I've check and everything she told me was true, I even have a niece that lives in New Orleans."

"Bella, told you about your human life?" Rose questions Alice's sanity

"Yes, my human name was Mary Alice Brandon," Alice continues on and tells her the story I knew and what she has found out on her own.

"I know the how all of you were changed." I tell them as I look at each one of them. I told them Carlisle's story, then Edwards, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett's, and I pause before I tell Rose I know her story.

"Rose, may come and sit by you for your story?" I meekly ask

Rose who has been quiet this whole time as I tell everyone else's story, Rose agrees and makes room on the loveseat for me.

"Rose, you story and my story are very close in a way," I start off cautiously "I know you were attacked Rose, by a man who was suppose to protect you and love you, but instead let his friends and himself attack and defile you. I can understand some of which you felt during that time and even now."

"How could you understand that Bella?" Rose said with a growl. Fucking Meow Queenie, I think I just pissed myself.

"Rose, what you went through that one night I had to put up with for over ten years, by the hands of people who were supposed to love and protect me, all they did was used me and beat me down." I said with tears coming out of my eyes "That is why I feel so drawn to you Rose, you know the pain, but you also know the strength it takes to overcome something this bad." I smile at her

I get up and stand in the middle of the room, "This is the part where it gets really weird gang." I laugh without humor

"Like this isn't weird enough Bella?" Emmett tries to joke

"Well hold on to your BVD's Emmett, we about to enter a new level of weirdness." I joke back

"I don't wear underwear Bella." Emmett very proudly states

"Eww, I so didn't need that mental image Emmett!" Jasper cries

"You just had to imagine it Jasper, I had to really see it" moans Edward

I clear my throat, to get the attention back to the matter at hand.

"Up until two weeks ago, I was a 45 year old housewife and mother living over in Sultan, Washington. I died of a brain tumor two weeks ago today, about twenty-four hours later, I woke up on a plane landing in Port Angeles with a seventeen year old body, but the mind and memory of a 45 year old dead woman. I knew Bella Swans life from that book I told you, and what will happen for the next two years here." I hand Carlisle the notebook "In here I posted the major points in the next two years, things both good and bad, I would love to try and change the bad, and keep the good. I've already changed some of the future, like the van accident."

"What? You knew about the van accident and let it happen?" Emmett yells

"It had to happen, but I changed it for the better" I explained about what happened in the book, how their secret was almost exposed by Edwards act of heroism. How they all ignored me for over a month because of what I might have seen, which I tell them was EVERYTHING. That is why I stayed in the truck, I was pretty sure I wouldn't get hurt, that truck was a fucking tank, plus I wanted it totaled so I could get rid of the eye sore, that earn laughs all around. The only thing I didn't plan on was it flipping. Alice backs up my story, saying I told her all of this the first time I met her, a week before the van accident even happened.

As the notebook is passed around I answered questions as they came up, they were all shocked about the number of wolves that will be popping up in La Push, most shocked was of course the baby.

"Are you going to have a baby Bella?" Rose asks hopefully

"I don't know Queenie, I would like to, but it's not on the top of my worry list at the moment, getting that rapist in Port Angeles, and then the nomads are the top of my list, but if Edward and I decided the risk is worth it, and I think it is, we will TRY for a baby after we are married." I smile at her.

The rest of the evening and into the night was talk about Port Angeles and the nomads, the timing, what they should do exactly, I feel asleep around two in the morning. I remember Edward carrying me up to his room, and placing me on the new bed that was just delivered a day ago. I moan when he places me down, "It's so fucking soft, you got to lay down with me Edward, it's like sleeping on a cloud" I mumble. Edward lays down next to me, and I curl up into him and fall back into a blissful sleep, all my secrets are out there, and they took it pretty good, thank god!

I wake up the next morning cocooned in blankets, nice and toasty, but no Edward.

"Edward?" I called out

"Yes, love?" Edward appears in the doorway carrying a bed tray, "I just finished up your breakfast, I made some scrambled eggs and toast for you." Edward walks over and places the tray on my lap and then slides into bed next to me. I hunker down and start to eat.

"Thanks Edward, these eggs are perfect." I tell him in between bites. The eggs are so fluffy, and yummy.

I finish breakfast quickly; Edward then runs the tray back to the kitchen and is in bed again with me in a flash. I lean up and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Morning Edward" I say

"Good Morning, Bella." Edward smiles at me. His smile starts to turn into a frown, his forehead starts to wrinkle in-between his eyes, fuck he wants' to talk about something serious. I see Emoward coming out.

"Bella, I've been doing a lot of thinking about the future." Edward starts

"Yeah?" I smartly reply

"Maybe you can stay human, and I would be with you during your human…" Edward continues

"STOP" I yell "Alice?" Alice appears, runs over to Edward and slaps him on the back of the head.

"Ow" Edward screams

"Thanks Alice" I tell her

Alice salutes me, and yells back when she is leaving "Anytime"

"What was that for?" Edward asks hurt clearly in his eyes

"Sorry, Edward, but you were going down that broody path that leads to nothing but stupid fucking fights. You're over thinking some things and under estimating others, and I needed you stop right now. Edward, the sooner you decided to just be happy, the better it will be for our relationship. You don't have enough faith, but I have enough faith for the both of us at the moment. I know deep down you want me changed like you someday, you see it as a selfish choice. I see it as a great act of love."

"How?" he beings to question then stops "The book"

"Yes, the book, it wasn't until after I was changed I found out the biggest reason why you had misgivings to changing me, you felt I would resent you. But I won't, I would if you had decided not to change me, we fight about this so many times over the next year and half, it just makes a big rift in our relationship for the longest time for no fucking reason in the end, it's what I want, and I know deep down it's what you want too."

"Don't you want a happy human life? Get married to a human guy, have human children." He again asks me

"Fucking Meow Edward! I've had that, all of that, my human life was hell the first half, and fucking wonderful for the rest. I still have my children, I know I won't forget them after the change, they mean too much to me. So come up with a new argument Edward" I look at him sternly

Edward just sighs, "We'll talk more later on this."

"You can talk all you want, but I'm not budging on this one. It needs to be done for both of us to survive Edward, and god forbid, something happens to me in the meantime and my death is all but certain, change me, you have my permission." I stare in his eyes with all seriousness.

Edward just grumbles and gets up. "Carlisle wants to talk to us about some things."

"Alright, let me run through the shower of the gods and get dressed first."

"Shower of the gods?" Edward smirks

"I love your fucking shower, oh my kittens, its wonderful" I gush "I just get so wet, and slippery just rubbing my body all over with your lufa …" I elaborate a little more for his benefit.

Edward's eyes turn pitch black and a low growl emits from his chest. Fuck that is hot. "Bella you shouldn't say things like that." He said in a low husky voice.

"Why not, it's what happens when I'm naked in your shower." I reply in the most innocent voice I can muster. Next thing I know I'm pinned up against the wall outside the bathroom. Edward has my hands pinned above my head, his mouth on my neck, kissing down my throat stopping on my pulse point and just sucking. Fuck that feels so good. I grind my hips into his, well hello Mr. Friendly.

Then nothing.

Edward is on the other side of his room. Fuck, I pushed him.

"Sorry, Edward I didn't mean to push you." I sigh, fuck!

"I just can't lose control with you."

"I know Edward, and I shouldn't of pushed you when weren't ready. I try to behave better." I smile sadly to him trying to show the remorse I really felt. I pick up my bag and head to the bathroom. Before I close the bathroom door, I turn around and have to tell him one thing.

"You have an impressive package, Mr. Cullen." I wink and close the door and giggle.


	21. Chapter 21: Doctor, Doctor

_I know this chapter is the second today, be we are being snowed in at the moment, we've gotten four inches in the last two hours in Sultan._

_Thank you for the reviews. I can't tell you how much it means to me that others are enjoying my story as much as I'm enjoying writing it._

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, but I do own a life size Harry Potter**

**Chapter 21**

**Doctor, Doctor**

After my shower time, I went downstairs to find Edward. The whole family was waiting in the living room for me, it felt like I was on trial.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" As I put my hands up, in mock surrender.

That broke the ice, everyone chuckled, even Rose. Fuck, maybe I didn't screw it up with her.

I walked over to where Edward was sitting and plopped right down next to him.

"Bella, I have a few questions about, well everything." Carlisle begins

"Fire away Doc, I will do my best to answer what ever questions you need answered." I told him with confidence.

"First off Bella, what do you know about vampires, really?" He begins, fuck we are going to have to go through Vampire 101.

I snuggle in to Edwards side and start, "Okay, where to start. You can tell a veggie vampire from a human drinking one by the color of your eyes. Veggies, have a range of colors from Gold, to topaz, to black. Human drinkers eyes are red, blood red, to black. Black usually means one of three things, hunger, anger, or lust, it doesn't matter the food source, its same for either type of vampire. I know the ruling order of vampires is located in Italy. It's a stone castle of sorts, from what I read. It is accessed though a long tunneling system almost like sewer system, it could be for all I know. There are three ruling heads Aro his mate Sulpicia, Caius and his mate Athenodora and lastly Marcus who's mate was Didyme, who supposedly died at the hands of a newborn, but really death was ordered by Aro."

I sucked to take another deep breathe when Carlisle stood up.

"Bella that is impossible! Didyme was Aro's sister, he wouldn't kill her." Carlisle explained.

"No Carlisle, it was Aro, he knew Didyme and Marcus were planning on leaving the Volturi, Aro didn't want to lose Marcus due to his talent of knowing how strong bonds were between two people. So he ordered her death, lied to Marcus said it was a newborn vampire sent by the Romanians, Marcus had no reason not to believe Aro, never left, and just sits there on his throne wasting away on the inside." I replied confidently

Carlisle just sat there stunned like all the Cullens, even Bubbles, well shit, someone say something.

"Will someone say something?" I pled.

"Wow, Bella, that is a lot to take in." Carlisle finally said.

"Well, thanks to my need to absorb every little fact that I can in my past life finally starts to pay off." I half laughed, half snort. That's really fucking lady like Bella!

"How many covens do you know about Bella?" Jaspers asks

"Besides the Volturi, I know of 6 other covens, and a few American Nomads and European Nomads." I look at Jasper "I know about Peter and Charlotte, who I might add should be showing up for a visit soon." Jasper is shocked

"I got a call last night while you were asleep, I was hunting alone when Peter called me telling me he wanted to stop by next week, I hadn't told anyone yet but Alice."

"I didn't tell anyone, I blocked it from Edward because he would freak." Alice said

"Of course I would freak, as you put it, they don't abide to our diet, Bella could be in danger." Edward growls at Alice

"Edward, calm down. Peter and Charlotte will be fine. I will stay away just to be safe, but they won't bother me, or even hunt in this area, they respect your family too much to dishonor their brother like that." I look at Jasper and smile.

"You act like you know them Bella, that is exactly why they wouldn't do anything." Jasper looks at me in awe. Wow cue the blush for the fucking human!

"In a way I do, they come to our defense against the Volturi over the baby." They become my brother and sister too one day, I mused to myself.

"What about the baby and the Volturi, Bella? I understand they wanted to kill the baby because it was a half breed and they didn't know how it would act as it got older, correct?" Carlisle says

"That is why you need to get in touch with Zafrina from the Amazon Coven, they can help you find Nahuel the half vampire/human and his aunt Hurlen. They live in the jungles of South America somewhere. They can tell you exactly what it means to be a halfie, Nahuel is over hundred and fifty I think. It only took him seven to eight years to be fully mature, and hasn't aged pass the look of an eighteen year old."

"You know a lot so much more than any human should." Rose comments

"It helps me, I do know who to trust and who not to, thanks to that dream 'book'. I knew to trust you guys, you're the only ones who can know my secret, and I can talk freely about with it. It makes me feel so less alone, this has been both a nightmare at times, and a dream come true most of the time." I smile at Rose.

"Are we the nightmare Bella?" Esme asks softly

"NOT AT ALL, you all are the dream come true, the nightmare is high school, and those damn wolves in La Push. I really don't want to deal with them at all, especially Jacob Black." I firmly announce. I really fucking hated Jacob, he was a dick to everyone, especially all those times he just shitted over Bella's feelings and forgiving nature. I'm sure glad he can't do that shit to me, I won't allow it.

Rose laughs "You sound like you hate those dogs as much as I do."

"Even more than you know Queenie, that asshole," I turn quickly at Esme "Sorry Esme. That dog imprints on my minutes old child, even before I get a chance to really hold her, he will ruin our," as I point to Edward and I "relationship with the baby. I feel undermines us, and I will not put up with it. I decided if given the choice and I do get pregnant with Edward's child, I want to be as far away from the pack as possible. I will not budge on this." I wrap my arms around Edward and give him a hug and a kiss on the neck.

"I agree with Bella, we should move right after the wedding, I too don't want this dog around our child." Said Edward

"Well, we do that when the time comes if everyone agrees." Carlisle states

They took a vote and all agreed to move right after the wedding, the place hasn't been determined yet, but there is time to make plans for different locations.

We talk more about what I know about the men in Port Angeles, I only knew one of the names Alonzo Wallace, and he was wanted in Texas and Oklahoma, for rape and murder. I told them what Carlisle did in the book, and they agreed it would be the best plan. They pulled up the Houston, Texas police website, and found a picture of him. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice, plan to head out tonight to see if he is in Port Angeles yet. They are going to keep checking until they find him. Rose said she couldn't live with herself, if she knew a rapist and murderer was out there and she did nothing to stop it. I'm proud of my Queenie, she is something else.

We moved on to the nomads again and again it turned into an argument with Carlisle, and most of the family. Carlisle wants to spare them, but Jasper, Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rose, want them burned on first sight. I'm going to have to step in I think.

"Carlisle, I know its against your grain to kill, and I would normally agree with you, but Victoria and James, they wouldn't think twice about killing you or someone you love, just for a laugh they would kill you, they are fucking nuts! Sorry Esme, but again inside I'm forty five, and I'm going to talk like one. I've paid my due, but I try to keep it clean when I can." I offer her a small smile.

"Carlisle is these two vampires worth over fifty human lives that will end or end up as a newborn in an army worth more? I pick the fifty humans who don't at this moment have a choice." I repeat and look hard in Carlisle eyes. "Alice has a good reason to kill James, he killed her sire while she was changing, to protect her, she has a right to avenge his death, but I can guarantee that once James sees Alice, he is going to try and get her because she was the only 'game' that he lost. He doesn't like losing. So even if I'm not there, Alice will be the next choice for his sick games."

Carlisle finally agreed that James and Victoria should be killed, but the family will not go out looking for them either. If they showed up, at that game like I said, they will be taken out. Laurent will be given a second chance, and be sent up to Denali and find his mate in Irina, since Victoria will be dead, Laurent will have no need to do her a favor and check on the Cullens for her.

It was getting late, and I needed to get home. I said good bye to the Crew, and Edward drove me home. As we pulled on the street, Edward let out a low growl.

"What's the matter Edward?"

"Jacob and Billy Black are at your home." He growled.

"Fucking Meow, I hate dogs!" I moaned

Edward pulled up in front of my house, after a nice make out session in the front seat, we finally break apart. Edward walks me to the front door, gives me a hug and a kiss good-bye. I watch Edward walk back to his car, and drive off. I turn and open the door, and there is fucking Jacob Black.

"Excuse me" I say very rudely " Can I get by?" As I try to worm my way around Jacob.

"Hey Bella!" The dumb fucking pup says like I just wasn't being rude to him, get a fucking clue kid

"Hey" I grumbled

"Who was that guy who dropped you off" he asks

None of your fucking business. "That was my amazing boyfriend." I beam, oh I'm so going to rub in how happy I am

"What was his name?" the pup asks

"Edward Cullen" I answer him with increased dreaminess to my voice. Fucking Meow, that man of mine is hot

"Bells? That you? Did you have fun with the Cullen girls?" Charlie yelled from the living room.

I walked in and gave a brief hug to Charlie.

"I had a blast dad, they kept me up most of the night watching sappy love story movies, I hardly slept." I fake a yawn. "I'm going up to bed early Dad, got school to rest up for." I crispy wish both Billy and Jacob goodnight and retreat to my room, making sure once again I lock my fucking door. I don't trust dogs.

I get into bed, and wait for Edward. Edward shows up about an hour later, with beautiful gold eyes. Edward toes off his shoes and climbs into bed with me. Fucking heaven.

"Have fun with the mutt?" Edward jokes

"Yes I did." I replied cheeky

"Well, you handled it beautifully, I can hear Jacobs thoughts, he trying to figure out why your so cold and rude to him now." I chuckles

"Its because he is a butt munch right now, that will turn into a wolf size asshole in less than a year. I don't want to talk about that dog anymore, it turns my stomach."

"Alright Love." Edward coos, and begins to kiss me, fuck I love his kisses. He slowly brings his hands up the sides of my body, rubbing them softly up and down over my top. He brushes against the sides of my breasts and I moan. He freezes and studies my face for a moment, but then continues on. He brings his left hand up, and slowly moves around my breast, not quite touching them, more like building up courage to touch them. I so bad just want to grab his fucking hand and put it right on my boob, but it has to be as his pace. Edward slowly moves his hand and strokes my right breast over my top. It was magical, oh those fingers, are amazing.

Edward kept touching them while we were kissing, until he pulled away slowly.

"You are perfect, my Isabella, never have I seen a woman more beautiful than you." He purrs in my ear

"You make me feel beautiful, Edward, inside and out." Fucking meow when did I get so cheesy. Well like they said everything is better with cheese.

Beta-ed by: kittyfiction2008


	22. Chapter 22: Date, Desire and The Castle

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own a Hedwig Purse.**

**Chapter 22**

**Date, Desire, and The Castle**

I've gotten used to the early morning wake-up calls of Alice. Edward kisses me good bye, runs home, changes, and then comes and pick us up. Alice then has her Bella Barbie time. I offered to get her one of those Barbie doll heads you can do make up and hair on, she informed me that is what she practiced on at home to come up with my look. I was flabbergasted to say the least. But hey, if it means less time under her torture its so worth it. I'd buy her a new one, when this one gets worn out.

The next few weeks just flew by.

Edward and I went out on our first official date, a week after I let the family in on my secret. It was funny watching Charlie play over protective Dad. Charlie did the whole, I'll kill you if you hurt my daughter speech, which I found totally amusing, it was almost word for word from the book. Charlie even had the guns out cleaning them. Men and their need to show how big their guns are to other men, I will never understand it.

Edward took me to Okasan Japanese steakhouse. I was so fucking happy! It's like a dinner and a show, they cook in front of us, and I was able to sneak food from Edward's plate, they never feed you enough I almost always leave a little hungry, not this time. I was stuffed, and it was just wonderful.

Afterwards, Edward droved to a spot he found off the 101, a lover's lane of sorts. It had little pull off area's every half mile, we found one empty and he backed in and turned off the lights.

Edward came over to my side of the car, opened the door, helped me out. He then grabbed a blanket out of the backseat and laid it on the ground behind the car.

"Planning on getting lucky stud?" I playfully ask him.

"Not planning, just hoping." he gives me an evil grin.

"You dirty old man." I coo back at him.

Edward just chuckles at me and pulls me down on the blanket with him. Edward hovers over at me and just looks into my eyes, its like all time stops. He slowly leans down to me and starts kissing me softly on my lips. He pulls away, he looks at my face again, judging from he face, he is looking for reassurance. My god his eyes are fucking black, and it isn't because its chow time.

I nod my head, then his lips smash down on mine. This kiss is different, its full of lust, love and passion. He moves so he is nested in between my legs. Edward softly pushes his hips into mine, the feeling is unbelievable. Electricity shoots up and down my body.

"Oh fuck, Edward that feels so good." I moan

I thrust my hips upwards, and meet his hips now its his turn to moan.

"Mmmm, beautiful Bella, my Bella" He groans into my mouth

He brings his hips down with a little more force, and I can feel every inch of him press against the center of my jeans. "God Edward, right there" I somehow stutter out. This man is making me lose all functions, my brain, and body aren't even mine anymore. All I know is I want more of that pressure right fucking NOW!

We start getting into a rhythm. Edward pushes down and grinds into me, I push up and I wrap my legs around his hips trying to get relief. I've never been so horny, from just dry humping.

Edward is trailing kisses up and down my neck, before capturing my lips once more, and thrusting his tongue inside my mouth. That's all it took, and I was coming undone. I thrust my hips up and just hang on.

"EEEDDDWWWAAARRRDDD" I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear ripping, but I'm so caught up in my orgasm I really don't give a fuck.

"BELLA! I LOVE YOU!" Edward growls loudly. Fuck I think I just came again. Edward lowers himself fully on top of me, keeping most of his weight off of me using his arms, and starts peppering my face with soft little kisses.

"Bella, that was the single most wonderful moment in my life, I never knew it could feel this good."

"Thank you Edward, I really needed that, since the first time I saw you." I confess shyly to him.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you to my Edward"

After coming down from my orgasmic cloud, I notice the blanket around us was in shreds. Fucking meow, thank god he channeled.

Then I just thought 'OH MY KITTEN'S I JUST DRY FUCKED EDWARD CULLEN! I should get a t-shirt for that, I'd sell millions, on the back it would say 'AND I SURVIVED!'

After two weeks of nightly runs to Port Angeles, Emmett and Rose, finally found Alonzo Wallace. Emmett called Carlisle, while Rose kept an eye on the scum. When Carlisle, got there, Rose left the bar, with Wallace following shortly after her.

Rose duck down a dark alley, with Wallace falling into the trap. Emmett stayed close by on the roof top, but this was Rose's game, Emmett was just going to enjoy the show. Wallace hurried up behind Rose, halfway down the alley, and grabbed her from behind.

Rose flipped him over her head, and he came down hard on to the pavement.

"You like hurting woman, well this is one woman who knows how to fight back." Rose growls

Wallace gets up from the ground.

"All you whores need to be taught a fucking lesson." He growls back, and lunges for her again.

"The only one being taught a lesson tonight is you asshole" Rose then grabs the guy in the balls and crushes them.

A scream rips through the night as Wallace, falls to the ground and passes out. Emmett jumps down from the roof, and quickly duck tapes, Wallace's hands and feet together. Well, he does more than that, by the time Emmett is done he has gone through two roles of duct tape, the man ends up looking like a silver mummy.

Carlisle then places him in the back of the car, quickly finds an open spot and sedates the man for the drive down to Portland, Oregon. Wallace is left on the steps of the Portland police department with a note.

_Dear Kind Officers of the Portland Police Department,_

_Please take care of this trash,_

_His name Alonzo Calderas Wallace_

_His birth date is February 22__nd__ 1975_

_He wanted for murder and rape in Texas and Oklahoma._

_Make sure he gets his punishment he is due._

_Tootles, _

_Queenie & Gummy Bear_

Being with the Cullens has it perks. Edward got me a I-touch phone, and a notebook computer with Wi-Fi so I can use it down at the coffee house; they have free Wi-fi.

Now that I was able to contact Kitty without waiting a week for my message to be sent, I was able to fill her in more about my life. I didn't tell her about Edward yet, I think that would be too weird, I'm just going to delay it as long as possible.

The winter concert is coming up in a week, and we still haven't found the right outfits. So this coming Saturday, Alice and Rose are taking me to Seattle to find the 'perfect' outfit.

"Alice please tell me we aren't going to be running to a million different stores." I beg

"Well, it won't be a million, just a half a mill. Quit being so whinny Bella, it's the deal you came up with, remember?" she quips back at me.

"Fuck! Its not shopping I dislike Alice, it's the quantity of shopping your going to put me through!"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but Rose and I we are going to take you to The Castle." she says quietly.

"THE CASTLE!" I shriek! I love the fucking Castle, its Seattle's biggest sex store.

"Been there Bella?" Rose asks, with an amused grin

"Yep! Not as Bella but as Charlene. How do you think I knew all about impact toys? That's where I used to go get them. Finally I can get some new nipple clamps!" I'm really excited for the sex store, if they couldn't tell. I'm just jumping up and down. Oh my kittens, I just told them about my need for nipple clamps, fuck! Thank god the boys are out hunting or I would never heard the end of that.

I shyly look over at Rose and Alice, and they both have a knowing smirk on their faces.

Rose turns to Alice, "Pay up" Alice pulls out her wallet from her purse and hands Rose a five one hundred dollar bills. What the fuck did they bet on now?

This family has some serious gambling issues, every time I turn around they are betting on some of the most stupidest shit. One time it was how many times I would sneeze that day, it was horrible, Emmett kept blowing pepper in my face to get me to sneeze. It was fucking hell, but when I found out it was all because Emmett needed me to sneeze twenty five times that day, and I had sneezed only three, fucking boys. Fuck I was pissed, I'm so going to slap him a big one when I get changed!

"What was the bet this time girls?" I groan.

"Alice bet you wouldn't come clean unless we pushed you, I bet, you would just slip up. Alice couldn't use her gift, and that irked her to no end." Rose giggles

That earned a snort and a laugh out of me, this family is fucking nuts, but I love them!

_Next chapter the trip to Seattle, with a bit of trouble thrown in the mix. Let's just say Char/Bella's danger magnet comes into play._

_Beta-ed by: kittyfiction2008 And I survived!_


	23. Chapter 23: Shopping Shenanigans

_While temperatures fall in Sultan, the reviews I have received warm my heart. Thank you so much!_

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, I do own a Sorting Hat Purse**

**Chapter 23**

**Shopping Shenanigans**

The Friday before our shopping trip to Seattle, I'm spending the night at the Cullens. The boys are going down to Oregon and do some hunting, there is an over abundance of grizzly bears around Mount Hood. Edward and the rest will leave Friday after school. I'm really bummed, but the man got to eat something besides the local deer. I get wanting different tastes in a diet. It would be like me only eating, chicken day after day, it gets really boring, and sickening real quick.

So Friday after school, was hard for me. This will be the first time I've been away from Edward for more than one night. I never felt this way when Chuck had to travel. I have to admit, I liked it when he traveled, it gave me alone time to do stuff for myself. I did miss him, don't get me wrong, but a break now and then was a good thing. With Edward, its like I'm being split in two, and it scared me. I don't like feeling like this and I want it to stop. I'm just going to have to get use to it and trust it will get better with time.

So our goodbye that afternoon in the school parking lot got a bit heated.

Edward and I walked out of Choir, and headed to the parking lot. The boy's will be taking Emmett's Jeep, and us girls will drive back to the house in Rose's M3. As we wait along the side of the jeep, Edward pulls me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Bella." Edward whispers into my neck, he then begins to kiss my neck right under my left ear, fucking yummy.

"I'll miss you too, but I want you to have fun. Kill a few of those grizzlies for me." I smile at him, trying to keep a brave face. "I want to see those eye's of yours fourteen karat gold, come Sunday night."

Edward pulls back, and looks at my face, like he is trying to memorize it. He then pushes me up against the jeep and starts to kiss me wildly. My ass was just rubbing back and forth against the jeep, if I don't stop soon, I think the paint is going to start rubbing off.

"Not that I don't mind the polish job guys, but would you mind getting Bella's ass off my jeep?" Emmett laughs from behind Edward.

"Hey, G Bear, some guys pay good money to have their car waxed by a woman's ass." I talk back to Emmett, while still groping Edward.

"Really? Where?" both Emmett and Jasper said at the same time, earning them both well deserved swats to the back of their heads by their mates. For creatures that suppose to have amazing brain powers, they are so fucking dumb sometimes, I guess it doesn't matter, human or vampire, guys are just fucking stupid. I just shake my head in disgrace at them.

With one last lingering kiss to Edward, I watch the boys pull away from the parking lot. We load up into Rose's car and we are off.

"Rose do you know if Carlisle is working today?" I ask

"Yes, he is on till eight tonight."

Well, shit I need to talk to him.

"You think you could drop me off at the hospital, there are some things I need to speak with him alone first."

"What do you need to speak to him about Bella?" Rose asks, Alice on the other hand got that deer caught in the headlights look and turns to stare at me from the backseat.

"Well, I don't want to say anything right now, I don't want you all to especially Jasper to get his hopes up. There is an idea that's been running through my head since I first got here, but I need to talk to Carlisle first to see if my theory is sound." I begin to plead with them "Don't ask me any more questions, if its good or bad, I'll tell you when I get to your house."

Alice, and Rose asked me no more questions, but kept looking at me with worried looks.

"Guys, don't worry its nothing bad, you can see that can't you Alice?" I turn and look at her again

"I see you in Carlisle office, but it seems you don't know what your going to say to him." Alice informs me.

Well, shit I better think of something.

"If you do see something, please let me be the one to share, good or bad. I promise I will come clean."

They both said fine, then drove off to the hospital. I said goodbye to the girls and they were on their way. I went to Carlisle office and knocked.

"Come in?" I heard Carlisle answer

I open the door slowly, "Um, Carlisle, do you have some time? I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Sure Bella, its kind of slow today. Is everything alright?" The concern in his voice is so warming, he really cares.

"I'm fine Carlisle, I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things, without the rest of the family around. One being Jasper."

"What about Jasper"

"I know you read about my eighteenth birthday party fiasco?" Carlisle's mouth forms a grim line and nods "I have been thinking, since Jasper can feel all emotions, do you think he can feel other's thirsts? Because if he can…" I don't get a chance to finish my thought when Carlisle saw where I was going.

"If he can," Carlisle continues "he was not feeling just his own thirst but the thirst of everyone in the room." He looks at me with dawning understanding. "I think you might have something there, Bella."

"So for Jasper to get better around humans, you all need to learn not to push yourselves in extending your feeding periods, until Jasper gets better control of that thirst part of his gift, it makes sense to me that you all need to work on your bloodlust side, to help him." I firmly state

"I really think you might have something there, Jasper has always struggled the hardest with this life style, it makes him feel week."

"Carlisle, if what I suspect is true, Jasper is the strongest one amongst you all." I reply confidently.

Carlisle and I talk a bit more on how to make life a little easier for Jasper, and in turn for the whole family. My figuring is if Jasper is happy, everyone is happy, why the fuck not?

Talk turns to my other question which I have no hope of getting an answer to today.

"Carlisle, the other thing I want to talk to you about is me. I read in the book how my shield works, I was wondering if maybe you can do some research, or maybe test me to see if I can some how flex my shield while human." I ask with hope. I would love for Edward to see in my mind sometimes, it would be a thrill for him I know. Maybe when I'm turned if I know what 'think muscles" I have to work it will be easier.

Needless to say Carlisle was very enthusiastic for this idea. I could see the mad scientist coming out of Dr. Dad. He's almost vibrating, with excitement of a challenge. I'm just glad to help him out, to me it's a no lose situation, either it works, or it doesn't, but someday it will.

After my chat with Carlisle, I called Alice, and she came and picked me up.

"Oh Bella, I think you got something!" I can see Alice saw the conversation. "My Jazzie is going to be so happy, I just know it!"

"Of course you would know it Bubbles, you're a fucking psychic!" I state the obvious. I guess the unlimited brain functions can make you stupid at times, I'm so screwed when I'm turned.

"I swear to god, this better be the last store Alice, my feet are fucking killing me!" I grumble. We have been to sixty-two stores today, and its only two o'clock, I'm fucking beat. We still haven't made it to The Castle, I know that bloody bitch is making that the last stop, fuck!

"Last one Bella, I promise!"

"Sure Alice, and I got some ocean front property for sell in Colorado." I snap back, I'm fucking tired!

"I promise Bella, last one then the next stop is The Castle." Alice tries to placate me.

"Can we go home after that, I'm fucking beat girl. Remember M-O-R-T-A-L." I spell it out to her since other logic seems to be getting by her.

"Fine." Alice sing songs back, then skips into the final store. I must be getting the fucking skipping from her. God help me!

After the twenty seventh shopping bag is stuffed into Rose's M3, with Bubbles stuffed in the back seat with the overflow bags, we are off to the Castle!

"So Bella, what all do you want to get there?" Rose asks with a smirk

"Beside nipple clamps?" I smirk back at her, then we all burst out laughing.

"Maybe some light impact toys, you know a suede flogger, riding crop. Things that are easy to learn with."

"You into the BDSM scene in your other life?" Alice questions

"Toward the end of that life, yes I was really into it. It made me feel whole if that makes any sense? It took me years to admit to myself I like to be submissive in the bedroom, and I trusted my husband with my body and life. I was the one that told my husband about it, and had to convince him to try it. It was hard for him at first, but when he realized how much I enjoyed it, really enjoyed it, he got into it too. He was a natural Dom, just like I think Edward can be."

"Shit, girl do you think Edward is anywhere near ready for that?" Questions Rose

"Fuck no, but I want to have the tools on hand incase I do get a chance to show him." I answer back "I believe in the Boy Scout Motto 'Be Prepared' and I want to be prepared."

We got to The Castle, and us girls were like fat kids in a candy store. We didn't know where we wanted to start. Rose headed right for the role play costume area, Alice headed for the vibrator section, I went straight to the bondage play area. After an hour we got all sorts of toys, and fun things.

I ended up with 3 different types of nipple clamps, one set was an alligator type clamp and I wanted to try that one on Edward sometime and see if he feels it. I picked up a suede and a rabbit fur floggers, riding crop, bindings that attach to the bed with Velcro release, so its easier to get in and out quickly, some feathers, a velvet hand glove, some body candle wax, and a butterfly clit remote control vibrator. I don't want to lose my virginity to some toy. Not surprising Rose picked up a whip, and Dome outfit, a couple of different size dildo's and cock rings. Fun time in the McCarthy bedroom, not that I want to think about what they do in their 'free' time. Alice picked up lotions and a silver bullet vibrator, for when Jasper is away for more than a day she tells me, again TMI.

As the girls pay for our goodies, I wander to the front of the story to look at some fucking hot boots that I've been debating about getting. They are thigh high, black with four inch heals, they are fucking hot. But I think I would kill myself if I tried to wear them.

I glance out the window to across the street, my heart nearly stopped. I see three people, one is a dark skinned man with almost a white sheen to him, he has long black dread locks, the other man is white and has dirty blond hair tied into a ponytail, wearing very dirty mismatched clothing, the female of the group has flaming red hear, looks like she just left Woodstock, she has that gypsy look down pat.

I feel my heart rate increase, and my breathing becoming faster. In a flash Rose and Alice are by my side.

"Bella! What is wrong?" Alice asks in a panicked voice.

"Queenie, Bubbles, hold on." I try to steady my shaking fingers and pull a little notebook out of my purse as well as a pen. I don't want to take a chance of tipping off James and the gang too soon. I glance out the window, and see the three talking, it looks like they are debating on going into the club they are in front of.

I begin to write.

_**When we talk out loud don't use our real names, just to be safe. Look out the window and you'll see three people standing in front of the club across the street. The blond guy is James, the Red head is Victoria, and the black guy is Laurent.**_

The both look out the window, and their eyes widen. Quickly we are leaving the store by the back exit. No one says a word until we twenty miles out of Seattle. Then all hell breaks loose.

"They are early!" Rose exclaims

"No, Queenie, they are right on time, the ball game is a week from tomorrow, this is where they would be right now. I'm just pissed it didn't accrue to me sooner." I said really pissed off at my own stupidity.

"Well, they didn't get your scent Bella, I would know. I've gotten a good eye at them, and can see them. They are planning to 'feed' tonight then wander up to Vancouver, before heading back down toward Forks." Alice says with utmost confidence. "But to be on the safe side, I'm going to call the boys."

"Let me call Edward, he might take it better from me, probably not, knowing him, Emmett and Jasper are going to have a shit fit on their hands with him." I sigh as I pull out my phone and call Edward.

The phone rings three times before Edward picks up.

"Is everything alright, Love?" Edward asks with a slight panicked edge to his voice.

"I'm fine Edward, something just happened while the girls and I were shopping in Seattle we thought you should know about." I take a deep breathe in "First off I'm fine, my love, just remember that. We saw James, Victoria and Laurent."

"WHAT?" I heard Edwards voice as well as Emmett and Jaspers

"We saw them." I repeated "But as far as we can tell, and Alice has checked, they didn't see us."

I hear doors closing and an engine start in the background on the phone.

"We are on our way back, we should be home by midnight." said Edward.

"Your pinching your nose aren't you stud?" I try to lighten his mood some

"You know me so well, love" He chuckles darkly. How does one chuckle darkly you might ask? I don't really know but he does.

"On the upside, we got our shopping done." Please make this man calm down, I can feel the tension from him a state away, jeez.

I talk to Edward all the way home, trying to keep his emotions under control for Jaspers sake as much as his. No need for two vampires flying off the handle quite yet. I told him about the outfits I got, but nothing about what I picked up at The Castle, that is going to be a surprise, I have Alice and Roses words they will block that from their minds when he is around.

We arrive back at the house at about seven at night. I made myself a sandwich, then went up to Edward's bed, got undressed, threw on one of his t-shirts and climbed into the cloud bed. Those girls wore me out. In the middle of the night I felt Edward climb into bed with me. I snuggle up with him.

"Your home." I mumble sleepily.

"Its good to be home again." he whispers into my ear.

"I'm safe, My Edward, in your arms, no harm came to me today, unless you count the fucking blisters on my feet."

Edward laughs lightly, I can feel him relax, finally. "You'll always be safe in my arms."

"I know." Once again I'm overtaken by sleep, dreaming of the meadow once again, with the two little children. I can make them out a bit better, one has blond hair, the other reddish, they look about three or four, after that I just sleep like a baby.

_Beta-ed by kittyfiction2008_


	24. Chapter 24: The sun just sucks

**Happy Thanksgiving readers!**

_**Please be thankful and review!**_

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, I do own two Time Turners**

**Chapter 24**

**The sun just sucks**

The first three days of the following week, just sucked. The sun for some reason, and a total freak was out for three fucking straight days! Which meant no school with the Crew those three days. I was tempted to just fake an illness, just so I don't have to deal with the children.

Have I mentioned how much I hate fucking high school?

Monday was spent hiding from all the dickless boys. For some reason, if Edward isn't on my hip, all of a sudden I'm free to date. I mean who the fuck acts like that? I'll tell you who, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric I fucking don't care enough to remember his last name.

I spent lunch in the choir practice room, on those sunny days. Just goofing around with Angela, still trying to sell her the goods on Ben, she is starting to sway, but not bending quite yet.

"So you going to the girls choice dance, Bella?" Angela queries

"Yes, I asked Edward of course." I smile brightly at her. Unlike book Bella, I do like to dance, I can't dance well, but I love to move to the music. I really don't give a shit if I make a fool of myself, it's just who I am, and if I'm having fun, fuck what it looks like. "Are you going?"

"Yes, I've asked Eric" she said with excitement in her voice

"Why didn't you ask Ben?"

"Ben doesn't like me like that." she unbelievably says back to me.

I look at her like she is fucking nuts. "You think Ben doesn't like you?" I start laughing. "Girl, Ben LIKES you, trust me."

"How do you know?"

Fuck, how do I know, a book told me. "Edward and Emmett have Calculus with Ben, they heard him talking about you, he is just afraid you will reject him." Fuck, need to call Edward and get him and G Bear to back me up.

"Really?" Angela looks at me with hopeful eyes

"Really, the boy is nuts about you girl, he's just scared, take the bull by the horns and start talking to him more, play twenty questions, it's a great ice breaker, it helped with Edward and I in the beginning." I'm getting excited myself, playing match maker. I just love, Love.

Angela invited me to join her and Jessica on the famous dress shopping expedition, but I declined. I told her that Charlie demanded father-daughter time this week since I've been spending a lot of time with the Cullens. Half lie, half truth. Charlie seemed a bit miffed, but the man ignores me for fucking Sport Center every night. No wonder Renee left him. I have no sympathy for a person that fucking clueless. It doesn't help if his daughter just hates his best friend. There is no law that says I have to like him or Jacob. I wish there was one that said I could fucking put them down like you would any dog.

I really fucking hate all dogs, with good reason. When I was five my baby sitters dog, who I'd had known for two years under her care, bit me on my ass, and it had fucking rabies! I spent the next two weeks in the fucking hospital getting shots in my stomach. Since that time, I fucking hate and didn't trust dogs, it wasn't the only time I had a run in with a dog, but it was the first.

It was Tuesday morning when I got to school a bit early. I sat outside of the school, reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for the billionth time, when Newton decided that he had no brain at all. I saw Newton slide up next to me at the picnic table out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing?" the dumb ass said.

"Trying to figure out what the fuck is wrong with you." I tell him without my eyes leaving my book. A small smile ghosts on my face, and I look up toward the forest. I just remember Edward is out there watching me. I scan the trees, but don't see him.

"Funny Bella," Mike awkwardly laughs "I was wondering if you asked anyone to the girl's choice dance?"

I look at him like what the hell is in the water! "Why would you even what to know Mike? I mean it's a Girls Choice. I know I'm a girl…but oh I get it, which boy do you want me to help you ask?" I say amused

Mike looks at me with a shocked face. "No Bella, I mean will you ask me."

Okay, he's done it, my tolerance for stupidity has been reached. I stand up, thrust my book back into my backpack. Turn and face Mike.

"You have to be the most fucking stupidest boy ever. I've fucking kicked your balls not once but twice. I've never shown any fucking interest in you. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU STUPID FUCKER!" I then kick him in the leg as hard as I could and storm towards the school.

"Is that a no?" I hear behind me. Oh my kittens, this is the most fucked up boy I've ever met! I don't turn around, because if I did I would lure Newton out into the woods and just let Edward kill him.

Before I know it, the Winter Concert is here. I'm a bit nervous, the whole fucking town has shown up. The school band is starting the concert, then after them it's the Concert Choir. 'My' songs are at the end of the program. The choir is doing the back up singing on Taking Over Me, but My Immortal I'm singing solo. We were going to go between the band and the choir, but at the last minute Mr. Wagner changed it with no explanations.

"I want to thank everyone again for coming out and supporting the Forks High School Music Department." Mr. Wager announced "This year we had a rare gem start at our school. In the middle of January, we got a girl no bigger than a bread box, but with a voice that fill a room with music. Not only that she is very musically talented, the next two songs were written and preformed by this student on her first day of class here. I give you Miss Isabella Swan and the Concert Choir."

Fuck I don't know if I can sing with that ego boost. Then I remember I didn't fucking write these songs, or did I? I don't know what is even real anymore, this place is fucking with my mind.

Taking Over Me, was preformed beautiful. This kids worked hard, and it does sound very close to the original, we needed some Cello's and Violins to really be spot on.

I decided to do My Immortal with just Edward and I each playing a piano facing each other. Edward plays solo, while I sing around him till the bridge, and then I will join in playing for the rest. It was magical, like it was only Edward and I. Our eyes never left each other once during the whole song. When it was over, we both got up from our benches and met in the middle. He gave me a sweet and tender kiss on the lips, and we faced the folks of Forks.

The room was filled with cheers and whistles, it was very overwhelming. Edward and I took our bows while the clapping continued. I scanned the audience and found the Cullens with ease. The were among the loudest, especially Emmett when he decided he whoops and hollers weren't loud enough he let a fucking air horn loose. Guy is like ten forever, I often wonder now if that bear fucking ate half of his brain and it never grew back during the change.

I see Charlie standing right next to Carlisle, his face was full of shock and awe. Now I get what Bush was pushing during the Gulf War, that is what shock and awe looks like. He is clapping with his mouth hanging open. I smile and wave at Charlie and the Cullens.

The next night was the dance. Alice picked me up at three to get ready for a dance that doesn't start until seven. I pleaded, I argued, I begged, but nope, for some reason it takes these girls four hours to get ready, and me an hour max. For people that can move at the speed of light, why do they do simple crap like this slow. I'm just going to have to fucking grin and bear it.

Once the Guantanamo Bay Alice style was over, we waited at the top of the stair for our 'big reveal' for the boys, Alice's words not mine.

Rose went first, she was wearing a cocktail dress, done in a gorgeous red satin and has a daring drop waist. The flirty ruffle skirt is accented with a cute little bow and rhinestone detail. It was really tight. I doubt Queenie will be able to sit at all tonight. She finished everything off with five inch stilettos.

Emmett met Rose at the bottom of the stairs and swept her into a bone crushing kiss and grope.

Next Alice started her decent of the stairs. Alice looked like a fairy. Her dress was a beautiful bright yellow. It was a short dress with a sweetheart bodice complete with floral details and a tulle skirt with floral details as well. A center bow in the front.

Jasper met Alice at the bottom of the stairs, took her hand, and kissed it. The just stood there staring into each others eyes for about minute until he wrapped his arm around her waist and pull them up next to Rose and Emmett.

Now its my turn, and I know I'm going to fucking fall down the stairs. Those girls got me in four inch heals. Once we are at that damn dance the fucking shoes are coming off! My dress was this iridescent purple organza with a sequined top and gathered center bodice! It sparkles! I very slowly made it down the stairs, with comments from the Crew about it taking me all night. Fuck I don't want to break my neck! I throw the gang what I hope is a menacing looking, but I guess it wasn't since all I got back was snickers.

Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He looked so good. Alice had matched him with my dress. It was a black suit, with a purple tie, with tiny rhinestones that matched my dress. When I got to the bottom, with out tripping thank god, he took my hand up to his mouth and gave it a lingering kiss. Edward pulls me up against him and whispers in my ear. "You look simply ravishing tonight my love, it will be hard to keep my hands still"

This earn me a shiver and I whisper back, "Please don't restrain yourself on my account."

After a number of pictures taken by Esme, we were finally able to leave. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper are going in Rose's M3. Edward has taken his Aston out of moth balls and driving us to the dance.

We got to the dance in no time, the gym looked like Party Express exploded inside, there were streamers and balloon's everywhere. About your average high school dance. The Crew walked in and everyone just stopped at gawked. I could feel the lust and envy waves just rolling towards us. I roll my eyes and pull Edward to the dance floor.

After about five fast dances, I needed to pee. I grab the girls to head to the potty, I know they don't have to go, but I hate to go alone at these dances, you never know what skank or sleaze you might run into if your alone. Some might call me paranoid, I just think of it as reality, fucked up shit can happen anywhere, and I have a feeling there will be crap going down tonight.

We left the boys standing by the DJ booth, and went to the girls bathroom.

As I was doing the dance of the yellow stream, Rose and Alice were discussing the outfits of the other girls.

"Did you see that leopard print mini dress Lauren, showed up in?" Alice started

"I thought that one was the worse until I saw Jessica's, who ever told her orange looked good on her, must of hated her." Rose laughed

I finished up my business, step out and wash my hands, while Alice pulls out her mini make-up shop. I swear how she fits all this make up in that little purse you got me, its like Hermione's bag in Deathly Hallows. We touch up our make up, and then make it back to the guys.

As we cleared the dance floor, we noticed Jessica and Lauren slithering up to Edward. Fucking Meow, I just did my make up and now I have to kick some skank ass, this just wasn't what I was dreaming this evening was about.

They reached Edward, Lauren on one side of my poor Edward, Jessica on the other. Fuck, are they trying to make a skank sandwich? I whisper to Alice and Rose to let me handle this, but join in if they wanted to.

Edward was squirming so much, trying to get out of both bitches sleaze dance. If it was anyone else but Edward, I would have been laughing my ass off, I bet he wish his gift was to turn invisible right now. I end up just giggling at that thought as I walked up to him.

I winked at Edward, and placed a smirk on my face. Edward tried to get away from the girls, but he just won't say the words, he is too much of a fucking gentlemen, I guess I'm going have to teach this boy how to tell girls to back the fuck off.

"Laruen, Jessica do you mind getting you hands off of my boyfriend." I say in a very cool tone

"Edward doesn't seem to mind." Jessica had the gall to say.

"Yeah." Lauren

"To me it looks like Edward is ready to call HazMat to report a toxic spill of skank. You girls better get your hands off of MY BOYFRIEND before I make you look worse than I made Mike Newton. NOW GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM." I growl loudly

"Girls," Emmett pips up "You better do it, she even kicked my ass"

Thanks for the vote Emmett, but I really could take on these two, no problem. These type of girls don't know how to really fight, I do.

The skank twins immediately got off of Edward, and slowly started to back away.

"Jessica, Lauren, if you ever try that shit again, there will be no warning, I will kick both of your asses, and I don't give a shit that my dad might arrest me, because it would be totally fucking worth it. You two girls need to grow up and get some self fucking respect, otherwise you going to end up pregnant at eighteen, and have no fucking clue who the father is, let alone have that father support you. Skanky is no way to go through life girls, only ends at a place called loneliness and self hatred." I grabbed Edwards hand and led him back out on the dance floor.

The rest of the night past peacefully, no more girls trying to hit on my man. I didn't realize till later that our whole conversation was picked up by the DJ mike. Fucking Meow, that's funny. No wonder the girls backed off, they knew I would kick anyone ass that even approached Edward, now that I had that thought, it turned out to be the best fucking night ever!

Edward dropped me off at my home, it was decided that it would be safer if I stayed the night at home than the Cullen house until James and Victoria are taken care off. Edward stayed in the room with me, while Emmett and Jasper patrolled around Forks, since Edward can hear them anywhere in town from my house he is kept in the loop.

Edward and I make out for a while till sleeps over takes me. My last thought is I hope tomorrow goes as planned.

Beta-ed by: Kittyfiction2008 I need to go wash my eyes out from the skank ness


	25. Chapter 25: Thunderstorms and Baseball

_I want to thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! _

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, I do own Gryffindor Stocking**

**Chapter 25**

**Thunderstorms and Baseball**

I woke up Sunday morning with a very heavy heart. Edward was with me, but knowing what today might bring, was shooting fear though every pour of my body. I couldn't figure out why the bed was shaking, then I realized it was me.

"Shh, calm down Bella, your safe, my love." Edward coos as he pulls me into a firm embrace.

"I'm so scared Edward, what if Victoria or James get away, it won't be pretty if they do. I'm worried about any of you getting hurt. I'm worried, they might get away and run amuck in town here, I'm worried…." I just ramble on

"Bella, we know what we are getting into, unlike James, Victoria and Laurent. We have Jasper, remember love? He has this planned out to the last step. You know he would never let any harm come to Alice, let alone his family, remember that includes you Bella." Edwards words reassure me. I just have to remember to have faith.

Edward kisses me goodbye and shoots out the window. The plan is Alice coming to pick me up for a "girls day" while the boys go play baseball. Alice will be here at nine and its eight now, so I get my tail in gear and run through the shower, get dressed in some old jeans and a Harry Potter t-shirt. I know Alice is going to frown, but really who in the hell is going to see me today, let alone care what I wear.

I'm going to locked up in the Cullen house with Esme, while the rest go to the field for the mock baseball game. They will still have to play to lure the trio there, then Carlisle will give the "I'm all for love not war speech" and knowing James character so well, he will won't give a flying fuck what Carlisle says, and go after Alice anyway.

Alice picks me up, and we get to the house. Edward is waiting for me of course on the front porch. He zooms over to my door and opens it just as the car comes to a stop.

"Jesus Edward! You could at least wait until I stopped the car" Alice chastises Edward

"Sorry, Alice, I just couldn't wait to get my love in my arms once again."

"You just saw each other an hour ago!" Alice says throwing her arms up in the air.

"Like you wouldn't do the same with Jasper." Edward responds with a smirk on his well chiseled face. God I just want to lick him right now. There go the panties. I look into Edwards eyes and they turn pitch fucking black, oh my.

Alice glazes over, looks at the both of us, and mumbles "Every time I turn around all I see is sex, sex, sex, from you two." Which make both Edward and I giggle, we aren't having sex, but we are making out A LOT!

Edward whisks me up in his arms bridal style and carries me in the house. I personally love it. I would never let Chuck do this, I was always afraid of his back giving out, and us ending up on the floor in a crumple heap. I know Edward wouldn't have that problem, so why should I fight him to carry me.

Edward sits down on the couch in the living room, with me firmly in his lap. I look around, and the whole crew is here. They explain about the plan, of trapping the trio. They are going to play baseball, when the trio show up and want to join, they will allow it to keep them off guard. Emmett will play catcher, while the rest play the field. When its Victoria's turn to bat, that is when its going down. Emmett will grab James as soon as Victoria hit's the ball and start running, Edward and Alice will grab Victoria, Jasper will come in and help Emmett with James. Carlisle will guard Laurent just in case he decides to fight with the other two, the odds I tell them is low, but better safe than sorry. Alice has seen this in the vision it being a successful mission. Its like we are on an episode of 'Chuck', we are calling it a mission now.

I will be on lock down during this time with Esme at the house. That means the fucking steal shutters are coming down the moment the rest of the Crew leave the house. Esme and I are going to do a bit of bonding I guess.

After the meeting Edward brings me up to his room and we lay down on his bed. We softly kiss and hold each other. We just lay there not moving just gazing at one another, until its time to go.

We go down to the foyer to say good bye to each other.

I hold on to Edward tightly, with tears coming down my face. "Promise me everyone will be okay, Edward. Even if you have to lie to me, tell me you'll be back right after the game." I know I'm being a big cry baby, but this shit he, hell everyone is getting into is big time dangerous.

"I'm not lying to you, love, everyone here will be in the same condition as we are when we leave." He then takes my face in his hands and bores into my eyes "I PROMISE"

He then places his lips on mine, and what starts off as a sweet, tender kiss, becomes one of longing, and desire. Thanks a lot stud, now everyone here knows how turned on I am, how embarrassing. Edward slowly breaks the kiss off, hugs me and walks out the door, with the others giving both Esme and I hugs as they leave.

As soon as Carlisle fine ass leaves the house, Esme walks over to an alarm control panel by the front door, presses a bunch of buttons. Moments later, all over the house, you can hear the motors running and see solid steal shutters slowly descend over the great windows of this home.

Esme and I spend the next hour looking through photo albums. There are pictures of the family over the past several decades. In all of them Edward tries to appear happy, but the smiles never reach his eyes, his whole body is tense. Every photo the same expression. With as much tension he showed, I was starting to wonder if vampires can get ulcers. It was fun going down memory lane with Esme, her telling me the stories behind some of the photos.

My favorite photo was taken after Edward lost a bet. The bet was if Edward could go through one day without a girl or woman try to hit on him. He wasn't allowed to stay home, he had to go to the mall. Needless to say Edward lost the bet almost as soon as he walked into the mall.

Because of that lost bet, he had to go see a midnight showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show, dressed as Dr. Frankinfurter. Now the gang was nice enough to also come in characters, Emmett and Rose were Brad and Janet, Jasper and Alice were Riff-Raff and Magenta. From what Esme told me, when they started doing the time warp, Edwards corset fell off half way through, which cause a stampede of both men and woman, and they had to run out the back.

This sent both Esme and I into a fit of giggles for at lease fifteen minutes. God, I wish I was there for that. While we were coming down from our giggle fest, I heard the first hit of thunder, and froze. Then another, and another. I was slowly curling up into a ball on the end of the couch. Esme was trying to reassure me that they will all be fine. I knew they would, but that isn't the total reason for my onset of a panic attack.

"Esme, I know they will be fine, but I'm really afraid of thunderstorms. For years, I didn't know why, just that thunder and lighting storms cause me big panic attacks. Just like someone who is afraid of heights or spiders. I'm convinced if I move during a lighting storm, it will find me." I tell her in a shaking voice.

"What will find you dear?" Esme asks in a concerned voice.

"The lighting." I whisper then a big boom rattles the house, and I jump off the couch into the nearest bathroom, thank god there isn't any windows. Fuck the plumbing, it can get me through the plumbing. I run back out of the bathroom and into the hall closet. I must look like a total freak to Esme.

"Bella, Bell, calm down." Esme tries sooth me, and get me out of the closet.

"Esme, I know my fear seem irrational to everyone, but it's a deep fear of mine that lighting will seek me out and kill me. Even if the nomads weren't going to show up today, and it was going to be a normal game for you guys, I still wouldn't of come. The thought of being on that field while a storm rages overhead, is a thing from my nightmares."

"Bella, dear, what happened?" Esme brings me up into a cold but loving hug.

"I didn't know until a few years ago, while my fear is so bad." I start "My sister told me when I was two, I used to love the storms, and watching the lighting streak the sky, I thought it was pretty. During one bad storm, she and I were watching it out the front window, when a bolt of lighting sudden hit the house across the street from us, and burned to the ground. From that day on when ever a storm hit, I would hit in my closet until it passed, not moving for hours sometimes."

"Oh you poor baby." Esme fuss and holds me.

Esme continues to hold me until the storm passes. Three hours after the crew left, Esme receives a call from Carlisle. James and Victoria have been taken care of, Laurent is heading up to Alaska to Irina with an escort from Jasper and Alice. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god that is over.

Ten minutes after Carlisle's call, Esme cocks her head, gets up and goes to the alarm control. After disarming the system, the shutters slowly roll up, and the front door opens.

Emmett is through the door first, and sweeps me up in one of his bear hugs.

"G Bear, can't breathe" I gasp as he twirls me around.

"Emmett put her down!" Rose scolds as she comes through the door. Queenie is amazing, looking at her you would never know she played baseball let alone kill and dismember two vampires, not a hair out of place. I wonder what hair spray she uses?

Emmett finally puts me down, and I hug Queenie and tell her thank you. Carlisle comes in next, after a hug from Esme I give him a hug also, and again thank him.

Edward was the last through, the look on his face was amazing. He looked so happy, and the stress of the pass week has lifted from him. Edward picks me up and kisses me hard, murmuring in my ear that the worse was over, and happy days lie ahead.

I like to believe that, but again I live in reality, I know something else will come along, I can only hope it won't be for a long time.

Beta-ed by: Kittyfiction2008


	26. Chapter 26: Crazy about cats and just

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, I do own an Alice Cullen doll**

_(My daughter just got me it on Friday!)_

**Chapter 26**

**Crazy about Cats, and just plain Crazy**

The next few weeks after Alice and Jasper got back from Alaska seemed to just fly by. During one of the Cullen's long hunting trips, I got really lonely, I figured it was time to talk to Charlie about me getting a cat. It would help having a little purring fur ball, for when I miss Edward and the crew. So I contacted the Clallam County animal control and signed up to be a foster mom to any kittens that were abandoned or lost their mother.

I sat with Charlie after we had Sunday dinner, before Sport Center came on otherwise I would have to wait another fucking week to get his full attention.

"Um, Dad I have a question for you." I tentatively ask him

"Shoot Bells, what is it?" He replies half distracted with a Bass Pro commercial

"Well, I want to become a foster mom." I said calmly

Charlie turned three shades of red, before I realized how that sounded.

"To kittens Dad! Sorry, I want to be a foster mom to motherless kittens. Its a lot of work, but its so important. I checked into it at the county animal control and I was put on the list for a foster mother. It will count towards my Senior year community service hours." In the state of Washington, every year in high school you need to do so many hours in community service, for Senior year you need to do sixteen. Since I will get those sixteen hours out of the way on the first day, it should be easy as Lauren Mallory.

I know Charlie will not refuse me now I brought school into it. Charlie's facial color had return back to normal, with a visual sign of relief in his eyes. "Are you sure about this Bella? It will take a lot of time."

"One hundred percent sure Dad, this is a no brainier."

"Do you even know how to take care of kittens? I know Renee never allowed you to have a pet except for goldfish."

"Yes, Dad, I've done a lot of reading, and I have to go through a foster parent training class. I know I won't have any problems. But if I fall in love with one of them, I would like to keep it please." I'm begging here.

"I don't know Bells, that different that just temporally having in the house."

"Please Dad, I get so lonely here sometimes when your working late, and I really need the company." I play the guilt card, knowing Charlie will give.

"I think about it, but if I let you keep a cat, I need you to do something for me." Charlie looks at me with devilish eyes.

"What?" I ask

"I want you to be nicer to Billy and Jake. No more cold shoulder, or grumbling around them."

Fucking meow! I really want a cat, but shit having the dog around and being nice, FUCK!

"Fine," I grumble "but if Jake or Billy try to cut down the Cullens to me, all bets are off Dad. I won't have my friends talked about badly. They never say anything bad about the Blacks or any members of the tribe."

"Just try kiddo, that's all I ask. I talked to Billy already and he will not bring up the Cullens to either one of us again, he promised."

"Okay" I sign in resignation.

Edward and I were at lunch about a week before prom, when brain dead Newton decided to make an appearance at our table. Edward got up to get me a water, when dumb ass came over and sat down in Edward's seat. Much to the annoyance of not only me but the rest of the Cullens.

Rose was about to say something to him, but Emmett gave her a look that said 'Come on Baby, this could be fun'. Queenie just roll her eyes and smirked.

"Hey, Bella?" Mike voice shakes with nervousness

"Yeah, Dumb Ass?" I dully reply

Newton chuckles, which I found out is another side effect of drinking water here. "Will you go to the prom with me?"

"Listen dumb ass, did your mother drop you on your head over and over again for years? Why in the fuck did you think to even ask me to prom?" I said through clenched teeth at him. I swear, I'm going to get stalking charges brought against him soon, this kid is really starting to freak me out with his lack of brain skills.

"You're a nice looking girl, why wouldn't you want to go with the best looking guy?" He firmly states.

If he thinks he's the best looking guy, he better get his fucking eyes checked real soon. I look at this kid, and think this boy needs serious therapy.

"Michael, you know I have a boyfriend right?" I talk to him slowly like he is two fucking years old.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to go to prom with him." He looks at me with a confused expression.

Before I could start beating this boy, and risk many days behind bars, I can see Edward coming up behind dickless.

Edward leans down and whispers off of Newton shoulders. "I would appreciate you not taking to my girlfriend anymore Newton. Bella has told you repeatly that she is NOT interested in you, and to leave her the fuck alone."

Oh my kittens, he said fuck, and it just rolled off his tongue like pure sex. Fuck, now I'm thinking about his tongue licking me, this is getting hard. Shit, now I'm thinking about him being hard. Its going to be a long three hours till school is over now.

"But she likes me, I know she does!" Newton protests. Okay, the kid is a few cans short of a six pack in brains. How does his brain power his legs, is beyond my imagination.

"Newton, get the fuck out of my chair, before I rip you limb from limb, then bury you in twelve different states?" Edward growls, and there he is my vampire, fuck he is hot.

Mike takes one look at Edwards face and goes whiter than me, all color is gone from his face. Then tries to hurry out of the seat, but ends up on the floor on his face. Turns out while Edward had him distracted, one of the other Cullens had tied his shoelaces to the feet of the chair. While that was funny, and we were all laughing our asses off over it, dumb ass Newton was so scared he didn't even register that he was tied to this chair and kept trying to get up. Up then he tried to walk and face plant again, the whole lunch room was in a roar of laughter including the lunch staff. After his six face plant Clown Face came and got him untied, that's when he looked back at our table with fury. Oh fuck, made the crazy kid even crazier. Edward pulled me too his side and just growled in Newton's direction.

I turn to Edward and I can tell he is pretty worked up.

"What Baby? What was he thinking?" I beg for him to tell me.

"Nothing that I will allow to happen." He says quietly

"Is he planning on doing something bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it Bella, it doesn't matter." He repeats

Now I'm getting a little peeved at him. "Edward, I need to know so I can keep my defenses up. Good communication skills are needed in a relationship Edward. If I could read his mind and you couldn't I would tell you if he was trying to do something to you or me."

Edward pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, and shakes his head. He takes a deep breath "He's going to stalk you even more now, and if he can get you alone, he is going to…." Edward trails off and starts to get angry.

"He is going to?" I try to push him on

Edward takes another deep breath, "He is going to convince you that He is the better choice, and force himself on you."

That starts growls around the whole table.

"I'm going to kill that little mother fucker" Emmett growls.

"Not if I get to him first" Rose says gritting her teeth.

"Calm down folks, since my Dad is the chief I think I should go the legal route to start. I'm going to sit down with Charlie and explain the Newton situation." I turn and look at Edward "Edward, could you take me down to Charlie's office today after school, I'm going to get an restraining order against him if I can, if I can't at least he will know all that is happening here with Newton."

Edward sighs, "Alright love, but if he tries anything, I will rip him apart."

"Be my guest." I laugh then I lean in and whisper in his ear "You know how hot it is when I hear you say fuck. I almost came undone."

Edward turns his head, and his lips come crashing down on mine, and his soft purr starts. Fuck I love that purr. "Now you know how I feel every time you say, _fuck_." he whispers back huskily. I look down at his groin, and see his strain. I wonder how strong his jeans were to hold that monster back. Crap, still two and half hours left in the school day, as the lunch bell rings.

Beta-ed by: kittyfiction2008

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. If you review you get a preview of the next chapter._

_I just wanted to say sorry this chapter is a day late. I spent Saturday in downtown Seattle, going to the Harry Potter exhibit. It was fucking amazing, I got sorted and everything. If you get a chance to see this show when it comes to your town, I high recommend it to any Harry Potter fan._

_Thanks again!_

_PumpikinMyKitty_


	27. Chapter 27: I wear less at the beach

_I got six great reviews! Thank you. Once again a big hug to VampyGirl for her support, you cheered me up thanks!_

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, but I do own a Twilight Script**

**Chapter 27**

**I wear less at the beach**

Needless to say when I got telling Charlie about Newton's attack of me in the parking lot that one day, and again what happened at lunch today and a few weeks ago he wasn't a happy cowboy. Charlie already knew about the first day of school, that was the only one I fessed up to right away. Charlie told Edward and I that he didn't have enough to get a restraining order towards Mike, but he will go over and have a long talk with his parents and the 'boy', Charlie's words not mine.

Edward assured Charlie, that I wouldn't be left alone while at school, since I had a Cullen or a Hale in every class.

"Well, I'm worried about her being home alone after school while I'm at work, or if I have to work the night shift." Charlie said while his face held a bit worry. I'm surprised Charlie is this freaked out, I mean this is just a teenage boy here. But after thinking about it, that boy is bat shit crazy.

"Chief Swan," Edward begins, "Bella can come to my house after school when you have to work, she can do her homework, study for finals coming up in a couple of weeks. I can talk to Esme, she would love to have Bella spend the night with her when you work nights, especially on weekends when us men go camping." The lies just flow off of Edwards lips like honey, it's a site worth watching.

"I don't know about that" Charlie starts grumbling under his breath. "I know how teenage kids are now a days. With you two dating I don't know if I feel comfortable with you two in the same house."

"I'd be sleeping with Alice and Rose like I do on any sleep over Dad, you can call Esme and double check with her. Don't you trust me Daddy?" I pull the big doe eyes on him full force, even throw in a pouty lip to go with it.

Charlie's eyes narrow a bit, but I don't break, he looks back at Edward, he just sits there looking like a poster for staying abstained until your forty. Damn freaky virginal vampire! "I'm not happy about this, and I'm going to call Esme, but I'm going to give this a try. Now if I even think of any funny business is going on, I'm pulling out of the deal and sending you down to the Blacks when I have a night shift." Charlie crosses his hands looking like he has won.

I narrow my eyes back at him. "That's not fair Charlie, you now how I feel, I'll put up with them on my home turf but not down in La Push. Alice or Rose I know will stay with me at the house, they might look dainty Dad, but they are black belts both of them." I turn and look at Edward "Aren't they Edward?"

"That's right Chief Swan, Esme's first husband was abusive and she never wanted her girls to ever feel defenseless against a man, and made them take classes since first adopting them. They are very good, and often beat us boys, of course they get mad when we try to go easy on them," he winks at Charlie "But we only get beaten harder when we do that."

Charlie gives Edward a shocked look and then barks out laughing. Edward joins in, even I toss in a giggle or two. After laugh fest was over, and Charlie was placated, we headed to Edwards house.

We filled the crew in on what happened down at the station, both Esme and Carlisle agreed to talk to Charlie, to make him more at ease about the sleeping over situation. No one wants me to go to La Push, that's just barking mad. Shit, now even my brain is being effected by this place, that was such a fucking bad pun.

The rest of the school week involved me being Marjory babysat, which gets old real quick. Emmett feels its time for me to increase my video game know-how. Rose wants to teach me every inter-working of an engine, and frankly I could give a flying fuck. As long as it gets me from point A to Point B, I'm happy. I still haven't replaced my truck yet, but since Edward as given me free use of the Volvo on the sunny days, it really hasn't been a hardship yet.

Alice see it as time to get in some last minute shopping for prom. We got our dresses weeks ago, but not all the right accessories Alice claims. That was a shopping trip, but I counted as one of the two days a month Alice gets even though she was only able to shop with me for four hours. Poor Bubbles.

Spending time with Jasper was the most educational. When everyone except Alice and Jasper went out to hunt, we begun to see if we could start working on some of our side projects without the rest knowing. I was hanging around Jasper more closely, unlike the books, Edward always kept Bella away, so Jasper really didn't get a good chance of getting use to me, one of the many downfalls of the relationship.

The other is working on my shield. We are trying to see if I can detect it like I did in the book. We have been trying for a few weeks going through lots of different emotions, but still no luck.

"Come on Captain, one more try. I think I was getting something with the combination anger and protectiveness." I whine. I'm getting tired we have been doing this a while, but I think I finally started to see that red haze thing book Bella talked about and I wanted to keep it up.

"Bella, we have been working with you for three hours, the rest are going to be back real soon. You should calm yourself down, before Edward suspects. I think you should tell him, Bella. He could help." said Jasper

I sigh heavily, "I guess your right, I'll tell him tonight." I really wanted to surprise him, but shit that dream is too big to give up

"You have been working on this for the past three weeks Bella, it might never happen while your human." Alice tries to sooth me

"Yeah, I know" I say sadly "I'm just so disappointed in myself. I really thought I was on to something."

"Well, you don't have to give up. Maybe if Edward joined in…." Jasper starts to boost my mood up, then the front door opens. Guess who walks through. Yep, my all hearing vampire boyfriend, shit. I know he had heard more that was going on, the sneaky fucker.

"Edward joins in what?" Edward says, then he studies Jaspers and then Alice's faces, he turns and said "Three weeks? You been trying and haven't said anything"

Fuck!

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I start crying, god he's fucking pissed at me I know it.

"Love, its okay." He swoops me up in his arms and carries me up to his room. He lays me down on the bed and crawls in next to me. He brings me into a soft embrace and continues "I know you wanted it to be a surprise, I was in awe that you wanted to work on this while you were human, for me."

Edward pulls me into a passionate kiss, he still hasn't moved to touching me under my shirt, its been fucking months since we dry fucked that one time, this girl is getting way too horny. I pull away from Edward claiming I need a human moment, before stuff got hot and heavy.

I run into the bathroom, do my business, and wash up. I decided to leave the bathroom sans shirt. I leave my bra on, and I'm so happy I picked a royal blue lacy number today. I give myself a mental pep talk and open the bathroom door. I look up into Edward's eyes and the shock on his face is unbelievable to say the least.

I wait…

And wait…

Wait some fucking more….

I think I've been standing here five minutes and the man hasn't moved a muscle. Edward's eyes haven't left my tits. I'm kind of wish I had tassels on and I could make them spin to see if he would follow the flying boobs.

"Edward?" I call softly as I walk slowly to him

Nothing, not even an eye blink but he is following the mammary trail.

"Edward?" I say once again and I make myself on to the bed, crawling slowly over to him

Fucking meow, I've finally seen it! I have hypnotic breasts! It's not an urban legend after all!

I finally just yell "EDWARD!"

He finally blinks, HE'S ALIVE! So to speak.

"Bella?" Edward says so quiet, I could barely hear him. "What are you doing?" His eyes finally leave the twins and meet my eyes.

"Just going around in front of my boyfriend in a bra." I look at him innocently

"Bella, I think you should get your shirt back own." he says slowly.

I can tell, he really doesn't want me to put my shirt back on yet, I see the seventeen old boy fighting with the 1918 prude.

"Edward," I bring his eyes back up to mine since they keep drifting south "I wear less than this when I go to the beach, try it you might like it." I purr

Edward just lunged at me, and I squealed, fell back on the bed, with him hovering over me once again.

"You do like to play dangerously don't you _Isabella_?" Edward said softly in my ear, while grinding into my hip. Oh god that feels so good. Edwards hands slowly work up from my hips along my sides, ever so lightly over my skin, causing Goosebumps to rise, and I shiver.

"You cold _Isabella?"_

"Nnn..ooo, nhh,.." I've lost the ability to thinking straight, fuck magic fingers all the way I cheer.

Edward's hands move over and slowly cup both of my breasts at the same time. "I know how I could warm you up, love." he said as his hands start kneading my breast like the best baker in town.

I let out a long moan and thrust my hips up into his leg. Edward begins to lay soft butterfly kisses along the nape of my neck, slowly working around down to my collarbone, he looks at me with hooded eyes, and I just nod. I don't want this ending any sooner than he does.

Kisses begin a more southerly direction, and his hands continue their work on my tits.

"Oh Edward" I moan, I need relief, my hips are just humping at his leg. Suddenly I'm on top of him looking down while straddling his hips.

"Whoa, warn a girl" I giggle. Then I realize what a great position I am in.

Edwards hands slowly work to behind my back and he unclasps my bra.

He looks again in my eyes.

"May I?" Edward asks me in a shy smile

"Yes, please Edward."

Edward slowly works my bra straps down my arms, first my right arm then my left. Once all limbs were clear, he slowly pulls my bra away.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, my Isabella." He gazes loving into my eyes, and my whole face and chest turn beat read. God damn virgin body! When a man who is as man pretty as Edward Cullen tells you that your beautiful, you better fucking believe it.

Edwards mouth moves closer to my breast, I can almost feel his cool lips on my hot flesh, when Edward freezes, then the door to his bedroom is being banged on.

"Fuck Alice" Edward huffs, then he listens for a moment "Charlie is on his way here to pick you up love, you better get ready."

"Fucking Meow!" I scream "This isn't over Edward, we crosses a boarder tonight I want to continue to explore."

"Yes, we will need to explore this boarder more real soon love" He pulls me into another hot filled kiss that turns me into goo once more. Fuck, sometimes I think this man Don Juan reincarnated.

Beta-ed by: Kittyfiction2008

_Please review and you will get a preview!_


	28. Chapter 28: The Prom part one

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, but I do own a Twilight Ornament **

**Chapter 28**

**Prom Part 1**

Prom was finally here. I spent the night before in Edward's room. I guess I should be calling it our room by now, since I had enough change of clothes here it took up half of Edward's closet and threaten to take over the rest. I'm not kidding, Esme is thinking about drawing up plans to redo Edward's room. If I was Esme why not, its not like she doesn't have the time.

Alice's torture today is going into hour five when finally I lost it. While Alice was redoing my hair for the third time, since the first two didn't quite meet her visions. I've had to shower and wash my hair four times already, my body was looking more like a bleached prune than anything else.

"Not quite right yet. I think we need to start over again." Alice said in a sing song voice.

NO FUCKING WAY!

"Alice, no fucking way! My hair looks fucking fine. My make up is perfect. My nails are shined and buffed to the max." I say to her in a low controlled voice "But if you make me fucking wash my hair one more time today, I will do a Blues Brother on you with that can of hair spray your holding and a Bic." I pull a lighter out of my jeans pocket. No, I don't smoke but when there is so little defense out there against vampires, it won't hurt to be prepared. Shit, I've even started carrying around a milk bone treat just incase I run across one of those wolves.

"Alright, alright," Alice says "Get your dress on." Then her and Queenie go to their rooms to get ready.

I slowly unzip the bag holding the dress, and push it open. I fucking love this dress, we found it on our third trip to Seattle. I know Alice knew where this fucking dress was, but was able to worm extra shopping day out of me. That little pixie bitch is going to pay if she tries that again. I'll hurt her big, no wedding planning by her, not even able to talk about the wedding.

"You wouldn't Bella!" I hear Alice scream from the room below mine.

"You better believe it you evil pixie!" I yell back "No wedding planning for you, not even allow to talk about it. Hell, I'll ask Edward to read you mind all time so you couldn't even think about it."

"What are you Bitches yelling about" I hear Rose put in her two cents.

"Just trying to school Alice on her evil ways. I've caught on to her little trick of taking advantage of my shopping agreement." I call out "If she tries to pull that shit again, no wedding involvement by her at all."

"That's just cruel Bella" Alice whines

"It's called punishment for a reason Alice, remember that." I laugh

"Now that Prom Bitch time is over, get fucking ready you two!" Rose screams

I turn back to my dress, I still can't get over how beautiful it is. Magenta in color it has sequins all over, with an elegant one shoulder strap that leads to the sweetheart bust and tulle overlay skirt! The best feature is it sparkles! I fucking love it. I pulled on the dress, and looked at myself in the mirror.

Damn that Bubbles knows what she is doing, she fixed my hair in an upsweep with a twist. I had soft curls framing my face. My make-up was very subtle very little blush, and gray eye shadow, giving my eyes that smoky look.

I put my three inch heels on that were dyed to match the dress. Grab my purse and head out to meet the girls.

I first saw Alice, and man that girl knows how to dress. Her hair is in the almost Shirley Temple like, all curls, with a silver comb holding back her curls on each side. Alice's dress, just screams Alice, the dress is a bold blue and green combination with sequin drop-waist bodice and full pick-up skirt.

"Bella, that dress looks beautiful on you!" Alice says

"Well, you girl are going to keep Jasper busy tonight, with those children's emotions of you." I grinned at her

"pssh" she replies

We walk down the first flight of stairs and meet up with Rose. Now Rose looks amazing in anything she wears, but when serious effort is made, that woman looks like portrait made by one of greats. Her hair is straight down her back, not a hint of curl anywhere. Her make is bold and striking. But her dress is a scene stealer, it's a unique front short pink bubble skirt and back long skirt with leopard print lining. An embellished bodice pulls the entire look together. No, chance for even Bubbles to get looks tonight with Rose in this outfit.

Rose descends the stairs to the first floor first. All I hear is Emmett's comment "Hope what they say about prom night is true, I might get lucky" Alice and I just roll our eyes and sigh. Alice goes down next, I see Jasper pull her into his arms on the last step, and disappear from view. Now, lets see if the worlds biggest klutz can make it down the stairs without doing any major damage.

I slowly make my way down, and Edward comes into view. The man is not just sex on legs, he is sex on legs in a tuxedo! All thoughts on going to prom quickly leave my head, all I want to do is worship at the shrine that is Edward.

I make once again down the stairs without tripping, which I was silently patting myself on my back for, but I patted too soon, I got three steps from Edward and fucking tripped. I braced for impact, but was met with two icy hands around my middle right below my breasts. Edward had caught me, he slowly pulled me upright, but right before he lets go, his thumbs grazed right across the top of my breasts. All breath left my body, before Edwards lips crashed down on mine. His tongue begged for entrance to my mouth, and I quickly opened. Edwards cold hard tongue started to enter my mouth, and it was heaven on earth once again. Just as he was pulling me closer, the cockblocking quad had to make themselves known.

"Ahem, lovebirds, AFTER prom, not before remember?" These words of wisdom came from Emmett, which caused all of us to burst out in laughter.

We all went with a limo this dance. It just easier, plus we can just relax and talk with each other. After stopping at Charlie's for the required photo op., we headed to prom.

As we were walking up to the prom, being held in the lunch room of the school, how romantic. I felt like I was being watched. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I looked around and didn't see anything.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked

"I don't know, I just have a funny feeling I'm being watched." I said nervously.

"Of course you are, you are simply stunning, my love." he crooned.

"You have to say that" I say while whacking him with my purse.

We walked in and joined the Crew at their table. Soon we were all on the dance floor just letting loose. Take it off by Kesha came on, and I really debated to listen to the song and do what it says. I just don't want to give Bat shit crazy Boy a freebie. After about an hour I had to call a mortal minute and run to the little girls room. I grabbed Alice, since Queenie was in a lip lock with Emmett, just like a bear you don't get between these two when they are eating.

As we walked into the restroom Alice remember she forgot her purse. I figured I would be fine, there were four other girls in the bathroom with me, so I should be safe. While I was in my stall, I heard the other girls go, but Alice hadn't returned yet. I walked over and washed my hands, I turned around started to dry them with that hand blow dryer.

The lights in the bathroom suddenly went out, plunging the bathroom in complete darkness. My hands were suddenly grab and pined behind my back, just as I was about to scream, the hand not restraining my arms when over my mouth. Just one thought kept going through my mind is _Help me Edward, please Help me._


	29. Chapter 29: The Prom part two

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, I do own Twilight candy**

**Chapter 29**

**The Prom part two**

_Previously in Soul Fusion…_

Just one thought kept going through my mind is _Help me Edward, please Help me._

I try and struggle against my captures grip, but got hit by something hard on the side of my head. Fuck that hurt, it wasn't hard enough to knock me out, but I did see spots.

I felt my hands being secured with something plastic, it feels like what cops use when they need to arrest a lot of people at a protest. Those zip tie things, fuck they hurt. I can just feel how the plastic is digging into my flesh. A piece of duct tape is placed over my mouth and I'm shoved to the floor.

Its still so fucking dark in here, I can't tell who is doing this to me, it's not a vampire, their skin feels normal temperature to me. It has to be someone human. I just wish they would fucking say something. I can hear them moving around, and a zipper being move like on a bag.

Where in the fuck are my vampires?

I feel something cold and metal go across the front of my chest. Fuck, I think it's a knife.

"You think your such a hot bitch, coming in here and taking Edward away from me!"

Fucking meow its Lauren Mallory. What is wrong with this girl? Did she really think she would get away doing this to me. Forget how I'm going to pound her ass once I'm free, she has to be totally mental to forget my Dad is the fucking Chief of Police in this cloudy burg.

"I'm going to cut you so bad that Edward will never want your ugly face." she threatens.

Again, where the fuck are my vampires? I mentally scream _Edward where in the fuck are you?_

I feel the knife slowly sink in to my shoulder, and I scream.

"mmrrph" Is all I can say with my mouth being blocked.

Little Miss Psycho is cackling, and withdraws the knife. Fuck, this really fucking hurts! I feel the tears falling down my face, this was suppose to be a fun night. _Edward where are you?_

I feel the knife once again push into my body and the pain becomes too much, I can feel myself losing the fight to stay awake.

I can faintly hear a bang, and the room flooded with light before I totally fall into blackness.

**BEEP BIP BEEP BIP BEEP BIP BEEP BIP BEEP**

What the fuck is that noise?

**BIP BEEP BIP BEEP BIP**

What the fuck happened? Prom…bathroom….darkness….Lauren….knife.

My eyes fly open, and I see Edward sitting on a chair next to my bed, looking out the window. His hand is resting on my right leg, and I move mine to cover his, but I feel a sharp pain when I try to move it.

"FUCK!" I moan

"Bella!" Edward says with excitement "Carlisle! Bella is awake"

Edward gently takes my right hand, leans up and kisses me on my dry chapped lips.

"Water please" I say in a frog voice.

Edward pours me a cup of water with a bendy straw, and brings it to my lips. I greedily drink in the cool water, then I stop.

"Edward this better be bottled water."

I'm fucking serious, the water in this town is tainted. Edward knows how I feel about the local water supply.

"Of course love, I know better" Edward smiles that crooked smile I love so much.

I continue to drink down my water, when Carlisle comes in.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" He cheerfully asks

"You tell me Doc, I'm the one in the damn bed from the middle ages." I try to joke.

"Well, the wound on your right shoulder was pretty clean, it didn't hit anything major, but you might need some physical therapy once it fully heals." Carlisle explains "The other wound, hit your spleen, and we had to remove it, your going to have to take it easy for awhile so it heals right."

"I'm going to be okay then?" I'm pretty sure I'm going to be. I know people can live without their spleens just fine.

"Your going to be fine Bella," Carlisle says with a smile "It will just take a few weeks."

"How long will I be stuck in here?" I hope it isn't more than a day.

"Another two to three days, we just want to be careful of infections"

Charlie then bursts into the room. Boy, Charlie looks horrible, I guess I would too if this happened to one of my kids. Charlie looks like he hasn't slept in weeks, the bags under his eyes are so long he looks like Deputy Dog.

"Bells" He says as he rushes over to my bedside "Bells, oh Bella, I thought I was going to lose you when I just got you back."

This poor man, I feel so bad. I've got to try better to get to really know him.

Charlie engulfs me in a hug, trying to be careful of all the wire and tubes, let alone my damaged areas.

"I'm going to be fine Dad," I said while trying to pat him on his back with my good hand. "I'll be home in no time."

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too, Dad"

I ask Charlie what happened, Lauren Mallory was under arrest for Felony assault, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder. Edward was the one who stopped her, he also did first aide on me while waiting for the ambulance to show. Emmett and Jasper kept Lauren detained until the police showed up, while also trying to keep Alice and Rose from ripping her apart. That girl better pray she gets life without parole otherwise there are seven angry vampires, ready to fucking kill her.

Charlie gets up to call Renee and tell her I'm awake. Renee was going to come out, but Charlie had nixed the idea, telling her I was going to be fine. He had to promise once I'm well to come and visit her. Fucking wonderful, summer in Florida, might as well stick myself in a fucking oven.

When Charlie leaves Edward comes back and sits by my side.

"What took so long? Why didn't Alice come back?"

Edward looks at me with a grim face "Jasper side tracked her because of all the lust in the room."

So Bubbles left me alone to get some suck face time with Jasper, fucking wonderful! I want to be pissed at her, but I can't, I hate to say it, but if had Edward side tracked me with kissing, I would of lost all thought of others too. Fuck I do it now.

"Don't get angry with her too much Edward, it happens, remember this is all because of Lauren's fucked up mind."

"I heard you" Edward says suddenly

"What do you mean you heard me?" I quizzed. I fucking hope he heard me, my lips are moving sounds are coming out of my mouth.

"No, I mean I _heard_ you, your mind called to me." He says while looking into my eyes

"What did you hear?"

"It was bits and pieces, I first heard my name, I started looking around for this new voice. Then I heard _help_ a few moments later, I realized it was your voice." Edward grips my hand a little harder. "I started looking for you, trying to tune you in. I saw Alice and Jasper making out at our table, I asked if they had seen you, when Alice remembered she was suppose to be going back to the bathroom to meet you." Edward takes another big breath in, "I hurried to the girls bathroom, and heard you again, you said _Edward where are you_, that's when the scent of your blood hit me and I ran to the bathroom. The door was locked but I busted it down and flashed on the lights."

Edward was trembling, all I wanted to do is comfort him, but It hurts too much to fucking move.

"I saw that bitch _Lauren_," he spat as her name was said "over your body with a knife." Edward looks back into my eyes they are pitch black, fuck he's pissed "It took every ounce of control I had not to rip her from limb to limb. Emmett grabbed her while I tended to your wounds. Oh My Love, I thought I was going to have to change you, you were bleeding so much." he sobbed

"Oh my poor man, I'm fine, you saved me once again. It had to be so painful for you to deal with my blood." What this man went through for me it unbelievable.

"I would do it all again for you Bella, when I saw you lying there, I have never been more under control of that side of me." He gazes at me lovingly "I love you so much Bella, I would do anything for you."

"I love you to my Edward, you are my whole world."

Edward leans in and kisses me softly on my lips. I make the mistake of trying to pull him closer and gasp in pain.

"Let me ring the nurse, you need some more pain control." Edward soothes me

Edward rings for the nurse and asks for my pain medication. She arrives shortly and injects my IV with the good stuff. The effect is almost instant, I feel everything getting lighter. My eyes slowly droop closed.

"Sleep my love, I will be here when you awake." I hear Edward say

"M'k I luv you" I slurred. Damn Dr. Dad got me on the good stuff, I wonder if they give out doggie bags

Edward chuckles "I love you too" Then begins to hum a tune that is oddly calming. I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Beta-ed by kittyfiction2008 I wanna doggie bag too!


	30. Chapter 30: Surprise

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own Ten Twilight Apps.**

**Chapter 30**

**Surprise! **

I awoke on my second day in the hospital, to Edward's sweet kisses.

"Love? Wake up you have visitors."

I slowly open my eye's and smile at Edward. "Mornin'" I mumble

"Good Morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" Edward asks

"I always sleep well when your with me." I smile

Edward helps me out of bed so I can use the potty. I got that god damn catheter out last night, I was ready to throw a party once it came out. He sets me down in front of the toliet.

"Edward, I can handle this part alone." I say shyly. I love the guy, but I'm not to the point where I'm comfortable enough to pee in the same room.

Edward kisses me on the forehead, and leaves me to do my business. I flush the toliet and then shuffle my way to the sink. I quickly wash my hands, then brush my teeth. Edward said I had visitors, I don't want to scare them off with fuzzy breathe. I call Edward when I'm finished and he comes in, sweeps me up in his arms, and carries me back to a freshly made bed.

"Did you make the bed?" I ask Edward

"Yes, I changed the sheets too, I figured it would be more relaxing for you to be on clean sheets."

"Well, aren't you the sweetest vampire ever" I giggle and coo at him. I give him a small kiss on his lips. As much as I want to continue this, Edward reminds me of my visitors. Edward gently places me on my bed, fluffs my pillows and covers me up with my blanket.

Edward then gives me a swift kiss on the lips and goes over to the door, and opens it.

"She all ready now." He announces

A moment later, I sight I wasn't expected to see. My daughter Kitty coming through the hospital doors. How in the fuck did she find me? I purposely didn't tell her where I lived, to make it easier on her and it had been working fine till now.

"Kitty? What in the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in classes? Don't get me wrong baby, but how did you find me?" I question her

Kitty runs over to me and hugs me, then just starts crying.

"Shh, baby, I'm here, I'm gong to be fine." I try to settle her down

"I..I..I..t..thought…I..l...you…a..again." She stutters out while crying.

As Kitty tries to calm down her tears, I look over at Edward. He is looking at Kitty in such a weird way, then he looks at me. I just smile at him and mouth '_My little girl'._

"Baby?" I try to get her to focus, I grab a tissue and wipe her tears away, she slowly sits up, grabs another and blows her nose.

"Kitty, you okay now?"

"Yeah, Momm..I mean Bella" she replies hoarsely.

"Good, there is someone I like you to meet." I motion Edward to come to the other side of the bed and grab his hand. I watch Kitty's eyes and noticed she had not realized we weren't alone in the room. I saw her take in Edward, and her mouth just drops.

"Fucking Meow" she mummers

Edward bursts out in laughter, and I join him. "She is your daughter isn't she." He says between laughs.

"Yep, taught her everything I know, and a few things she shouldn't of known." I laugh, I calm down again and continue. "Kitty, this is Edward Cullen, he is my boyfriend."

Kitty's eyes get huge. "Your boyfriend? But he knows doesn't he? He knows about me."

"Of course, but he had to work for it." I winked at him, and he just grins.

Kitty puts out her hand and introduces herself "Hi, I'm Kitty Zimmermann, Bella's soul daughter." Soul daughter? Where did she come up with that?

Edward takes her hand and quickly shakes it.

"Holy hell dude, your fucking freezing. Mom there was almost as cold as you all the time, do you have poor circulation also?" Kitty asks Edward. I suffered from very poor circulation most of my life as Charlene it really sucked except the summer.

Edward rubs the back of his neck and looks at me nervously.

"Yeah, something like that" He says

"How did you come up with that Kitty? Soul Daughter?"

"Well, obviously I can't be your biological daughter anymore, but your soul is in that body, so Soul Daughter makes the most sense." Well, fuck if she isn't right.

"Kitty, how did you find me?"

"Mom, fuck I mean Bella your all over CNN, MSNBC, FOX, KING, KIRO, KOMO, this was big news." Fuck, that was all the major and local stations.

"I'M ON CNN?" I screech.

"Yeah, this is big news. 'High School Prom Horror' some are calling it, the worse one was 'A knifing in Forks' I don't who came up with that one but it was kind of funny." Kitty giggled, I snorted

Turns out, attempted murder at a prom is a nation wide story. It is good story in the fact, one it happened in a dinky fucking town in bumfuck nowhere, at prom, and the daughter of the town's police chief is victim. That's ratings there, fucking vultures.

"What did you tell your dad?" I questioned with caution. I fucking hope she didn't tell him the truth.

"Dad remembered you from the funeral, he was the one that first spotted the story, he woke me up to confirm it. I waited for the story to repeat on the news, and I couldn't fucking believe it mom." she says shaking her head

"You couldn't fucking believe it, I didn't do shit to this girl except knock her down a few pegs when she put her skanky paws on Edward here at the last dance the school had."

"Well, Daddy said I could come over to visit, he gave me money for a room but I needed to find my own ride. KJ brought me, but we need to head home tomorrow, I don't want to miss too many classes."

Kitty and I talk for a long time and catch up. Sammy is still doing poorly in his classes since my death, but will still pass. Charles is still in Japan, but due to come home for the fourth of July. Kitty has one more year to get her teacher degree, Chuck has started to get out more with friends. I was happy they were doing as well as they were. Kitty got up to leave after visiting for five hours, KJ wanted to go check out first beach, she heard they get some great waves there, she is a surfer.

"Well, be careful in La Push, baby, they got some big wild dogs down there, don't venture into the woods." I warn her. I don't want her to get mixed up in this world. Kitty assures me that she will be careful and will stop back in the morning before they head back to Sultan. As soon as the door closes, I allow my tears to fall. Edward immediately has me in his arms trying to comfort me.

"It's okay love, she'll be fine." He coos

"I'm fine Edward, these are more happy tears than sad." I try to explain "They are slowly moving on, like they should, I'm happy they are, but a little sad at the same time." I smile up at him.

The stream of visitors continued. The Crew all stopped in, and stayed for awhile, Angela and Ben came, (I'm so happy those two finally hooked up!)

I thought Kitty was a surprise guest, nope it was Jessica Stanley. She came to apologize to all of us, but especially me, Jessica went on about how jealous she was of the Cullens and me. That she had no idea Lauren would do something like this, and she wanted to try to be a better person. I told her to hang out more with Angela and Ben, those are the good type of people she should know. It will be a long time before I let her in my circle, I would have to see a real change, I told her as much.

Kitty came back in the morning and we made plans to come over for the Fourth for their annual party. I can't wait, images of Emmett playing with explosives is rather amusing.

Beta-ed by kittyfiction2008

_This was just a filler chapter, things just need to slow down a bit. I promise the next one the Cullen's will be having some fun. The Fourth of July!_

_Just so you all know in the state of Washington most fireworks are legal to buy and shoot off except in the bigger cities._

_Please review_


	31. Chapter 31: Bang, Boom, Crap!

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, I do own an Edward Cullen shirt**

**Chapter 31**

**Bang, Boom, Crap!**

I spent the next week at Casa Del Cullen. Charlie was worried about me being alone all day since I couldn't very well go back for the last week of school. Carlisle and Esme offered to take me in so I would have round the clock care, which to me translated to 'alone time with Edward'.

Charlie came by everyday for dinner and check on me. The Cullens and Charlie are getting along famously. Emmett and him have had hours long talks on different sports, I really just tuned it all out. Jasper asked Charlie about different strategies the police use in different situations, like bank robbery, or hostage taking, Jasper offered advice which Charlie seemed very pleased in Jasper's views. Carlisle and Charlie would just sit and shoot the shit about crap going on in town, I never realized how often those two worked together in the 'real' world.

Charlie was funniest around any of the ladies of the house, he would get flustered and blush when they would flirt with him, it was fucking hilarious. This is how an average conversation would go down with any of the girls.

"Hi Charlie, catch any big bad men today?" Rose asked him one day, while batting her eyelashes at him. Queenie just loved doing this to guys, I would get peeved at her if I wasn't afraid she fucking kill me.

Charlie always responded like he was trying to explain the meaning of life.

"Err, Um, Yes,….I mean No….Maybe? What was the question?" Charlie would always stutter something like that out.

Me being the smart ass one time after his brilliant answer said "I was on the moon with Steve." Which got me seven confused looks and one amused. That being Emmett.

"Eddie Izzard is the MAN! If he isn't dress like a woman at the time." Emmett laughed.

"Remember Emmett, he is an executive Transvestite." I giggle

About two weeks after the attack at prom, we got the news that Lauren will be held without bail until her trial in October, which both Edward and I will most likely have to testify. I'm so not looking forward to seeing that skank again. They have her undergoing testing to see if she is as crazy as she seems, I think she is just evil pure and simple, she should never see the light of day again. I fucking died once, I got a second chance I don't want that fucked with.

To get our minds off of my attack, Emmett took it upon himself to learn how to make his own fireworks. Needless to say, I was looking forward to see how often he blow shit up trying to make shells. He built a bunker about a mile from the house deep in the woods in a clearing, just in case all that TNT and shit blew to high heaven. Emmett spent the next two weeks perfecting his craft as he called it now. His first trial was disastrous.

"Okay, now what I have in here is a mortar designed to have three stages" He explained "The first is the lift, the next is the charge then the explosion into a purple star pattern."

Emmett had set up a launch site at the very back of the property by the river, since its been very wet lately we didn't have to worry about starting a forest fire as easily. Emmett careful slipped the mortar down a plastic tube and hooked the electronic ignition thingy up to the fuse, no lighter and running for this vampire.

We all stand about fifty feet back from where the tube is, goodness knows what will happen, when this fucker went off. Emmett pressed the button to set it off and nothing happened. Emmett check the connections at the fuse, then again tried to set it off. Nothing happened again.

"Emmett, just give it up it's a dud." Jasper complained.

"No, I built it right there must be something wrong with the trigger." He says

"Did you check your batteries G Bear?" I ask

"Shit, that is what I was forgetting." He cursed. Emmett ran back in the house grab the batteries he needed, placed it in the trigger and prepared to fire again.

"All right, everyone ready?"

"Yes" we all groan at once, then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One" Emmett yelled and then press the button. A huge boom happened then there was crap raining all over us, mud, water, grass, small rocks. Edward covered my body with his while this earth piñata came down around us. Once the dust settled we see what the damage is done.

"What the fuck?" Emmett yells running to the rivers edge.

"Emmett!" Esme screams "Look what you did to my back yard!"

I looked and saw the damage, where the tube once was there is now a six foot wide crater, quickly filling with water from the So De Lac river.

Esme marches over to Emmett and grabs him by the ear dragging him into the forest.

"Emmett Cullen, you will not be making anymore of your fireworks!" Esme scolded "Your grounded from video games for two weeks."

"But Ma!" He whined

The rest of us just laughed at the sight of this little woman, with this big ass bear of a man, being pulled into the forest, begging for forgiveness.

I got the all clear from Carlisle about five weeks after the attack, just in time for the Fourth, I needed some minor PT to improve the range of motion on my right shoulder, but with Edward he helped direct me on my exercises and always gave me a nice rub down afterwards.

I am lying in the middle of our bed after my most recent session. Edward has me remove my shirt and lay on my stomach. I remove my shirt, leaving me only in my sports bra, I'm still having trouble with pain wearing my regular nice lace bras. I hear Edward gathering the Icy Hot lotion, some hand towels and an ice pack.

He leans over the bed to start working on my shoulder. Since the attack he has reverted to Prudeward. Just light kisses, but hardly any bases being rounded. I know at first he was worried about causing me discomfort, but Carlisle gave me the all clear three days ago, and nothing.

As Edward is working on my shoulder I decided enough was enough.

"Edward?" I moan as he massages my upper back, fuck that feels good as he rubs with such care, its almost erotic.

"Yes, Love?" He says while loading up with a bit more lotion to work the front. "Roll over" he says absentminded.

I roll over, still only in my sports bra, and he begins working on the front part of my shoulder. "Why haven't you touched me? Carlisle gave us the all clear three days ago."

Edward stopped his work on my shoulder and looked at me. "I don't want to hurt or pressure you Bella, after seeing you like I found you, I'm so afraid now of breaking you." His eyes held sure pain and hurt, I didn't know how to help.

I took a deep breathe in and released it. "Edward, I'm fine now, the only pain I really get is when I sometimes over extend my arm, but even now its not often I do it. My stomach feels like nothing happened, I want to get back to where we were before prom, I miss it." I try to convey the longing I feel through my eyes.

Edward just starts with his movements on my shoulder, working the muscles for another few minutes, not saying a word. I wonder what is going through that Emo boy's mind right now. Edward places the ice pack on my shoulder, then goes and washes his hands. As he is drying his hands he walks out of the bathroom looks at me with soft, loving eyes.

"I'll be right back with some Tylenol for you to help with the any pain from your work-out" Then he zips from the room.

After five minutes, I'm still waiting for him to come back. As I lie there I starting to think I said something wrong, but the more I think about, the I can't see what I said or did.

I waited ten minutes more, then got up off the bed, removing the ice pack. I walked into the bathroom, washed up my shoulder to try and remove that horrible smell that Icy Hot has, grabbed one of Edward's shirts and put it on.

I made my way down the stairs, pausing to look at the cross, its amazing craftsmanship. If I ever get a chance, I'm going to make a one inch scale model of that for a dollhouse. As I walk down thinking about maybe making a room box to help deal with all the stress I've been under for the past few weeks, it will help center me, I run into a wall stone, I look up and its Edward.

"Edward! I kept waiting for you to come back, I was getting worried." I wrap my arms around his waist hugging myself to him, he wraps his arms around me and sighs.

"Sorry Bella, Carlisle needed to talk to me."

I look up at Edward expectedly

"The Quileutes have been called." As he gazes down at me. "We have a meeting with them at the treaty line."

Beta-ed by: kittyfiction2008

_Thank you all once again for the reviews. A few had me laughing my ass off, so thanks!_

_Please Review!_


	32. Chapter 32: Dealing with Dogs

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own 7 Harry Potter ornaments.**

**Chapter 32**

**Dealings with Dogs**

_Previously in Soul Fusion,_

"_The Quileutes have been called." As he gazes down at me. "We have a meeting with them at the treaty line."_

Fuck! The wolves! "When are you meeting them?" I question while he guides me down the stairs.

"Lets get you something to eat first Bella, Carlisle wants a family meeting, Rosalie and Emmett are still hunting, they will be back in about thirty minutes." He picks me up and places me at the breakfast bar, starts making me a sandwich for lunch. "Ham with Mayo okay?" He asks

"Um,….sure." I said distracted by the up coming meeting with the wolves. Why are they meeting them? Who exactly is going?

Edward cocked his head looking at me intently, "What's going on in that pretty little mind of yours?" He says as he continues making my lunch.

"About a billion things" I say.

"About the wolves right?" Edward places the plate in front of me, and I dig in while I gather my thoughts. After eating half of my sandwich I continue.

"Not all, but right now they are at the forefront of my thoughts." I tell him while I stop and drink my water, then take my Tylenol finally. My shoulder is tightening up, I should of kept that fucking ice on for half an hour.

Edward noticing my discomfort, comes behind me and gently massages my shoulder. His cool hands help beat down the fire that was building.

Edward leans in and whispers in my ear, "Love, I wasn't avoiding you earlier, I just needed to be sure of your limitations." Then he slowly brings his fingers up the sides of my body, sending electric currents shooting throughout my nervous system.

I shiver with all my nerve endings in ready mode, and swivel around in the stool to face him. "I won't lie to about my health Edward, please remember if I don't feel good, I will say something." Book Bella was a fucking martyr for no reason, I can't do that, fuck I figure the less pain I can be in, the better, especially now when I know in little over a year I will be in a month of pain between the pregnancy then the change.

Edward grabs both sides of my face and leans in to kiss me. "That's good to know," he says before crashing his lips on mine. We haven't kissed like this in almost six weeks, my body goes into overdrive.

I wrap my legs around his waist and he allows me to pull him closer to my center. I can feel his erection press up against my core, and I let out a low moan. Edward take the advantage of my open mouth and thrusts his tongue inside my mouth.

Mmm, I missed my Lemon pound cake man. I start sucking on his tongue, he thrusts his erection into my center, slowly grinding himself into me and lets out a low growl. I feel myself getting wetter and wetter.

"Lucy! I'm home" rolls through the house. Fuck Emmett's back, crap.

Emmett comes into the kitchen, sees the position Edward and I are in and puts on an evil smirk. "What have you too kids been doing?" He says wagging his eyebrows up and down like a fucking moron.

"Trying to cum, until you interrupted us. So don't fuck with me Emmett, I haven't had a release in a long time, and this girl is about to fucking snap." I snarl at him.

I disentangle myself from Edward and stomp from the kitchen. I head into the dinning room and wait for the others, in a blink of an eye all but Edward and Emmett are at the table. Those two emerge from the kitchen, Emmett with an amused looked on his face, Edward still with a shocked face.

They both take their places at the table, Emmett with Rose on this left, and Alice on his right, Jasper next to Alice, Esme and Carlisle at the head of the table, Edward to my left, Carlisle on my right.

"Lets call this family meeting together." Carlisle beginnings "I called Billy Black and requested a meeting to reaffirm the treaty. He said he was wanting to talk to me about changes that have accrued in our family in the last five months." Carlisle turned and looked at me.

Fuck I knew it, god damn Blacks, can't keep out of anyone else business, fucking nosey Indians, shit, sorry I mean Native Americans, what the fuck is the world coming to when I get PC guilt just thinking something.

I look up at Carlisle and say "Billy wants to talk about me correct?"

"Most likely Bella." Carlisle says with a warm understanding smile

"Well, if Billy Black wants to talk about me I'm going." I firmly state. There is no way in hell I'm going to miss this, if I'm the one being talked about.

Edward stands up and growls "Your not going Bella! I won't allow it! You could get hurt!"

I roll my eyes, "There is only one wolf in La Push right now, and his concern will be the protection of his tribe, he wouldn't be stupid enough to start a fight with this family when it is just him." I grab Edwards hand, then start rubbing it. "Sweetie, sit down, there is things I didn't put in the notebook about the wolves, because I didn't find them important. I know the wolves better than any of you right now do. You will have to trust me."

"What about the wolves Bella?" Carlisle asks worriedly.

"Nothing major, I wrote the major points in the book that concerns them, what I know is personal about Sam Uley and Harry Clearwater, in order to earn their trust I need to tell them both something about their futures." my throat is getting dry from all this talking in a flash a bottle of water appears in front of me. I look over at Edward and he grins at me. I give him a kiss on the cheek, then take a huge swallow of water then continue. "I thought of Alice telling those two what to watch out for, but I am pretty sure it won't work because they don't see you at trustworthy."

I look around the table and see they are listening with rap attention. "Let me see if I can help you get into the tribes mind. They see all vampires as dead creatures, void of any emotions, unable to understand the meaning of preserving human life, even vampires ability to love. They don't give a crap if your eyes are red or gold, to them your all killing machines." I look at Edward and see him grimace, fuck going to have to talk to Emo boy later. "They will be more likely to believe what I tell him, because they can't see me gaining anything by telling them this information, plus my families ties to the Blacks, goes back many years."

"With me so far?" I look around the table and get nods from all "This is what I think we should do, if that is alright for you, Carlisle, I think I have a plan."

"By all means Bella, share your idea." Carlisle waves at me to continue.

"How much do you all know about imprinting?" I smile as I look around the table.

The meeting with the tribe was going to be at midnight at the treaty line, not too far from the baseball field the Cullens use. It was a nice summer night in Forks, the sky was cloud free, and the Milky Way could be seen easily.

We arrived ten minutes before the meeting was going to start. I was going to stay nearby in the woods until my name was brought up, then I was to join the rest of the family. I wait with Edward until Carlisle gives us the cue. I was close enough to hear when the elders of the tribe arrived in an old SUV.

I could see Sam Uley get out of the drivers door, and walk to the back of the truck. He pulled out Billy Black's wheelchair, unfolded it, and brought it to the front passenger side of the truck. Sam helped Billy out and place him in his chair. Harry Clearwater, and Old Quil Ateara emerge from the back of the SUV. They all take places on their side of the treaty line. The Cullens are lined up in a semi circle facing them.

Carlisle begins "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. Esme my mate and wife," That brings a eyebrow quirk from Sam "Emmett and his mate and wife, Rosalie" Emmett just grins at them while Rose is in full ice bitch Queen role. "Jasper and his mate, and wife Alice" Jasper nods, while Alice just bounces in place and smiles.

Sam introduces the members of the tribal council to the Cullen's, while this is going on Edward leans down and whispers in my ear. "They are keeping the knowledge that Sam is a wolf to themselves for now since he is the only one, Jared and Paul are just starting the 'fever'. Sam just imprinted on Emily two days ago, but hasn't told Leah yet."

Good, I'm not too late to stop Sam from causing Emily and himself pain. Sadly its too late for Leah.

The two groups go over the terms of the treaty first and it was agreed to continue it. Then Billy Black finally brings me up.

"Why isn't your youngest son here Dr. Cullen? Off brainwashing Bella Swan?" Billy says in a sneer.

We see Carlisle tap his leg with one finger, that's the cue.

"Nope, no brainwashing going on Billy." I say when I emerge with Edward from the tree line. I walk up to the Cullen family, with Edwards hand firmly in mine and join the group. I look over at the Quileutes one by one, I look each of them in the eye as I address them.

"Hello Billy, Old Quil, Harry, and Sam." I got shocked looks from all of them, since other than Billy none of them have met me.

"Why do you hang out with this family Bella?" Billy pleads "They are dangerous to you health."

"Anymore dangerous than hanging out with a bunch of wolves Billy?" I retort

They all gasp.

"You broke the treaty!" Harry accuses the Cullens. I can see Sam starting to tremble, fuck don't need to see a wolf appear that will do none of us any good.

"They didn't break shit!" I growl. "If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't know Sam has phased!"

That brought stunned silence from the tribe.

"But how?" Sam wondered out loud

"Sam," I beginning, "How is your imprint Emily? Have you broken the news to Leah?"

Sam stopped his shaking and looks stunned. "How did you know?"

"I know a lot Sam, and if you listen to what I have to say, pain you will cause to Emily will be avoided."

I tell Sam about him phasing too close to Emily during an argument. I can't tell him what the argument is about, but I tell him it is most likely about the imprinting and the pain it will cause Leah, Emily's cousin, and his current girlfriend.

"Because of you phasing too close it will cause deep scaring on Emily's face and right arm from your claws. She will still love you, but you will always feel remorse for your actions" I explain to him "So please be mindful of your temper around others while your still young to this life. Its going to take Emily some time to deal with the imprinting thing because of her love of Leah, just remember that when she tries to push you away, give her space."

Sam just nods at me, I don't know if he believes me or not, but hopeful he will listen to my words of wisdom.

I turn and look at Harry Clearwater. "Harry, I know you love your wife Sue, and your kids Leah and Seth, but if you want to see them even graduate college you need to get a good physical. If you don't in less than a year you will be dead of a heart attack."

Harry just looks shocked at me. "Are you sure of this Bella?" Harry asks.

What, no 'I don't believe you,' fuck I think I like Harry.

"Dead serious of this Harry, take control of your health now before its too late." I beg him. Hey, I might hate the wolves, but I do like Seth a bit, he seemed cool.

I look at all of them. "I can tell you of all the people of your tribe that will turn into wolves in the next year and half." I look at Carlisle to see if I should continue, and he nods at me.

"Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Colin, Brady, Seth," I take a deep breath in because the last one will be a shock to them "and Leah."

Again with the gasps as expected.

"Leah? My Leah?" Harry yells

"Yes, I'm sorry but Leah will be the first female wolf your tribe has had, that is why you need to take care of yourself, she is really going to need her daddy." I sadly smile at him. If he takes care of himself, maybe Leah, won't become so bitter.

"Be mindful of her heart when you tell her Sam, she should know the whole truth right up front, its only fair since she will be a wolf." I beg this man

"I would recommend you bring all of those I named into a meeting or something and retell the stories, get it fresh in their minds, it might not be as big of a shock if they are a little prepared."

"Do you know what the Cullen's are Bella?" Harry asks

"Of course, I knew the moment I saw Edward." I proudly state, I hope this little fudge here will work with them.

Carlisle steps forward to explain the story I came up with since he is the leader of the group of vampires.

"We have something like your imprinting. When vampires find their mate, its forever, there is no change for either of them except for death. If a mate dies, the other will either wilt away to a just a shell of a person, or find someway to die to join their mate."

Edward and I step forward. "I am Edwards bonded mate, nothing can tear us apart except for death."

"Bella, is my life now, if she doesn't exist neither do I." Edward states

"Does this mean you will have to be come a bloodsucker" Sam growls.

"No it doesn't mean I _**have**_ to become a vampire, we could continue to be together though out my human life, but I have let my family," I sweep my arms in front of the Cullens, clearing meaning they are my family "know if I'm dying and there is no hope for recovery, to change me."

"And your okay with this?" Old Quil finally speaks up

"Yes, I can't imagine life without him, and If I can't get a full human life with him, I want eternity, but if I'm like eighty, I don't want to be changed." Eww, going through eternity looking like the oldest cougar ever, not my idea of fun. "I wanted to be here to explain this is my wish, the moment I bonded with my mate, I knew everything he knew and more. I can't explain it better, but that is just the way it is."

The tribe stands quiet for a few minutes before Old Quil steps forward.

"We will take this issue under advisement and get back with you for more talks if that is okay with you Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle face brightens up. "Of course, Billy has my number both at my home and the hospital. I might also ask to let you tribe come to the hospital, I've never feed off of human in my whole immortal life, and the thought of doing that sickens me. So for the health of your tribe please rethink your view on this matter."

Old Quil steps up and sticks out his old wrinkled hand at Carlisle, which Carlisle gladly excepts, Quil flinches a bit, most likely from the cold, and quickly releases Carlisle hand. Quil then reaches out and gently touches my face, "You are an interesting girl Bella Swan. Take care of yourself" He smiles at me, then turns and heads towards the SUV.

The others give a curt goodbye, and return to their vehicle. Edward swings me up on his back and we make our way home.

"That went better than I expected" Edward comments on our run.

"Yeah, I was really shitting bricks there in the beginning." I laugh.

Now we just have to wait to see what will come of our little late night chat. I hope its good, but I'm prepared for the worse. No use worrying about something I can't control I mused to myself. I instead start thinking about our trip to Sultan, and introducing my new family to my old one.

_Thanks again for the reviews! Please continue to read my story._

_PumpkinMyKitty_


	33. Chapter 33: A Shingdig in Sultan

_Sorry this is a day late, had a bit of writers block hit, but it seems to have past. Thanks again for all the great reviews and follows!_

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own a Harry Potter Quilt**

**Chapter 33**

**A Shindig in Sultan**

Alice wakes me up early on the third of July, by bouncing on my bed.

"Belllllaaaaaa" She sings

"Get the fuck out Alice" I grumble

"Belllaaaa" She sings again

"What the fuck Alice?" I glance over the clock, its four a.m.! "Its four in the fucking morning Alice! Human need sleep." I roll over and pull a pillow over my face.

Suddenly my blankets are pulled from my body, and the bouncing starts again.

"Fine! I'm up!" I groan and throw my legs over the side of the bed.

"Don't be such a baby Bella, you can sleep in the car." Alice says while leaving the room.

Today we leave for Sultan. The plan is to go first up to Marysville to an Indian Reservation there that sells fireworks. Then on to Sultan to check into the only motel in town 'The Dutch Cup' motel and restaurant. Not exactly the high class place the Cullen's are used to, but it's the only place to stay.

Edward and I climb into his Aston. I had asked him why he was taking his special car, all I got was a shrug in return. Oh well, if he doesn't want to share with the class. The ride of this car is simply a dream, its amazing; it purrs, just purrs going down the road. The vibrations send my girly bits into overdrive at times. My bits haven't been put into overdrive in a while.

Alice is taking her Porsche, Rose her M3, and the 'rents the Benz. I don't know why we need all the cars.

As we zoom out of the driveway, I turn to question Edward about why so many cars.

"We are going to have a race to Marysville, the first one there wins five thousand, the last one has to wash everyone's cars for a month." He grins at me. No wonder he is taking the Aston.

"Edward, if we come in last, I won't be happy." I grin at him.

"Don't worry, Love, we won't be last by a long shot." He picks up my hand kisses my palm. Fuck that's just sexy.

Edward turns to pay attention to the road, and I think its time to introduce Edward to the road hand job. He's a vampire he can muli-task can't he? I'm going to find out.

I put my hand on the middle of his thigh and start rubbing it back and forth slowly.

Edward quirks his head at me, and I just smile an innocent smile at him. He returns watching the road with a grin on his face. I slowly move my hand up his thigh almost reaching the promise land, before chickening out and moving my hand back down towards his knee. I do the same motion for the next few minutes, stroking his thigh up and down, coming close to his dick, but never touching it.

"Bella,.." Edward groans.

I look up at him through my eyelashes, and smile. I lick my lips slowly, "What Edward?" I ask innocently

Edward looks at me, I can see he isn't buying the 'I'm a sweet little virgin who doesn't know what she is doing' act. "Don't tease." he growls

"Its only teasing if I don't follow through" I smile, then move my hand right on top of his impressive package. Edward lets out a long moan, as I continue to rub his dick through his jeans.

I finally get brave enough and pulled on his top jean button. I look up at Edward, he is panting but watching the road, he hasn't made a move to stop me yet so I'm going to keep going.

I slowly pull his zipper down and push the fabric away. His cock just springs free. "Ooo, Edward, going commando are we? Oh and the general has got a hat!" I purr in his ear. "There is nothing that comes between me and my Kelvin's." I grin evilly at him.

"Bella, if you keep telling me things like that, we are going to lose the bet." Edward says with the voice of unreason.

"It would be so fucking worth it Edward." I say, then grab his dick and start pumping it up and down. Edward moans, and grips the steering wheel harder. I take my hand, bring to my mouth, then lick it with my tongue. Edward lets out another soft moan. I bring my hand back to his hard cock and start rubbing it up and down once again.

I see the pre-cum on his tip, I slip my thumb across his tip, gathering it up to help with my motions. Edward moans again, "Bella, that feels so good."

"I know, just feel how good it is, enjoy it." I whisper in his ear. I grab his dick more firmly and start quickly moving my hand up and down, twisting my palm over his tip and back down again. Edwards breathing gets more erotic; I can tell he is close. With my unoccupied hand I grab tissue from my purse.

"Oh Bella, oh love, don't stop, fuck!" Edward groans as I continue moving and swirling my hand up and down his cock.

"Never, my Edward, I will never stop." I coo, my movements become even quicker "I can't wait till I'm changed Edward then you can fuck me up against a tree after we hunt."

I can feel he is getting close and I put the tissues on his stomach. Edward then tenses and yells out my name as he cums, I use the tissue to clean up the mess, tuck Edward back into his pants, zip and button him up, then throw the tissues in a little trash back he has in the back.

Edward pulls over the car, unbuckles me, pulls me to his lap and starts kissing me.

"Thank you my love, that was incredible." he says

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" I smile at him, "Edward as much as I enjoy the kissing I don't want to wash cars for a month."

Edward pouts at me, he fucking pouts, I just roll my eyes and scoot back over to my seat.

"Come on Ice Box we need to burn some rubber!" I say in my best trucker voice.

Edward laughs, and quickly pulls back out onto the road, we quickly catch up to the others.

We arrive just behind Alice and Jasper, with Carlisle and Esme coming in right behind us. We park the cars in the parking lot then get out and wait. After ten minutes Emmett and Rose finally show up, with clothes askew and leaves in their hair.

"Aww, Man!" Emmett moans "We're last aren't we?"

"Emmett! I told you we should of waited!" Rose says as she picks leaves out of her hair.

We all laugh as we head to the stands. Coming to the Tulalip Indian Reservation for fireworks is an experience like no other. There are rows, after rows of firework stands. Different vendors, with many interesting wares. Off about hundred yards from the nearest stand, is a 'testing' area. You can buy some fireworks then go over and set them off in a safe area. There are some fireworks they sell here you can't set off unless you live on the Reservation, like bottle rockets and m-80's. Doesn't stop people from doing it off the Reservation, but if your caught setting one off it's a hefty fine. The weird thing is, I've been coming to this place since we first moved here ten years ago, I've never seen one native American. Everyone here is fucking white. I see them when I used to go to the casino they have across the street from where we are standing now, but never in firework land.

After visiting almost every booth, we walked away with well over a grand in fireworks. We had boxes and boxes of mortar shells, shit load of fountain type fireworks, four of those huge rolls of firecrackers, and a butt load of sparklers. Emmett has an idea of making one big sparkler, hoses will be ready.

As we pulled up to my old house in Sultan, I got a fit of butterflies in my stomach. This fourth of July party was a tradition for me since we moved here. I loved planning the party. How much food to get, what kind, the decorations, the music, everything. It will be strange being here and not being involved, but I'm happy my old family has decided to continue it.

The street looked crowded, every fourth the street is shut down and it turns into a massive block party of sorts, but with boundaries. My family didn't go to one of those other houses, mainly because they were filled with wives like Jessica and Lauren, and men like Mike and Tyler. Not my cup of tea. We tried our first year here, but I quickly didn't like the fakeness of those people, so no love lost there.

I didn't realize when we passed by that the looks the cars were getting from my old neighbors. This neighborhood puts the middle in middle class. To cause an uproar in this neighborhood is if you got a pool for your backyard. Not an in ground pool either, an above ground. Its not something that is affordable to most here, we were one of the few families that had a pool, and that was only because I forgo going hog wild at a Harry Potter convention in Las Vegas that year.

So I giggled when I noticed that the neighborhood came to a standstill when the cars pulled up outside my old home.

"What's so funny love." Edward asks while taking off his seat belt.

"The Loves Hill Mafia is trying to figure out why these expensive cars are sitting outside my old home, and I was thinking if the car's took them into shock, I can't wait for them to see the rest of our family when they get out of the cars." I giggled again while taking off my seat belt.

Edward just grinned and got out of the car. I waited for Edward to come and open my door, I looked down the street and sure enough once Edward and the rest of the Cullens got out of their cars all eyes were on them. Edward helped me out of my car and we joined the rest of the Crew.

"Um, so this is my old house guys," I said, this is going to be weird on _so _many levels.

"Why it looks lovely dear," Esme comments looking over my small two story home.

"Thanks," I smile at her "Follow me, I'm sure everyone is around back."

Edward takes my hand, then we walk up the driveway passing my old truck.

"I miss my baby" I mummer as I walk by and stroke my blue ford Expedition.

"This was yours?" Edward asks while taking in the details of my old vehicle.

"Yeah, I loved it, I always felt safe driving it." I say, "Its big, sturdy, and never let me down in the most horrible weather."

Edward just nodded his head as I continue to guide them to the backyard.

The backyard was decked out in all the fourth decorations. There were red, white and blue streamers, balloons, and tableware. I saw a long table filled with food, shrimp, crab, hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken, and every type of summer salad you could think of, and amazingly it will all be gone by tonight. The yard was a good size so there was plenty of room for the four canopy tents, since almost every fourth was a cloud cover mess with on and off again rain and this year seems no different. It looks like Chuck has the pool open even though the weather today is not swimming weather, but that never stopped the kids before, thankfully I forgot my swimsuit.

As we rounded the corner of the house, I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe who was here, my best friend since I was fifteen. I haven't seen her since I was pregnant with Kitty twenty-one years ago.

"Oh my kittens, Ruth." I whispered, which gave all the Cullens to stop like something was wrong. "Its fine guys, I just haven't seen her in a long, long time."

Ruth knows everything about me, things Chuck never even knew, the same is with her. Ruth came from just as fucked up family as mine, I think that is why we bonded so well, we were each others rocks. We had a falling out once that last almost ten years over something that was so stupid, I can't even remember what it was, but when we reconnected it was like no time had pass since we talked. Ruth is the only girl I ever kissed, the only girl I was ever interested in kissing, it was okay, but it turns out, we like dick better.

I noticed Ruth was sitting next to Chuck talking to him quietly. Chuck looked like he lost some weight, he had bags under his eyes. My heart broke for him, I wish it could have been different for his sake, but there is nothing I can do about it. I noticed Charles and Kitty talking with a group of their friends, Sammy was no where to be seen, most likely off with his friends trying to blow something up.

Kitty noticed us first "Bella!" she screams.

"Kitty!" I scream back and burst into laughter. Then all eyes were upon us, and they were going bigger by the minute. Kitty ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hi Mom." she whispered in my ear.

"Hi Baby." I whisper back.

Kitty said hi to Edward and Alice before grabbing my hand and dragging me over to her friends. Edward and the crew followed us over to the picnic table to a group of five girls and four guys.

"Everyone, this is my best friend Bella and her family." Kitty states proudly, "This is Edward, Bella's boyfriend, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme." She pointed out each Cullen as she said their name, luckily she met them all when I was in the hospital after the attack.

Kitty introduced her friends to us then she brought us over to where Chuck, Ruth and the rest of my old friends who we really only saw on the fourth. After interdictions were made the Crew split up. Carlisle and Esme joined the 'grown ups' at their table while the rest went over to where the kids were.

I went into the house with Edward following me, to check to see if anything needed to be done to help prepare for the party. I ran into my friend Mary-Anne, she is a chef at the local bakery and restaurant. She is a bit slow witted but truly a kind person. I asked if I could help with anything, but she said she had it under control. I turned and noticed Edward was no longer in the kitchen with me. I looked around and found him in my old dinning room, looking at my family wall.

Every house that I used to live in had a family wall of pictures taken over the years, my dinning room wasn't that large so my family wall was really family wall_s_. I walked up behind him and put my arms around him.

"Hey" I say

"Hey" he turns and smiles at me, bring me over to his side. "That looks like it has an interesting story behind it" he says pointing at a picture of me with Alan Alda.

"Yes, that was fun." I smile "My dad was in the entertainment business when I was growing up, he was a sound engineer, he could pick up tones no others could, I inherited that from him." I turn and smile up at Edward "So he would go to this convention in Vegas called Sho-west, where they would have the latest in technology for theaters, as well as promotions for new movies coming out in the next year, so the stars of said movies would have these gatherings where you could meet them."

"That year I talked my parents into letting me join them, even though I was three months shy of my twenty first birthday. They agreed to let me come but I had to sleep on the couch in their room, it was more like a loveseat, but I didn't mind." I take the picture from the wall and look at it more closely. "Well, we had the chance to meet many stars of the time, like Kathleen Turner, Craig Nelson, and Michael J. Fox just to name a few. But I wasn't interested in meeting any of them, but I did get a chance to talk to Michael Fox in the elevator while I was there, he invited me up to his room for a party but I declined." Edward looks down at me like he doesn't believe I would pass that up.

I smile at him "I had no interest in him, and I didn't want to become just another notch on his bedpost. When I found out I could meet Alan Alda, I was thrilled, excited and nervous. I always admired him as an actor, and a few of his films are among my favorite, so when I was able to finally meet him I was tongue tied." I laughed "I was able to tell him how much I enjoyed his movies and MASH, and that I would see his new movie Sweet Liberty. I did go see it, it sucked." I laughed again "But that is the story behind picture."

I suddenly feel Edward stiffen up, then I hear a loud gasp behind me. I turn around and see Ruth and Chuck standing there. Oh fuck how much did they hear?

Beta-ed by:kittyfiction2008


	34. Chapter 34: Pop goes the Weasel

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own A new Edward shirt**

_(Thanks Kitty)_

**Chapter 34**

**Pop goes the Weasel**

_Previously in Soul Fusion,_

_I suddenly feel Edward stiffen up, then I hear a loud gasp behind me. I turn around and see Ruth and Chuck standing there. Oh fuck how much did they hear?_

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I look up at Edward, raise my eyebrows. He looks down at me, with a worried look. Fuck! Shit is about to hit the fan.

Chuck moves closer to me, I look at his hazel eyes and see confusion. Well, if I was him I would be pretty fucking confused too.

"How did you know that story?" Chuck asks sad voice

I look over at Ruth, shit she looks pissed, she moves quickly to Chuck's side and grabs his hand. I look down at their enclosed hands and back up to Ruth. This got very interesting. What the fuck happened to Frank her husband?

I whisper to Edward "Help" and bury my face into his chest. I really didn't want to fucking do this today!

"We should go back to the party," Edward says while trying to get me out of the dinning room "my family must be looking for us." Edward starts pulling me out of the dinning room towards the kitchen. As we pass Ruth, she grabs my forearm.

"Answer him!" Ruth demands while throwing daggers at me with her eyes. What the fuck Ruth, chill chickie!

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I reply while trying to break free of her grasp, I can here a low growl coming from Edward, Ruth must be pissing him off too. I look up at my vampire, and just smile then release his hand to pat him on his chest trying to calm him down.

"Try me!" Ruth retorts while releasing my arm. Fuck the girl has been working out, I think I'm going to have a bruise.

I shrugged my shoulders in defeat, "Alright, but lets do this upstairs in the office, I don't want to be overheard." I grab Edwards hand and lead him to the stairs, I sure is fuck not doing this without him.

We get to the office, there are only three chairs in here, so I sit while Edward stands behind me with his hand on my shoulder rubbing little circles into the back of my neck, fuck that feels nice.

Ruth and Chuck come into the office, Chuck closes and locks the door after him. They both take the remaining seats. I take a very deep breath and tell him my story without telling him about the book part. How I remember dying, then waking up on that fucking tiny plane, to going back to high school, and learning about Bella Swans life.

Guess what they didn't fucking believe a word I said.

"Who do you think you are, coming into this house upsetting this family with your lies" Ruth yells at me.

Chuck is just sitting there, with a blank look on his face.

"I can prove it to you, ask me anything and I mean anything only Charlene would know." I said calmly, no reason for me to get angry too, it wouldn't help my cause at all.

I sit quietly for the next few minutes, neither Chuck or Ruth say anything. I glance up at Edward, and he has a small sad smile on his face, he gently squeezes my shoulder to comfort me, I give him a small smile back when I hear Chuck clear his throat.

"I can't believe you're my Princess," Chuck begins, "But if you answer this one question I will believe you."

"I told you to ask me anything." I smile gently at him, then I reach over and grab his hand and squeeze it.

"What Christmas present did I give Charlene one year that she brought up every year as the worse present ever." He asks me, I let go of his hand and burst out laughing. I can't believe he asked me this question. I get my giggles under control and answer him.

"It was our first Christmas as husband and wife, I got you a cordless drill that year, and you got me," I start shaking my head trying to hold back my laughter, "reindeer shit in a box. I was so pissed, for the longest time, I mean who gives their wife fucking reindeer shit for a Christmas present?"

"I told you I was sorry! It was a gag gift!" Chuck says, then his face lights up with a smile. I reach over and squeeze his hand again.

"I know, that is why its funny now, took fifteen years for it to become funny, but it did." I smile back at him, then look over at Ruth. "Well girlfriend do you have a question?"

"Yeah, try this one." Ruth says in a cool voice, got she gives Queenie a run for her money now. "What nickname did I give Charlene in school, and why?"

I grin at Ruth and begin, "The nickname I started off with was Mary Poppins, but then it got shorten to Poppins, then just to Pop. The reason was this ugly big ass white vinyl purse I used to carry around, I used to be able to pull anything out of it except the kitchen sink."

"Kitty could of told you that!" Ruth says angrily. God, this woman is getting really pissed at me, I can see the sweat coming down her forehead, and it's not fucking hot in here either.

"Yes, she could of, but she didn't, I might of told it to her, but I can't remember, I used to tell her all of our stories." I say back to her. "Kitty believed me when I told her at my wake six months ago."

Chuck looks up at me, and says "Kitty knows?"

"Yes, she has known since the day of the wake, I came up to the door and gave her the password." I tell him

"What password?" Ruth asks Chuck

"It was a game Char used to play with the kids so if someone claims that we called them home, they would ask the password first before going with them." Chuck says quietly looking back down at his hands.

"Ruth even you know the password, we came up with it in high school" I smile at her.

She blinks a few times and opens up her mouth as she does I say the password at the same time "The cow is in the field."

Ruth flies off her chair and his hugging me.

"I'm so sorry Char, I can't believe its you! How in the hell did this happen?" she cries into my shoulder, while the tears leak out of my own eyes.

"Its me, sort of, but how this happened to me, who the fuck knows! That's the million dollar question there." I say to her

"Ruth could you leave Charlene and I alone" Chuck asks. I glance back at Edward and nod at him. Ruth and Edward leave the room, while Chuck and I sit in total silence.

"So…" Chuck and I say at the same time. We look at each other and give a half hearted laugh.

"You first" I say

"Why didn't you come back to us?" Chuck asks in a pained voice.

I look at Chuck sadly and say "Chuck, I'm seventeen years old, I'm in the same grade as Sammy for Christ sake. Bella Swan has a life, and a family it wouldn't of been fair to tear two families totally apart now would it?"

"I know your right, but it hurts." he says with tears coming down his face. I have to say this about Chuck, he does look at problems logically, not emotionally.

"Chuck, you have to move on, let go of me, get some sleep, you look like shit. But if I could of come back as me, in my body I would of in a heartbeat and you know that." I get up and give him a hug. "I will always love you and our children, but there is no way I can be with you all like that anymore, but I like to keep in contact with the kids at least."

"Char, I don't know." Chuck begins

"Kitty is the only one that knows who I really am, she is happy isn't she?" I ask

"Yes, she never really mourned, for you. I was worried that she was avoiding it. It's because she already knew where you were right?"

"Yes, I've been communicating with her through email at first, but since the attack we've talked often on the phone."

"That's right, you're the 'Filet of Forks' girl. What the hell happened?" Chuck looks at me with concern.

"Chuck, you wouldn't fucking believe it, high school politics is a lot deadlier now." I smile at him "I think you should send Sammy to school with a tazor if that's high school now."

"So Edward is your boyfriend?" Chuck asks with curiosity.

I smile dreamily "Yeah, he's helped me so much dealing with this upheaval that is my death."

"Ruth and I started dating two weeks ago." Chuck tells me, needless to say I'm shocked, but happy for them both.

"Did she divorce Frank? When did she move here?" I ask him

"Ruth moved here shortly after your death, she had to take an order of protection out on Frank for beating her." I gasp at this, I always knew Frank was a fuck head. "Her divorce became final in April. She has helped me so much with the kids especially Sammy."

I smile at him "I'm really happy for you both, you'll be good for each other, but you better treat her right or I'll come and beat your old ass."

We both laugh, and talk a bit more about the kids, before returning to the party. I see Edward and the crew chatting with the other teens, at it seems they are getting along great, I guess the real freaks live in Sultan, I don't see any of them shying away from the Cullens, its fucking spooky.

As the sunsets the party is shifted from the backyard to the front for the fireworks. As soon it gets dark enough, the sky starts filling up with fireworks all over the neighborhood. It's a sight to see, with the Cullen boys and my boys they are able to set off eight mortars at a time. Soon, with everyone shooting off at once, I feel like I'm in the middle of a war zone.

Emmett is in charge of the grand finale, he spent the day constructing the 'worlds biggest sparkler show' his words not mine. Emmett took over seven hundred sparklers, used an old TV box he found in the garage, poked them through and secured them with duct tape. It looks like a first graders art project by the time he was done. As he was setting up his sparklers, I asked Edward to bring the hose closer to where Emmett was, that box is going to catch fire I just know it.

Emmett used a blow torch to light the mass of sparklers, and it went off. It was so fucking bright, I think I will be blind for the next two days. It was a surprise that the box didn't catch fire. Score one for the G Bear.

We helped clean up after the party, then hugged everyone good bye after giving Ruth and Chuck my email address and phone number. I asked them to only call in case of an emergency if they can help it. We leave my old home, and go check into the Dutch Cup. Edward is staying with me while the others are going to check out the hunting in this area.

As I lay Edwards arms I say to him, "Well, this was a weird day."

"It sure was," Edward says quietly back "Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad Ruth is here for Chuck, I admit it's weirding me out a bit, but its his life. I couldn't of picked a better woman for him."

Edward leans down and slowly kisses my on my lips.

"I love you Edward, thank you for being there for me today. I know it must have been hard for you, but there was no way out of it."

"Anything for you my love, you are everything to me."

I sigh and snuggle down for some rest. I dream that night of wolves coming into my room and taking me away from Edward. I wake up with Edward shaking me.

"Love, its just a bad dream" Edward says to me while brushing the hair off my sweaty forehead. "Just a dream, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, maybe in the morning." I reply sleepily, it takes a while but I finally drift back off to sleep with no more wolf dreams.

_Thank you all that review and put me on Favorites and alerts! I appreciate all of your comments and suggestions._

_Please continue to review!_


	35. Chapter 35: Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty

**I don't own twilight S.M. does, I do own a Harry Potter Pillow**

**Chapter 35**

**Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty**

The summer continued on, shortly after the forth I got a call from animal control, they had newborn kittens that needed tending to. I jumped on the chance. Edward and I drove out to pick up the kittens, I told Edward that it would be best if he remained in the car while I go into the building. With all those animals in there they would sense a predator in their mist.

After giving Edward a kiss, I left the car and hopped my way to the building. Yes I fucking hopped. I'm so excited, finally kittens! I open the door and walk inside to a room that reminds me of a doctors office. It was small with a long counter, and a few mismatched chairs along one wall. I can hear dogs barking on and off in the backroom. There is no one in the room, I spot a bell on the counter and ring it.

It takes a few minutes before someone walks through a door I didn't notice along the side of the room. The moment the door opens all the barking gets ten times louder, fucking dogs, another reason why I don't like them, too fucking loud. I look at the person who walked through, the door, it was a woman I would have to say forty-five to fifty years old, five foot in height, and a bit over weight. She looks like a pear, you know narrow in the top, and wide on the bottom, she is even wearing a fucking green shirt. She has salt and pepper hair, and no make-up. I see on her badge her name is Jean.

"Hi Welcome to Clallam County animal control, how can I help you?" Jean asks with a smile.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, I got a call that I was needed to pick up some kittens that need to be fostered." I tell her

Jean walks behind the counter and starts digging around. After a minute she comes up with some paperwork.

"Okay, I need you to read through this contract and sign down at the bottom," she points to a yellow form, "This one you need to fill out all the contact information for your vet." She points at a purple sheet. "While you fill these out I'll go back to get the kittens."

"Oh, how many am I getting, they never told me on the phone."

"Four, they were found in a house under construction in that new development up in Holt, the mother was found dead, looks like another animal got her." she says sadly.

I smile sadly to her, then turn my attention to my forms. I get them filled out quickly, and wait for Jean to come back.

After five minutes Jean returns from the door of many barks, with a small pet carrier. She places up on the counter, then starts looking over my paperwork, she excused herself while she runs and gets copies of the forms.

I turn the carrier around so I can look through the metal door opening. I can barely make out the kittens in the dark carrier, they are all balled together in the back of the thing, with a blanket covering most of them up. I'll just wait till I get home to bother them.

Jean returns with the copies, and hands them to me, as well as the kittens shot schedule. Jean then reaches down under the counter and produces a box with six cans of formula, six bottles, and a bag of nipples for the bottles.

"How old are they?" I ask

"Less than a week old, their ears haven't popped yet, and their eyes are still closed." Jean says as she pulls out an envelope, folds all the forms and puts it in the box. I grab the box and carry that out first, Edward is waiting for me on the other side of the door, and I just hand it to him, I turn around and grab the carrier from the counter, wish Jean a good day, and leave.

Edward already has the door open for me, he takes the carrier from me, I slide and buckle up, he leans in, gives me a swift kiss and closes the door. He puts the carrier in the backseat, and buckles it in through the handle. Don't know how well that will work in an accident, but hopefully they won't slide all over the place when his driving hit's the sound barrier.

We quickly return to the Cullen's house, with the kittens. I have a theory that if I raise the kittens, this new, around vampires, the kittens will accept them like anyone else. Hey, it worked for that gorilla I've seen videos on you tube.

We get out of the car, Edward grabs the kittens from the backseat. There on the front porch, G bear is bouncing up and down.

"What the fuck Emmett? Did you get into Alice's stash?" I laugh all that man is missing is a cheerleader outfit and a couple of pomp pomps.

"I want to see the kitties!" Emmett booms.

"Hold on," I laugh at the big kid "Is everyone home?"

"Yeah, they are waiting in the living room. I've always wanted a pet, now we can get one, hopefully we won't eat it." Emmett laughs.

"Emmett!" I yell

Emmett turns around and looks at me, I put my most fierce face on and point my finger at him.

"If you even think about eating one of this little babies, you will be eating lunch with me for a year at school," I threaten him, "Oh, and I get to pick your lunch each and every day!"

Emmett gulps, and makes the motion of crossing his heart. You don't fuck with my kitties! I give him a curt nod, we follow him into the living room.

Edward places the carrier on the coffee table and we take a seat on the couch. I lean over and open up the metal door, I reach in and grab the first ball of fur I feel. I slowly pull out the first kitten.

The kitten mew's loudly, in protest of being woken up. I cup the kitten into the palm of my hand and bring it close to my body trying to calm it back down. It hisses a few times, but that is normal for this age, it hisses at anything unknown at first.

The kitten is almost all orange in color with tabby strips the only thing not orange is its right ear, that's all white. I turn the kitten over to see what sex it is, and I can make out tiny little testes.

"It's a boy!" I announce. I pass the kitten to Edward.

"I'm afraid I might hurt it." Edward says trying to refuse the kitten.

"Edward, hold out your palm," I watch as Edward holds out his palm, "Now bring it close to your chest, like mine is right now." Edward looks at my chest, and keeps looking, and looking. Perv boy is out in force until Emmett starts laughing, followed by Alice giggling, the Jasper joins in, now we are all lost to the fit of laughs until Jasper is finally able to reel it in.

Edward looks like if he could blush he would be fire red right now. I clear my throat, to try to bring myself some composer. I place kitten number one into his palm.

We watch closely as the kitten again hisses a few times before settling down into Edwards palm. The rest of the family is speechless.

I reach in and grab the next fur ball, and pull out a pure white kitten. Its adorable. I turn it over and see it's a girl.

"It's a girl!" I announce "Who wants to hold this one?"

"Oh, let me!" Rose squeals. Fuck, watch that Queenie, you'll lose your bitch card if that gets out, I laugh to myself.

Rose comes over, mimics Edwards pose, and I place the kitten into her hands. Again, kitten number two hisses a few times then settles down. Rose goes back over and sits next to Emmett.

"Remember Emmett, no eating the pets!" I chastise

Emmett smiles at me, then just shakes his head. I know he wouldn't hurt them, but I love to tease him about it.

I grab the next kitten, and its almost pure black, it has a white spot on its forehead. I flip it over, and its another girl.

"It's another girl!"

Alice gets up, and presents herself, I hand off the kitten to her.

I grab the last kitten out, and again it's an orange tabby, except its left ear is pure white. I look over at the kitten Edward is still holding, and back at the one in my hands. I check the sex and it's a boy.

"The last one is a boy too, looking at the first kitten its like they are mirror twins." I've heard of this happening but never seen it up close.

"What are we going to name them?" Alice asks

"How about Snowball?" Emmett comes up for the kitten Rose has.

"Snowball Em? That's been done many times," I tell him. Naming a cat is a hard job, the name has to be just right.

"How about Kimba?" Rose says

"Kimba, is a great name!" I said "Remember that cartoon from the sixties, Kimba the white lion?" Great fucking show, I loved Anime decades before my kids!

"That's where I got it from" Rose says with a smile, while petting Kimba.

"I think I'm going to name ours Macy" Alice says

"Macy? Only you would name your pet after store" I laugh then look over at Edward, still holding kitten number one.

"What do you think we should name these two, love?" Edward asks, while he takes his index finger and slowly strokes the kittens back.

I look at the kittens we are both holding and come up with the perfect names.

"Fred," I point at the kitten in Edwards hands "and George." I hold up the kitten in my hands, much to the protest of said kitten.

"Fred and George?" Jasper finally speaks up

"Yeah, from Harry Potter, these two could be twins, so Fred and George."

"Okay, weird human." Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Well, its better than Snowball!" I spit back at him in jest

We pass the kittens around so they get use to everyone's smell. I ask Edward to get the box out of the car so I can get the formula ready for the babies. I ask Alice if I could get a shirt from everyone that I could tear up into strips. I told her I needed things that they have already worn but haven't washed yet. After getting over her shock of me tearing up some expensive clothing for kitty bedding, she whips off to do her task. I explained to them with their scents in the cats bedding the kittens will be used to it even when they are at my house.

I ask everyone to come into the kitchen so I can show them the proper way to fix the kitten's formulas, then started to show them how to get them to eat. It took some trying, but after an hour all kitties had full tummies, and were drifting off to sleep in their vampire protectors arms.

Alice runs back with a bag of clothes and hands it out to me freezing. I see her eyes unfocused, and know she is having a vision. I see Edward tense up, fuck this isn't good.

Alice comes out of the vision after a moment, looks at Edward, then at me, _**fuck, fuck, fuck what now**_?

Edward's eyes whip to mine, "I just heard you again."

"Really?" I was shocked, "You know we really should start doing more practice with that since I know now I can do it, I just got to figure out how exactly I'm doing it."

"I think you will get your chance soon Bella," Alice states.

I turn and look at her, "What in the hell do you mean, Alice?"

"The Denali's are coming in two weeks for a visit." Alice announces.

Cool, Kate can help me maybe, oh shit "Fucking Meow, Tanya!" I groan and lay my head down on the kitchen table. I don't think I've said this before but fuck my death!

Beta-ed by: kittyfiction2008

_I'm happy the kittens have finally arrived! They will play a bigger part of the story later on, so this was needed._

_Please review!_


	36. Chapter 36: The waiting is the hardest

_I've gotten some concerned reviews and PM's about the kittens, just so everyone knows, the kitties will be safe in this story, no harm will come to the kittens._

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own Harry Potter blanket**

**Chapter 36**

**The waiting is the hardest part**

After Alice's announcement in the kitchen, I've been stressing big time. Tanya coming down wasn't in the books, the books weren't really clear on exactly how much Tanya really persuaded Edward. I keep hoping that she will be a 'lady' about it and respect Edward and mines mating.

I spent time with Rose while the others went hunting one day. She liked taking care of the kittens, it gave her happiness to care for something so helpless, she told me. I understand her totally, to me cats have always been like children to me, children you could leave alone for a weekend with a bowl of food, and plenty of water, no worries of a wild party when you come home.

I asked her questions about Tanya, and her attempts to get into Edwards boxers.

"Don't worry about her too much" Rose says to me while laying on the floor petting Kimba in her little bed.

"I can't help but worry," I start "I'm not worried about Edward leaving me for her, I trust him totally, its her attempts to seduce him that have me worried."

"Its Edward's fault you know," Rose says "he's just to fucking proper and nice to her. Tanya has always respected mated pairs, never go after men that are taken like that, unless they come to her." Rose winks at me. "But what guy wouldn't want to fuck something if they had to nail a two by four on their ass so they don't fall in."

I start rolling on the floor laughing, "Rose….fuck….that was funny!" I say while wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Yeah, I heard it once in a movie, and always wanted to use it." Rose says between giggles.

I'm going to take Rose's advice and try not to worry about it too much, god knows I don't need an ulcer, again, been there done that.

Edward and I spent time with Jasper and Alice working on my shield. They are trying to pin point what exactly what emotions are triggering the release of my shield.

"Anything Edward?" Jasper asks, for the millionth time it seems today.

Sighing and pinching his nose, "Nothing Jasper, just nothing like normal."

I'm starting to feel very bad, I wish I could control this. I wish right now I didn't ask to work on this. I feel like I'm failing everyone.

"Bella, stop that! Your not failing anyone." Jasper tells me, while sending waves of calm and reassurance.

"Thanks Captain," I say then salute him. Jasper just laughs a little under his breath. The guy can be a riot if he would only really let loose now and then.

This is so fucking frustrating! How was I able to do it during the attack, and then last week? _**What the fuck is wrong with me! **_I put my head into my hands.

"There is nothing wrong with you, love." Edward says.

I look up at Edward, "Now it looks like my verbal filter is gone too." I throw my hands up in the air and get up from the couch.

"Bella, you didn't say that out loud, love, I heard you! Jasper did you catch what she was feeling?"

"Yes, she was feeling extremely frustrated" Jasper tells Edward, then they both turn to me. "I'm going to try to amp up you." Jasper says

"Amp up me? Sounds like a bad pickup line Jasper." Alice and I giggle.

Both the boys roll their eyes at us, then shake their heads. I start feeling frustrated, and its not a pleasant feeling when you don't know why you feel frustrated. I look over to Edward and imagine my mind opening up like a space dock from Star Trek.

Mmm, Star Trek, _**Seven of nine was one sexy chick, I would totally do her.**_

Edward starts laughing, I'm looking at him like he is fucking nuts.

"What?" I ask

"Jeri Ryan rocks your world huh?" Edward says between chuckles.

My face goes beet red, I can't believe he heard that.

"I would go lesbian for her." Alice says dreamily. I lock eyes with Alice, and then we both sigh together.

The men in the room, are just shocked looking between us. Alice and I giggle at them.

Edward violently shakes his head, like he is trying to remove a mental picture. "Try again." he says.

I feel the frustration build in me, and I try and open my mind again.

_**I love you Edward, I love you Edward, I wonder if he is going to tell me if he can hear me or not? **_I look at Edward and there is no visual reaction coming from him _**Why in the hell can't he hear me now? I just love him so much, I want to do good for him.**_

Edward grabs my hands and says "You are doing beautifully my dear, I heard you again."

"Yeah me!" I sigh in relief.

We practiced more for the next few days and now I was able to lower my shield more easily, I still had to get frustrated it seems, but I can do it. I can't lower it for long periods, no more than a few sentences at the most, but I can do it.

When Kate gets here at the end of the week, we are going to try and see if I can push my shield out. Carlisle has told the Denali's that Edward has found his mate, but didn't include me being human. Irina and Laurent will not be coming, they are in Africa at the moment enjoying their newly mated status. I am relieved that Laurent isn't coming, I don't think it would be a good thing for him to know about me right now, he has no loyalty to the Cullens other than they spared his life, but doesn't mean I trust him.

Charlie has become a regular at the Cullen's house this summer too. Many nights Charlie and I have dinner in their home. I clued the Crew into doing it buffet style, that way they always say they ate before we showed up.

Edward and Charlie have gone fishing together, a lot. It's become habit for Charlie to grab some grub and head to the backyard and throw his line into the river while he eats. Edward has gone to the lengths to stock a lake that is on the families property and take Charlie there fishing. Charlie always comes home with bass and trout now, I'm really fucking sick of fish.

I got out of my trip to Florida for the time being, I told Renee basically there is no way in hell I'm coming to Florida in the middle of summer, maybe for Thanksgiving since there will be a better chance the temperature will be below ninety.

Things with the kittens are going good. They are all in good health and no longer hisses when any of us pick them up. Hell, Charlie is even in love with them and is more than willing for me to keep Fred and George. Since we all need those volunteer hours Edward, Alice and I are sharing taking care of them. We weigh them everyday, give them dry baths with some powered cat cleaner we got at the vet. Taking care of newborn kittens is not hearts and yarn, them being this young we needed to stimulate them so they would urinate and empty their bowels using a piece of gauze and some rubber gloves. When they reach around five weeks, you don't have to do that anymore, and we are counting down the days.

Now it's the night before Tanya and the gang show up. Charlie and I are eating dinner at the Cullen's when Alice comes up with a not so nice idea.

"Charlie, we have family coming in from Alaska tomorrow, and was wondering if you could join us for dinner again." Alice asks Charlie in almost seductive tone.

Charlie looks at Alice with a glassy stare, "We wouldn't want to impose when you have family in." Charlie says.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to take up family time for you all." I say trying to get out of Charlie being alone with twelve vampires, only seven I trust.

_**What the fuck is Alice up to? **_I push that thought out and look at Edward.

Edward shakes his head, leans his head in, and whispers in my ear. "No idea, she is blocking me."

Fucking evil little pixie.

"I wouldn't invite you if we didn't want you here, besides how many times have we told you," Alice says and rolls her eyes "Bella and you are family." She smiles at Charlie and pats his hands. "You don't want to hurt my feelings now do you Charlie?" Alice puts on her 'I'm going to get what I want' pout….wait for it…..there it is, Charlie is going, going…

Gone!

Charlie looks flustered once again.

"Alright Alice, we would be happy to come." Charlie says with a sigh.

After dinner, Charlie and I head home. On the way I keep thinking about how tomorrow is going to go. Bigger question is how fucking bad its going to go?

BETA-ED BY:KITTYFICTION2008

_Thanks again for everyone reading and reviewing!_


	37. Chapter 37: The Denali's

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own a Firebolt broom**

**Chapter 37**

**The Denali's**

As I mix together ingredients for my meatloaf, I'm trying to keep out the thought that tonight Tanya and gang get here. I wish I knew why I'm stressing out so much.

_You know why!_

No, I don't!

_Quit fucking lying to yourself! This wasn't in the book! _

Yes, that is why I'm freaking out. Nothing was said about the summer between Junior and Senior year, for all I know they sat around playing strip poker. Na, not Stephanie's style, they most likely sat around making tea cozies.

As I add more breadcrumbs to my mixture, I'm happy that I can make my normal amount. I'm fixing dinners for Harry and Sue Clearwater, that they can just pop in the oven and not stress about. Harry took my advice and went in for a check up. Turns out he hasn't seen a doctor in twenty years. Harry is now in the hospital recovering from a bi-pass operation. Turns out his ticker was on its last tock, and the doctors were able to repair most of the damage. Carlisle was the one who did the surgery, Harry asked for him. Fucking shocked all of us, including me! Harry said his mind was made up when his doctor told him Carlisle was the best, and if it wasn't for his call to meet a month ago, he would of ended up dead real soon. Harry also told us, that he will support the revision on the treaty to allow me to be bitten if there was no chance of saving my life, I just had to submit my request to the whole board of elders and present my reasons.

Fucking waste of time in my book, they know the fucking reasons, just politics and bullshit.

I pick up my mix and start placing into the loaf pans I prepared. I then wash my hands and go to the pantry to grab some cling wrap. I open the door..

"BOO!" I jump back a foot and fall on my fucking ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK EMMETT!" I yell picking up a dishrag was on the floor and throwing at him. "Trying to kill me? I'm already on the fucking edge Emmett, I don't need your shit too!" I scream.

Emmett just stands there laughing his fucking ass off, while I try to figure out if I broken my tail bone or not. Fuck my ass hurts, I moan. Edward runs into the house.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asks while he picks me up from the floor. As he places me on my feet, I just start rubbing my ass.

"I think Emmett broke my ass." I hiss while I continue to rub my ass, my hand then was quickly replaced by Edwards cool touch.

_**Fuck his hands feel so good.**_

Edward chuckles, I giggle. It's getting easier and easier to lower my shield now I know what to look for, still can't do it for long periods, it tires me out.

"Your ass was already broken Bella," Emmett states between laughs "It already has a crack down the middle." Emmett booms in laughter over his own stupid joke.

I look at Edward, _**Does he really think that fucking lame joke was funny?**_

Edward just nods at me and rolls he eyes.

"That has to be the worst joke told by anyone your age Emmett," I shake my head sadly to him "I was told that joke when I was five, and it wasn't funny even then."

Emmett looks hurt at my comment, but it's the fucking truth, and if family doesn't tell you the truth who will?

"Well, I thought it was funny" Emmett says while leaving the kitchen in a pout.

I turn and look at Edward. "How much longer?" Of course he would know what I'm asking, I think I've asked him thirty times today.

"Another hour love" He says and whisks me up in his arms and carries me to our room. "Alice says to run through the shower and she'll be waiting for you when you get out."

I cringe internally, fucking Bella Barbie Hour. I need to get the hell out of here!

Edward turns to leave the room, but I grab his arm before he gets a chance.

"I forgot to put the meatloaf's away." I get up and start walking to the door.

Edward picks me up and places me back on the bed.

"I'll take care of that love." Edward kisses me on my forehead, leaves and closes the door.

"Fucking meow, I thought that would work." I mumble to myself, while I hear the whole house erupt in laughter.

Now I set here on the loveseat next to Edward, waiting for the Denali's to show. Alice in her infinite wisdom, found the need to dress me in the shortest fucking skirt she could find without showing my coochie every time I sneezed. It was black leather mini, mini skirt, paired with a deep blue leather corset. Hell, I want to play in the playroom, but fuck, not for family. Top it off I was wearing thigh high black leather boots. Well, I liked the boots, they are sexy.

Charlie called and won't be here for another hour, that's one worry that is on the back burner for now.

As I continue my internal monolog, I hear the front door bell, and groan.

_**Edward if anyone tries anything, I'm going to lose it!**_

"Stay calm my love." Edward says while pulling me up from the loveseat so we can greet our guests. Edward then gives me a searing kiss, and pulls me towards the foyer.

Carlisle opens the door "Eleazar, Carmen, how wonderful to see you again!" Carlisle seems really happy to see them, I guess it's a small vampire world friends are few and far in-between.

"Carlisle my old friend how are you?" Eleazar grabs Carlisle extended hand and shakes it almost violently.

"Doing quite well, come in, come in," Carlisle moves aside and the Denali coven is in the house.

I look at each one of these new vampires, I've read about them, but never really took the time to really imagine them. Eleazar is a lot skinnier than I thought, he has dark skin, like he is from Spanish decent, his accent is a mix of Spanish/Italian it's a weird mix. His hair is short in the front, but longer in the back, almost like a mullet. Fucking sucks to be a vampire and be stuck with a mullet for eternity, I pity the man. His wife Carmen, is also from Spanish decent, with long black hair, and a pair shaped body. Her face is one that reminds me of Esme, calm and peaceful.

As I watch Kate and Tanya come in, I'm impressed. Rosalie is the best looking woman I've ever seen, but these two are a close second and third.

Kate has a killer body, she has almost white blond hair, that hangs straight just passed her shoulders, but its her face that is drawing me in. Kate, I can tell is one of those real open books, her emotions are worn on her sleeve, what you see is what you get, fuck I'm stuck in cliché hell. Her expression right now says, 'Hey, how ya doing? Wanna go clubbin'?', I like her.

Then there is the almighty Tanya, who now I realized I built up too much in my mind. Sure she is a knock out with that Strawberry blond hair, nice rack, and killer legs, she oozes sex. But in her eyes there is pain and longing. I kind of feel bad for her just a little, but I'm not worried about Edward going to her, she is so not his type.

Tanya comes in pushing everyone, including me, to the side to embrace Edward. I'm fucking pissed, then a vase hits Tanya on the side of her head.

"What the hell was that?" Tanya screeches moving quickly away from Edward. Everyone is looking at the ground and the glass shards.

"How did that happen?" Emmett asks in confusion.

"I don't know." Alice says, looking really confused. Now if the pixie is confused, that fucking scares me.

"I think your human guest his more talented than you think Carlisle." Eleazar says while pulling his wife to the living room. We all follow while Esme cleans up that mess, I plant myself on Edwards lap, while Jasper and Alice sit next to us.

_**Good move to the pixie, don't think I could of handle Tanya squeezing in next to us.**_

Edward just quietly laughs and holds me tighter while kissing my neck. I giggle and kiss him back.

"Edward, who is this?" Tanya coos from across the room, like he is going to drop me on my ass and run to you. Dumb, woman.

"This is My Bella, My Love, My Mate." Edward says with such pride then pulling me into a tongue sucking kiss, a little overboard maybe, but fuck I need to piss on Edward now!

"Why haven't you changed her yet if she is your mate, Edward?" Kate asks with pure curiosity, I can tell.

"Its not time." I say. I've decided to share with them my story, well most of it, not my childhood but me waking up here and all that shit. Eleazar is in the know, only because Carlisle went behind my back and talked to him a few days ago. I found out this morning, I was a little ticked, but fuck he's the leader if he says we can trust them, we should. "Lets sit down and I'll tell you my story." I get up from Edwards lap and pick up my notebook from the coffee table.

I tell them the story about waking up on the plane, meeting Alice, the knowledge of the future, how it was I that told the family of Irina's mate. As I was talking the book was passed around, and each time I could tell when they got to the part about the baby.

"Unbelievable!" Tanya says putting the book down.

"Believe it Tanya, it will happen." Edward says looking into my eyes, god he really wants a kid wow.

I sit down on Edwards lap again and look over at Kate, I debated long and hard to tell Kate about Garrett, but if I was her, I would want a heads up.

"Kate, I know who your mate will be."

"What? You do?" Kate is bouncing on her seat like a bunny.

"Yes, his name is Garrett, he looks like Paul Revere in my mind, a Colonial fighter, he fought in the Revolutionary war. He has blond hair, tied back into a ponytail with a leather ring. He loves being shocked by you. I believe right now he is somewhere in the South like Georgia or one of the Carolina's, I'm not sure." I say with a smile. "He will go over to the veggie life because of you."

I could see eons worth of tension leave Kate's body. I'm happy to make her happy, I get up and walk over to Kate and grab her hand.

"I've always wanted to see if this was true, I want you to shock me Kate." I say with a cool calm voice.

"NO!" Edward roars and springs from his seat, but he stops midway. Looking at Kate then me. "I can't believe it, its not hurting her."

"No, it isn't" Kate furrows her brow, I can feel her up the pressure on our hand clasp, but other than that nothing. "I just went with my full power, that should of killed her, it knocks vampires out." Poor Kate is really confused.

"I'm a shield Kate." I smile at her.

"That's not the only thing you are little one." Eleazar finally speaks up.

What? No, fucking way I had only one power, a shield.

"No, I only have one power, I'm a mental shield."

"I've done a lot of research since learning about your memories of another life, and your proof of that life really did happen. I've heard of a story while in the Volturi, where a soul dies inside a body that isn't ready to stop living, another soul at that enters that body and takes over this new life of theirs. The soul that left just goes on to where ever souls go, most of the time when this happens, the human is diagnosed with multiple personality disorder because of the break from reality, when in fact it's a soul who doesn't understand why its in this new life. Others just claim memory loss, and that is accepted for the personality change sometimes. What ever your strengths were in your previous life can be brought into your new one, so the story goes. But hardly any try to develop these gifts mostly due to the drugging they get from their misconceived mental illness. Your soul fused with this body, you will now always be in this body until your death. If a body who has gone through soul fusion is changed, they would be the most powerful vampire ever. It's never been reported to happen."

All eyes turn on me big as plates. I look at Edward with wide eyes "Fucking Meow." I whimper and then faint dead away.

Beta-ed by: Kittyfiction2008


	38. Chapter 38: What the hell am I going to

_This is going out pre beta, sorry for any mistakes, I'll repost it once it has been._

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, I do own a Harry Potter **

**Candle.**

**Chapter 38**

**What the hell am I going to do?**

"Bella, wake up love."

"Please Bella, wake up, I need to see your eyes"

"Bella"

I can hear someone, but I can get my eyes open. What happened?

My mind started moving so quickly, I felt like my mind was going so many directions at one time. Its hard to slow it down and try to come to reason on why its racing.

Why is my life so fucked up, why did this soul fusion thing happen? I was ready for my death, embraced it in face at the end. Why was I sent into Bella Swan's body, and not on to what ever is after this life? I liked being Bella, but its because I knew what was going to happen. I hate this 'most powerful vampire'! I don't want this power, I'm happy with just the shield.

"Bella, please, please wake up love, I'm so scared." Sounds like Edward would be crying if he could. I try once more to open my eyes.

I slowly open them, and realize I'm on our bed. I look up at Edwards worried and concerned face and smile weakly, "Hey"

"Hey" His face lights up with joy, but I can still see the underline currents of the stress my passing out did to him.

I reach up and cup his face with my palm, he turns his head into my hand. "I'm fine Edward," I rub his cheek "just overwhelmed, confused, and very scared."

Edward reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a bottle of water that was waiting for me. "Here love, drink."

I grab the water, I don't feel thirsty, but I end up drinking the whole bottle, well fuck, maybe I was. In a moment of clarity I remember "Fuck, what about Charlie? Is he here yet? How long have I been out?"

"Calm down love, Charlie called, he won't be able to make it tonight, big accident on the 101 between a logging truck and a big rig pulling a mobile home. He'll be tied up most of the night supervising the clearing of the road, he asked if you could spend the night since it would be a long wait to get back into Forks tonight. You've only been out for ten minutes"

I see a smile grace Edwards face with the news I'll be spending the night.

"Good, I have a feeling there is still a lot of questions," I try and pull myself upright on the bed, I look over to the clock and see its almost kitten feeding time, "Its almost time to feed the kitties"

"Let the others do it Bella, you should rest a bit longer." Edward tried to convince me, by kissing my neck.

"Mmm, that feels good" I say while getting lost in his kisses, but no I need to feed the kittens "As much as I hate to say this right now, but I need to feed the kittens, I just want to do something normal."

Edward grumbles a bit and I think I hear fine, before he runs out of the room. I lay back and giggle, my horny vampire. Edward comes back after a few minutes carrying the kittens in one of the many beds thrown about the house now, and four bottles.

Edward gently places the kittens bed down next to me and hands one of the bottles over. I pick up Kimba first, since at the moment she is the only awake one, and begin to feed her. Edward looks like he wants to ask me something, but doesn't, I'm glad. I need time to get through all these thoughts.

Until Eleazar mentioned I could be the most powerful vampire ever, deep down I thought this was my own personal heaven. I never really allowed to believe anything was really, real. Even when Lauren attacked me, I still believed it was a dream, or nightmare depending on the given circumstance. But when Eleazar told me that, it was like reality slapping me up on the side of my head and yelled 'HELLO IS ANYONE IN THERE?'.

I finish feeding Kimba, then pick up Macy, Edward left then to go visit with the others. I really need this time alone to sort out what I really want. It was great when everything was going by the book. Now, I'm fucking terrified. Having a baby was a big risk with the Volturi finding out, but having a baby and becoming a very fucking powerful vampire, its like I just put a HUGE target on this families back. Maybe I should leave, go to Renee, let this family live in peace without my fuckupness. I really fucking hate Florida, lived there once in the nineties, I would put up with that hell hole of heat and love bugs to save the family I love from danger.

"NOOO!" I hear Alice yell somewhere in the house, and poof there are eleven vampires in our room. I jump almost dropping Macy.

"What?"

Alice comes over and leans in to me, "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING US!"

All the Cullens gasp, Edward scoops me up in his arms.

"Bella, don't leave me, we can fix what ever it is, please don't leave me, I won't survive without you." Edward starts sobbing into my hair.

What the hell? Oh shit, fucking see it all vampire.

"It was just a passing thought, Edward." I look down at my lap like a scolded child, fuck I almost pulled a Bella. "This scares me, what it could mean for your family. I don't want to see any of you hurt. I promise, no leaving for Florida." I pull Edwards face from my shoulder and look at his honey colored eyes "I promise Edward, no leaving without you."

"Bella, you are family, our family, family sticks together," Carlisle reminds me, "We are stronger together than apart, remember that." Carlisle comes over and picks up Macy from my lap, I didn't realize she is done feeding.

I get up, one by one I hug my family. I don't hug the Denali's only because I really don't fucking know them, but I give each one of them a smile. The family leaves the room, Rose picks up Kimba and take her to her room while Edward and I feed, Fred and George.

"Talk to me love." Edward takes my hand, stroking the back of it.

"I'm confused, scared, and totally out of it. So many emotions and thoughts are running through my mind, I've never fully accepted that here with you is real. But its like a switch came on and said 'Its as fucking real as it gets girl, deal with it'."

I finish feeding Fred and put him back in his bed. I get up, grab some cozy clothes to change into, then go to the bathroom. After I change into a t-shirt and shorts, I join Edward back on the bed with our babies. I pick up Fred and slide him down into my shirt, I tucked my shirt into my shorts making a little pouch that the kitten can sleep in, once Fred is settled, I take George, again putting him down my shirt to join Fred.

I've done this often, it amuses everyone when I do, but it's a way I bond with my kittens, they feel safe, secure, and warm just like their mama's womb. It always works, I create a bond with my cats like this that can't be broken.

I stand up, cradling my stomach holding my tiny cargo, "Edward, I need to play, do you want to join me?"

Edward's smile brightens up, "Of course, love." Edward likes to watch me play, fuck Edward likes to watch me do anything, at times its nerve wreaking, but I've gotten used to it.

We make it down to Edward's music room, I walk over to the piano and sit down on the bench. I shuffle my kittens around, making sure they are settled, before doing my warm up scales, I play My Immortal, it soothes me. I need some release of this tension that is now in me, with all the directions I feel I'm being pulled. Before I know it I'm playing Sweet Sacrifice.

_It's true, we're all a little insane._

_But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me. Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice._

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,_

_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice._

_(I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die,_

_Erase the silence,_

_Erase my life,_

_Our burning ashes_

_Blacken the day,_

_A world of nothingness,_

_Blow me away.)_

_Do you wonder why you hate?_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice._

My hands rest on the final note, and I burst into tears, uncontrollable sobs. Edward puts his arms around me and lets me cry myself out. Alice appears with a box of tissues for me, I mumble a small thank you before she disappears once again. I blow my nose a few times, while I settle back down.

"Okay, I'm good now." I croak out looking down at the keys.

"I think your far from okay Bella, not after that song." Edward rubs his hand up and down my back.

"No, I'm fine for what I just learned today," I try and reassure him, "I think we should join the family, are they still here?" I stand up, then wait for him to join me.

"Yes, they are all down in the living room catching up." Edward scoops me up into his arms, mindful of the kittens, while I squeal as he races us to the living room. Edward plops us down on the loveseat, me firmly in his lap.

"Feeling better Bella?" Esme says coming over to me, giving me a great hug, before returning to Carlisle's side.

"Yeah, just a lot to wrap my head around." I pet the kittens through my shirt, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone in the group. "I just need everyone to promise me something."

"What?" Carlisle leans forward in his chair, giving his full attention to me, I take a chance and look up, and flinch. Its really spooky at times when you have eleven predators in your mist, looking at you with rap attention, if I didn't know better, I would say my name is Dinner.

"When I go through the change, if I become this powerful vampire, keep me grounded, I don't want to control anything or anybody, I just what to live in peace with our family and others." I shyly look up at the group "I don't want to bring the Volturi upon us, or any other coven, but promise you will all help me keep my morals of right and wrong in check."

I got a collective "We Promise." from everyone at the same time, it was pretty funny, I giggled and said 'Jinx'.

The conversations went to lighter topics. The Denali's were interested in the kittens, they never thought they would be able to have a pet. I gave them the argument how much easier it is to take care of cats over dogs, the kittens were passed around, not one of them hissed. Looks like my experiment so far is correct, its environment, this pleases me to no end. I think I have a side business, breeding cats for vampires, I could call it "Cats for Vamps", I should make a web site.

The families were planning a joint hunting trip for next week, they would be gone for four days. They are going to Oregon, they are having a black bear, and mountain lion problems, pets are being killed, a toddler was even injured by a lion.

Its going to be hard, I asked Kitty if she wanted to come over and stay a few days while they are gone. Kitty is excited to visit, so I would meet her at the ferry in Kingston. Edward is leaving me the Volvo to drive while he is gone, still haven't replaced my fucking car!

Subject turned back to my potential powers, the whole vase incident came back to the forefront.

"How did that vase go from the sideboard to Tanya's head?" Emmett asks.

"Bella did that I believe." Eleazar looks at me like I'm a fucking bug under a microscope, _**creepy vibes dude**_.

Edward silently laughs, fuck my shield came down on its own. "How?"

"I don't know exactly, since most gifts are tied to emotions what where you feeling before that vase smashed." Carlisle asks

"Really, I can't remember, it was over so fast." What the fuck was I feeling? pissed most likely, but it seemed more.

Jasper leans forward, "Bella spiked rage, jealousy, and confusion, right before the vase went flying."

"No, not me, I can't believe it." I shake my head, while holding my hands over my eyes. This is fucked up, I don't know if I can handle this.

_Well you better learn how to handle it missy!_

Yeah, what if someone pisses me off at school, and I throw a knife at them.

_Well, I guess you'll get put in jail for murder one._

Your just full of sunshine and lollypops aren't you?

_Then you better learn how to control it, so you don't fuck up accidentally, beside think about all the things you could do to Emmett when he pisses you off._

Hum, didn't think about that, good idea!

_Don't get a big head, your talking to yourself moron, now the others think your gone mental._

Shut up!

_No, you shut up!_

Shit I'm really losing it, I'm fucking fighting with myself, maybe Carlisle can hook me up with some feel good drugs.

"Lets try an experiment," Carlisle gets up runs to the kitchen and grabs a plastic pitcher, "Everyone come outside, don't want to break anything in the house, Esme will kill us."

"Sure will." Esme rises from her seat to follow the others outside.

We all move into the backyard, forming a semi circle. Carlisle gets a small table from the deck and brings it to the middle of the yard, placing the pitcher on top.

"We are going to try and recreate what happened in the house," Carlisle moves me to the side of the table, "Jasper, if you may, please feed Bella the emotions she felt at that moment. Bella, just concentrate on moving that pitcher."

I feel really pissed all of a sudden, I stare at the pitcher and nothing is happening, I keep trying, move fucker move!

Nothing!

As I feel more and more like I want to tear this thing apart, nothing is happening, I heard a giggle off to my right and glance over.

Tanya is playing with the buttons on Edward's shirt, Edward looks really uncomfortable.

_**NO FUCKING WAY! BACK OFF BITCH!**_

The pitcher and the table go flying right for Tanya, Edward jumps out of the way, and they both land on Tanya's back, smashing on impact.

"Whoa Bella! NICE!" Emmett booms, laughing his ass off.

I feel calmness surround me, Jasper is doing his mojo, I'm still pissed, who the fuck did that skank think she is?

Edward flashes to my side, "Calm down love, it was part of the experiment."

"What the hell, Edward?" I glare at him, _**fuck like you wouldn't be pissed if you saw Mike Newton all over me!**_

"I know love, but the feelings Jasper was feeding you wasn't enough. Carlisle whispered to Tanya and I to do that since that is what was happening last time." His eyes beg for me to forgive him, not yet I want to double check.

"Is this true Carlisle?" I turn my glare on him.

"Yes Bella," Carlisle looks ashamed. "I just wanted to see what it took." Then he pulls that puppy dog look.

"What the hell is with you Cullens and that damn pout? Do I get to learn that when I'm changed?" I spout off putting my hands on my hips. Then quickly remember I have a pouch of kitties.

Tanya steps forward, this bitch better not start with me!

"Bella, that was all an act, once a vampire has chosen its mate, I know there is no turning back for either one of them, I respect that." Tanya shuffling from foot to foot but looking straight into my eyes, "When Edward made his declaration in the living room earlier, he was off the market and no other woman wouldn't stand a chance because there would be no other woman."

Tanya moves forward and strokes my cheek, really weird, but I don't swing that way girlfriend "You're the only woman to him now, take care of him, don't hurt him, or I will kick your ass." Tanya leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks Tanya," Fuck, I hate myself now when I called her a bitch, "Sorry for throwing stuff at you, I didn't know I could do that. If I had known, I would have been throwing crap at Emmett for weeks now."

Everyone broke out in laughter, including Emmett, we filed back into the house.

We spent the rest of the night going over a training program for me till summer is over, Kate and Tanya will be staying here after next weeks hunting trip, while Eleazar and Carmen take a vacation to Europe. I feed the kittens once more, and put them down for the night, thank god for vampires, they can do the midnight feedings. I fall asleep listening to Edward and Jasper arguing about who is better, Superman or Batman, fucking boys.

_**I also don't own any Evanescence music including My Immortal and Sweet Sacrifice.**_


	39. Chapter 39: Ghost?

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own Harry Potter curtains.**

**Chapter 39**

**Ghosts?**

As I sit waiting for Kitty at the Kingston ferry dock, I think over what has happened in the last week. The Cullens and Denali's helped me with my newest power, I got the hang of it quicker than my shield. I was able to control it; once I imagined putting a bubble around something. It only took three sessions with Jasper playing with my emotions for me to master it on my own. I use my mind to pick up my purse and move it to the backseat, then up front again to practice.

Right before they left yesterday afternoon, I was given the much revered black American Express card in my name. Edward wanted me to show Kitty a good time, that I will. Alice made all of the arrangements she set up Spa appointments at a hotel down in Olympia, then we are going shopping, and spending the night there before heading back to Forks.

I glance in the backseat at the cat carrier, and see all is still quiet on the kitten front. There is no problem with the kittens staying in my room at the hotel, its great what that little black card can do. Kitty is going to go nuts over them.

I see the ferry coming into dock, and get out of the car. After all the lines are secure they start to let the cars and people unload. I stand up on my tippy toes to spot Kitty, but when your five foot four, it's a bitch to see anything, I fucking hate being short.

I finally see her and start waving like a maniac, "KITTY!"

"BELLA!" She waves back and starts sprinting towards me. I run up to her and give her a hug.

"Damn girl, have you lost weight?" She must of dropped twenty pounds, she looks real good.

"Yeah! I've been exercising more, had to take PE this quarter, tried to put it off as long as I could, but couldn't outrun it." Kitty laughs "Now when I look in the mirror I wish I didn't run so long."

Kitty picks up her bag, we walk back to the Volvo, I open the trunk and she throws it in. We get in the car and are on our way to Olympia. I tell her of all the plans I've made, and just like me she is excited for our mother-daughter bonding time.

"Is this your car?" Kitty asks looking around.

"No, its Edwards, since my car got totaled last winter, I've been using his when he is out of town, otherwise he drives me everywhere."

She then spots the carrier in the backseat "Kittens!" She maneuvers the carrier to the other side of the backseat and opens it up, grabs one of them, closes the door, and brings it up front with us. I glance over and spot all white.

"That's Kimba, Rose's cat."

"She so soft, and those blue eyes are like sapphires"

"I know, I think they might stay blue, but its still early to tell, if you want to feed them I have bottles made in that little cooler behind my seat."

Kitty starts reaching into the backseat again, then stops.

"Aaaaghhhh!" Kitty screams, I swerve the car, and hear a thunk in the backseat.

"What? What? What happened? Why you screaming Kitty?" I see the next exit and pull right off, trying to figure out what happened.

I pull over in the first parking lot. This whole time, Kitty looks like she just seen a ghost. I stop the car, and Kitty runs out of it, scream for me to get out too.

"What? Is there a bee in there?" In my past life I was extremely allergic to them, not a fan in this life either. I unbuckle and get out of the car.

Kitty clutches Kimba to her chest, "The cooler it floated."

OH FUCKING MEOW!

"Are you sure you saw what you say you saw, I might have been going over a bump." I try to lie to her.

In return, I got a 'What the fuck do you take me for Ma?' look.

"No, it wasn't a fucking bump, unless that bump just made things in the backseat weightless." Kitty furrows her brow, and slowly makes it back to the car. She looks into the back, sees the cooler isn't floating. "Mom, I swear to god, that cooler was floating!"

"Ghost?" I feeble respond, fuck what do I tell her. 'Hey baby, I'm in love with a vampire, will have his child next year, and I'll be the most powerful vampire ever. To top it all off I got some weird fucking powers.' Yeah, I don't think so.

Kitty raises her eyebrows at me, "If you don't tell me what the hell is going on right now, I'm not getting back into that fucked up car!"

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.

I roll my eyes, "Look in the backseat again." No other way out of this, I raise the cooler and bring it from the floor to the seat. Kitty looks like she is about to pass out, "I did that Kitty."

Kitty looks up at me, "NO FUCKING WAY!"

I nod my head, "Way."

Kitty's eyes light up, and she starts spinning around, poor Kimba she must feel like she is on a tilt a whirl. "That is so cool! Do it again."

I laugh put the cooler back on the floor. "See no worries, I didn't want you to freak out that's why I didn't tell you."

"How long have you been able to do that?" She asks.

"Get in the car, I'll tell you everything." I slide back into the drivers seat and buckle back up, Kitty gets back in, reaches in the cooler and grabs a bottle, before settling in and buckling up also.

"Alright, spill."

I pull back on the highway, and give her a play by play about my first meeting with Tanya, and what happened. I told her about the vase hitting Tanya when she shoved me out of the way to hug Edward, then the test Edward's dad did with me, I of course left out the whole vampire thing, but said Edward's dad was always into scientific stuff like this. Kitty, just nodded, and didn't say a lot.

"How does Edward feel about this?" Kitty asks while returning Kimba, and picking up George, then grabbing another bottle.

"Edward's like you, he thinks it's cool too, the whole family does. They are the only ones that know, so don't say anything to Charlie, I mean my dad here." Last thing I want now is Charlie that far in the mix, plus I wouldn't put it pass him to lock me away.

We chatted the rest of the way, I told her all the horrible town gossip. Kitty wanted to know when Lauren's trial was, I told her it was set to begin on October fifteenth. Kitty wanted to come over to stay during then to support me, I told her only if it didn't interfere with her classes, I would love to have her come. Kitty was worried that Lauren would be sent free or get off on a mentally ill plea, I told her I wasn't worried about her getting off, once again I reminded her that my Daddy is the Chief of Police and once Edward testifies, there is no way a jury won't send her away for a long time.

By the time we get to Olympia, Kitty has feed all of the kittens. I pull up in front of our hotel, and we get out.

"Whoa, this place is nice!" Kitty looks around at the turn of a century hotel. It looks like the Waldorf in New York, very classy looking.

The valet comes and opens my car door, I hand him the keys and he hands me my ticket. I open the back and grab the kittens, while Kitty grabs the cooler. We walk into the lobby, and its fucking beautiful. There is a marble floor, shined so bright its like walking on glass, the chandlers with all the crystals hanging layer after layer, a unlit fireplace takes up almost a whole wall in the lobby. Kitty and I walk over to the reception desk, and we check in. After all my ps' and qs' are dotted, the bell hop appears with our baggage, and shows us our room. Alice booked this all for me so this will be a trip I just know.

We pile into the elevator, and it takes us up to the penthouse. Damn, Bubbles, thanks!

My phone chirps and I have a text from Alice '**Your welcome Bella! Axx**

The bell hop opens our door, and we go in, this place is fucking huge!

"WOW!" I scream and jump over to the windows, " I can see all of downtown Olympia, and Mt. Hood off in the distance!" I turn back and fish a ten out of my purse and hand it to the bell hop once he unloads our luggage, and I let him out.

I look at the room and its huge, I'm standing in the living area, it has soft gold carpet, with red accented furniture, the walls are also a very soft gold color, with a brown boarder. There is an fireplace in the middle of the wall between the windows, with a entertainment system above it. There are three bedrooms that branch off from the main room, they are all master suites, almost identical in size, just different themed colors, the one I took has a blue theme, with all the bedding, the floors and the walls different shades of blue, it has a king size bed that has a TV that folds out from the ceiling at the end. Got to talk Edward into getting one of these, that is fucking awesome! The bathroom rivals the one Edward has, its big with a garden tub that could fit four easily.

"Bella this is amazing, how can you afford this?" Kitty questions coming from her green themed room.

"Edward's family, they are very well off and made me a part of it almost from my first day."

"You lucky Bitch!" Kitty yells and tackles me to my bed giggling.

"All I had to do is die."

Kitty looks at me sadly.

"Oh Shit Kitty, I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to this, its like a dream to me." I engulf her in a hug.

"Your still here Mom, just not the way I would ever dream, but at least your still here." Kitty sighs pulling away.

I note the time, "Hey, we better get the kittens settled, we need to be down at the spa in half an hour."

Kitty and I get the kittens settled into my room, they should be good for about three hours. We get changed into our swimsuits and grab the hotel robes before heading down to the spa.

Once we get checked in, the timeless torture that is waxing begins. After all areas are hair free, and the staff deaf from our constant cussing and screaming, we get a full mud wrap, followed by a massage. By the time we leave two hours later we have certain areas are still sore, but our limbs feel like jello. We make it up to the room and order some room service, we quickly feed the kittens while we are waiting so we can head out shopping once we are done eating.

Just as Fred finishes room service arrives, we scarf down our burger and fries I ordered for us, get changed and head down to the mall about a mile away.

We spend the next two hours getting Kitty set up with new clothes, making frequent stops to the Volvo in between stores. As I was finishing up paying for things at Forever 21, I told Kitty to head over to Hot Topic and I meet her there after I drop these bags off.

I hurry back from the car, I can't wait to get into HT, its my favorite store in the mall and I usually leave it for last. I like to end my shopping on a high note. I walk in to the store looking for Kitty I see her towards the back talking to some guy.

My Kitty is prowling, I laugh to myself. I can't see the front of this guy, but judging by Kitty's mannerisms, she likes him. I start walking slowly, checking out this boy/man talking to my only daughter. He looks fairly clean, really into leather, has jet black wavy hair, pulled back in a ponytail, he must be six foot three or four, and fairly well built. I try to catch Kitty's attention, but she seems really wrapped up with this guy. I figure give her some time to make her move, I start shopping around the store.

Holy Mother of God, they have Harry Potter shirts half off! I start squealing with joy. I sort through them, getting different ones in my size, my favorite is the one with Hogwarts being burnt. I feel a tapping on my shoulder and turn around and see Kitty and smile.

"Kitty! Harry Potter shirts!" I wave in front of her, Kitty just giggles at me.

"Hey Bella, I want to introduce you to Thomas." I look past Kitty, no, no, whiter than white complexion, straight angler features, dark circles under his golden eyes. How in the hell did my daughter find a fucking vampire?

"Hello Thomas." I say coolly and stick out my hand, he hesitates but then shakes it. Fucking cold, I knew it. I glare into his eyes and he looks taken aback. Kitty misses this exchange thankfully. I push my t-shirts into Kitty's hands, "Take these to the counter for me will you?"

Kitty nods and leaves us.

"Say Thomas, would you like to join Kitty and I for dinner tonight?" I ask him while moving towards check out. I'm not leaving my daughter alone with this guy. My Mom radar is up and running full blast and if I don't push myself in there right now, I know he will ask her out without me supervising. Don't get me wrong, I only get this way with vampires who take an interest in my daughter.

Kitty overhears and chimes in, "Please Thomas, why don't you join us?"

"Sure, I would love to join you ladies for dinner." Thomas says in a very distinct British accent, with a musical sounding voice very much like my vampires have. Fuck, he had her with the accent, she loves British accents, I am so screwed.

We agree to meet up in a few hours at a Mexican restaurant not far from our hotel, Kitty and him exchange cell numbers, which again I think, FUCK! I pay for my things, grab Kitty by the arm so we can leave.

"Bye Thomas!" Kitty says while I'm dragging her out of the store. My phone starts ringing and I see its Edward. I push my bags off on Kitty and throw her the keys. I take a deep breathe and answer my phone.

"Hello Edward," I smile

"Hello Love, are you fine?" Edward sounds worried, well I'm worried, Bubbles must of seen this.

"Not really," I look around and see Kitty is sitting in the car and turned it on. I wave at her, pointing to the phone mouthing 'Edward' and she nods her head in understanding and turns to playing with my I-pod. "Kitty met a vampire today at the mall."

I hear Edward take a deep breathe, "I know, Alice saw it about fifteen minutes ago, Jasper, Alice and I are on our way up, we should be there soon."

"We are suppose to be meeting him for dinner at seven," I brace for impact of those words.

"What?" Edward yells

"I know, I know, but he has gold eyes and he didn't feel threatening." I try to explain myself.

"Bella, of course to you he wouldn't, you have no sense of self preservation." He sighs, I hear a motor racing, sounds like the Aston. "We should be there before you leave, Alice says he isn't going to do anything dangerous but we don't want to take any chances."

"Dangerous or not, he has eyes on my daughter!" I whisper yell.

"Just calm down love, we'll be there in time. Just go back to your hotel and wait for us."

I start walking to my side of the car, "Fine, we won't leave the hotel until you get here." I feel relieved I won't be alone in this. I open the car door and sit down, turning down the stereo.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

I hang up my phone and start driving to the hotel.

"How was Edward?" Kitty asks while going through her Sanrio bag. We spent over two grand at the fucking Hello Kitty store.

"He's fine, just checking in." I lie, I didn't want her to know what is up yet.

We pull up to the hotel, I give the valet my keys and we head to the room. As soon as we get in the door, I throw off my shoes and wait for the bell boy to show up with our bags. I start feeding the kittens while Kitty showers, her phone starts ringing so I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kitty?" British accent dead give away.

"No, this is Bella, Kitty is in the shower."

"Oh, sorry to bother you, I'll try her again later."

"Is this Thomas?"

"Yes."

"You don't mind if my boyfriend and his sister join us do you?"

After a long silence, he finally replies "No, no bother."

"Alrighty then, we'll see you at seven." I hang up the phone and turn it off. Vamp boy isn't talking to her again until we talk to him.

Kitty gets out of the shower and throws her robe on then takes over kitten duty while I jump in. I grab both of our phones I just can't take the risk of them talking alone right now, I don't know what this vampire's interest maybe, but I'm going to play it safe as possible.


	40. Chapter 40: Interview with a Vampire

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own a Nimbus 2000**

**Chapter 40**

**Interview with a Vampire**

At six o'clock there was a knock at our hotel door. I opened it up and it was Edward, Alice and Jasper.

"Edward!" I leap into his arms "What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

I wink at Alice, she better have a fucking story ready.

"Jasper had some emergency business to take care of." Alice is that the best you can fucking come up with? Luckily Kitty would never be nosy and question the reason. "We figured why not stop by for a bit before catching up with the others."

They walk into the living area, and greet Kitty.

"Hey guys!" Kitty greets while playing with the kittens on the floor.

"Gasp!" I can't believe Alice literally said 'gasp' "Kitty! Why aren't you getting ready for your date?"

Kitty glances at her phone, "I got plenty of time, we don't have to leave until 6:45." Then resumes playing with the kittens. That's my girl, if a guy doesn't like your everyday self, what's the point?

Alice goes over and grabs Kitty's arm pulling her up from the floor, "Scoot, get in your bedroom, I got to work quick." Kitty looks at me and quirks her eyebrow. She is wondering what is with this pushy pixie girl.

"Trust me Kitty, don't even bother to fight her, its so not fucking worth it." I say in a very soulful tone.

"Hey, how did you know about the date?" Kitty suddenly asks while starting to her bedroom.

"I told Edward what we were doing when I talked to him at the mall. I didn't know they were on their way here. I'm just as surprised as you, very happy surprised too." See halo, I'm a fucking angel, I grin very evilly to myself.

Kitty just shrugs her shoulders and says "Okay", then goes to her bedroom, with Alice following behind chattering away about hair style choices, shit like Kitty has a fucking choice.

Edward, Jasper and I head to the lavender bedroom to talk about what happened today at the mall, and everything I found out about. I get the image of Thomas in my mind and lower my shield so Edward can get a good frontal shot of him, that just sounded like a porno move.

Always comes back to sex with you doesn't it?

_Usually does._

"He didn't come across threatening at all, no fear vibes," I see Edward roll his eyes "I do know what a fear vibe feels like, Edward."

Edward looks shocked, while Jasper snickers. "How did you know what I was thinking."

"I didn't, I just know you. I could do that in my other life as well, scared the kids and Chuck out all the time. Remember I read about you in the book, I got to know your personality quite well, that's all." I'm really trying to hold in the smugness I feel.

I give them play by play account of our encounter at Hot Topic. How he held himself, how Kitty acted towards him, and his stats. I excused myself and went and got ready while they went over their plan of verbal attack.

When I come of the room, Kitty was finished with her Alice assault, she looked stunning. Alice place her in a nice white summer dress, her hair curl to perfection, as well as her make-up. Damn, Bubbles, I don't want her to appear even more attractive to this guy.

"Kitty you look fantastic!"

"Yeah, I know, Alice is a true miracle worker." I smile at Alice, she did it again.

We grab our purses, and leave the room to make our way to the restaurant. Its only a block away so we decided to walk.

When we got to the restaurant, Thomas was already there waiting outside for us. I could see Kitty's eyes light up when she spots him, and I groan internally. Thomas' face on the other hand checks out Kitty's companions in total shock. I have a sly smile on my face when his glaze reaches my face. Didn't think I knew about you did you fuck wad?

Kitty greets Thomas with a small hi, then they both enter the restaurant with Alice and Jasper following closely behind. Edward and I hold back so I can question what his thoughts were. I open up my shield to ask Edward.

_**Edward, what was he thinking?**_

Edward leans down and whispers in my ear, to the outside world it would look like we are just cuddling while we have this half silent talk. "He was shocked, and concerned for Kitty's welfare hanging out with vampires" I snort "But saw your hand in mine and relaxed a bit, Jasper scares the piss out of him."

I look at him in confusion, but then remember his scars. Yeah, that would most likely scare the piss out of him, that's if he could still piss.

_**What does he want?**_

"He is enchanted by Kitty," Edward looks down with concerned eyes, "He thinks he is in love with her already."

_**Fucking meow!**_

We go in the restaurant and join the others at their table. We decided to go with a family style dinner, that way it will be easier to shove off their non food eating habits in front of Kitty. After we place our orders with the waitress, we get down to business getting to know Thomas.

I decided to get the ball rolling.

"Thomas, I'm sorry for not introducing my friends here. The jumpy little thing over there," I point to Alice, and she is fucking vibrating in her seat, "That's Alice, the blond hunky dude is her boyfriend Jasper, and the gentlemen holding my hand here is Edward, my boyfriend." I smile at Edward.

Thomas nods at each of the Cullens.

Alice speaks up, "We are from Forks, where are you from Thomas?"

"I'm from all over really, I do a lot of traveling." Vague much Thomas?

"Well, where are you originally from?" Alice continues to probe. Good, girl, get the vamp talking.

"I was born just outside of London." Short and sweet answers huh, Vamp boy.

While answering our questions his eyes hardly leave Kitty's face and vise versa, I'm totally screwed. "What brings you to Olympia?" I ask him.

"Just passing through, been looking for some people who I was told could help me."

"Really, maybe we could help you, we get around a lot in this region." Jasper says while picking up his fork and studying it. What the hell is up with that?

"Yeah, uh," Thomas stutters. "I'm looking for Carlisle Cullen."

I try to keep a mask of indifference on my face, I felt Edwards hand tighten in my own for a moment, but I keep as still as possible, but we totally forgot my daughter was there.

"Oh! That's their dad!" Kitty says excitedly while pointing at the other three.

_**Oh crap!**_

"Why are you looking for Carlisle?" Edward asks while studying Thomas very carefully.

"I heard he was specialist in the field I want helping in, he's a doctor correct?" Thomas now is staring right back at Edward. "I've been looking for him a long time."

Alice stands up an announces she needs the ladies room, and Kitty should join her. Kitty looks at Alice confused, but gets up and goes with her, once Kitty is out of ear shot the Mommy inquisition begins.

"What is your real interest in Carlisle?" Edward asks.

"I heard about your coven…" Thomas begins before Edward cuts him off.

"Family, we are a family not a coven."

Thomas looks at him strangely, "Okay, family, and it's dietary choice, I switched over five years ago and am still struggling with it at times, I was hoping Carlisle could help me with it."

"How old are you Thomas?" I ask

"Twenty three."

I roll my eyes at him, "No, how old are you really?"

"A hundred and forty seven."

Holy shit! My eyes go huge like I'm in a fucking cartoon.

"Damn," I whisper "What is your interest in Kitty?"

"Why is that any of your concern?" Not a good question asshole, don't poke the tiger!

"I'm her best friend, and know her better than anyone in this world." I tell him through my clenched teeth. "She will listen to me above all else, so if I don't approve of you, any chance you have with her lies with me alone. You will not tell her what you are, she doesn't know. I don't want you coming in here and fucking with her heart. She just lost her mother last winter, and is still having a hard time with it."

I hear two low growls backing up my point, while Thomas goes completely still.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." he humbly apologizes.

"Offence taken," I spat "You don't do this dating thing often do you?"

He shakes his head no, "I haven't been on a date for fifty years." He chuckles.

"Rule number one then, boy," I say sternly to him "Get in good with the friends otherwise your screwed."

Kitty and Alice returned just as the food got to the table. We talked more about general stuff, school, movies, but nothing really personal. When we finished, and grabbed the leftovers, it was decided to return us girls to the hotel, before the others left on their trip back. As Kitty and Thomas were saying their goodbyes, I was able to pull Edward off to the side.

"Is he being honest?" I ask Edward.

"Yes, he is, nothing in his thoughts I can find other than his desire to find his place in our way. He wants to meet Carlisle bad, but now he doesn't want to leave Kitty. He is positive she is his mate, and from what I can read, and Jasper can feel, he isn't lying about that. We are going to take him with us down to the others, we'll get to know him better."

"Do you think I should allow Kitty to keep talking to him on the phone?"

"I see no harm in that." Jasper states

"This isn't what I wanted for her, she will want to be changed, I know my daughter."

"Lets not put the cart before the horse now Bella." Jasper drawls out in his southern tongue.

I burst out in giggles, "Okay, Grandpa." Who the fuck says that anymore?

We rejoin Kitty and Thomas.

"Alright, time for us to head back Bella." Alice says in a mock sad voice.

I laugh "Sure, sure your just whinny because I went shopping without you."

I hug everyone good-bye before reaching Thomas.

"Nice meeting you Thomas, hope to see you again."

"You too Bella."

Thomas reaches over and picks up Kitty's hand and kisses the back of it, I watch my little girl's face glaze over. Fuck he dazzled her!

"Bye Thomas." Kitty says in a half out of this world voice.

With one last wave good-bye I drag Kitty back into the hotel. Once we get back up to the room I spent the next hour feeding the kittens, while getting a recap of tonight's dinner by Kitty. I resist the urge to get snarky by saying, I was there, so instead I just nod and agree with her.

As I lay in bed waiting for sleep to take over, I contemplate shipping my daughter to Japan to hide her, I can't wait to they get back from their trip so I can get to know Thomas better outside the public viewing arena.

Beta-ed by kittyfiction2008


	41. Chapter 41: AAAGGGHHH!

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does**

**Chapter 41**

**AAAGGGHHH!**

Its been three weeks since our trip to Olympia and meeting Thomas. Kitty comes over every weekend to stay with me, and to see him. At first I was weary of his attention to Kitty, but I can see now, he really does care for her.

We go out on double dates, more like quad dates since the whole Crew goes. Edward tells me that Thomas has honorable intentions for Kitty, but its getting harder for him to stay away. After we get back from the ferry, dropping Kitty off, Carlisle called for a family meeting. We assemble around the dinning room table, Esme had to put an extra leaf in the table and added two chairs, one day my daughter will join these meetings, I just hope it isn't too soon.

Carlisle calls the meeting to order.

"School starts in a week and we need to iron our stories for the next year for Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Thomas. Originally we were going to say that you all were going to college, I think now we should tell everyone your taking a year off before starting so you can go at the same time as your siblings. Is that alright with everyone?"

Everyone nods in agreement. I'm thrilled I would miss going out with them if they were going to do the 'away at school' route.

"Emmett and Rose will be traveling to South America in November, they are going to the Amazon coven to see if they can find Hurlen and Nahuel and see if they are willing to come here and talk with me. I need to know everything possible about a human/vampire pregnancy and birth, so it can be as safe as possible for Bella, if she does become pregnant."

"Sure thing Carlisle," Emmett looks like he was just given the keys to the candy store "Its been awhile since I've had a good jaguar."

Carlisle chuckles, "That's good" Carlisle turns to me, "Bella, during this next year, we will teach you all about Vampire history. I know you understand quite a bit, but it would make us feel better to know for sure you know everything."

"I agree Carlisle, the book did give me a bit of the vampire history, but not in detail, so I would enjoy learning more."

"Good, now as far as you three," pointing at Alice, Edward and myself, "I've arranged it so that Alice and Edward are in all of your classes this next year."

I bounce up and down!

"Yes!" I do a fist bump to the air " I don't think I would get out of high school if I didn't have help."

Everyone laughs at me, as I pout.

"It's true, I'm glad I'm able to get a double block of music." I am taking both choir, and a new program offered this year, music studies, which is an independent class, all that is required is a term paper of what you worked on turned in every quarter. I got out of taking another math, but not another science, so I'm taking chemistry, I like mixing crap, it will be like potions I keep telling myself until I blow something up.

Attention turns from me and onto Thomas, Carlisle begins "Thomas I understand your growing closer to Kitty." My eyes shift to Thomas, who is sitting across from me.

"Yes, I believe I'm in love with her." Thomas states with firm conviction in his british accented voice. "I would like to change her if she is willing."

"And if she is not Thomas?" I quirk an eyebrow at him, Kitty still doesn't know what he is but I think she is trying to figure it out. "Are you willing to stay with her if she decided to remain human?"

"Yes, if that is what she wishes, I would remain with her to her dying day then follow her soon after." Thomas levels his eyes to me.

"That's the answer I wanted to hear Thomas," I smile at him, "Now I know you won't hurt my daughter," Thomas gasps, he doesn't know my story, I was waiting for this conversation to tell him.

"Your daughter? How can that be?" Thomas is very confused.

"Yes, she is my daughter, I gave birth to her in my last life…"I tell Thomas my story, he is shocked to say the least, but I see understanding come to his face. I tell him of waking up on the plane, and end with the soul fusion story that Eleazar told us.

Thomas stands up and yells, "NOW IT MAKES SENSE!"

Now its my turn to look confused? "What makes sense?" I turn to Edward, "What is it?"

"Its Thomas's gift, he can read auras, and he has been having a time with yours."

"What? What do you mean he can read 'auras'?" I do that damn quote thing with my fingers around auras. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It wasn't our story to tell, Thomas questioned your aura from the beginning but we couldn't tell him the reason might be your fusion." Carlisle explains to me.

"I'll explain Carlisle," Thomas comes over and takes the chair next to me. "I can see what is going on in your life in general terms by reading your aura. Most humans auras are grayish to white only mixing in colors with high emotions like love, hate, lust and so on. Vampires auras are mixed with colors most of the time because of their heighten, emotional states being what we are. But you, your aura is in a double layer, your main layer is a purplish hue, while your outer layer is white with many scars that have healed over. Your other life was hard wasn't it?" Thomas questions me with pity in his eyes.

I didn't tell him about my childhood I leave that part out, "Yes, it was very hard on me in all aspects." I look down at the table.

Thomas reaches over and holds my hand, "Bella, its okay, I see the scars slowly fading, its like your being healed."

"Do you think they will all go away?"

"I don't know, only time can tell."

I squeeze his hand lightly and say thank you and fold myself into Edward. What does it always have to get so fucking emotional at these meetings?

"Now on to Kitty." Carlisle says gently to me "I think she should know Bella, about us."

I take a deep breathe "I know Carlisle, I think she suspects something is different about you all, but is trying to figure it out on her own. She hasn't said anything to me, but I will feel her out if that is okay. I think I should tell her alone."

I sit and watch Kitty put her things away after we arrived back to my house. I've contemplated all week how to broach this subject with Kitty with tack. I just can't blurt out 'Our boyfriends are blood sucking vampires.', Miss Manners never had a chapter about this topic in her book.

"So, Kitty, how's your dad and Ruth doing?"

"Good, they are taking it slow, dad has really thrown himself into work, but Ruth tries to get him out at least once a week, even if its down to the Dutch Cup for dinner." The Dutch Cup is Sultans version of a diner.

"That's good."

"How are things with Charles and Sammy?"

"Sammy is doing better since dad got him into that summer tutoring program, he has two girlfriends right now that neither know about each other," I roll my eyes, my son trying to be a fucking player, "Charles is thinking about coming home for Christmas if he can get leave."

"Good, good." I mindlessly drift off

"Mom, what is it?"

"Its about Thomas," I look up at her "Have you noticed anything different about him?"

Kitty comes over and sits next to me on the bed, we both scoot up so our back are against the headboard.

"Little things."

"Like what? Don't be afraid to tell me even if you think it's nothing."

Kitty looks sideways to me, "His temperature is really cold, colder than you were mom. His eyes are a weird color, but I think he wears contacts, like the rest of the Cullen family. He never eats in front of me, its like he is always on a diet. He talks like he comes from another time, not all the time, but every now and then its like he was born during Oliver Twists time."

I nod at her in understanding, she did pick something up like I thought. "Anything else?"

"One time, I think I saw him move so fast it made my head spin, but I think I was just seeing things."

Oh boy, "Do you have any theories?"

"No, not really. I don't think he's normal Mommy." Kitty curls up to me and hugs me, my baby is scared.

"No, he isn't normal, none of the Cullens are." I get up and open my window the wide, I look over into the forest and see Edward and Thomas sitting up in a tree. They are keeping close just incase it doesn't go well for Kitty.

I turn back to Kitty and rejoin her on the bed, "What do you mean?"

"He's a vampire Kitty, so are all of the Cullens."

Kitty's eyes get wide, and then she bursts out laughing. "Vampires, really Mom? Is this a joke?"

I keep my serious expression on my face while waiting for her hysterics to end. "No joke Kitty, I wouldn't pull your leg like this. Edward, Thomas and the whole Cullen family are vampires."

Kitty just sits there stunned, after five minutes I get up to get her some water from the kitchen. As my feet hit the last stair, Edward is in front of me. I grab a hold of him and just hug him.

"It's going to be fine, love. She is just processing, give her time."

I smile up at him, and give him a kiss and release him. I retrieve a bottle of water and go back to my room. Kitty is still in the same position I left her in I slip back in beside her and hand her the water. Kitty takes two big gulps from the bottle before asking her first question.

"How can they go out during the day if they are vampires?"

"Myth" I look at her "They can't be seen in direct sunlight otherwise it would give their secret away, but they don't burn in the sun. That is why they live here, not a lot of sunny days."

"What happens in the sun?"

I smile "They look like human disco balls, they sparkle." I start giggling.

Kitty looks at me and asks "Really?"

"Really, walking talking disco balls, its really beautiful though, up close their skin looks like tiny diamonds."

Kitty giggles a bit trying to picture the scene I bet "How about holy water?"

"Myth, basically everything that is out there about Vampires is a myth Kitty. They can't be killed with a wooden stake, crosses have no effect, you've seen that huge one at the Cullen's house right?"

Kitty nods her head.

"That was Carlisle's father's cross from his church back in England."

"So everything, like turning into bats is false? Sleeping in coffins?"

"Pretty much everything, no bats, and they don't sleep."

"At all?"

"Nope, not at all, Edward spends his nights here watching me sleep."

"Really?" Kitty looks surprised.

"Yes really," I roll my eyes, "Do you really believe me Kitty?"

"I really want to, but its too unbelievable to believe."

"Do you want proof?"

Kitty nods her head yes.

"Call Thomas."

Kitty fishes her phone out of her pocket and is about to call him.

"No, not the phone. Just say his name and he will appear."

Kitty looks at me like I lost my fucking mind. I just sigh.

"Edward." I call out in a whisper. Edward jumps through the window with a smile on his face and comes to me.

"You called, my love." He sweeps down and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Kitty screams and moves to the far corner of my bed.

I grab Kitty and hold her, "Kitty he won't hurt you." I try to calm her down.

"But….but…he drinks blood, he wants to kill us." Kitty sobs out.

"Fuck, I forgot," I grab Kitty's face and look her in the eye, "Kitty, yes they do drink blood, animal blood only. They is why their eyes are golden, if they drank human blood their eyes would be red."

Kitty peaks over at Edward and notices his light honey color eyes. Edward smiles at her, without showing her his teeth, thank god.

"Like Angel on Buffy?" She looks back at me and asks quietly.

"Kind of like that Kitty, but remember that is just TV make believe. I would never hurt you or your mother Kitty. I love her too much, and you are like a daughter to me as well." Edward says while sitting down at the end of the bed.

Kitty takes a moment to process this, and I see her slowly relaxing.

"Thomas" I hear her whisper.

"I'm here Kitty." Thomas appears also through the window.

Kitty's face lights up and she throws herself towards the end of the bed at him. Thomas catches her and scoops her up in a hug. That aura thing can come in handy I guess.

I know this is a lot for her to take in, but given time she will understand everything. Edward and I leave the two lovebirds alone for a bit and go and wait in the living room.

"How are you doing my love?" Edward asks me while pulling me to his lap.

"I'm good, I'm glad Kitty knows now. Its her choice, I'm not going to get in her way, but if Thomas ever hurts her, I will hurt him, or find someone stronger to hurt him for me."

"Are you going to tell her about your future?"

"Not right now, maybe down the road a bit, let this all sink in first. I don't want to overwhelm her."

As Edward and I sit in silence in the living room, I can't help but wonder what would of happened to Kitty if I hadn't died and been reborn into Bella's body. Would she have ever met Thomas? Would she had ever found love like this? I sit here in Edwards lap I can't help this little feeling of dread building inside of me, like something bad is about to happen. School starts on Tuesday, and frankly I'm not looking forward to it. I just hope my feelings are wrong.

Beta-ed By kittyfiction2008


	42. Chapter 42: School Days and Birthdays

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does**

**Chapter 42**

**School Days and Birthdays**

The first week of school past was pretty uneventful. Its helpful to have Edward and Alice in my Chemistry class, not that we have mixed crap yet, but relearning the Periodic Table, is a bitch. I also took English Lit. and Current Events, which is basically reading the paper everyday and commenting on it. Photography and double Music fill out my day now.

The first week of school also brought about news of a Talent show the school was holding for a Senior Class fundraiser. The show will be held the weekend before Halloween. The Cullens and I are going to do a song, I was teaching them _Bring me to life_. I thought it would be a great group song to do and since I'm pals with a family of musical genius why not?

I would play the piano for the beginning part, Jasper and Edward are on guitar, Rose on bass, and Emmett on drums. Alice is going to be the stage manager/fashion designer for us. Edward will share lead vocals with me. We practice now after school for two hours everyday. First place is six tickets to see _Paramore _right before Christmas. I also plan to do a solo performance too, but I'm keeping that a secret from the Crew right now.

The first day back was like the first day I came here. Stares galore when I got out of the Volvo that morning. I couldn't figure out why at first until Edward reminded me I never returned back to school after Laurens bathroom attack. So these stares once again are freaking me out, I've seen most of these kids in passing during the summer its not like they haven't seen me, go figure.

When Edward and I went to lunch that first day we sat with Ben, Angela and Jessica. The award for 'I can't believe she did that all summer' goes to Jessica Stanley. She spent the summer working at Angela's fathers church, being a go to girl, answering phones, keeping the churches website up to date, and helping in the nursery when needed. The only dates she went on were with Angela and Ben included. She is trying really hard to overcome what she was and I applaud her for that. Not once has she even looked at Edward in a lusty way. I asked Edward later and turns out that wasn't an act on her part, she really has no bad thoughts about him now. I'm really fucking impressed now.

I wake up this morning to normal Forks weather, gray skies with a chance of all day mist. I lie in bed looking at the ceiling trying to think of a way to just stay home today. Today is Bella Swan's eighteenth birthday and I fucking scared. Today is the day it all went downhill for a long time. I requested no party, fail, I requested nothing special be done, again fail. So I demanded that if they choose to give me presents not to fucking wrap them, success! But still I'm nervous.

The rapping on my door brings me out of my prayers for a twenty four hour illness.

"Yeah?"

"Bella you awake?" Charlie asks while opening the door and peaking his head in.

"Yeah, dad I'm awake. I really don't want to get out of bed today." I shove myself deep under my covers again.

Charlie laughs at me and comes and sits on the end of my bed shaking my foot under the covers, I peek out and smile at him. Charlie can be goofy when he wants to. I notice he is holding two presents, both of them wrapped, fuck my demand!

"Happy Birthday Bells!" Charlie shoves my presents to me.

I open the smaller of the two, I very carefully tear at the paper and notice it's a new digital camera.

"That's from me." Charlie says smiling, I get up and hug Charlie and thank him. I pick up the other present which was larger and flat and open it. it's a scrapbook.

"That's from your mom, she wanted you to keep record of your Senior year so you'll have those memories forever."

I tell Charlie I'll call Renee tonight and thank her. We hear a knock at the front door and Charlie goes and answers it while I start pulling together to get ready for school. Alice then appears at my side.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hi Alice, do I even have to ask why you're here today?" As I start for the door heading to the bathroom.

Alice just crosses her arms and tells me to march to the bathroom and get cleaned up so she can beautify me. I quickly run through the shower and the rest of my bathroom routine and hurry back to Alice's side. She picked out a jean mini skirt for me to wear with a blue tank top, its still summer here even though its overcast the temperature today will be in the high seventies. As Alice moves on to my hair I ask her about tonight.

"What time do I have to be at your house for the disaster known as my birthday?" I grumble and she pulls at knots in my hair.

"Seven so Charlie can come right before his shift starts at eight. Why do you hate your Birthday so much, Bella?"

"Fine! It's not I hate my birthday Alice, its just THIS birthday so much went wrong in the book, I wish you would all understand how scared I am of this day."

Alice remains the calm to the my storm, "Nothing is going to go wrong Bella, trust me."

Alice finishes up my makeup and then leaves with instructions to not let Edward screw up her work. I just roll my eyes and follow her downstairs. Alice leaves and I grab a bowl of cereal while waiting for Edward to show up. Just as I place my bowl in the sink I hear Edwards light knocking at my door. I run over to the door and swing it open!

"EDWARD!" I squeal, he went hunting two days ago and this is the first I've seen him since then.

Edward puts on his panty wetting half grin, "Happy Birthday Bella." He scoops me in his arms and lays a hot, I mean sun hot, kiss on me. "I missed you, love."

"Mmm…I missed you too." I try to pull him towards the sofa in the living room, he allows me to lead him and we both crash down on to it. Edward on top of me, he reaches up and grabs my breast, I moan into his mouth. I slowly start grinding my pelvis into his, I desire that friction, I need that friction. I'm thanking Alice right now for putting me in a skirt. Just as its getting good, Edward's phone goes off. Not breaking our kiss, he reaches down and presses ignore, and continues to kiss me. My phone starts going off, then Edwards. We both groan and grab our phones.

"Alice" I say

"Jasper" Edward says.

"Well, lets get it over with." I hit accept on my phone and answer. "Hello Alice"

"_What did I tell you this morning! Now go upstairs and fix your face and get to school!"_

"Yes, Mother." I hit end on my phone, kiss Edward on the cheek and run upstairs.

The school day went rather quickly and before I know it Edward was dropping me off at home. He was going with Thomas to pick up Kitty at the Kingston ferry, she is coming to stay for the two weeks, she is interviewing at different elementary schools over here for a Teacher Assistant so she could get her degree. She tried around Everett and Seattle, but they all had huge waiting lists, lot less competition over here she says.

I do what little homework and then wait for Charlie to come home. He is taking me to the lodge for dinner before we head over to the Cullen's for desert. I sit back and read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, I once again get lost in the story that I didn't hear Charlie pull up.

"Bells?"

"In here dad," I called from the sofa, I look up at him, still in his police garb, "Just getting taken away by the wizards of Hogwarts." I smile up at him.

"I'm just going to run up and change real quick." Charlie turns and heads for the stairs.

"I thought you had a shift tonight?" I swore he told me he had a shift.

"Err, that got canceled. I've got a date tonight" Charlie starts to blush and looks wary of my reaction.

"You got a date!" I close my book and run up to Charlie and hug him "That's great dad! You should get out more with the fairer sex." This man hasn't gotten laid in sixteen years maybe this will loosen him up a bit.

Charlie relaxes and again blushes before going upstairs. Maybe this will help him getting over Renee since it looks like Sue will be out of his picture for a future relationship. Charlie comes back down with jeans and a white dress shirt.

"You look spiffy dad." I grin at him, while I'm doing a little dance inside, I'm really happy for him, he might not be alone when I'm gone after next year.

We head over to the Lodge to have our dinner. When we come in Charlie bypasses the hostess and leads me to a table where, Jacob and Billy are sitting and waiting for us.

Jacob stands up and I feel like a munchkin all of a sudden. That boy has grown, I haven't seen him since July. He walks over and it looks like he wants to fucking hug me. I quickly slide behind Charlie for protection.

Jacob stop short then puts his hands in his pockets, "Hi Bells" I cringe when he uses that name for me, its just too personal.

"Its Bella, only dad can call me Bells." I said quietly, I'm trying really hard not to get my anger up, I don't like how he presumes we are bosoms buddies. I'm not Vera and he isn't Auntie Mame.

"Aww, come on Bells, why do you act like you hate me all the time?"

I slip into my seat while the Charlie sits next to me. At least I'm between Billy and Charlie, I have no desire fighting wolf hands all night. "That was a long, long time ago Jacob and I've grown up."

"Well, why don't you come down to La Push and hang out sometime? We can get caught up." Jacob smiles at me, while I can see how that can make some girls melt, me it just makes me want to vomit.

"I really don't think…" I begin to say before Charlie cuts me off.

"I think that would be a great idea Bella, you all should hang out this Saturday, its suppose to be nice, grab up these last days of summer while you can Bella." I glare at Charlie, I'm fucking eighteen and he is arranging a 'play date' with a dog?

"But I have plans." I mumble to Charlie, plans to stay in Edwards bed and get him past second. "Remember I have to practice for the talent show."

"You can put this off for one day Bells, I'm sure the Cullen's won't mind." Charlie glares at me, "I'm sure they will be willing to take Fred and George in if needed."

Fuck, my kittens.

"Fine." I say in a very dejected voice. I look over the menu and just pick a soup and salad. I'm not much in the mood for eating. Maybe I can get Kitty to come with me, I'll just ignore Jacob.

I get through dinner without speaking much or looking around much. I hate being controlled, but it isn't like Charlie is hitting me, just controlling my actions like my mother did. I hate feeling helpless.

We get up to leave, and I quickly make my way to the door, I really need to see Edward right now. Just as I reach the outside, I feel two hot pokers around my waist. I look up and its fucking Jacob with a smirk on his face.

I try and elbow him in the rib cage, when I do I hear a crack and a wave a pain radiate down my arm.

"FUCK!" I scream, but Jacob doesn't let go. I start struggling, where in the fuck is Charlie? "Let go of me!" I yell

"Come on Bells you know I won't let you go until you hug me properly." He whispers in my ear.

I continue to struggle with him. I'm not doing something I don't want to do. I open up my mind and scream, '_**Edward! A fucking dog won't let me go!'**_

"BELLA!" I hear from a short distance away. I crane my neck and see my white knight running up to us. As he gets closer Jacob finally starts to relax his hold on me and shake. NO WAY IS HE SHIFTING WITH ME HERE! I finally struggle out of Jacobs arms and run to Edward.

"Edward!" I cry and throw myself at him and start crying. "He wouldn't let me go Edward, I asked and he wouldn't let me go!"

Edward looks at Jacob with hate and rage. I need to get out of here, now for all of our sakes. "Jacob Black, when a lady tells you not to touch her, to let her go, you listen!" He says in a low menacing voice which causes shivers to run down my spine, pissed Edward is fucking hot.

"Sorry, Bells" Jacob says in a sickly sweeten voice. Now I just want to vomit.

"Edward, I need to see Carlisle, I think I broke my elbow. Can we just leave?"

Just then Charlie, pushing Billy, come out of the Lodge. Charlie with a smile on his face, Billy also with a smile. What the fuck? Charlie and Billy then spot Edward. Charlie's smile remains where Billy's is long gone.

"Edward, my boy, what are you doing here?" Charlie stops pushing Billy and comes over and shakes Edward's hand.

"Alice forgot ice cream for the party and I had to run out and get some. I saw Bella fall in the parking lot here and stopped to help. I think she hurt her elbow bad." Edward gently takes my arm and examines it, I whimper in pain as he tries to extend it outward. "I think it might be broken Charlie, we should let Carlisle take a look at it."

"Oh, Bells, can't go one day without hurting yourself." Charlie chuckles. Thanks dad, make fun of the invalid.

Edward escorts me to Charlie's truck and helps me in. After giving me a quick kiss he heads over to his car. Charlie says good bye to Billy and Jacob, while I ignore both of them. He gets in and off to the Cullens we go.

"Okay Bella, lets get you into this sling and we can start your party." Carlisle helps me into another of these god awful blue slings, as much time I've spent using one in the last year I should get more colors available.

"Thanks Carlisle" I adjust the cord around my neck, then kiss Carlisle on the cheek.

Edward helped me up from Carlisle's couch in his study and wrap his arm around my waist. I looked down at my wrapped and braced arm, I'll be in this for three weeks, luckily I only chipped the tip of my elbow, it should heal quickly Carlisle told me. I sigh and Edward brings us down to the main level where the party is being held.

We walk into the living room and it looks like Party Express exploded in here. There are green and gold streamers everywhere, balloons some gold and green, others with messages like "Happy 18th" on them. On the dinning room table is a three tear cake, looks like something they ordered from the Cake Boss. It had blue and green roses on spiraling up the side of it, the icing was gold also. I wonder who in the hell put these colors together. Next to the cake were a few presents, and I sigh a note of relief, none were wrapped.

"Wow" is the only words I could mummer.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Everyone rings out. I smile at my family, and give everyone a hug, including Kate and Tanya. I've gotten to be great pals with Kate and Tanya the last month.

Kate is like a female Emmett, she hasn't gone to search for Garrett, she wants him to find her. She figures if she has waited this long for him, she can wait a bit longer. She told me _'I've chased men all of my existence, for once I'm going to make the man chase me.' _ More power to her I guess, I'm not the one waiting.

Tanya is more like my sister Rebbie, she truly has a kind heart deep under that slutty exterior. She has told me of her mother and the day the Volturi showed up and killed her and the immortal child she created. I can see the scars from that event still run deeply in both Kate and Tanya, but Tanya being the true leader of the coven bears the most hurt.

"Thanks everyone," I shyly smile at them all "Alice, I can tell you this is by far the most anyone has done for my birthday, ever!"

"I live for this stuff Bella!" Alice giggles

I sit down and receive my presents, Carlisle and Esme gave me two airplane tickets to Florida. I was shocked to say the least since I never mentioned to any of them what the presents were in the book. Tanya and Kate gave me a gift certificate to La Pera, which made me blush like mad. Kitty and Thomas gave me a necklace. It was gold with three birthstone charms hanging from it. They are the birthstones of my children, I smile a watery smile at my girl and give her a huge hug.

"Thanks Kitty" I whisper in her ear

"I always want you to remember us Mom, even after the change." she whispers back

"As if I could forget you." I pull back and laugh at her.

"Now we need to take the birthday girl out front to show her our present!" Emmett bellows

We slowly file out of the house, Edward and I bringing up the rear. As we get to the front door, Edward's hands cover my eyes and now I'm fucking blind.

"Edward, not a good idea to blind the klutz!"

"Don't worry love, I will never let you fall."

I sigh, what can I do? I slowly shuffle my way forward, Edward guiding my path of destruction, thank god I trust him. I feel him help me down the front porch until I'm sure I have solid ground under me. We walk a few more paces and then stop. Edward uncovers my eyes, and I'm officially in shock in what I see.

"You guys got me a truck?" I'm dumbfounded, "Not just any truck, but a 2006 Ford Expedition?" It looks exactly like my truck from my other life. Just with a newer paint job, but still midnight blue.

"Surprised?" Edward whispers in my head, I open up my shield to him.

_**Surprised would be an understatement, I'm in fucking shock, it looks just like my old truck.**_

"That is because it is your old truck."

I swing around and look Edward in the face, "Really?"

Edward chuckles, "Yes Really, now go over and look at the improvements Rose added to it."

I run over to the truck, on the way I stop and thank each and every one for my dream truck. Not only is there a new paint job, but also a new stereo with an I-Pod dock, no more crappy cassette tape transfer! I start the truck up and hell it feels and sounds more powerful.

I roll down the window and call Rose over, "What did you do to my truck, don't get me wrong, I love it, but wow the power I can feel it."

"I just supped up your engine a bit, not much, but it now can go 250 mph and not break a sweat. Edward also made me install side curtain airbags, for your trouble magnet ass." Rose leans in and gives me a kiss.

"Hey who wants to go for a ride?" I yell, I'm so fucking thrilled!

"Hold on Bells, I want to say goodnight before I have to leave." Charlie calls over to me.

I shut off my truck and get out. I'm spending the night here tonight, since Kitty is saying here tonight too and it's my birthday. I love using the 'It's my birthday' ploy, always gets the parents, I should know.

"Thanks for everything Dad, its been a great day overall." I give him a hug and kiss.

"I'm glad Kiddo." Charlie hugs me back.

"Have fun on your date dad, and try to be home early." I give him a fake scowl, and use my mom voice.

Charlie just laughs at me and heads over to say good bye to the Cullens. Then he says something I was not expecting.

"Tanya you ready to go?"

_This took me a few days to get out, first I was sick, then with the holidays and all my story got pushed on the back burner, I haven't had time to respond to all my reviewers, I promise I will get through my email as soon as Christmas has passed. _

_Happy Holidays to all and have a Happy New Year!_

_Charlene aka Pumpkinmykitty_

_Beta-ed by: kittyfiction2008_


	43. Chapter 43: They forgot I know them!

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own A Harry Potter Checkers game.**

**Chapter 43**

**They forgot I know them!**

Previously in Soul Fusion,

"_Thanks for everything Dad, its been a great day overall." I give him a hug and kiss._

"_I'm glad Kiddo." Charlie hugs me back._

"_Have fun on your date dad, and try to be home early." I give him a fake scowl, and use my mom voice._

_Charlie just laughs at me and heads over to say good bye to the Cullens. Then he says something I was not expecting._

"_Tanya you ready to go?"_

As I watch Charlie leave with Tanya in his truck, I'm still standing here trying to figure out how in the hell did I miss this?

"Charlie is taking Tanya out on a date?" I finally say in a numb voice.

Edward comes up and wraps his arms around me from behind, "Yes, love."

"Charlie and Tanya?" I can't believe this, I look up at Edward and he nods his head at me.

"Really, Charlie and Tanya!" I can't wrap my head around this development.

"Yes Charlie and Tanya, Bella, just deal with it!" Alice says with an exasperated sigh.

"When? How? Where in the hell was I when this happened?" I screamed

"It started when Charlie met Tanya that first time, remember the night after that accident that closed down the 101?"

I nod my head dumbly. Its been going on for two months and this is the first I've heard of it?

"Did everyone know but me?" I ask in a small voice. I'm hurt, they should of told me, I wouldn't of stopped anything happening, but I should have been told.

"I didn't know." Kitty spoke up, I give her a small smile.

Now I'm getting pissed, I've always been upfront and honest with these people and they are playing the 'its better to let Bella not know than to know' crap they pulled in the books.

I move out of Edwards arms and go up to Kitty.

"Kitty, please could you come with me?" I put my hand out to her.

"Sure Mom." I pull Kitty with me to my truck and tell her to get in. I get in the driver's side, Edward stops my door before I get a chance of closing it.

"Edward if I were you, I would let me get the fuck out of here before I say something YOU might regret." I tell him in a cold dead voice. "I will not return to any of you until you treat me like I've always treated all of you, upfront and fucking HONEST! Now get away from my fucking door and leave me alone!"

Edward backs away from my door, and closes it for me. I can see him mouth I love you, but at the moment I can't return the words to him. I'm just too pissed, this is no way for a relationship to grow if he keeps me in the fucking dark.

I throw the truck in drive and peel out of the driveway. Damn, this baby has some power now, when I return I will thank Rose properly, but right now it would be too hard not to bring the Bic out. I can't believe they didn't tell me, they might not think it's a big deal, but I do. This time it's nothing big and that is true, but what does it say the next time something comes up and they choose to keep me in the dark. They would do that because they gotten away with it before. They have forgotten, I fucking know them!

Kitty who has been quiet all this time finally speaks up. "Mom, what's going on? Why are you pissed?"

"Baby, they lied to me by omission, I don't really care if Tanya is dating Charlie, it's the fact they kept it from me. They did it before in the book I read and its wrong. It's no way to be part of a family if they keep something this important away from me, and you. If they will do it to me, they would do it to you. Now do you want to go through life not knowing something important but everyone one else around you does, not only that something that can effect your life?"

"I guess not. What book?" Kitty turns and questions me.

I quickly look over at her, "Lets go some place we won't be bothered and I'll tell you everything I know."

We ended up driving all the way to Sultan. I left a voice mail to Charlie explaining Kitty had a family emergency and needed to get home. I would only miss one day of school, so I shouldn't fall behind. We arrived at one in the morning, I ended up crashing on the top bunk of Kitty's bed for the night. I explained everything to her on the long drive and ferry ride. Kitty took the whole book thing in stride, really at this point it would take a fucking elephant falling from the sky to get a reaction out of her now about anything. At about four in the morning I heard Kitty's door open. I pulled my head up and saw Chuck.

"Hey" I mumbled half asleep still.

"Hey, Cha…Bella, what are you doing here?" He whispers.

I give him the one second sign, and climbed down from the top bunk. I went over to him, pushing him back lightly so I could get though the door. I pointed to the office door, where he went, I check Kitty real quick, she is still sleeping, so I close the door and go into the office.

"It was Bella's birthday yesterday, and I wanted to see you guys as my present, so Kitty surprised me and we came back for a day or so." I tell him, I have been wanting to come over here. We had an open and honest relationship so this shit I'm dealing with is new to me.

"It's funny how you refer to yourself in the third person." He laughs

"It's the only way I can keep it straight sometimes. I mean to me my birthday is May 17th, not September 13th." I shrugged my shoulders. "How you doing? I haven't heard much in the last few months from you."

"I'm doing good, work is still kicking my ass at times, but its getting better. Knowing your okay, and happy helps." He gives me a smile. I look closer to him and can see he is getting better. Chuck hasn't lost anymore weight, his eyes are beginning to show life again. "The kids and Ruth have been a great support to me, I don't know what I would of done without them."

I'm really happy for him, but I can't help but think I would have been so happy spending the rest of my life with him with no regrets. He is still so supportive of me, and I feel a tear fall from my eyes.

Chuck sees my tear and asks me what's wrong.

"It's a lot of things, my life was always so boring with you Chuck, and I mean that in a good way. I loved my life with you, I was happy staying home and taking care of you and the kids. You four are still so strongly in my heart and always will be." I squeeze his hand, "Now, it's high school bullshit, a father who isn't my father bullshit, boyfriend bullshit."

"Boyfriend bullshit?" Chuck smirks at me.

I hit him on his arm, "Shut up!" I grin at him.

"Sorry, its just weird you have a boyfriend. That's the one that was here with you on the fourth right?"

"Yeah, Edward. He is a great guy, a perfect gentlemen, just like you." I smirk at him "He just made a mistake of not telling me something I should have been told about, so it pissed me off and that is one of the reasons I'm here, to cool down before returning back home."

"How old is this boy?" He smiles at me.

I roll my eyes at him "Seventeen."

"Well, seventeen year old boys are complete fuck ups Bella, they are going to make mistakes."

"No kidding, but if I don't nip it in the bud now it would only get worse, and if he won't accept that he has no business being in a relationship." As much as I don't want to admit it, if this doesn't get though that vampire skull of his we aren't going to be able to move forward.

"How long do you plan to stay?"

"Just until early Saturday, I need to get back over to Forks. Charlie, my dad, has set up a 'playdate' with his best friends son."

Chuck's eyebrows move so far up his forehead, they almost disappear in his hairline. "Playdate? Aren't you a little old for those?"

"Tell me about it. I can't stand this kid, he is just so horn doggy." I groan. "But I told Charlie I would try. He is holding my kittens over my head as blackmail."

Chuck burst out laughing. "You would do anything for a fucking cat won't you?"

"Almost anything." I smile back at him.

Chuck looks over at the clock and jumps from his chair. "Shit, I got to get to work." He grabs his laptop bag and swings it over his shoulder. "I'll try to get out early today, I want to spend some time with you."

"Sure, I'm thinking about meeting Sammy for lunch today at school. Could you call the school and give them a heads up?"

"Sure thing, Sammy would love to show off a pretty girl like you." he laughs.

I sigh and shake my head, "Get going you, I'll keep our son in line."

I stand up and give him a kiss on the cheek and wish him a good day.

After he leaves I climb back up into bed and get a few more hours of shut eye before heading down to the high school.

I woke up at nine and had plenty of time to get ready for my lunch date with Sammy. I got Kitty up after much prodding, then starting going through her closet. I left so quickly I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I found a nice jean mini skirt to wear and a white blouse. Kitty still had some underwear from our shopping trip she hasn't worn yet, so I didn't have to go commando today.

I quickly showered and got dressed. While waiting for Kitty to get ready I decided it was time to turn my phone back on. I turned it off shortly after leaving the Cullen's because I really didn't want to hear it. After it got powered up, I wasn't shocked to find my voice mail was full. I dialed in and listened to the first message, it was from Edward.

_Bella, please, I'm so sorry. I know I should of told you, but I was afraid you would react badly to the news. I never wanted to hurt you Bella, please call me._

What is the use of an all seeing vampire if Alice couldn't' predict my reaction? I can honestly say I wouldn't of reacted bad. I don't give a flying fart if Tanya and Charlie do the mattress mambo till the cows come home.

I listened to the next message again from Edward.

_Bella, tell me how to fix this, I need you, I miss you. I love you._

My heart is breaking, I'm not ready to talk to him but I need to tell him something. I open up my text messaging and shoot him a message.

**Edward, I'm safe, Kitty is safe. I'm really hurt you of all people kept something from me. I need time away to get you all to realize what you did was wrong. I'll be back Saturday. I love you, and miss you too. Bella xxoo**

I quickly hit send before I changed my mind, and went through the rest of my voice mail. Most were from Edward, some were from Alice. One was from Charlie, he was fine with me bring Kitty back home. I shot him a quick message too, telling him I'll be home Saturday morning.

After Kitty was finally ready it was eleven, lunch at the high school started at eleven fifteen. We jumped into the truck and headed down to the high school.

Sultan High School wasn't that much different that Forks, almost the same layout. Kitty and I checked into the office and paid for our lunches. Watching the office staff nearly fall over when I pulled out the black Am-Ex card was classic. I asked them to call Sammy to the office so he would know we are here. I wasn't about to wander around this lust pit looking for him. They called Sammy and he appeared in the office about five minutes later. Shock was the prominent feature on his face, but soon that was replaced by a Sammy smile, you know that I'm king of the world smile. I rolled my eyes at him, he is such a flirt.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Sammy says in a peppy voice, totally ignoring his sister.

"Hi Sam, Kitty and I figured we could join you for lunch if you don't mind."

"Sure." he grins then notices his sister, "Kitty what are you doing here too? I thought you were going away for two weeks." he frowns at her.

"Listen squirt; Bella needed some time away, and this is where we came, so suck it up and no hitting on my friends, remember?" she says to him in her big sister voice of ' don't fuck with me little brother or I will tell mom about your Playboys'.

I stifle a giggle and walk out of the office. We make our way over to the lunch room with many looks. We get our food and sit down at the table. Sammy's friends soon join us, and we all had a nice visit talking about the latest music and games. Sammy kept trying to hold my hand until I told him to back off, he did after a threatening glare from his sister. I'm going to have to talk to Chuck about his son's girl manners later.

After lunch we ran down to Fred Myers to pick up some more clothes for me, I can't keep wearing Kitty's stuff. I pick up a couple of outfits and some underwear. We stop at Starbucks for a coffee and head back to the house.

By the time we got back to the house both Sammy and Chuck were home. I got to spend a few hours with Chuck, going over some financial stuff, as well my old stuff he hadn't gotten rid of yet. By the end of the day I was in a good place with my old family once again, I'm happy I was able to spend some time with them without the others being around. I was able to grab some stuff I wanted, like things the kids made me when they were little, and a few more photos.

By early Saturday morning I was ready to head home, I gave Chuck and Sammy a hug good bye and told them they would see me again soon. Kitty and I got in the truck and headed back to Forks. I just hope when we get back things will be right once again.

_I hope everyone had a great holiday!_

_Please review, it keeps Christmas coming when I hear that ping in my email box._

_Pumpkinmykitty_


	44. Chapter 44: Playdate

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, but I do own a puffy Snitch**

**Chapter 44**

**Playdate**

I was nervous turning on to my street. I didn't know if Edward or any of the Crew were going to be at my house for my homecoming. Then I realized the sun was out without a cloud in the sky and I knew they wouldn't be. I'm sadden and relieved at the same time. Sad because I really do miss them all especially Edward. Relieved that I'm able to put off this talk for a bit longer, since I'm still a bit angry for their stupidity.

As my house gets closer I can see Charlie isn't home so at least I can put that conversation off with him as well. I release a breathe I didn't realize I was holding.

"Whew." I sigh

"What?" Kitty asks

I pull into the driveway of my house and put it in park.

"I'm just glad Charlie isn't home, that is going to be awkward since he is dating Tanya. Not for me, but him." I laugh "I just hope Tanya doesn't dick him around too bad."

Kitty laughs and we get out of my truck. After grabbing our stuff we head in the house to change. Its going to be hot today, in the mid eighties, so shorts and a tank top seem to be the best fashion choice.

"Kitty are you sure you want to come to me to La Push. I could always drop you off at the Cullen's so you can see Thomas." I really hope she doesn't pull out at the last second, but she needs to know she always has a choice.

"I want to come, First beach is beautiful, I loved it when KJ and I went last spring." Kitty pulls a pair of cut off shorts out of her bag. "Besides, I'm not letting some dog manhandle my Mom."

"Thanks Kitty, but I can take care of Jacob even if I have to use my power."

I had made a promise to Carlisle not to use my powers in front of anyone who isn't family. But if it comes down to self protection that promise is off the table and I told him as much. He agreed, but to me I don't care if he agreed with me or not, its my life.

Kitty and I got changed and we headed down to the kitchen to grab a quick snack before heading to La Push. I pulled out my cell and wrote a quick message to Edward. I was kind of worried since I haven't gotten a reply to the text I sent yesterday. Hopefully he is just giving me my space.

**Kitty and I are back. We are getting ready to head to La Push. Love you.**

I hit send and went to the fridge and grabbed some apples and water to take with us. I throw it all into my beach bag along with a large blanket for Kitty and I to sit on. Jacob is suppose to meet us on the beach, thank god I didn't have to try and find his house.

Kitty and I head out the door to my truck when my phone beeps at me. I pull it out and I got a reply from Edward.

**Be Safe**

Like I would try to be reckless. I roll my eyes and throw my phone back in my bag.

I know Edward isn't happy about this, I'm not happy about this. But there isn't much either one of us can do. If Edward was allowed down to the beach I would of brought him in a mille second.

We pull up to the parking area at First beach and see its not as crowded as I was hoping it would be. There are only a few people here. Its going on noon that was the time Charlie set up for us to meet at the bonfire pit here.

Kitty and I get out of the truck. I open the back and grab my bag. I fight the sand trying to walk, before I just plop down and pull my tennis shoes off and throw them in the bag. I stand back up and enjoy the feeling of the warm sand between my toes, before setting off to the meeting place. I don't' see Jacob anywhere I'm hoping he doesn't show.

We find a spot next to the pit and I pull out the blanket. Kitty helps me lay it out. We both lay down, exhausted from the last forty eight hours of non stop running and try to relax under the healthy does of vitamin C we are receiving.

Just as I was ready to doze, I feel a shadow cover me.

"Bells!" I hear the puppy exclaim.

"Don't fucking call me that Jacob Black!" I growl out. I open my eyes and see dog boy without a shirt. "Could you please put a fucking shirt on Jacob, no one here wants to see that."

"You just can't keep your eyes off of me huh, Bella?" He says in a coy voice.

I pull my self up into a sitting position and drag Kitty up with me. I look over at Kitty and she is sitting with her mouth open taking in Jacob. Jacob sits down at the end of my blanket and turns his attention to Kitty.

"Hi there pretty lady, I'm Jacob." He gives her a wink.

Kitty looks at me, then back at Jacob. "Hey Kid."

"What's your name?" Jacob says sliding closer up the blanket.

"My name is Katrina, and I'm not a pedophile. So stop with the fucking flirting dickwad." Kitty gives Jacob a cold stare.

"What you like seventeen right?"

"No, shithead, I'm twenty one. Your like fifteen right?"

I love my daughter.

"Sixteen." Jacob grumbles from under his breathe. Jacob then turns his attention back to me.

"How you like Forks, Bella?"

"Its great, I love it here."

"Bella, could I talk to you alone for a moment?" Jacob asks me.

"No. If you have anything to say you can say it in front of Katrina." I had to make sure to use her given name, Kitty only allows people she trusts to use her nickname.

"Fine," he growls. "You need to stay away from the Cullens!"

I jump up, Kitty also joins me.

"Who in the hell do you think you are Jacob Black?"

Jacob stands up, his hands balled in fists.

"They are dangerous Bella! You have no business being around them if you want to remain safe." Jacob begins to pace back and forth in front of me.

Who in the hell does this kid think he is.

"You don't tell me what to do Jacob. I don't fucking even know you. The Cullens have been nothing but nice to me from day one. You on the other hand are a dick." I turn to Kitty. "Kitty lets go." We bend down to pick up the blanket, but dickhead decides to stand on it.

Jacob then grabs my arms hard.

"Let me the fuck go Jacob or you will regret it." I growl at him.

He laughs at me, "I like to see you try." Then he leers at me and tries to pull me closer. "Your going to kiss me and then forget about Edward Cullen."

"Over my dead body." I try to keep struggling, Kitty is trying to become between us.

"Back off boy!" Kitty yells.

I look around me real quick, there is no one at the beach anymore. Where in the hell did everyone go? Jacob releases my shoulders but grabs my good wrist and starts dragging me to the woods beside the beach.

"Let me go!" I scream

"Not until you kiss me." He growls back.

As he is dragging me I see a log. I know I can pick that up with my mind.

"This is your last warning, let me go!" I yell trying to pull my arm free. At this rate I'm going to need a cast for my wrist.

"NO!"

I pick up the log next to us and bring it to above his head. Jacob finally stops in his tracks, his grip still holding me.

"What the hell?" He looks up and the log is right over us.

"You let me go now Jacob!"

Jacob finally releases me and I stumble back. I then allow the log to fall on his head. When it makes contact he falls to the ground, his head is so hard that the log split in half. I walk up to Jacob and spit in his face.

"You are nothing Jacob Black. You are a fucking nobody. I fucking Hate YOU!" I run back to Kitty grabbing her and our stuff. I see Sam and I think Emily coming on to the beach.

I stomp up over to Sam, while looking over my shoulder at Jacob he is just starting to get up from his little head trauma I caused.

"Sam, you need to sort Jacob out! Look at what he did to me." I show Sam my wrist there is dark bruising already.

Sam looks at my wrist and growls. "He did this to you?"

"He sure did!" Kitty spoke up. Sam looks at Kitty.

"Oh sorry Sam." I step back. "Sam Uley, this is Katrina Zimmermann."

"Hi Sam." Kitty giggles.

"Hi Katrina." Looking at Kitty with a confused look.

"Her bother is named Sam, she always does this when she meets people with the same name of her siblings, weird I know but that's Kitty for you." I explain.

Emily tugs on Sam's arm. Sam turns to her.

"Sorry Em." He apologizes, "This is Bella Swan, and Katrina Zimmermann, Katrina, Bella this is my Emily."

I take a good look at Emily and she is very pretty. Her hair is jet black falling almost to her waist. Her eyes dark brown and full of life. Her skin smooth and dark brown. She is a vision, I can see why Sam is in love with her. No scaring, I'm happy I was able to stop that tragedy from happening.

"Hi Emily." Kitty smiles at her, "You can call me Kitty you two."

"Emily, I'm so happy to finally meet you." I really am, she was one of my favorites from the books, she never looked down on Bella for her choice.

"Um, Sam? Does Emily know everything now?" I'm going on the assumption from the books. Imprints and Imprintee's can't hide from each other.

"Yes, she does." He smiles down at her and places a kiss on her forehead.

"How about Jacob, has he phased yet?"

Sam shoots me a look of alarm then looking at Kitty.

"Sam, chill she knows. Her boyfriend is a vampire also."

"The new one?"

"Yes." Kitty says shyly.

"Do you want to be changed also?"

"Yes, only if I'm dying though." She states firmly, looking straight into Sam's eyes. This was a shock to me, I thought for sure she would just jump into being changed.

"We are going to need to present you to the council then. Are you an imprint as well?"

"Yes, I met him at a mall when Bella and I went shopping about a month ago and we just clicked."

"Does he have the same diet as the Cullens?"

"Of course Sam!" I say outraged, "You think I would allow her around a human drinker?"

"We will have to meet him and add him to the treaty if he is staying with the Cullens."

"I'll tell Carlisle to call you to set up a time to meet and do that then. Now for more immediate matters, has Jacob phased yet?"

"No, not yet but we think soon."

"Its going to be soon trust me, I just hit him on the head with a log to get him to let me go, and the log split in two."

Sam looks at me like I'm nuts. "How?"

"This stays in the realm of the treaty no telling anyone, okay?"

Sam and Emily nod their heads.

"I can pick stuff up with my mind, this was the first time I had to use it to protect myself, but Jacob didn't leave me much choice. I warned him to let me go before I resorted to using it."

"That's freaky." Emily whispers.

"You need to speak with Jacob about imprints so he backs off. I also don't want to be alone with him ever! See what he did today?" I show him my darkening wrist, "Who says next time he just won't hit me over the head and drag me away, he needs a firm hand Sam and you need to get him to back off, once Edward see's this he will want to hurt Jacob and you know he has a right doing that with the imprint connection."

"The Cullen's can't come here." Sam puffs out his chest, damn dogs.

I roll my eyes, "I know that, but I do know if I got hurt again by Jacob, Edward will be out to kick that dog's ass. I'm just trying to stop a fight, but if he does try that again, I will not stop Edward."

"That is understandable, but we will try to avoid anymore incidents with Jacob." Sam nods, then begins to smile, "Would you and Kitty like to join us in some ice cream? There is a place down the way here that has the best homemade ice cream in the state." Sam and Emily start leading us down the block, Jacob has disappeared and I for one am glad.

"I'm never eating ice cream again." Kitty moans while grabbing her stomach.

"You shouldn't of asked for the sample sundae. Trying to eat twenty five different flavors of ice cream at once will give anyone a sour stomach." I laugh at her turning into the Cullen's driveway.

It was great talking with Sam and Emily, they are a very nice couple. Sam has taken a real liking to me I could tell. Its nice to know push comes to shove he is a fair man and leader.

I pull up in front of the Cullen's house, I try to get myself in the right frame of mind. I need to keep adult about this, and not yell at them like a whinny teenager. Before I get the truck fully in park Edward is by my door opening it up and lifting me out. I look over and see Kitty is getting the same treatment from Thomas. We are two lucky girls.

Edward kisses me on the lips, mumbling sorry over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, love." Edward slowly drops my legs to the ground while holding on to my waist. I firmly keep my better hand, on his shoulder till I feel firm earth under me. I look up into Edwards eyes, I can see his remorse, I'm hoping we have turned a big corner and he won't keep me out of the loop again. Edward leans down and kisses me again. "I missed you, love."

I slowly drag my hand down his chest, "I missed you too, Edward." Edwards eyes light up he can tell I will forgive him of this mistake. I grab his hand and we start walking to the front door. "Is all the family here?"

"Yes, they are waiting in the living room."

Kitty, Thomas, Edward and I enter the house and make our way to the living room. Kitty and Thomas sit on the last open couch as do Edward and I. Its quiet for the first few moments before Tanya speaks up.

"I'm so sorry Bella my dating Charlie upsets you, but I really do like him a lot…"

I cut Tanya off, "Tanya, I really am not upset about you and Charlie. Shocked at first, yes, but never upset about that. I was upset you guys felt the need to keep this from me. What I want to know is why?"

"We were afraid you would be upset after we saw the reaction you had at first about Thomas and Kitty." Carlisle finally speaks.

"Thomas and Kitty, and Charlie and Tanya, are two totally different things. Kitty is my daughter, and I did with Thomas what any mother would of done, vampire or not. Charlie and Tanya, who am I to say what they can or can't do. They are both adults and I don't feel anything for Charlie other than he is my roommate."

I look of understanding comes across all the in the room. They really thought I would be pissed about this.

"Alice, why didn't you see my reaction would be if I was told?"

"I can't force the visions like that Bella, I couldn't see what your reaction would be." Alice cries.

"Its better to just find out sometimes everyone. You can go living by what one person's vision might be. This is such a minor thing too. So even if I didn't like the idea of those two hooking up, I'm not the kind of person to keep someone else from happiness, you all should know that by now if I allowed my daughter into this world. It hurt me so bad that I didn't get the trust I gave you all freely returned." I feel tears going down my face. "In the book you all did this to that Bella all the time. You kept her in the dark and she took it. I'm not going to take that crap, if you truly want me to be part of this family I need to know also. That goes with Kitty, I will and have never kept anything important from her."

"Nope her and dad never kept things from us that were important. They always said never to have secrets in a family that can only lead to bad things." Kitty nods and grabs my hand.

"Bella what happened to your wrist?" Edward exclaims.

Took him long enough, its not like I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt here. "Jacob Black happened."

Carlisle comes over and examines my wrist. "What exactly happened?" he questions.

I wince as he pokes my bruise, "We had a bit of a argument, he tried to force me in the woods so he could kiss me."

Edward springs from his seat, his face a mask of rage. "He was trying to force himself on you?"

"Edward calm down, I took care of him." I place my hand on his forearm and he begins to relax a bit.

"What did you do Belly? Kick him in the balls?" Emmett laughs

"Does it look like I have a broken foot or knee here Emmett? I dropped a log on him."

Its quiet for one heartbeat and the room explodes in laughter.

"Doesn't appear to be broken, Bella, but we should get some ice on it." Carlisle runs and grabs one of those frozen instant ice packs and applies it to my wrist. "On for fifteen off for fifteen for the next four hours."

I nod at Carlisle, "What I want to know is are Kitty and I part of this family?"

"Of course sweetheart." Esme softly says, everyone else nods.

"Then we," I point to Kitty and myself "don't want to be in the dark anymore. If our reaction is bad just deal with it and move on. Its better than to be kept in the dark."

"So sorry Bella, we will try to not make the same mistake twice." Carlisle says.

"Good, because if it happens again I will kick everyone's asses the moment I'm changed. I'll keep a running count so watch out." I mean it, I can be a real pay back bitch if I want to. "Oh Carlisle before I forget, I ran into Sam Uley at the beach, he wants you to call him to add Thomas to the treaty."

"I'll make sure to give him a call, Bella, thanks."

The meeting breaks up, and one by one they all come up and apologize to Kitty and I. I tell them I forgive them, but won't forget it either. When you forgive and forget you run the chance of it repeating itself. So I can forgive, but never forget.

_Happy New Year Everyone!_

Beta-ed by kittyfiction2008


	45. Chapter 45: The Vampire Sex Talk

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, Happy New Year all!**

**Chapter 45**

**The Vampire Sex Talk**

Charlie took my news of Jacobs abuse with the usual disbelief as he did in the books. Charlie see's Jacob as the 'golden boy' for some reason.

"Dad, look at my wrist, Jacob did this to me, trying to drag me in the woods to kiss me." I exclaim for what it seems the millionth time. I thrust my still bruised wrist in his face.

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. Jacob says you wanted to go into the woods with him."

I look at Charlie at total disbelief. He chooses to believe his son's best friend over his daughter and it sickness me. "Well, if you don't believe me, your own daughter, I have no business living with you anymore. I can't believe a _father_ would take someone else's word over his own _daughter_." I turn to storm up the stairs and ready to pack. I'll move to the Cullen's or to Sultan before I allow myself to be in such a fucked up house as this one. I'm safer with the vampires at this point.

I run up the stairs while Charlie calls my name behind me. I refuse to acknowledge him, he doesn't deserve my attention. I would never believe another child over my own when it comes something like sexual assault. I can't believe a cop would. I grab my bags out of the closet and begin to pack. My phone goes off and I answer.

"Bella, what's going on? Why do I see you packing?" Alice of course, she would see this.

"Hello to you too, Bubbles." I say dryly, "I'm packing either to come to your place, or if you won't have me I know Chuck will take me in." I fed up with this fucking double standard of Charlie when it comes to the Blacks.

"Hold on Bella, what happened?"

"Charlie believes that I misunderstood Jacob Black's actions. I can't believe he believes Jacob's story over the truth." I start to cry. It's like my childhood all over again. I tried to tell, but no one would listen.

"Let me bring Kitty over, she saw it all, she can tell Charlie the truth."

"No, Alice. That will not solve anything. He should believe me, or at least look at the evidence against him with a fair mind, but he refuses to do so." I continue to throw stuff into my bags. No sign from Charlie to come up to stop me. "So Alice, can I come or not. If not, I need to call Chuck and double check to see if I can come there."

"Yes, you can come Bella, there is no question in that."

"Good, I'll be over in less than fifteen minutes once I get my bags zipped up." I push end on my phone then, throw the last of my belongings I'm taking with me into my bag and zip it up. I grab both bags, my backpack and walk out of my room. I make my way down the stairs, Charlie is still sitting in his chair watching Sports Center, ignoring the problem once again.

I open the front door, and just say. "Good bye Charlie, when you choose to believe your daughter, _maybe_ I'll come back." I then run out of the house and jump into my truck. I take off before Charlie gets one step off the porch.

I pull up once again in front of the white house of the Cullens, only this time as a resident. You would think Charlie would be more understanding, but I'm not going to cry over spilt dog chow.

"Bella!" Bubbles comes running out the front door as I open up the back door of my truck to grab my bags.

"Alice!" I mock scream at her. They really need to make a Ritalin for vampires.

"Let me help you with your bags, we'll get you all settled into your room, then we can organize Edward's, " Alice grins at me, "I mean Edward's and yours closet."

"Slow down Bubbles, I don't know how long I'm going to be here. It depends all on Charlie."

We head up to the third floor to Edward's bedroom. I watch with my mouth open as the whirlwind named Alice does her magic. Watching her zip from my bags to the closet, then to the dresser, reorganizing Edward's clothing makes me feel like I've dropped acid, all I see is a blur here, a streak there. I sit on the bed and lay back. Before I know it darkness envelops me.

"_What did you do with my ring you little bitch?" _

_I cower in the corner, trying to make my ten year old self small. This overpowering woman comes over to me and grabs my hair pulling me out of the corner._

"_Stop, mom, I don't know what your talking about." I cry, trying to free my hair. I try and twist and pull away from this five foot, two hundred and ninety pound woman with no luck. I see my older brothers across the room all with blank expressions on their faces. They have seen her like this too many times to care anymore. Hell, I doubt they ever cared for me I realized in that moment. I'm alone in this world._

"_Tell me where is my ring?" She screams again while pulling me up by my hair to a standing position, then raises her hand and slaps me across my face._

_Tears and snot are running down my face. I can't figure out what she is talking about. I know better than to touch her stuff. I know she will kill me._

"_I don't know what happened to it honest!" I plea._

_My legs are knocked out from under me and I'm on the floor. I feel a sharp pain in my ankle, she must of kicked it. She begins kicking me on my back over and over again._

"_Stop Mommy, I didn't take it, I didn't take it, I didn't take it…" I repeat over and over. I'm trying to protect my head, but I feel kicks to the back of my neck._

_The front door opens and in walks my younger brother by two years Walter._

"_I'm going to ask you one last time, and if you don't tell me where my damn ring is, you won't eat until it appears."_

"_What ring, Mommy?" Walt asks innocently._

"_My wedding ring, I left it on the desk and now your sister did something with it." My mother looses the glare she is throwing me, to soften her look at her baby boy. I wish so many times I was born a boy, maybe I wouldn't be on the floor right now being hit for something I didn't do._

_Walter gets quiet and walks over to the desk. He opens the middle drawer and pulls out the missing ring._

"_Is this it Mommy?" Walt shows her the ring in his palm._

_Mom quits kicking me and goes over to Walter to take her ring back._

"_Why did you hide it in there you little brat?" She screams at me again._

"_I didn't" I stutter, trying to wipe the tears still falling from my face. Every part of my body hurts._

"_I found it Mommy, I put it in the desk so it wouldn't get lost." Walt tells her._

_My mom, rushes over to Walter and thanks him for being a big helper, then takes him into the kitchen for ice cream. Leaving me on the floor, panting for breathe through my pain. No sorry, no helping me with my wounds, nothing. No one comes to my aid, I'm alone._

"_I'm alone, I'm alone, I'm alone" I mumble to myself over and over until I fall asleep on the den floor._

"Mom wake up!" I hear a voice calling, "Come on Mommy your having a bad dream." I feel myself being shaken by my shoulders.

"What?" I sleepily say

"Mommy, I heard you yelling and came up here. You kept saying 'I'm Alone" over and over." I look at Kitty, her eyes fully of worry.

"Crap Kitty, I had another flash back. That argument with Charlie today must of triggered it. I haven't had one of these nightmares in years." I slowly pull myself off the bed. For someone who just taken a nap, I feel like shit. I go to the bathroom and freshen up. I come out and Kitty is still sitting on the end of the bed.

"You okay Mommy?"

"Yeah, this whole soul swapping thing could have been better, like forgetting my childhood totally." I shrug and sit down next to her and hugging her from the side. "I'm fine Kitty, it was just a repeat of something that happened long ago and I've dealt with it, honestly. However as much as I wish it; I can't control my sub conscience when I'm sleeping."

"Which one was it this time?" Kitty knows all to well about my nightmares, having witness them for years before I got therapy.

"The ring one."

Kitty sighs, "Forget about her Mommy, she doesn't exist anymore, she can never hurt you again."

"I know she can't hurt me now, but still doesn't make the memories any easier."

"I love you mommy; just remember that you are a true mom, she was nothing but a monster."

I smile at my daughter, so proud of the woman she has become.

"I love you too, baby." I kiss her forehead, "Where is everyone?"

"Out hunting, they should be back within the hour."

I look over at the clock, its almost dinner time. "Well, we should get off our lazy butts and cook us some dinner. Lets see what supplies Esme left us to work with."

We got down to the kitchen and went through the fridge and pantry. I found some tuna helper and went with it. Its quick and easy, I can make this with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back. It was a staple in our home, cheap and easy.

After I get dinner started, Kitty and I sat down at the kitchen table. I look down and see Kimba running into the kitchen closely followed by Macy and George. I throw a dish rag that was on the table right in front of Kimba's path causing her to stop, arch her back and hiss, then she did that side step thing that cats do when they are really freaked. Kimba's jumping caused Macy and George to also arch up and hiss at each other. Kitty and I are just roaring in laughter, cats are so easy to spook sometimes. I pick up George, and start petting him. The kittens are growing so fast. They are all feeding themselves now, and Emmett has kitty litter duty for the next six months. He broke one of Esme's favorite vases playing Halo one night. I haven't been told exactly how it happened but I do know a game controller and a banana are involved with the incident.

I check dinner real quick before returning to the table. I've been putting off the vampire sex talk with Kitty for a bit, but since she is staying here I can't wait any longer.

No easy way to start this, I'm going to with blunt. "Kitty are you and Thomas having sex?"

Kitty looks up to me, her face flushing bright pink, her eyes wide as they can get. "No, mommy." she says quietly.

Okay maybe blunt wasn't the right choice. "Kitty I don't want to embarrass you, I'm just concerned."

"Have you had sex yet with Edward?"

"No, I told you I'm waiting till after we are married. The first time we have sex I get pregnant, its hard enough dealing with high school let alone high school with a pregnancy. I would get pregnant, cause I would want to have sex a lot after starting again."

Cue the blush on the daughter again. "Eww, Mommy, the last thing I want to think about is you having sex." Kitty makes a disgusted face at me.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you Kitty, it's just the sex talk I gave you before has to be amended for vampires." I explain, "If you could tell me have you and Thomas hit second base yet?"

Kitty blushes, "Yes, just above clothes, but then he pulled away fast. It made me feel bad." she has such a sad face, "Maybe he doesn't like how I feel." I can see a tear go down her cheek.

I move over to Kitty and pull her into a hug, "Kitty, it wasn't you, well it was you, but it…crap!" I take a deep breath in and go back to my chair, "Thomas pulled away for your safety, I'm going through the same thing with Edward. See when the vampires give over to their lust its all consuming for them, and its great if your also a vampire, nothing can hurt them. But we are humans, we can break easily, our mates know that, so its small baby steps for this. Let him take the lead, he is the one really uncomfortable, remember he is fighting both his regular lust but blood lust, both are so closely connected to each other."

"So he really wants to do 'stuff' with me, but can't because I'm breakable and the blood lust?"

"Exactly, he should of really explained this to you and if I was you I would confront him about it. To make your relationship work you need open and honest communications especially when it comes to sex. You are trusting him with yourself. If he doesn't want to talk to you about it, then I'll have the boys gang up on him for their version of the sex talk."

"I guess your right. It just seems weird having to talk to him about something that should be natural."

"Natural for us and natural for them are two totally different things baby."

The timer goes off and dinner is done. I fix a plate for Kitty and I and bring them over to the table. While eating I ask her when she decided to be changed.

"It was almost from the moment I fully understood he was a vampire, it would be the only way I could be with him forever." Kitty grabs a slice of bread from the counter and butters it, "But I would like to try and have a baby with him, I've always wanted to be a mommy like you."

I smile, one of my greatest memories when she was little. Kitty was around four years old and came up to me one day after making cookies with her and told me she wanted to grow up and be a mommy like me. I never told my mother that, if I did it would have been I want to grow up and be a mother nothing like you.

"Your getting married first right?" I am a stickler for this, no out of wedlock baby for her.

"Of course, but I don't want to have a baby until after you have yours. I want to see what you go through first before I decide."

"I'm not going to sugar coat it for you, it won't be pretty Kitty. The pregnancy is only for a month but it will be hard on my body, nine month gestation in a month doesn't do a body good. Plus, I'm going to need to drink blood for part of it."

"Your going to have to drink blood?" Kitty's nose wrinkles up and she gags.

"Yes, I'm not looking forward to it either, but I do know it won't taste bad to me, it will taste good. But I am thinking about them hiding the blood in some V-8 juice." I can only hope.

We finish up dinner and do the dishes. By the time the family starts to return Kitty and I are watching tv.

After getting a good firm abet wet kiss from Edward, we all sit down and I tell them about my fight with Charlie. Alice tells me Charlie will be showing up tomorrow after school to try and make peace with me. I can only hope, my fear in staying here, is my resolve to wait until next summer to get between the sheets with Edward.

_Beta-ed by kittyfiction2008_


	46. Chapter 46: The Trial

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own a Death Eaters mask**

**Chapter 46**

**The Trial**

Charlie did show up the next afternoon, and we were still at the same place. He has a hard time understanding how sweet little Jacob, could do such a thing.

"Charlie, how can you not believe me? I'm your child, why do you think I would lie about him hurting me?"

Charlie shifts in his seat uncomfortably, I know I have him over a barrel. Why is it so hard for him to see the truth?

"You have held a grudge against Jacob and Billy since you came back from Phoenix. You two used to play so easily together when you were little. It was like watching two peas in a pod. Billy and I were sure when you two go older that…"

I shake my head, "You though Jacob and I would date once I came to live in Forks. Sorry to disappoint you dad." I say sarcastically. "Jacob is a ass Dad."

"Language, Bella!" He retorts. He is worried about ass? Fucking Meow!

"Dad, I don't like Jacob one bit, I tried to do it your way and he proved me right by attacking me. If Kitty wasn't there he would of gotten his way."

"Your friend Kitty was there?"

"Yes, and thank god I brought her. She was the only reason I didn't end up in the woods with Jacob having his way with me."

"Why didn't you say Kitty witness this?"

"I shouldn't have to bring witnesses to prove I was in the right. Why did you believe him Charlie, it hurts. I would never believe another child's word above my own unless I was shown otherwise."

Charlie gets all defensive now, "Jacob never has done anything like this before."

"Well there is a first time for everything." I spat back

Charlie's radio crackles to life, and he is called back into work.

"Bella, please come home." he begs

"Not until you accept Jacob was in the wrong."

"I'll go down to La Push after work and talk to Billy and him." Charlie gets up and moves towards the door. "I call you later Bells."

"You do that, in the mean time I will be staying here. I know here I will be safe. Bye Dad." I close the door behind me. Why is that man so stubborn?

Charlie came back the next day, he got in a fight with Billy and Jacob once he caught Jacob in the lie about what had really happened at the beach. I found out things haven't been going to well lately with Billy anyway once Tanya came in picture.

Turns out Billy bad mouth Tanya and warned Charlie to stay away, to which Charlie answered 'Screw you.' I went back to Charlie's that night. I kept half of my things at Edward's since Tanya and Charlie became public. On their 'date' nights I don't want to be in the house when they get back. First time I was home after one of their date nights I wanted to wash my ears out with bleach. Loud is an understatement.

But the nights I spent with the Cullen's were enjoyable for them, due to the fact it turns out that Kitty and I argue with each other in our sleep. The latest fight almost brought the house down in laughter.

According to Edward this is how the fight went.

_Char/Bella _- **Kitty**

"_What's so great about Snape?" I mumble in my sleep._

"**He's older and more experienced."**

"_But his stamina has to be lacking for such old man."_

"**Who's says he is really old by wizard standards."**

"_Nothing beats a young body."_

"**Who knows what Snape is hiding under his robes."**

"_Maybe the reason is hiding under those robes is there is nothing there to hide, so he covers up his lack of endowment. At least I can see Cedric is packing."_

"**Are your sure it isn't just his skinny wand your seeing?"**

"_Please! That boy is packing a redwood, not a twig."_

"**At least Severus doesn't walk funny."**

"_Which proves my point Snape isn't packing."_

According to Edward after my last comment, Kitty woke up and said 'Fuck you' and went right back to sleep. Emmett couldn't wait to tease Kitty and I about our disagreement, but was sad to see it didn't get the reaction he wanted out of us. We fight about this when we are awake, so its no big deal when were are sleeping.

Now I knew Kitty and Chuck had arguments in their sleeps, being witness to many of them, and I can see how they can be funny. But Kitty and I never did, at least what I could remember, I was sleeping at the time.

I moved back with Charlie by the end of the first week. It took Charlie coming over everyday to beg, but I figured I let him suffer his cooking long enough and went home. I first had a rule for Charlie, its not to push me off on his friends kids again, to which he readily agreed.

Today is the first day of Lauren Malory's trial. I really wish she would of taken the plea deal so I wouldn't have to be stuck testifying. The prosecutor told us that the trial shouldn't last more than a week, the evidence against Lauren is overwhelming. The bitch was pleading not guilty by reason of mental defect. Please, that girl is just fucking evil.

So as we sit and listen to opening statements from both teams, I keep looking at Lauren. She sits at the defense table in a black pantsuit with a white blouse. Not once did she look over at us, she kept her eye's straight ahead and hardly moved during. Once opening statements were over the prosecution called it's first witness, it was Jessica Stanley. Once Jessica was sworn in the prosecutor started his questioning.

"Miss Stanley, how do you know the defendant?"

"Lauren and I have known each other since we were in diapers."

"How would you describe you relationship with Miss Malory?"

"We were best friends, we had sleepovers and trips to the mall. You know like all the normal girl stuff."

"Miss Stanley do you know Bella Swan?"

"Yes, I do."

"How do you know her?"

"Bella and I both go to Forks High."

"When did you meet Miss Swan?"

"Her first day of school is when I introduce myself to her. I'm sad to say I wasn't very nice then."

"Could you elaborate?"

"I was mean and gossipy girl back then. I was bitchy, sorry," Jessica looks up at the judge who just waves her off, " back then. I saw Bella as a weakling that I could use to up my social status because the whole school was buzzing about her coming, I thought if I got her into my group I would become more popular."

"How did that work out for you?"

"Bella proved to me at once she wasn't one into social standing, and was very vocal in her opinion in others who are gossipers."

"How did that make you feel?"

"I was hurt, but I figured she would soon learn how Forks High school social standing works, but she never cared for that. Bella cares for true to themselves type of people. I have to admit at that time I was one of the worst in trying to make her life hell."

"Lets talk about the night of the school's Girl Choice dance, what happened then?"

"Lauren and I try to make a pass at Edward at that dance when Bella went to the bathroom."

"Who is Edward?"

"Edward Cullen, he is Bella's boyfriend. Most girls were very jealous of Bella, myself included, because Bella got the best looking guy in school."

"What happened when Bella confronted Lauren and you at the dance?"

"She was calm, but her words were cut to the bone."

"What do you mean Miss Stanley?"

"She called us out on our actions. She told us to clean up our lives and that going through life as a slut is nothing but a life of remorse and regret."

"Did she physically touch either you or Miss Malory?"

"No"

"Did Miss Malory ever say anything about that night?"

"Yes, she vowed to get even with Bella and make Edward hers."

"Did she plan anything?"

"Once she said in passing that Bella will soon be out of the picture, I asked her what she meant, she just said Bella would be leaving Forks soon. I thought Bella was going to move back to her mom, I never thought she was going to hurt Bella."

"Are you still friends with Miss Malory?"

"No, after that night at prom I had a huge wakeup call and started changing my life. I now go to church with my new best friend Angela Webber and spent the summer volunteering at church and the boy's and girl's club. I don't want to be that person I was before, I want to be a better person."

"Thank you Miss Stanley. That will be all."

The defense had no questions and Jessica left the stand. Before passing by Edward and I, Jessica leaned over and gave me a hug.

"So sorry how I acted before Bella." she whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Jessica, you did good." I whispered back before Jessica left the courtroom.

The prosecutor stands up from his table.

"I call Edward Cullen to the stand."

Edward kisses me on my forehead, stands up and walks to the stand. After he is sworn in the questioning continues.

"Your name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen could you tell us what happened on the night of May 30th?"

"Yes, sir. That was the day of Fork's prom. I asked Bella Swan to be my date. We arrived around seven in the evening. After about two hours of dancing Bella and my sister excused themselves and went to the ladies room. After a few minutes I noticed Alice hadn't gone and I asked her where Bella was. I was inform that she was still in the bathroom so I decided to go and wait outside the door for her. Once I got outside the door I heard a muffle scream and tried to open the door but it was locked. With the help of my brothers I was able to break the door open. Once opened I noticed the lights were off. I immediately turned the lights on and that is when I saw Lauren Malory over Bella's body holding a knife. I wrestled the knife out of her hand, then started to tend to Bella's wounds. My brothers and sisters held on to Lauren until the police showed up."

"Did Miss Malory say anything to you after you stopped her?"

"Yes she did."

Now I'm on the edge of my seat, I didn't know Lauren had said anything after she had stabbed me.

"And what was that Mr. Cullen?"

"She said 'Now that the….,' Edward takes a deep breath, "Now that the cunt is gone, you can be all mine Eddie."

I gasp, I hate that word! I look over at Lauren and she has a sadistic smile on her face looking at Edward. That is one twisted bitch.

"Have you ever had a relationship with Miss Malory in the past, Mr. Cullen?"

"No, never. She was always perusing me, and I always turned her down. No matter how many times I tried to tell her I wasn't interested in her, she kept coming back."

The prosecutor turns to the judge, "No further questions Your Honor."

The judge addresses the defense table, "Your witness."

"Mr. Cullen isn't it true that you and Miss Malory have had sexual relations?"

I see Edward's eyes narrow and the rage you can feel coming off of him. I almost start laughing, how deluded is Lauren's mind?

"NO NEVER! There is only one girl I've ever even kissed and that is Bella Swan. I would never stoop so low and be associated with someone loose and easy as Laruen."

"Objection! I wish the last statement be removed." The defense attorney says.

"Overruled." The judge says back

The defense attorney then walks back to his table, "No further questions you Honor."

Edward gets up and comes back to my side. I wrap my arms around him and hold him close. The judge calls recess for the rest of the day. My turn at the stand comes tomorrow and it can't come quick enough. I'm so ready to put this bitch behind bars so I can move on with my life.

We arrived at court the next day, my heart beating out of my chest. I really am not looking forward to having to stare at Lauren while giving my testimony. We walk into the court room and were called over by the prosecutor.

"There has been a change of plans."

Both Edward and I stare at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Lauren has withdrawn her plea of not guilty to guilty by mental defect. She will be spending the next fifteen years in a mental hospital before she is can be released. If she does get released she will be under constant supervision of the courts."

"So the trial is over?"

"For the most part, unless you want to give a victim impact statement."

Do I want to tell Lauren where to shove it? No, not really.

"Would it make any difference if I did?"

"No really, but you don't need to decided right now. Lauren's sentencing won't be for another few weeks, that is the time the statement is usually given."

"I think about it and let you know."

Edward and I turn around and leave the courthouse.

"Whew" I exhale "I'm so happy that is over with."

"Me too Love." Edward kisses me softly on my lips. I smile up at him.

"Now that is over, lets go back to living our lives."

"Lets." Edward's face breaks out in the panty wetter smile.

I groan, "Edward, lets go back home, I have something new I want to try with you."

_I know this was a boring chapter, but I needed to get Lauren out of the way. Courtroom scenes are a bitch to write I found out._

_Next chapter Lemony goodness._

_(finally)_

_Pumpkinmykitty_

_Beta-ed by kittyfitciton2008 omcheese!_


	47. Chapter 47: Where did you learn that?

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, I do own a Hogwarts Pillow**

**Chapter 47**

**Where did you learn that?**

Kitty and I are sitting in Carlisle's study right now listening to the history of Vampires. I knew quite a bit already thanks to the books, but Kitty has never heard this stuff before. Carlisle went over the southern wars, the children of the moon wars, and the hardest point in vampire history immortal children.

"So your saying Carlisle, that vampires went and bit these poor children so they could have them around forever?" Kitty inquires.

"Yes, it is wrong. See once the children have changed, they stay that age and temperament forever. But because of their change the children become so volatile, you can't control them."

"What happened to the children that were changed?"

"They were killed," A look of horror crosses Kitty's face, "it was the most humane thing to do. The 'parent' of the turned child was also killed. Remember Kitty, there are few rules in the vampire realm, making immortal children is ranked number two. Number one is keeping the secret."

Carlisle told us the story of Tanya's mom and the little boy she created, and how that ended at the hands of the Volturi. Carlisle explained how the Volturi were like the police of the vampire world, but not like the human police force. When your brought before the Volturi, you considered guilty unless you can prove your innocence.

"That is totally unfair!" Kitty exclaims while standing up.

"But that is how it is in my world Kitty, if you want this life, you just have to accept that is how things are run. The Volturi is too powerful so it's wise never to cross them. That is why we keep to ourselves in the vampire world, the less Aro, Marcus, and Calais know about us the better."

"Now this Aro guy, he is bad news right?" I really wish Kitty was able to read the twilight books, I'm afraid she will never fully understand how evil Aro can be without reading or witnessing it first hand. I would of rather let her read it than meet Aro in real life.

I sit back on the couch and close my eyes, "Kitty, you have no idea how evil Aro can be. He lives for one thing and that is power. We need to keep off his radar for as long as possible."

"Bella is right, I used to live with the Volturi and I've seen things they have done," Carlisle shivers, "If I was able to sleep I would have nightmares to what I have witnessed while there."

"Whoa, so no trips to Italy in the near future right?"

I laugh at Kitty, "Won't see me going to Italy for a long, long time."

"Alright, we'll meet again next month so any questions that come up between now and then don't be afraid to come up and ask."

"I have a question Carlisle."

"Go ahead Bella."

"Okay, now if a vampire looses like a toe or something will it grow back?"

I hear the whole house burst into laughter. Carlisle chuckles at me and leans back in his chair. "No, it won't grow back, but the toe can be reattached."

"How about acid? Will acid do damage to a vampire?"

"No acid that I have found or heard of has done damage, but I could be wrong."

With my morbid curiosity filled, we thanked Carlisle and left to find our mates. Kitty and I head downstairs and see the boys playing rock band. Alice and Rose are sitting on one of the couches doing each other's nails.

"Hey girls, good history lesson today?" Rose asks while brushing on a blood red nail polish to Alice's toes.

"Yes, Carlisle should be a teacher, but I don't think there is much call for Vampire 101 at the moment."

I watch the boys play their game and I'm thinking its time to give Edward the book I picked up a while back.

"Alice, Rose? Could I talk to you two upstairs?" I start towards the stairs, "I want to go over my solo song outfit for the contest." I know this has all been sorted, but I need some girl time to ask them some questions.

"Sure Bella, go on up, we'll be up in a moment." Alice calls. By the time I hit the second floor landing both Alice and Rose lapped me and were already entering Alice's bedroom. "Fucking fast vampires." I mumble. I hear laughter coming from downstairs, "Shut it you guys." I yell.

I get into Alice's room, which is the hardest room for me to enter in this house due to the color scheme that she has. Pink, everything is fucking pink. I don't know how Jasper can even get it up in this room. The carpet is a soft pink, while the walls were a bright pink. The bedding and curtains a different shade of pink. It looks like someone let loose with a vat of Pepto Bismal. I close and lock the door behind me. Thankfully the music from the boy's game is on high and they shouldn't be able to ease drop.

"Girl's I'm going to try and block your minds with my shield but just in case try to think of something else other than what we're about to talk about."

"Sure Bella," Alice bounces excitedly. I have a feeling she knows what I'm about to ask about. "Don't worry Edward won't be able to read us or hear us."

I sit down on the floor and slow my breathing. I've been working on expanding my shield outwards for awhile and have been able to cover two people at once for up to fifteen minutes before I feel the shield snap back on me.

Rose looks at me with a stoic face, "Not a problem" she arches her right eyebrow at me, "What's on your mind?"

"Well, remember when we went to the Castle a few months ago and the items I brought?"

They both look at each other, then nod.

"I'm thinking about talking to Edward about what I want in our bedroom relationship. I'm hoping that Edward will be at least willing to try and learn about BDSM so I'm hoping Alice here can help quash my fears a bit, and I'm hoping you Rose will know how to break it to him."

Alice's eyes glaze over quickly then she snaps back and looks at me, "It's hard to tell which way it will go, Bella. It depends on the approach and the right way to word things."

That's a lot of fucking help! I roll my eyes.

"Thanks for nothing Alice."

"I can't help what I see and don't see!" she pouts

"Bella, I think you should think about signing up for classes at the Sexual Awareness Community Center in Seattle, they have different BDSM classes, everything from how to flog properly, to Dom support groups." Rose chips in her two cents, which by far is the best idea. I'm pissed I didn't think about that myself since I looked into that group when I was getting interested in that lifestyle, but I got sick before I was able to go.

"Great idea Rose, I will check that out online and see what I can come up with. I also got this book SM 101, which is BDSM for dummies in a nutshell. I'm planning on giving this to Edward to look over, I've already gone through it and highlighted my soft and hard limits since I know what I like and don't like."

"That's a great idea Bella! That should help ease him into it."

I hope so.

"You think you can get everyone out tonight for a few hours, I want to talk to Edward about this without prying ears and snide comments from the boy's downstairs."

"You know you won't be able to keep this a secret." Alice warns.

"I know but I think when I first bring this up to him he won't be willing to try if he has comments like, 'whip me baby' coming from Emmett."

We just look at each other and burst out laughing. I feel my shield starting to strain.

"Time to get to normal conversation gang, my shield is about to fold." Snap there it went.

We talked about my song I'm singing. It's not one of Evervences but something more fun for the crowd. The contest is less than a week away and we are in fine forum. We got the all clear that my solo and our group song will be the last two since we have the whole stage set we need to do.

"The boys are finishing up, I'll go down and tell them we are going hunting, you go and get ready in your room." Alice whispers to me.

I quickly get up and go up to Edward and mine's room. I get undressed leaving on my bra and panties, and grab one of Edward's button down shirts and quickly put it on. I grab the SM 101 book from my backpack and hide it under the pillows on the bed. I move to the middle of the bed and kneel, letting the shirt cover the center of my body but leaving my thighs in plain view.

I close my eyes and center myself and open up my mind to Edward.

_**Edward could you come up to our room, I want to talk to you.**_

Edward appeared at our door, "What's wrong Bella?" Then his mouth pops open when he see's me on display. "What's going on?"

I straighten out the shirt making sure he can see the front of my bra, "I wanted to give you something." I pat a spot next to me on the bed, "Come and join me so we can chat."

Edward starts to move slowly to the bed, but I signal him to stop.

"But, before you get on the bed," I smile up at him coyly, "I think you should remove your shirt."

Edward smirks at me, and begins to slowly unbutton his shirt.

One button

Two button

Three button

My lips are getting dry, and I lick them quickly.

Four button

My eyes are trained, waiting to see what is behind button number five.

Five button, score!

Edward slowly peels back the front of his shirt, and I amire the light dusting of chest hair on the center of his chest. Yummy. I'm panting almost. This man just knows how to get my buttons pushed. Then he removes his left arm from his sleeve, then his right. Oh my kittens, he is just so man pretty, I moan.

"Man pretty?" Edward looks at me shocked.

Fuck did I say that outloud?

I blush, "Yeah, something I've always thought about you since the first time I saw you, I thought 'that boy is man pretty.'"

Edward leaps on top of me and start's tickling me. "Take it back."

"Never!" His hands continue to tickle my sides, I have tears coming out of my eyes.

"UNCLE!" I scream

"Take it back" he repeats and continues his assult.

"Fine! Your not man pretty!" I yell, then take quick notice of our positions. Edward is straddling my legs and I can make out his straining erection through his pants. My eyes slowly travel up to his chest, then his neck and finally land on those golden eyes, slowly turning black. I thrust my hips up at him and I hear him moan.

"_Bella_" his lips crash down on my own, I feel his cool tounge sweep across my lower lip begging for entrance. We kiss until I need to come up for air even then his lips don't leave my body. He starts to place kisses along my jaw and down my neck, stopping at the junction between my neck and shoulder and slowly sucks the skin there. It feels so erotic and I moan again. "So sweet, so pure." he mumbles to me.

My hands roam up and down his chest, stopping at his waist right about his jeans. I reach over and softly palm his dick through his jeans in my hand, which earns me a most delightful purr. I moan in response. I fucking love it when he purrs.

He lightly nipped the area that he was sucking. Wow! Talk about fireworks! I giggle a little as he moves closer to my earlobe. It feels good but at the same time it tickles. Moaning a little I can feel my panties finally starting to give way to the flow of liquid from my woman hood. He pulls back and I whine at the lack of contact. He smirks and the look in his eyes should be banned for all eternity for how sexual it was. His black eyes pierce my brown and I feel as if time stopped.

Cheesey I know but that's how it felt. I didn't even notice until his cold palm was on my stomach that he had unbuttoned my shirt all the way and I was almost completely exposed. My perky breasts hiding beneath my blue with black lace covered hello boys bra. His cold hands seemed to be every where. The meeting of hot flesh to cold marble made me arch in blissful pleasure. This much sensation sent me over the edge.

He smirked as I screamed out my climax, "like that did you?"

My response was to move my noodle arms up and pull his lips down for a kiss. I sucked on his tongue like one would a lollipop. He moaned in to my mouth. _best idea ever!_ As I was once again distracted I noticed the intense energy sparking in every hand move. It seemed as if it must have been going south for the winter! Ho boy! He slowly moved my blue and black thong out of the way.

Nope I lied let me rephrase that he ripped them off of me. I didn't care it was hot the way he growled at the inferior piece of fabric that separated his hand and him from the glorious treasure. I am so glad I tripped the night before. His hand met no resistances as his mouth took care of one set of lips his hand dived in to the other set.

I let out a loud moan of pleasure as my overly sensitive sex organ got assaulted by the large cold hand. Oh my kittens! His lips left mine and I seemed to be mesmerized as my hands were attached to any part of his body I could reach. Running a head through his messy copper hair. So soft so perfect. I MUST RUIN.

My other hand joined his as his lips trailed down my neck into the dip were he sucked briefly, before continuing his journey. Down the slopes of my breast across the plane of my stomach to the dessert of my hips past the forest and onto the stretching lands of my legs and inner thighs.

So close.

All this time I was thoroughly vocal about the wonder of his experience. His perfect hair was now in knots and I'm sure would have been sporting bald spots if he was human. His other hand had moved and I whined at the loss of the cold hard appendage before it was replaced by a wet cold squishy one.

Holy shit was he doing!

I looked down and see his head between my legs and as if sensing my gaze he looks at me I am stunned. It was as if I had be stupefied! Those black eyes were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. His mouth had found the lake and cave in the forest and oh did I want him to find more. I pressed my hips closer to his face. I could hear the growl and his hands on my hips holding me still with force.

Ok that's going to bruise later!

I plop my head back down on the bed when I feel his cold hard tongue run up my folds.

"Oh Edward." I moan

"You taste divine my love." As Edward slowly licks up and down my slit, I then feel his tongue suck on my clit.

"YYYYEEEESSSS!" I scream and I feel myself come undone once more. Edward pushing his tongue inside me while his fingers twirl my clit quickly until I feel myself run dry.

I look down at Edward, still between my thighs and he has the look of the cat that ate the canary. I give him a slow sexy grin.

"That was unbelievable Edward. Where in the hell did you learn to do that?"

Edward slowly moves back up my body, kissing his way north until his lips land on mine. Edward pulls back and looks long in my eyes, "Years and years of listening and seeing others minds gave me a few pointers." and then he gives me a cocky smirk.

"Well, keep listening sweetie, because your fucking fantastic." I move my hands down to his bulge and try to get his jeans unbuttoned so I can return the favor, but Edward stops me.

"This was all about you my love."

I feel guilty now. "Are you sure? I feel bad." I frown up at him.

He smiles at me, "I'm sure, my control was slipping there at the end and I don't want to chance anything."

"I don't want to push you. Next time your turn, deal?"

He smirks, "Deal. Now what did you want to talk about?"

Fuck, what did I want to talk about him with again? OH YEAH!

I reach under the pillows and pull out the book.

"I wanted to give you this," I hand him the book. He takes it and looks at the cover then at me. "I'm really interested in this Edward and I hope you will be too. I enjoy doing stuff that is in this book. I figured if I showed you this you can research it and tell me what you think."

Edward reads the back of the book, then turns back to me. "I don't want to hurt you Bella." he pleads.

I shake my head, "BDSM isn't about hurting, its about trust and control, two things you thrive on."

Edward takes a long look at me and then sighs, "If it's important to you Bella, I'll read it."

"Good, I highlighted things I like and things I don't like. I feel certain that you will enjoy this also," I lean over and bite his earlobe and he growls "You love to dominate me, I saw that just a few minutes ago, and I love being submissive to you. Lets just research and learn together."

I pull back and look Edward in the eye, "For you love I will research this," he smiles at me, "I love you."

"As I love you." I smile back and him and curl up to his side. He pulls the electric blanket over us and I quickly fall asleep.

_**I would like to thank KittyFiction2008 for helping me with my lemon. I've never done one before so half of this is hers and half is mine.**_

_**I hope you liked it, please read and review.**_

_**Pumpkinmykitty**_


	48. Chapter 48: Bring me to lifestyle

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own Eclipse DVD**

**This is my longest chapter yet**

**Chapter 48**

**Bring me to lifestyle**

It's the day before the talent show contest. We practiced most of last night and will do so tonight, but in the meantime Edward has taken me out to our meadow before the weather gets much cooler.

As we lay in the mist of still green grass I look over at the man I've fallen so in love with and wonder how I got so lucky. After giving him the SM 101 book he has been researching the BDSM lifestyle with flourish. Turns out I was right, this is something that would be of interest for him.

Edward leans up on one side, he brings his hand over and tucks a strand of hair that has escaped my ponytail and puts it behind my ear.

"What you thinking love?"

I look up at his eyes, then bring my hand up and stroke his cheek, "You, how much I'm in love with you. How I'm thankful that you are willing to try the BDSM lifestyle with me."

"It still concerns me, that this will hurt you." Edward says while his brows come together in a frown, "Your childhood was something you couldn't control, you were ordered around."

"I don't know if this will make much sense to you as far as my childhood goes, I thought long and hard about this before I was put into this body. I fought my need to be controlled in the bedroom thinking if I let myself be dominated it would make me appear weak. But I talked about this when I was in therapy, the lifestyle started to be a great interest to me in my early twenties. I found out even if my childhood wasn't as horrific as it was I would of still want this. BDSM excites me to no other type of sex does. I only finally admitted it to Chuck right before I got sick and we never got a chance to really play and I regret I didn't let my needs voiced sooner." I feel bad bringing up my sex life with Chuck but he wanted to know. I can tell it bothers him sometimes when I do but I try not to say much about that part of my past life with Chuck. "I do know that in a true BDSM lifestyle I have more power, I can say no unlike my childhood. I look forward to you playing with me, stuff we can do now with clamps and even with a flogger, but once I'm turned and you come into your inter-Dom we can make a sound-proof playroom someday. Have you thought about any of the classes at the community center in Seattle?"

Edward looks down and if he could blush he would, "Yes, I've looked into them and maybe might try a class or two. I've also been in contact with a vampire Dom that Tanya and the girls know who is willing for me to train with him. He has had both vampire and human subs before, he lives down in Eugene, Oregon he has a human sub right now."

"Oh really?" I cock an eyebrow at him. I'm a little uncomfortable for him being around a naked sub but I'm going to have to trust him. "Will you be doing anything with this sub of his?"

"Not at first, and anything with her will be limited to learning how to use the flogger, or the crop with the right amount of force so I don't accidentally hurt you, but I will never touch her. Thankfully with the vampire ability for memory once I've seen it I will remember it."

I jump up on to his lap and snuggle up to his neck, "I'm happy and I trust you Edward, I really want this, but I want us to both be safe while we learn this. You think after a few lessons with….What's this Dom's name?"

"David"

Hmmm "David the Dom, kind of catchy." I laugh, "Well you think David would allow me to come to some of their scenes after you learn more about being a Dom?"

"We'll see, when I feel I'm ready." Edward slowly is making patterns with his fingers up and down my back. I lay there listening to his breathing, its still weird not to hear a heartbeat when I'm lying on top of him like this. "If we go this route are you sure you want to call me Master?"

I lean up and look him dead in the eye, "I look forward to the day I have the honor to call you my Master." I've already told Edward I want to be collared and everything. I don't want a 24/7 Dom/sub relationship, but weekends will be perfect.

Edward flips us over and now he is laying on top of me and grinds into my core and I moan his name, "I look forward to that also love, I didn't think I would like this as much as I do, but as I learn more and more I can't help but think of the day I have you bound to my bed crying out in pleasure while I turn that perfect white ass pink." He lightly squeezes my left ass cheek, I moan.

I thrust my hips up into his dick, "Oh Edward, me either." I hope training goes quickly. Edward starts kissing me with all the passion he has built up inside him, I move my hand down and start unbuttoning his jeans to get his hard cock out and bring him relief. Just as I start pulling the zipper down his phone rings.

Edward moans into my neck and I hear a faint curse before he pulls his phone out, "Yes Alice….but….fine!" and he hangs up his phone. I look up at Edward expectedly. "Alice wants us home in time for the last practice before tomorrow, and she is not taking no for an answer." I groan, cockblock by a fucking Bubble.

"Calm down, and close your eyes Bella or I'll never get your make-up done." Alice chastises me while trying to apply blue eye shadow to my lids.

"Sorry Alice, but I'm friggin' nervous. I've never sang totally alone on stage before, I've always had other people up there with me." I fight the urge to bite my nails by twirling a blush brush in my hands.

Alice has set up a changing room in the English classroom closest to the stage set up in the school auditorium/lunch room. How Alice is able to swing our own dressing room is beyond me but I've stopped questioning Alice's ways and means awhile back. Due to Alice's need to perfect my look I haven't been able to see any of the competitions. I have heard music and know that Jessica and Angela are doing a dance routine to _I love Rock-n-Roll by Joan Jett _I was hoping to watch it but thanks to Alice I heard the music but not the dance.

"I really wanted to see Jessica and Angela's routine Alice!"

"Hush, everything is being video taped both for the school and for our own personal copy." Alice huffs because she smeared my eyeliner because I moved again. "Damn it Bella hold still!"

I hear the announcer introduce the next act and almost fell off the chair when I hear Michael Newton and his accordion. I couldn't believe parents still allowed their children to play this instrument under the threat of beating by their classmates.

"Done Bella!"

I look in the mirror and she has once again done a knock out job with my whole outfit. For my solo I'm wearing dark blue skin tight leather pants. So tight I had to go san undies. I'm also wearing a dark blue blouse that falls off both of my shoulders, my make up is dark and sexy with red lipstick with nails that match. My hair is pulled back into a high ponytail with soft curls. Alice also trained me in my four inch black killer heals from hell. Its amazing I haven't broken anything recently, but I've gotten pretty good at walking and even dancing in them.

"You look perfect Bella, your about to go on next. Now remember as soon as your song is over high tail it back here so we can do a quick change while the boy's put the instruments on the stage, that should give us about ten minutes top."

I nod dumbly at Alice, barely taking in anything she says after 'Bella your about to go on next'. I haven't seen the boys yet in their outfits, its been all hush-hush due to Alice. Alice then starts pushing me out of the room and towards the back stage entrance. I hear Newton finish up his Beer Barrel Polka followed by the most half hearted applause ever. Newton moves pass me but stops real quick to wish me luck before hurrying away. I ignore him as usual listening for my cue to go on stage. My music is pre-recorded except for my vocals I just hope I keep time and not fall on my ass.

"That was Michael Newton ladies and gents!" Mr. Wagner is the announcer, "Before we bring out the next act I would like tell the audience what a treat it will be to hear from the next two acts. From what I heard you all will be amazed by these kids talent."

I'm stunned, I hope we live up to the hype, how could he know? No one knows what were going to perform tonight until right before the contest when we gave them the information for announcements.

"So that said," Mr. Wagner continues "We have Isabella Swan performing

_Teenage Dream by Katy Perry."_

I take a deep breath and head out onto the stage and Mr. Wagner hands me the microphone. I get center stage and nod at the sound board person, who happens to be Chess Club Eric, to start my CD. I scan the crowd looking for Edward. He promised to watch my performance. I finally lock on his eyes, he is standing all the way in the back but I still can't see his outfit, but at least I can see his eyes and they tell me all I need to know. I keep my eye's locked with his when I begin to sing and move across the stage.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_[Chorus]_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_[Chorus]_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_[Chorus]_

_Yoooouuu_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

I finish up the song and bow to the crowd, I quickly notice I had a standing ovation. I don't have time to bask under the applause because a certain five foot nothing vampire will kick my ass if I don't get back to the 'dressing room' quickly.

I quickly got out of the **now** really hot feeling leather pants. Alice threw me a blue leather thong to put on followed by a mini-mini blue leather skirt. I already had on a dark blue leather corset so I at least didn't have to fight to put that on right now since that alone takes twenty minutes with all the pulling and tying off. I pulled on black thigh high leather boots and then sat down in the chair to let Alice do her magic quickly. I noticed Rose enter and quickly change into her outfit which was just like mine but in red. I tell you she look fucking hot, I was almost debating changing teams for a second there.

"Queenie, girl you look so hot, I don't know how we are going to keep Emmett behind the drums."

"Not looking to shabby yourself Swanie." Rose checks her make-up real quick and comes over and does my hair while Alice fixes my make-up. The dynamic duo were done in less than a minute. Alice made my eyes a bit darker and used a dark color red on my lips, while Rose teased my hair out so I look like I just got fucked good.

"You two just amaze me, you know how much money you could make just doing movie work?"

"Na, that won't be as much fun, its only fun when its with someone you care about." Rose took a step back to admire her work.

"Okay you two go meet up with the guys backstage, I need to get to the light board and make sure it runs perfect."

Both Rose and I give her a mock salute and head to the backstage area, while Alice runs to the lighting board. With Alice running the show there is no way anything could go wrong, she would see it first.

Rose and I open the door to the backstage and are greeted with a sight that almost brought me to my knees. I see Edward in tight black leather pants and a matching tight leather vest, with combat boots. He is sex on a stick. Edward comes up to me and puts his finger under my chin and closes my mouth which I didn't realize had popped open.

"Careful love, you don't want to catch flies?" He grins at me.

"Edward, I thought Rose was hot, but baby your are scorching!" I give him a quick kiss on the lips, I don't want Alice after me for ruining my make-up. I glance over and see the rest of the boys are dressed the same. We hear Mr. Wagner to make our introductions, everyone moves to their spots on the stage. Unlike my pervious performance minutes ago this one will be done with the curtain's open. I give Edward another quick kiss and he moves over to the piano. Emmett is on drums, Jasper on lead guitar and Rose is bass.

"Our last act tonight is one band I can't wait to hear more from, the members are, Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen. With an original song called _Bring me to life_ I now give you Eternity!"

The curtains open and Edward begins to play a short intro to the song while under a solo spot. I beginning singing just off stage.

(**Edward in bold**)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

I walk out to the end of the piano looking at Edward.

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

I turn to the audience while at the same time Alice hit's the spots directed towards the audience and flashes them on real quick.

_**Wake me up**_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_**I can't wake up**_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_**Save me**_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

I move to the center of the stage and start head banging and pumping my right fist in the air.

_**Wake me up**_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_**I can't wake up**_

_(Before I come undone)_

_**Save me**_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

I walk slowly back towards Edward. I glance and see Emmett just wailing on the drums like a possessed….well vampire, I grin at him real quick, he grins and winks back.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

I turn back towards the audience fully just as Alice flashes the lights again and I begin to head bang and walk across the stage making sure to make eye contact with the judges in the front.

_**Wake me up**_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_**I can't wake up**_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_**Save me**_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_**Wake me up**_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_**I can't wake up**_

_(Before I come undone)_

_**Save me**_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

I turn back towards the piano and climb up using steps I knew one of the boys had placed there. I move down onto my knees facing Edward, so he is getting a good shot at my thong. He begins to sing to me.

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

_Bring me to life_

I slowly move towards him, while keeping time with the beat of the music with my moves. Edward kicks the bench back and stands up still playing. I feel the vibrations from the notes being played on the piano go up my knees right to my core. Some how we are going to do it on a player piano, I decided here and now.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

I finally get close enough to reach out and touch him, he begins playing the piano using one hand while he reaches out and touches my cheek, with so much love and excitement in his eyes.

_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul**_

_Don't let me die here_

_**There must be something more**_

Edward stops playing and grabs me off the piano then quickly grabbing the mike from the piano he has been singing into and slowly follows me to center stage. I fist pump my hand in the air and begin the final chorus.

_Bring me to life_

Edward slowly starts advancing to me, keeping me locked into his gaze until he is right in front of me.

_**Wake me up**_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_**I can't wake up**_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_**Save me**_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_**Wake me up**_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_**I can't wake up**_

_(Before I come undone)_

_**Save me**_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

Edward grabs my hips with both of his hands, I move my mike in front of us so we can share it.

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

He lowers his head into my shoulder bringing me closer to him while I sing the last line.

_Bring me to life_

As soon as I let go of the last note Edward crashes his lips down on mine, I grab his hair pulling on it tightly. It's like we are in our own private bubble, it wasn't until he pulled away that I hear the roar of the crowd.

_**Shit, I forgot where we were.**_

I hear Edward chuckle beside me, while Rose, Emmett and Jasper join the two of us front and center the boys bow while Rose and I curtsy.

Mr. Wagner comes out and I had my mike to him. "I told you ladies and gentlemen you were in for a treat didn't I?" He steps back and claps along with the audience that still hasn't let up. I scan and see Ma and Pa Cullen, Kitty, Thomas, Charlie, Tanya and Kate whistling and clapping the loudest. I spot Alice backstage and motion for her to come on over, it would have been a flop without her.

Alice comes out grabs Jasper's hand and we bow once more.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Wagner tries to quiet the crowd down, "While the judges make their decisions maybe we can get Eternity to do a few more songs for us." The crowd starts yelling encore, "What do you guys say?" Mr. Wagner turns to us with a hopeful look.

I look at the others before deciding, "Sure why not?" I smile at the audience.

We return to our places and belt out both _Take over me, _followed by _My Immortal._

When I sing _My Immortal _I'm on top of the piano once again singing the whole song to Edward, by the end of it I find myself once again in Edwards embrace.

"I love you" He whispers in my ear while slowly bringing his finger slowly up the center of my chest, leaving behind a heat trail. How in the hell that happens to me while his skin is so cold is beyond reason.

The crowd is going nuts and wants more from us but Mr. Wagner comes out and announces that the Judges have reached their decision. We all go backstage with the other acts, getting congrats and back pats from people gathered there. One freshman girl got the courage up to ask for the bands autograph. She handed us the program for the evening and we all signed and handed it back to her.

Alice is bouncing away, "Our first autograph!"

I laugh at Alice, "Most likely our last."

Alice looks up at me, "I wouldn't be so sure of that Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"Not going to tell you." she teases while she walks over to Jasper who is standing off the side, he is having a hard time pressed in this small backstage space with all the humans.

I yell after her "Remember Alice sharing is caring!" I just hear Alice's wind chime sounding giggle.

We hear Mr. Wagner's voice behind us and we turn to await the announcement.

"Alright, lets get started, in third place, Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber"

The crowd claps while Jessica and Angela make their way to Mr. Wagner. He hands them a gift certificate from a Port Angela's day spa.

"In second place, Isabella Swan."

I kiss Edward on the cheek while he mumbles congratulations in my ear while I make my way to Mr. Wagner. I wave at the crowd and he hands me an envelope that says the contents are a gift certificate to Macy's. I'm starting to wonder if the Cullen's financed the prizes.

I move over to stand next to Jessica and Angela, we give each other a group hug.

"The first place winner of six tickets to see _Paramore_, three bedroom hotel suite at The Edgewater hotel plus all meals included goes to…" Mr. Wagner drawing out the crowds anticipation, "ETERNITY!"

The crowd is up on their feet yelling and cheering while the rest of the band come out and joins me on stage, I run as fast as I can in my killer boots and launch myself onto Edward wrapping my legs around his waist while he carries me back to the front of the stage.

Mr. Wagner thanks everyone for coming out, and promotes that video will be available for purchase for those who want it.

I look at the group of us before leaving stage, "Thank you all for a dream come true tonight. I've always wanted to do this and I couldn't of done it all without all of you."

Emmett yells group hug and we all grab onto each other just laughing and enjoying our victory.

_Thanks for all of you who are continuing to read and review my little story here. This is the first time in this story I try to use stage direction during a song, so please tell me how I did, and what I could of done differently, I would most greatly appreciate it._

_Beta-ed by kittyfiction2008_

**Once again I don't own Twilight or any Evanescence songs, Katy Perry music nor Joan Jett music.**


	49. Chapter 49: Halloween

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, I do own a Edward Pillow**

**Chapter 49**

**Halloween**

"Have you called your Aunt Rebbie yet to wish her a Happy Birthday, Kitty?"

Today is Halloween, one of my favorite days of the year but also the birthday of my beloved sister Rebbie. Without her help in my childhood I shudder on how I would of turned out. Rebbie was more of a mother to me than my own mother. Ten years older than me I thought she walked on water when I was little. Even when my mother threw her out of the house when I was six she would sneak back in once or twice a week after school to see after me. Even though she was able to escape our house of horrors, I never held it against Rebbie for not taking me with her. Even at the age of six I knew that was impossible to do.

Kitty is sitting on my bed looking at her costume for tonight's Halloween party Alice is holding at the Cullen's house. Alice has invited all of the junior and senior classes, which means in the end the whole school will most likely show up and see the elusive Cullen house. I'm really looking forward to this party, mainly because I can get lost in the crowd unlike a more intimate party of just family.

"Not yet, but I will in a few." Kitty picks up her costume and looks at me in shock, "How in the hell is Alice expecting me to show up in this strap of material and keep my stuff from bustin` out?"

Kitty is going as a cat. Alice's brilliant idea of course, she picked out all of our costumes this year. This isn't the first time Kitty has gone as a cat, but usually the costume covered more skin that this thing. The costume consists of two main pieces minus the tail and ears, it is leopard print bikini basically. Thomas is going as a big game hunter with a net.

Kitty's friends started showing up yesterday from Sultan. Kristin, KJ, Kelsey, Jennifer and Chelsea. The Cullens rented out the only motel in Forks for the weekend for our out of town guests. Kitty is happy to finally introduce Thomas to her friends. Kitty moved here just a few weeks ago after being accepted at Forks Elementary for her TA internship. Of course she moved into the Cullen house and if I play my cards right I will be right behind her. I end up spending more than half my time at the Cullen's now. Being around Charlie and Tanya gets on my nerves, they never let up. I'm beginning to wonder if Tanya will let Charlie in on the Cullen's dirty little secret, but if she does I want to be at least five states away at that time. I think Charlie will flip out at first.

Back to the matter at hand.

"Kitty did I ever tell you my Halloween story that your Aunt Rebbie told me when I was seven?"

Kitty looks away from her costume and shakes her head no at me.

"I didn't think so. It was Halloween night and we just got back from Trick or Treating. It was one of the few days my mother allowed Rebbie to be around me. We lived in a three story Victorian house. It was huge, it had a wrap around porch, a balcony on the third floor that overlooked the town, a swimming pool in the backyard. It had parlor, front room, dining room that could seat sixteen, family room, den, library, a full bathroom, full chefs kitchen on the first floor alone. Four bedrooms and two baths on the second floor, and three more bedrooms on the third floor. It had a rear staircase as well as a full basement. It was also had three huge stain glass windows throughout the house."

"Wow, mom you never told me that."

"It was a beautiful house despite what went on in the inside. On the front porch there was a swing. That night your Aunt and I were just sitting there watching the full moon as a shadow crossed in front of it. It looked like a witch on a broomstick. Your aunt turned to me and said 'I'm a witch Charley.' Just like that. I remember looking up at her in awe, I mean she wouldn't lie to me like that I remember thinking." I laugh at the memory and well as Kitty. "I never doubted her. It made sense to me at the time, she was born on Halloween how could it not be true. You know how long I believed that?"

Kitty shakes her head at me with a grin on her face.

"I was twelve Kitty, I'm not kidding, twelve." I double over in laughter. "I never told her my belief in her until her thirty fifth birthday. To say she was shocked I remembered that story, she actually felt bad for leading me on that way. I told her she shouldn't feel like that. Her little story that night helped me through some of my darkest times. Deep down I knew it wasn't true, just like Santa and the Easter bunny, but there was still that small glimmer of hope that she was. It is one of my greatest childhood memories, because of that is why I loved Halloween so much."

Kitty is now rolling around in laughter, "I can't believe you brought that story mommy!"

"I know, I know, I was lame."

Kitty shakes her head at me, "No not lame, imaginative yes, but not lame."

I look at her sternly, "No Kitty it was lame, but it doesn't matter if it was its still a great story."

"Well I'm going to run through the shower so we can head over to the Cullen's for torture time with Alice. I promise to call Aunt Rebbie when you run through the shower yourself" Kitty gets up and heads to the bathroom. I still haven't got a clue to what I'm wearing yet, but knowing Alice it will be embarrassing to me.

=S.F.=

"Alice you got to be kidding me, I'm not parading around in my underwear all night!"

Alice has decided for six of us to go as the cast from Rocky Horror. Myself being Janet wearing nothing but a half slip, nylons with garters and a bra, Edward going as Brad in a white t-shirt and boxers. Edward and I both put our feet down about him wearing tighty whiteys. Alice of course tried the old pout trick with us, but we didn't budge. I don't want these teenage girls to even get an idea how well endowed Edward is.

"Your going to wear it Bella, and your going to do great." Alice comments while styling my hair because I refused to wear the 'Janet' wig. I want my hair available for coverage purposes since it goes down to my lower back now.

I roll my eyes and let her do her work.

Rose comes in the room, wearing rainbow striped glittery short shorts, with a matching rainbow halter top. She is tugging on her gold sparkly jacket with top hat that matches. She is fussing with the red wig that Alice insisted she wear. "Alice I'm going to effin' kill you! This wig itches like a SOB!"

Alice ignores Rose while she continues with my make-up now. I think I hear her mumble, bitch, bitch, bitch under her breath but I'm not sure.

"Rosie can you oil me up?" Emmett comes in wearing the tiniest gold Speedo ever made, holding a bottle of baby oil. I can't believe Emmett agreed to go as Rocky. No I can believe it, it's Emmett after all.

"I'M BLIND!" I scream and shut my eyes.

"If I knew this is how I could keep your eyes close while I do your make up I would of put Emmett in a Speedo months ago." Alice laughs. I internally roll my eyes at her comment, but keep my mouth closed on that subject. I can only think she would try that in the future. "Done!" Alice exclaims.

"Great! Now if you don't mind I'm going to go find Edward." I get up from my chair, keeping my eyes derived from Emmett's golden ticket area and head out the door up to my room on the third floor.

When I reach the stairs I run into Jasper, he is dressed like Riff-Raff and he pulls it off beautifully. Jasper looks like he stepped out of a turn of a century time machine. He is wearing black slacks and top coat with an mostly open white shirt, with a wig that makes him appear he is balding on top but long blond hair along the sides and back. I'm waiting for Tim Curry to step out any minute and break into the time warp.

"Wow Jasper, way to work the Riff!"

"Why thank you." He replies in a dead on impersonation of Richard O'Brian.

"Your wife is in your bedroom watching Emmett get oiled up."

I go pass Jasper and head up the stairs to my room. I walk in and see Edward in nothing but blue boxers and I loose all thought.

"Whoa."

Edward smirks at me, "See something you like?"

"Mmm, yes, everything." I move over to him and begin to kiss his chest.

"I think I like this costume on you, love." Edward leans down and I feel his nose trace up and down my neck as he breathes in my scent before taking my earlobe into his mouth and suckling on it before releasing it. "But I much rather see you out of it."

I moan lowly at him and try to climb him.

"Quit it up there you two and get down here now! Our guests will start to arrive in five minutes!" I hear from below us from Magenta aka Alice herself.

I remove myself from Edward and take a step back while he puts on his white t-shirt and tube socks. We leave our room and make the journey down to the main room.

Alice has outdone herself for this party. There were cob-webs hanging everywhere, black lighting around the room is making it glow. There were fog machines around the room working overtime because I can't even see the floor, its like walking on a cloud. Exactly not the thing I want, knowing how vertically challenged I can be when I can see the floor. Its going to be a nightmare. There were strobe lights that flashed every few minutes from different parts of the house so it seemed lighting was all around use. There was a CD playing spooky sounds from hidden speakers place not only around inside the house but also outside. The boys strung orange and black lights up and down the driveway to lead the guests here as well as tombstones and skeletons, dressed as vampires no less, on the road in. The refreshment table was a old school coffin, the kind you would see in a Dracula movie. With all the furniture moved out of the living room it made it into one big dance floor complete with a DJ booth and a disco ball hung from the rafters. The family room off the main living room was converted into a chat lounge with seating all around. From what I understand the boys have been given the duty of guard shifts so no one goes to the upper levels of the house. I don't blame them, I wouldn't trust teenagers either. The backyard is also lit up with black and orange lights along with a refreshment tent out there also. It's a clear night in Forks, so the full moon is like a large nightlight tonight.

The door bell just rang and I watched Alice in her Magenta maid outfit and big black bushy wig prance to the front door and open it.

"Chief!" Charlie has shown up wearing, surprise, surprise a cop uniform. Alice goes to the bottom of the stairs and calls Tanya.

Tanya comes slowly down the stairs wearing the shortest prison outfit ever made. It barely covers her ass. "Charlie!" Tanya takes the last few steps quickly then seductively walks over to Charlie and plants a wet one on him.

Charlie sputters a welcome to Tanya and takes him over to the coffin of food table.

"Wow, that was just wrong to watch. Even though he isn't my Dad it's still creepy to watch for some reason." I shudder.

=S.F.=

Before long the party was in full swing. Just as I predicted the it seems not only the whole high school show up but most of the town of Forks. It's wall to wall people. It seems every half hour the Time Warp was played and Alice forces us to get on the dance floor and perform it. The funniest thing is Kate came as Dr. Frank-n-Furter, at least she was able to fill out the corset, but the bad black perm wig she wore looked horrible, she was still able to make it work.

I finally met up with Kitty with Thomas hanging outside with her friends. Kelsey and Kristin came as Sally and Jack from the Nightmare Before Christmas, Jennifer and KJ came as The Cheshire Cat and Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and Chelsea came as Snape, wand and all. We were laughing and joking about some of the other's costumes when Carlisle and Esme walked in. Carlisle dressed as a Doctor, and Esme in a sexy nurse outfit. Once again, not my parents but still got an eww feeling imagining what will go on later between those two.

I lean over and whisper to Kitty, "Guess Carlisle is going to be playing doctor tonight."

Kitty looks over at the duo and smirks, "Maybe she just wants her temputure taken?"

I look back at Kitty and smirk back at her, "I wonder if it will be oral or if he wants an more accurate internal temputure?"

That's when the whole group busted out laughing.

I heard the next song queue up and know I'm about to be drug to the dance floor by my daughter and her friends. For some reason these girls like to dance to Katy Perry's _I Kissed A Girl_. Kitty grabs my arm and we pass Alice and Rose. I quickly grabbed Alice's hand, in turn she grabbed Rose's and soon the nine of us are in the middle of the dance floor bumping and grinding into each other. I had Alice in front of me, Rose behind me there wasn't even enough space to pass a sheet of notebook paper between us. It got to the second _'I kiss a girl' _chorus and Rose put her hands on my hips spun me around and then planted a kiss on my lips. Before that even had a chance to register on my brain, I was spun once more and was being kissed by Alice.

I was stunned, mainly because I kissed two girls and I liked it. Wow. Not that I really went for girls but it was nice. Who knew they used cherry lipstick? I looked over at were the boys were standing off the dance floor and they all looked shocked. The girls and I continued dancing and feeling each other up, in a nice way, no boob grabbin' or anything. Just hip touches and such. Right before the song is over our men joined us. Edward spun me towards his chest. Now my back is up against his chest and I can feel his arousal firmly on my lower back.

Something tells me, when I kissed a girl, he liked it.

He slowly moves his hands up and down my sides in a sensual teasing way. Just when we were getting into the groove, I feel Edward go tense. I turn around and look at Edward. Edward's head whips towards Alice. I see Alice look at Edward in fear.

"What's wrong?" I look at Edward and then Alice neither of them moving.

Edward looks down at me, "Our futures just went black."

=S.F.=

_I want to thank KJ, Kristin, Jennifer, Chelsea, and Kelsey for allowing me to use their names in my story. _

_The Halloween story from Char/Bella is a true story, and I needed to share that with you all. _

_Thank you all once again for reading and reviewing my story._

_Betaed: kittyfiction2008_


	50. Chapter 50: A brief history lesson

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own 2 Cullen Crest Hats**

**Chapter 50**

**A brief history lesson while waiting**

_Previously in Soul Fusion,_

_He slowly moves his hands up and down my sides in a sensual teasing way. Just when we were getting into the groove, I feel Edward go tense. I turn around and look at Edward. Edward's head whips towards Alice. I see Alice look at Edward in fear._

"_What's wrong?" I look at Edward and then Alice neither of them moving._

_Edward looks down at me, "Our futures just went black."_

=S.F.=

"Black? Did our whole future go black or just now?" I question Alice.

"Hold on, lets get out of the middle of the dance floor." Edward pulls me off the floor and too the kitchen. Quickly the rest of the Cullen's and the Denali's join us. "It's the wolves, they are coming here."

Edward looks at Carlisle and then nods.

"I think we should leave the ladies in the house while we meet up with the wolves." Carlisle tells us while looking towards the backyard.

"What? Why are they even here?" Rose growls. No love loss there for the wolves as far as Rose is concerned.

"They have a message, I can hear them." Edward suddenly says, "They will meet us in the back by the river, away from our human guests."

"How many are there?" Jasper asks. No doubt thinking up strategic ways to defeat the wolves if they are hostile.

"Three," Edward is quiet for a moment, "Sam, Paul and Jared. They are highly agitated, but not from us. Something has got them in a fighting mood."

Carlisle turns around and addresses us, "Ladies, why don't you stay inside with the guest. We shouldn't be far enough away so you can listen in with the conversation. Just stay here and keep everyone else protected while we go and try to find out what is going on." Carlisle said this in tone that means don't fight me with this or else.

The girls all nod before the gentlemen excuse themselves and disappear out the back door of the house. The rest of us go back out to the living room and take a position next to the large windows facing the backyard. I look out and see the men clear the crowd and make it to the edge of the woods. Edward looks back, I smile at him hoping he can see me before he follows the others into the woods.

We try to hold a normal conversation while we wait, but the stress is getting to me. I excuse myself from the others and retreat to my bedroom upstairs. I plop down on my bed and close my eyes, listening to the frantic beat from music coming from below. I try not to imagine what might be happening in the woods, but it's hard not to since I know exactly the type of damage the wolves can do to vampires.

I don't know how long I was laying there before I felt the bed shift beside me. I open up my eyes and see Edward's looking back at me.

I shift myself up on one elbow to look at him fully in the face, "So, what did they want?"

Edward leans over and gives me a kiss before saying anything, "It was a warning. The wolves stopped three vampires coming onto La Push lands and came over to see if they were friends of ours."

"Where they?"

"Not directly." Edward says cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean? Not directly?"

"It means it was the Volturi."

My eyes go huge and a bolt up from the bed, "What the fuck are they doing here?"

"We don't know love," Edward grabs my shoulders and softly pushes me down back onto the bed and hovers over me, "It could be just a social visit, but we won't know unless they come into my range. I've already talked to Alice and she is now looking into those three's futures."

"Do you know which three it was?"

Edward sighs and closes his eyes, "Two I recognized in Sam's thoughts the third I didn't."

"Who did you know?"

"Jane and Alec."

Fuck, twiddle pain and twiddle numb.

"Alright, two of the worse. What did the third one look like?"

"He was large like Emmett, but very hard looking. The guy looks like he never had a fun day in his life. He has short black hair and the red eyes of course."

Oh shit, Dimitri!

"I think I know who the third one is, Edward." I take in a deep breath, "It was most likely Dimitri, he is a highly skilled tracker, better than James. He is able to tune in to where ever you are once he gets your minds, frequency, I guess you could call it. It won't work on me though I know that much."

"How?…" Edward thinks for a moment "The book."

I nod, "Yes, the book and it hasn't steered us wrong yet."

I curl up into Edward's side and take a deep breath in of his lemony goodness scent. "You think they will come here?"

"I don't know, love, but we are setting up patrol's with the wolves. We asked them not to attack them, that will only make more trouble for us."

"I hope they don't come knocking tonight, I would hate for anyone to get hurt."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Alice would see it anyway. The last thing they would want is attention, and when you have most of the town in your house and something happens news will get out."

I hadn't thought of it that way. We stayed in our room until Alice came to get us to see the guest out. The party was breaking up and we needed to start our good-byes to the guests.

=S.F.=

After everyone left and Thomas took Kitty's friends back to the motel we sat down and had a meeting.

Carlisle briefed all of us on what transpired in the woods with the wolves and the plan for patrols. Jasper felt best case scenario would meeting them away from the house. Kitty's and mine scent is pretty much all over this house and it would be hard to discount why ours was so strong.

Alice freezes again and her eye's glaze over, "We'll meet them in the baseball field in two hours. Only Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Edward and I are there. They must not know Tanya and Kate are with us, and they surely don't know about Thomas being here."

"Good, maybe we can get this resolved tonight." Carlisle contemplates for a moment before continuing. "Kate and Thomas stay here with the girls, Tanya go stay with the Chief. That way everyone is protected."

I feel better that the Charlie will be looked after, I'm happy he had to leave the party early he was called in for a trick or treat prank that went overboard at the high school. Turns out TP and Silly string is a thing of my youth, now its M-80's and spray paint. Charlie was going to meet Tanya back at the house in a bit anyway.

"So we doing the lockdown thing again like we did with James's coven?" I ask.

"Yes, Bella just to be on the safe side. We really need to appear normal to them."

I look at Carlisle and quirk an eyebrow, "You'll never be normal to them, your veggies."

I lived to see the day Carlisle Cullen rolled his eyes at me, mark the calendar!

=S.F.=

After the original Cullen's left, with a cover story of playing football in the field for the reason they are out there. They want to be careful in revealing the gifts of the family to any of the Italians. After Tanya left, Kate secured the house with the metal shutters then we just hunkered down. Neither Kitty or I could sleep even though its been one long friggin' day. So we sat in the family room waiting since all the furniture for the living room is in storage because of the party. Since we weren't sleeping we started taking about Vampire history with Kate and Thomas.

What we found out about The lost colony of Roanoke one of the original United States colonies and we were shocked.

"You mean the Roanoke colony disappeared because of a vampire attack?" I couldn't believe it. I thought it was due to lack of supplies from England for three years.

"Yep, Tanya and I met one of the vampires that was in on that attack. They said it was too easy to get all the human's since the English basically were in a fort to protect themselves from the Indians. When in reality if they trusted their fellow human beings more some may have survived."

"Now did the Volturi go after them?" Kitty asks while curled up into Thomas's side.

Thomas answers this one, "No, I've met one of them too during my travels. Unlike mass communications and more humans now, back then it was easily played off as one of those things. Just another mystery like the Bermuda Triangle or Big Foot."

"I've even heard that John Smith survived and changed, but another human took over his life for him." Kate adds while picking up around the room. "Human's can be such messy creatures." she mumbles while picking up half a pizza slice wedged in a couch cushion.

"Where you around for the major Southern Vampire Wars?" Now this is something I want to know more about. I still haven't talked to Jasper about his time with Maria, mainly due to opening old wounds. I figure if I give him time he will open up that time in his life with me.

Thomas gets a pained far away look before he speaks again. "I was around, but I stayed in the north, I really didn't want to get mixed up with that or the war between the states. But I do know what went on down there, the vampire grapevine is very open. Being the type of reader I am, I know when someone is lying, telling the truth."

"So tell me something," I look at Thomas, "These army's like Maria built up, they had high turnover rates, correct?"

Thomas nods, "Yes. Maria had one of the largest army's out there, but during a battle they would lose twenty to forty percent of their fighters and would need require new members."

"How many in the average army?"

"It could be as little as ten or as much as a hundred. I know at one time Maria had over hundred and fifty, that is why she won more of the territory battles. Her army was so big that the odds were in her favor. The downside is the more newborns you have the harder it was to control them. You would need older more controlled vampires to keep them from killing each other. One of the reason's Maria was so successful was because of Jasper being able to keep the troops calm. After he left I know her army size went down drastically because she couldn't control that many anymore."

"Did you know Jasper back then?"

Thomas shakes his head no. "Nope, but I've heard stories about a Major in the southern wars who was a force to be behold. After meeting him the stories of his fighting, his commanding present, his tactile mind are all true."

Thomas continued to tell us stories of his past. How he has attended every Presidential Inauguration since he's been changed. The famous people he has met including, Winston Churchill and Queen Victoria. After about two hours, Kate's phone rang she answered it real quick then hung up.

"They are on the way back, all went well." You can feel the collective sigh of relief go through the four of us. Kate quickly calls Tanya and tells her it's all clear before going over and unlocking the house.

Fifteen minutes later, we hear the front door open and a booming voice yell, "Honey I'm home!"

Kitty and I rush out to greet everyone and I'm swept up into my favorite icy arms with a kiss.

I giggle at Edward and throw my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist. "I missed you." I cry into his shirt. "I was so scared they would find out about your gifts and take you by force."

Carlisle come in behind us and clamps a hand down on Edward's shoulder. "Lets sit so we can discuss what happened."

We all make our way into the family room and find spots to sit. I curl up onto Edwards lap and nuzzle up to his neck. I can't think of a better place to be. Carlisle stands up and begins telling us what happened out at the field.

When they got to the field, they started to play like Alice told them to. After about forty-five minutes, Alec, Jane and Demitri showed up. Carlisle introduced the family and made polite conversation. They only stayed for an hour before saying goodbye and heading back to Italy. After they were well out of earshot Edward informed them that the trio was very wary of us. Due to our eye color, which they found unnatural, but also how little Carlisle would reveal about his family. But mostly they played that off on our diet making them a bit queer in their eyes.

"We are still under their radar we think, and hopefully this visit will be a good thing. But just in case Alice is watching the Volturi a lot closer now." Carlisle finishes.

I really hope he is right.

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_

_Beta-ed by kittyfiction2008_


	51. Chapter 51: Florida Reflections

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own Twilight band-aids**

**Chapter 51**

**Florida Reflections**

"God I hate Florida!" I grumble as Kitty and I exit our airplane. Since after the attack by Lauren I promised Renee I would come down for Thanksgiving I couldn't back out. I was going to take Edward but Alice forecasted it would be sunny the whole time my visit down here. Alice saw that Renee would quickly become suspicious if Edward never went out during the day. So I invited Kitty and maybe we could get over to Orlando and go to Universal Studios to the Harry Potter theme park that opened last year.

"Do you even know what Renee looks like?"

"Yeah, got a few pictures I found in my purse. I shouldn't have a problem picking her out, she really does look a lot like me except her hair is a bit lighter and she has blue eyes instead of brown."

"Well that is one worry taken care of."

"One less worry is one less worry in my book, I'm just hoping she doesn't want to go too far down memory lane with me otherwise I'm fucking screwed."

We exit the secured area of the airport and head for baggage claim. I stumble onto the escalator to baggage claim with Kitty's snickering behind me. I swear that girl just loves that I have become; so much more clumsy. I was no graceful being before this life, but its like I'm three times more klutzy now.

"You better stop that snickering girl or I will curse you!"

"Don't you 'curse me" every thirty seconds?" Kitty giggles

I roll my eyes at her, "Fine want to be cute about it here it goes…I curse you to have children JUST LIKE YOU!" I push my finger into her chest.

That brought on just a fit a snort and giggles from Kitty. She is just loosing it I think, maybe this whole supernatural world is finally brain fried her. Just as we reach the bottom of the escalator I spot Renee and Phil. I wave at them but they had a weird look on their faces. Shit, one look and Renee knows I'm not her daughter.

Wait she isn't looking at me she is looking at Kitty. I allow my eyes return to Kitty and know why. Kitty has tears coming down her face and in between snorts and giggles I find out why.

"Mom….snort…that….giggle….snort….was….just…too…giggle…funny…snort. You….giggle…cursed….fit of snort and giggles …me….giggle…..everyday…..giggle….before…also…giggle."

"Stop it Kitty, Renee is freaking out." I slap her arm, "Your going to blow my cover!" Hissing at her. Kitty quickly tries but fails to recover before Renee and Phil reach us.

"Bella!" I hear as Renee breaks through the crowd to me with Phil in tow. Renee grabs me into a hug and starts kissing my face. Now I'm trying real hard to not freak out, I'm not used to this and freeze. Renee picks this up right away. "Bella baby, what's wrong?"

I start to return her hug and reassure her, "Nothing Re..Mom, I was just startled that's all." I pull back and smile at her.

Renee closely examines my face and then quirks her right eyebrow at me. "Are you sure baby? Something seems different about you, I just can't put my finger on it."

I just shrug my shoulders, "I guess it's just me growing up Mom, I've been through a lot since the last time I've seen you."

I look into her eyes and see the guilty and hurt look. Fuck I didn't want to do that, I just wanted to push her in the wrong direction. I try to save the conversation by introducing Kitty.

I take a deep breath, "Anyway Mom, this is Katrina Zimmermann. She has become one of my best friends in Forks." I point to Kitty, who still has tear tracks going down her face. I pull Kitty to my side. "Kitty this is my Mom, Renee Dwyer, and my step-dad Phil Dwyer."

Kitty says hello them both and shakes their hands. "Hi Mrs. Dwyer, Mr. Dwyer. It's so nice for you to welcome me in your home this holiday." Well, who knew she remembered her manners even through that giggle snort fit?

"It's Renee dear," she hugs Kitty, "Is this your first time in Florida?" She asks Kitty.

"No, I lived here for about two years when I was very little."

Renee's eyes light up, "Here in Jacksonville?"

Kitty shakes her head no. "Fort Myers, I don't remember much other than the heat and the bugs. We don't have fire ants up in Seattle thank god."

We walked towards the baggage carrousel and waited for our luggage to appear behind the magic door.

"So Mom, did you get everything I asked so I could make Thanksgiving dinner?" I sent a list to Renee last weekend. I knew I was going to have to cook, which I don't mind since I love cooking for Thanksgiving. Huh, I just realized this will be my last Thanksgiving as a human. It feels really weird now I think about it. Do I really want to give up Turkey and pumpkin pie? I shook that thought off and decided to eat more turkey for the next few months.

"Yes, baby. I found everything."

"Did you remember the cranberries?"

"Yes."

"Pie shells?"

"Yes"

"Gravy?"

Renee is now getting really annoyed with me. "YES!"

"Eggs?"

"YES!…oh wait no I forgot." Renee's face turns bright red. Phil and Kitty grab our luggage and we make our way to their car. On the drive back to their home we made small talk about the differences between Florida and Washington. Renee was praising the never ending sunshine. While I was saying that at least in Washington you didn't have to chew the air because of high humid. That stumped Renee to no end.

"How can you say that Bella, it rains almost all the time in Forks."

"Yes it rains, but it's still dry, the air is still dry. You don't feel like your drowning like down here. When I got off the plane it felt like a ten pound weight had been pushed into my lungs. Plus, it smells a bit funny down here."

Renee sniffs the air, "Your just not used to living in a highly populated area anymore Bella. There are just more cars and people that's all."

Like that makes any sense. I let it drop and realized I forgot to text Edward when we landed. I pull out my purse and turn my phone back on. Once it powers on I see I have twenty text messages, fifteen from Edward and five from Chuck. Oh, shit what happened since we left this morning. All the messages said to call as soon as possible. I look over at Kitty and she has also pulled out her phone. Kitty leans over and whispers in my ear, "I've gotten almost thirty text messages from Dad, Sammy, Rebbie and Thomas."

"Kitty call your dad."

Kitty dials her dad quickly.

"Daddy? What's wrong." Kitty looks as scared as I feel, there is only a few reasons why he would leave so many messages and none of them good. "She is right next to me, why?"

Kitty then hands me the phone, I look at her and she is also puzzled.

"Chuck?"

"Hey Princess," his voice sounds off, like someone has died. NO NOT CHARLES! I feel my breathing pick up.

"What's wrong, is something wrong with Sammy or Charles? Please tell me they are okay." I feel myself breaking down and almost into a full blown panic attack.

"The boys are fine. Its your mother."

My mother, why would he be calling about her?

"What about her, she need money or did she show up again to cause trouble?" What did that bitch do now?

"She died a few hours ago."

I feel the phone slip from my fingers and fall back into the seat. Kitty picks up the phone from where it has fallen on the seat and I can hear her talking but not making out any words. I feel the car stop, I remembering getting out and helping with the bags. Renee showing us, our room. I know Renee is talking to me but I don't really respond but excuse myself saying the trip wore me out and I needed to lay down. I fall back onto the bed and stare at the ceiling. I feel Kitty come in and lay next to me.

"You okay Mommy?" I hear her timid voice ask.

"My mother is dead?"

"Yes, she was found in her wheelchair slumped over and not breathing in some seedy motel in North Fort Myers."

"She is dead, no more, worm food?"

"Yes."

"No longer living?"

"Mommy are you okay, your starting to worry me."

"I'm finally free." I whisper and then start crying. I'm not crying over the death of a woman that made my life a living hell. I'm crying about all that was truly lost. A loving relationship with a woman who was supposed to be your first and best friend while you walk through life. I cry for all the things she did to me out of malice and cruelty. I cry over all that could have been but she chose to not give a flying fuck. But most of all I just cry for her soul believe it or not. Where ever she is now I'm sure it isn't anywhere nice. I feel guilty, so guilty for one strong emotion. I'm joyful, not happy but joyful. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted from my heart.

I finally stop crying after fifteen minutes and begin to question Kitty. She tells me my mother was found by hotel staff slumped over in her wheelchair. Turns out since my death she had to have both feet amputated due to her diabetes. It most likely killed her, Kitty was told. Rebbie is coming down to help with things with Walt. Walt is my younger brother by three years. He was always a 'momma's boy' because that is how she wanted him to be. Poor Walt didn't have a chance, he bowed to her every whim no matter how many times she hurt him. When Walt and I were younger we were very close until I decided to cut her out of my life. He got angry with me and refused to talk to me after that. It sadden me but I had two chooses either my relationship with him or my family and I picked my family of course.

I finally called Edward. He asked if he needed to come down to be with me. I told him no, I was going to be just fine. I was only going to be here for four days. He asked if I was going to the funeral and I told him I don't know. Only if Kitty wanted to go we would drive down there, but at the moment I didn't have any plans. I have no need to be there.

After I got off the phone with Kitty and it only confirmed to me that we weren't going down to Fort Myers. Kitty isn't upset about her dying but still is sad for almost the same reason's I am.

I went back out to the kitchen and talked to Renee. I told her about Kitty's grandmother dying but they weren't close so she doesn't want to go down to the funeral.

**=S.F.=**

The rest of the long weekend went rather quickly. Thanksgiving was great. I made enough that Renee and Phil have leftovers now frozen in their freezer to last a week. We all went over to Universal Studios on the Friday after Thanksgiving and had a blast. We mailed a truck load of postcards to everyone we know so they would have the Hogsmead postage stamp on them. I even sent myself three.

I talked to Edward at least five times a day. I didn't realize how much it really hurt to be this far away from him. I know I will see him Sunday when he picks us up from the airport but the ache I feel in my heart is slowly tearing me apart it feels. I've asked Kitty and she feels the same way. I feel bad now having her come down with me but she shoo's me off on that notion saying she wanted to come with me.

Edward has spent this time down in Oregon with Daniel the Dom. He tells me he is learning a lot and is getting more excited about trying some things out for now. Just the thought of him trying anything out with me is enough for me to buy stock in Victoria's Secret because I will ruin panties as quick as I put them on if he keeps up this type of talking on the phone.

Edward tells me Esme wants to talk to us when I get back. They are planning the houses for our move to New York after our wedding. They have a large spread of land already with three houses one for each couple, and up before I joined the picture Edward always stayed with Carlisle and Esme.

As Kitty and I take our seats on the plane ride back, my thoughts are now on what will happen in the next few months. We have the concert to go to, then Christmas and New Years. I'm looking forward to the next coming weeks and hopefully by the first of the year I will be finally engaged.

=**S.F.**=

_I wasn't even going to write about the trip to Florida but I got news on February first my mother died. The same one from my story. I felt the need to write out my feelings and how I reacted. Some might think I'm a cold hearted bitch for not caring more but unless you've walked a mile in my shoes you don't know what your talking about. My only hope now is my relationship with my little brother will now start to get better again. _

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, I promise no real heavy stuff. _

_PumpkinMyKitty_


	52. Chapter 52: Sorry Charlie

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I did finally get my Xmas tree down.**

**Chapter 52**

**Sorry, Charlie**

My return to Forks was uneventful to say the least. No sooner did my butt land into the seat of the Volvo I crashed until right before we hit the outskirts of Forks. I told Edward sorry for not being much company for the trip home, but he just shrugged it off. After Edward dropped me home from the airport it was almost dinner time. Charlie arrived home just as I got our dinner finished. I prepared my homemade chicken fingers and French fries. I'm not normally a fan of deep fried foods but once ever so often will do no harm I believe.

I heard Charlie come in the front door and hang his holster up by the door and yell out a greeting to me.

"How was Florida Bells? Did you have a nice visit with your Mom?" Charlie asks while filling his plate with chicken and fries.

"Florida was good. Renee, is well Renee." I chuckled. I knew Charlie would understand. "How was your Thanksgiving? Did you get to go fishing like you hoped?"

"Yep, got some nice catches too. I got them in the deep freeze. I did see something unusual when I was coming back from fishing." Charlie gives me a sideways glance.

I look at Charlie confused, "What do you mean? Did you see a mermaid or something?" I joked

Charlie looks long at me then just turns back to his food, I think I hear him say "Or something."

I let the matter drop, my mind whirling on what is going on in Charlie's mind right now. I've never seen him act so weird. Something isn't right in the state of Swan.

We complete dinner in silence before Charlie excuses himself to the living room with beer in tow to watch Sports center most likely. I do the dishes quickly. I start a load of laundry before grabbing Deathly Hallows and join Charlie in the living room.

Just as I'm getting to the part where the trio are about to sneak into the Ministry of Magic I hear Charlie call my name a few times.

"Bella?"

I look up from my book, "Sorry Dad, I was just really into my book. Do you need something?"

"I want to talk to you Bells." Charlie then turns off the TV. I know now this is some serious shit if he is turning off ESPN.

I mark my place in my book and set it down on the coffee table. "Sure Dad. Is something wrong?"

"Remember I told you I saw something when coming back from fishing?"

"Umm…yeah." I look at him confused.

"When I was driving back from La Push, I saw…" Charlie just trails off, I hate when people do that. UGH!

I waited a moment before I spoke, "You saw?" I try to prompt him.

"You going to think I'm crazy Bella. I mean, I know what I saw. I know what I know. But I can't believe it, but I do believe it. I don't know what to tell you, but I feel I need to tell you." Okay, Charlie has now officially lost it. He is rambling.

"Slow down dude," The dude remark gets me a eyebrow quirk from Charlie. "Sorry, Dad, you were rambling there." I smiled up at him and move down the couch closer to Charlie. "Now slowly, tell me what you saw. I promise to try not to freak by anything you say."

Charlie stands up and begins pacing the room. ADD Charlie is a new one for me. I've never seen this man so worked up. Charlie turns to me and starts explaining what he saw. While driving back after two days of fishing on Old Quil's boat he saw a huge animal while driving back.

"Like a bear?" I have a funny feeling I know what or rather who he saw.

Charlie turns back to me, "No, it was much bigger than any bear I've ever seen. It was a wolf, a _huge_ wolf."

I feel myself stiffen up but relax myself before Charlie had a chance to see me. "Are you sure Dad? How big?"

"Big. That's not all. I started thinking that night about some old stories that Billy told me when we were younger."

"What kind of stories dad?" I hope I'm pulling off the dumb kid routine.

"Mostly tribal legends, like there is one about the Great Flood, another about the Three Wives," I know Charlie saw me stiffen then, that is the one that is totally vamped out, "and the Legend of the Cold Ones."

"Wow you think they would of come up with more interesting names." I try to make a joke out of it. I don't want to have this conversation with Charlie alone. I see Charlie is in no joking mood. I take a deep breath, "Sorry again, what about these stories that have you so worked up Dad?"

"It got me thinking, about the tribe and the Cullen's and the feud that is going on between them. A feud until Friday afternoon that I thought was all nonsense." Charlie then sits down next to me on the couch, "But now, I don't think they are all stories. I mean, I've noticed the different things about the Cullen's and Tanya. I used to think that they all suffered from the same medical condition that is why they stick together."

"What kind of things?"

"Haven't you noticed Bells? They are really cold, all of them even in the heat of summer. They all have the same eye color even though they aren't related, they are too graceful almost like they took dance all their lives. That boy Edward of yours its like he can almost read my mind!" Charlie gets back up and starts pacing back and for again. "I feel like I'm going crazy!"

I'm a loss for words. What in the hell do I do? I hear my phone tweet and pick it up. I got a message from Alice.

**Just tell him Bella, it will all be fine.**

"Sit down Dad and take some deep breaths."

Charlie sits down in his chair, his hands continue to run through his hair.

"What do you think the Cullen's or the tribe are dad?"

Charlie looks up at me with fear in his eyes, what that fear is for is unknown to me. "I think the Cullen's are the Cold Ones, and the tribe has wolves."

I stand up and look at Charlie, "There are things in this world you never knew could be real. But before I talk more you must understand you can't talk about this with anyone outside of the Cullen's or Tanya's family."

Charlie looks at me with question now in his eyes, "Bells?"

"Your correct in your thinking Charlie, the Cullens and Denali's are the Cold ones or what most people call them, vampires. There are young shape shifters on the lands of La Push that protect the tribe from vampires, that is their only job to protect the humans. I know of all of this dad, and we are safe with the Cullens. They only survive on animals, just like you and I. The only difference is we take the meat they just take the blood. Its been over fifty years since any of the Cullens have drunk human blood. Carlisle and Rosalie have never even drank from a human."

Charlie sits there for a bit kind of looking like he is dumbfounded. I find the hidden bottle of scotch in his old tackle box. Silly man never even attempt to hid crap from a woman, I scold him mentally. I pour him two fingers of scotch and bring it to him. I watch shocked as he grabs the glass from my hand, downs it then grabs the bottle from my other hand and pours himself another.

"Whoa, there daddy, you got to work in the morning." Don't want a hangover Chief, that wouldn't be good. He allows me to take the scotch bottle back while he holds on to his almost full glass.

Charlie takes a long sip of this drink then looks up at me. "How long Bells? How long have you known all about this?"

"Charlie, I've known all about this since before I got off that plane in January."

"How?"

I don't feel comfortable explaining the whole soul thing with him right now, he has had one too many jolts in the last few days. "I can't tell you right now, but I will. I promise." I look into his brown eyes begging him to understand. "I can tell you this, the Cullen's are good. Are you afraid of them?"

Charlie thinks for a moment, "No, not afraid of any of them, but I'm wary of Jasper sometimes."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, Jasper gives off that vibe sometimes, but he really is a sweetheart. He is just the newest to the diet of animals, but he is very well controlled and getting better daily." I smile at Charlie. "What about you and Tanya dad?"

I see a grin spread on Charlie's face, "Tanya is something amazing. I never thought I would find love again at my age."

"Has she told you that she loves you?"

Charlie shakes his head no, I feel my heart drop. "She refuses all my declarations of love. She told me that if I really knew her, I wouldn't want to be with her anymore." I see a tear forming in his eye, "But I don't care if she is a vampire, I just want her to be happy."

"Maybe that is something you should speak with her with. And show her how it doesn't matter." I get up from the couch and sit on the arm of Charlie's chair and put my arm around his shoulders. "Dad, do you feel," and I tap him on his heart, "right here that everything that you have witness about Tanya and the Cullens have been good?"

Charlie nods his head yes. I give him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. "Then that is all that matters. They are good. Did you know that when a vampire mates its for life. There will be no other in that vampires mind, heart or soul. If something happens to that mate they will never mate again. Most kill themselves or put themselves in harms way so they can be killed. From what I understand there are no divorces in vampire marriages. Let me ask you this. Do you feel a spark when you touch Tanya? Did she ever tell you she felt a spark when you two touch?"

Charlie takes a swig of his drink and nods again.

"Did you feel that with Mom?"

Charlie shakes his head no.

"Its believed that when one soul mate meets another that spark is what helps identify us to the other. I get the same spark when I touch Edward and I know it happens with Kitty and Thomas too. From what I know from Tanya she hasn't had that spark happen before you. So this is a good thing."

"So you believe your Edward's soul mate? That Tanya's mine? How does that work Bella, I mean I don't want to see you hurt."

"If Edward wanted to hurt me he would of by now. Don't worry Charlie I can protect myself somewhat against them." I pull my bic lighter from my jeans pocket and flick it on. "This is the only thing that can kill a vampire Dad. Fire." I click the lighter off and return it to my pocket. "I know the Cullen's won't hurt me, but there are a lot of vampires out there that will just because that is their nature. Just remember if their eyes are gold like the Cullen's they feed on animals, but if they are blood red they drink humans, and by the time you would notice their eye color you most likely will be dead."

I noticed the time and see its almost midnight. "Dad I know this was a lot to take in, and there is even more."

Charlie just groans and finishes his scotch.

"But how about for now you sleep and think on what you learned. Talk to Tanya and maybe sometime this week we can get together with Cullens. I would even like to get have a small get together with the Uleys and Clearwater's. They both have seen how good hearted the Cullen family is and I think its up to you and I to build a bridge, how unstable it might be, for true peace between the two. The Cullen's are more than willing I know, but the wolves have generations of teaching to knock down."

I started to do some thinking while in Florida to get more of the wolves on friendly terms. Since they have given the go-head on Kitty's and my transformations incase of death I felt we should still keep on good terms with the family. If the Volturi were to ever confront us I know the wolves would be a great asset to the fight. Plus, I've always wanted to pal around with Seth, he sounded like such a little charmer.

Charlie agreed and I kissed his head before switching the laundry around and heading up for bed. No one likes to have wet jeans to wear. I walk into my room and see a mess. I really need to clean my room up, but I'm hardly here anymore except to sleep some nights. I look at the school books and papers just thrown about, I've always been a bit messy but this is getting bad in my books. I sigh and quickly head into bed, I'm wondering where Edward is since it's so late but honestly too tired to care.

**=S.F.=**

Edward did come during the night at some point. I remember at one point barely waking up and feeling him come under the blankets and pulling me to his chest. By the time I woke up the next morning I felt truly rested even with the lateness of my bedtime.

I feel cool kisses trailing up my neck until he reaches my pulse point on the crook of my neck and feel him gently suck there.

"Please don't leave a hickey Edward, I don't think Charlie's heart will take it." I turn over and pulled myself to Edwards chest. "Especially after learning his daughters boyfriend is a vampire."

Edward smiles that crooked grin of his at me and I feel my panties get drenched. "Now I wouldn't want that love. Don't worry too much about Charlie, love, he'll be fine in the long run."

I lean up and lick his neck, god I love taste of Edward. "Mmm, you taste so good." I move up his neck and place small kisses along his firm square jaw. God I love kissing this man, its nothing like it in this world. I reach his lips and begin to suckle on his lower lip and I feel and hear a soft growl come from him.

He is quickly on top of me with my hands pined above my head, and his firm erection grinding into my thin boy shorts. "I wish we had more time, my beautiful Bella, but you need to get ready for school, and I have to run and get changed so I can come back here and pick you up."

With that he was quickly off of me again and standing by my window, "Tease!" I yell before throwing a pillow at him as he exit's the window laughing.

**=S.F.=**

School was more tense than ever this week. Thankfully so far we have had no sunny days this week, its first semester finals and they are a bitch. With both Edward and Alice in all of my classes its been a bit easier to get through. I do try but some of this shit is just way over my head.

Right now we are sitting in the middle of chemistry taking our final and I was doing good on this fifty question exam until I had to start writing out equations and such. Crap, I forgot the whole Bohr Theory.

I open up my shield to Edward, _**Edward what is the third principle in the Bohr Theory? I got The electron may be found only in one of a fixed set of closed circular orbits. I also have the position and velocity of the electron can be described with a high degree of certainty. But I forgot the last one.**_

I see Edward out of the corner of my eye glance at the teacher who is busy reading today's paper, then before my eyes could blink my paper disappears and reappears with the last part of the theory. How could I forget the easiest one of the three, the electron orbit is a planar figure-a circle. God I've found to hate Chemistry too. I will never take it again unless I'm about to be burned at the stake but only then if I'm allowed to mix things to blow up.

I look over at Edward and mouth Thanks to him and he smiles his grin at me. After this mornings entertainment my panties are now at Defcon two. I finish the rest of the test closely behind Edward and Alice thanks for their quick wrists in helping me. So the remaining time in class my mind has been occupied by what Edward learned last week with Dan the Dom. Edward has been tight lipped and will not tell me anything yet other than he was taught all kinds of things but he wants to go over with it alone the next time the family is gone. Which means it could be tonight or next week, which is making me half worry and half wonder what he thought about it.

=**S.F.=**

While leaving school Edward informed me we were heading to his house. Esme wanted to go over house plans for our home up in Alaska. It seems that while Edward and I are on our honeymoon, the others will be closing up the Forks house and moving up to Alaska. The Cullens have huge property up there and one house already. Edward and I decided we wanted our own home close to the family but not in 'hearing' distance for Edward.

We quickly got back to the house and met with Esme in the dinning room.

"Hey kids how was school today?" Esme calls out.

"It wasn't half bad, as long Edward and Alice help me." I groan while putting my backpack on one of the chairs around the table. Edward then pulls my jacket off and runs off to hang it up.

Esme frowns at me. She doesn't like how I cheat in school. "You should try harder Bella."

"I do really try Esme, its not my fault that my brain refuses to learn stuff it has no interest in knowing in the first place?"

"You should get used to it Bella, because when your like us High School is part of the deal." Alice chirps while bringing me a PBJ sandwich and some milk. I grab the Sandwich and beginning eating. I take a swig of milk before answering Miss Know-it-all.

"But why keep repeating High school? I can think of better ways of to appear normal while still having to be our age. I mean the news is always filled with stories of kids who were starting their businesses as young as eleven or twelve years old. We aren't even trying to be that young. When I can be around humans again, I don't want my first chance at the outside world going to high school, I would rather open up my own business. When we move I could either sell it, or keep it and let others run it while I'm gone. Let lawyers be the in-between guy for me. You know like Jenks."

By the time I finished my little ran Jasper had joined us at the table. Emmett and Rose were still off in the Amazon somewhere looking for Nahuel and his aunt.

"You know Jenks?" Jasper questions me while looking at me very intent. I guess I forgot about the whole paperwork thing from Breaking Dawn.

"Not personally but I do know of him. He is your paper man, right?"

"Yes, he is good at what he does plus I put the fear of me in him when I see him." He grins at me.

"Maybe you should peal back that fear a bit. Your going to send him to an early grave, something we don't need right now. But after my change when in the Book the Volturi was going to get the baby, Book Bella had to use Jenks to get ID and papers for both the baby and Jacob so they could run. Book Bella felt that the baby would be safe with Jacob because of the imprint thing. So she went to Jenks and got it, then decided to become the in-between person for the family and Jenks so he doesn't have an early death."

"How did you come across Jenks in the book?"

I pointed to Alice, "She did she left a message in one of my favorite books with his name and I tracked him down, sort of in a dingy part of Seattle before being sent to his more nice office downtown. Alice did this before you and her left for South America looking at 'blind spots' in her vision to find Nahuel. She left me the message since I could block out Edward and Aro incase she wasn't able to find Nahuel in time. If Aro had gotten wind of the backup plan all could have been lost if war broke out the moment Aro touched any of you. So the secret was safe with me."

We chatted a bit more about some of the smaller details involved with my plans of getting the baby out of reach of the Voltirui. I told them I would just run with her until I found someplace safe and then go and fight them. Edward asked me where I would take the baby if it happened again like it did in the book.

"I can't tell you, but I know it would be safe."

Edward looks at me with hurt. "But why?"

"It's nothing to do with trust Edward, it just goes back to Aro knowing what you know if he touches you. I'm the safest with this idea of where to take the baby, but really this is a mute point. We are avoiding the Italian Vampire Mafia for as long as we can. We are planning to drop off the face of the earth after the wedding anyway and not come back until the baby is fully mature. I know someday we might have to deal with them, I just hope it isn't for a couple of hundred years."

"Your right love, I know you trust me. I just have a hard time understanding your thinking sometimes."

"I know I think backwards compared to most other people. I always plan for the worst not the better. It goes back to what I had to deal with most of my life. I would rather plan for the worst then be happy when the better happens. Planning for the worst gives me some control on the inside. That is one area book Bella and I have in common when it comes to our thinking. Once I have made a choice I stick with it when it comes to something big. Like the safety of my children. Even when I was Charlene I had backup plans incase my family showed up on my door. The odds of it happening were small since I lived on the other side of the country from them but my kids knew what to do incase she showed up on my doorstep. She never did but it didn't stop her from sending the cops to do a 'wellness check' because I refused to talk to her. After the third time the cops came I filed a restraining order to stop her harassing me and I also told the cops if they showed up on her request one more time I would have to get a lawyer involved to stop the invasion of my privacy."

"What where you afraid she would do?"

"You all don't really want to know exactly what I thought she would do, even if it seemed impossible even to me." My family was twisted and once I learned not to underestimate them I never did again. I was always worried them showing up and embarrassing me in front of my children, or doing harm to my children, to kidnapping my kids because I refused to let them see my children. I know I kept my kids in a bubble of sorts while they were little. But I had a hard time trusting them to other adults even other children until they started school. Then when they did I insisted that a lot of their get together with their friends happened at my house. It stayed that way until I died. I guess you could say I am very overprotective when it comes to my kids but I would never hold them back. My kids knew why I was so overprotective too, I didn't hide the reason why. They needed to keep their guard up too. It work, because of my teaching both Kitty and Charles had friends that were being abused, not by family but friends and we were able to help them out to get them help. Once a neighbor a few years older than Charles tried something with him and his little friends. The neighbor was fifteen at the time and Charles was seven. He tried to touch Charles in the groin area while playing in the backyard. I remember that day Charles came running in screaming with his little friends coming in right behind him. Charles told me everything that happened. I called the cops and came to find out that the same neighbor had been abusing my friends boys for a month. We took Charles to a therapist and found he didn't feel bad about what happened. We were told that because we gave Charles the tools to deal with something like this it made Charles feel proud and strong he was able to do the right thing. The fifteen year old was shipped off to a state school for kids like him and we shortly moved out of state because of Chuck's job and never heard anymore about it.

The conversation switched after that to the plans for our new home in Alaska/Canada. It seem the property is so big it runs into Canada. Esme unrolled the blueprints for a few designs that we might like. Edward and I settled on a lovely Cape Cod style house. It will have two floors, three if you count the basement that Edward and I both want. The main floor will have a living room, family room, a theater/game room, kitchen and dining room. Our master bedroom will also be on the first floor along with a huge bathroom with a bathtub that will fit four easily. I requested a shower just like the one in Edward's bathroom and that earned me giggles from the ladies. They all must love the shower of the gods as much as me. The second floor will have three bedrooms as well as a office/study. One of the bedroom will be turned into the nursery, another will be my craft room. I've started building room boxes again. I'm hoping to start an online dollhouse building business. Make miniature houses for people. I usually do themed houses like the buildings from Harry Potter which are always fun. But I've also made ones per requests like exact mini homes of their current home including the furniture that matches and the dolls that look like the family members.

The basement will be where our playroom will be. Edward asked to make sure that both the basement and our bedroom is sound proof. Neither one of us want our child to hear our late night activates while she is sleeping. I know I wouldn't if I was her. Edward and I haven't talked about what exactly what we would want in a playroom but I figured we still have time for that.

After we got that all sorted it was time to take me home. Charlie wanted us to have dinner tonight and I know he will have more questions. Boy I'm so not looking forward to dinner.

**=S.F.=**

"Okay Bells, I have some questions." Charlie begin after pushing back lightly from our small kitchen table. Charlie has been quiet since coming home tonight, I guess we both have been. I figured to let him lead the way when he is ready.

"Questions about what we talked about last night?"

Charlie wipes his face with his napkin, "Yeah, I do. Why don't we leave this stuff here for now and talk in the living room?"

Charlie gets up from the table and I follow closely behind him. I quickly grab my My-touch incase I need to call Edward. I sit down on the couch, while Charlie sits in his overused Lazyboy.

"Now I've done a lot of thinking Bella, and maybe this isn't the right environment for you to live in. You need to be safe. I think you need to go live with you mother."

OH HELL NO!

"I'm not going anywhere Dad, this is where I belong." I start to stand up. I'm trying real hard not to lose my temper at him, we need to talk like adults.

"Bella, your safety comes first. I want you on the first plane down to Jacksonville in the morning!"

I stand up "Charlie, I'm not going anywhere. I'm an adult I live in your house by my choice not yours. You know as well as I you can't force me to go to Jacksonville. But if you no longer want me in your home I will gladly move elsewhere."

"Of course I don't want you to move out Bells! You just got here, but how can I allow you to hang out with monsters!" Charlie bellows at me. Alright I guess he is done being an adult.

"Dad, you just don't understand, I need to stay here. The Cullens have been helping me. The Cullen's aren't monsters!" I yell back at him. "Now enough of this, what are your questions?"

Charlie sits back in his chair, thinking. I could see he knows I will just up and leave if he pushes me about going to Jacksonville. "What about the sun? How can they be out in the daytime? What about garlic and crosses?"

"Most of what you know about vampires are myth. The garlic, coffins, crosses, stake through the heart, burning in the sun. All of them myths. But they can't be seen in the sun or else everyone will know they were different."

"What happens?"

"Let Tanya show you sometime. It's a sight to see. Trust me it is nothing bad, just really blinding and beautiful." Seeing Edward sparkling in the sun for the first time, is a sight I will never forget.

"I don't know if Tanya wants to see me anymore. I haven't heard from her since Thanksgiving."

Oh, this isn't good. What in the hell is up with Tanya, I told her not to dick him around! "Have you tried to call her?"

"Err, well…No." Charlie scratches the back of his neck.

I roll my eyes at the whole male species now, they can be so dense. "Well, why don't you call her and invite her over. I can go stay at the Cullens tonight so you two can talk."

"I think I do that Bells. I'm sorry about trying to get you out of here. I do want you here but I'm worried about your safety."

"Dad, I have twelve overprotective vampires looking out for me now. I like to think I'm the safest human in Forks." I'm never without a vampire looking over my shoulder. I know Edward is waiting in the woods now, its just his M.O..

"Alright, but just one more thing I want to talk to you about." I see Charlie's face start getting pink. "I know you and Edward have been getting really close and I just hope your being safe. I don't want any grandchildren soon."

I start laughing while I notice Charlie's face get redder and redder. Is this the same man I've heard for the last four months go hot and heavy with the succubus? Now he is talking about safe sex? I get my laughter under control before I answer him. "Dad we aren't having sex. Edward is really, really, really old fashioned. We are both still virgins and plan to keep it that way for now." I don't think he is ready for the whole I'm getting married talk yet, let Edward field that question when he asks for my hand.

Charlie's coloring slowly returns to normal. "How old is Edward anyway?"

"Seventeen."

Now Charlie rolls his eyes at me, "You know what I was asking Bella. How long has he been seventeen?" Takes a swig of his beer.

"Since 1918." I say quickly and Charlie spits takes all over himself. I run out of the room, up the stairs. Just as I close my bedroom door I hear Charlie's voice yelling from downstairs.

"WHAT?"

**=S.F.=**

_Sorry this was late getting up. Real life is a bitch sometimes. But now I should be back on track. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

Beta-ed by kittyfiction2008


	53. Chapter 53: Last Friday Night

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own a Twilight Bracelet**

**Chapter 53**

**Last Friday Night**

"Alice that's it! We have been shopping for five fucking hours without a break, WE NEED FOOD!" I bit back a laugh as I watch my Kitty going full bitch mode on Alice. I look at Alice and shake my head at her shocked face.

"I warned you Alice." I laugh, "We are girls who need food remember?"

"I'm sooo sorry Kitty. Why don't you and Bella go grab something to eat, Tanya, Kate and I need to go into Prada to look at shoes." Alice flashes her puppy dog look at Kitty and I.

"Fine!" Kitty says while stomping off towards the food court.

"We'll meet you at Hot Topic in about thirty minutes." I yell over my shoulder while jogging to catch up to Kitty.

We are on one of our all weekend Alice shopping trips. The first Kitty has been able to go to since she spent most weekends going back to Sultan to see her dad.

After grabbing a bite at the food court Kitty and I wander into Hot Topic and go nuts. Kitty found the cutest belly button ring/pendent. Its shaped like a little cats paw with tiny little crystals sparkling in the light.

"Kitty why are you getting that? You don't even have a belly button hole thingy to put it into." I sigh at her. This isn't the first time I've seen her eye belly button jewelry.

"Mom, I think I finally want to get my belly button pierced."

"Are you sure Kitty, if you get changed it might not stay open."

"I talked to Carlisle about it the other day. He said if I kept something in while the change is going on the hole won't close."

"Really?" Thank god for that, I can just keep ear rings in so my ears won't close. "Did you ask about Tattoo's?" I've been wanting a tat for years.

"Yeah I did. Carlisle told me he never came across a vamp with a tat so he doesn't know."

"Well, shit." I'm now really bummed. Then I perk up, "Well, if you are going to get belly buttoned glorified, then I'm going to get a tat. We can go together!"

I see Alice and the girls come into the store and I called them over. Before I have a chance to tell anyone of Kitty's and mine plans, little Miss Know it all decided to be the announcer once again.

"I've already have your appointments ready for tomorrow at two. Its suppose to be the best tattoo pallor in the Pacific Northwest."

"Just once I would like to announce my plans!" I grumble as I hand my card to the over pierced Hot Topic chick.

**=S.F.=**

We finally got back to our hotel after another two hours of shopping only for Bubbles to announce we are going clubbing.

"Yo! Alice, no can do." I speak up while going through the bags upon bags of clothing. How in the hell can I get all this home even if I brought my truck? "I'm like eighteen in this lifetime. No way in hell can I get into any decent club."

Alice reaches into her purse and pulls out a card, "Ta Da!" she then gives me the card.

I look at it and it's a drivers license that has all my stats on it correct except for one. My birth year has been changed to make me three years older.

"Cool Alice, I didn't even have a fake ID when I was underage. Mainly because I could drive up to Wisconsin and drink there legally." I sit down and think back to the days. Living just outside of Chicago and driving the hours drive to the Wisconsin border to drink right over the line. Back in the middle eighties the drinking age in Wisconsin was eighteen but it changed shortly after I turned nineteen but it was grandfathered in so we could still drink thank god.

"I remember you telling me that Mom. But you girls were always safe right?"

"Of course Kitty. We never drink and drive. We always had one friend that stayed sober. Usually it was me only because when I was short of funds the bar we went to gave soft drinks for free for those who were driving. It was win in my book."

"Now lets get you girls ready! We are going to one of the hottest nightclubs in Seattle!"

"Do the boys know Alice?" I ask while she is shoving me into the bathroom so I can shower.

"Nope!"

Fuck! Edward isn't going to be happy about this.

**=S.F.=**

After two and half hours of primping and preening by Alice we were deemed good enough to go. I stand before the mirror and look in awe. Somehow Alice has made my hair look like it belongs to a movie star. Its straight and shinny, she pulled up the sides and placed a clip to hold my hair so it doesn't get into my face. I was able to squeeze myself into a tight leather mini dress. It was deep red with gold trim. My whole back is open and doesn't stop until right above my ass crack. My shoes look like something out of Greek mythology, they are gold with ribbons snaking up my calf's with a two inch heal. My makeup looks dark and sultry with a hint of blush and blood red lipstick.

I walk out into the shared living area of our penthouse suite hotel room and shake my head when I see the other ladies. Alice in her infinite wisdom has dressed us all the same, the only difference is the color of our dresses. Kitty was in a emerald green version, Alice in a pink version, Tanya in a blue version and Kate in a black version. The only difference between Kitty's and mines outfits was the shoes. Alice, Tanya and Kate had on these really fucked up shoes. They are like ballerina toe shoes except they have heals with them. They look really painful to walk in.

"Jesus girls, how can you walk in those things? Those heals must be at least six inches. My ankles are ready to snap just looking at your feet!"

Of course ask a stupid question get a stupid answer in return. All at the same time the trio of vamps replied, "Vampire!" and they giggled.

"Come on girls lets get going!" Alice pushes us out the door and to the elevator.

**=S.F.=**

We quickly arrived at Vein, the name of the club that suppose to be the hottest in Seattle. It wasn't lost on Kitty and I we're entering a club called Vein with three vampires. Needless to say Kitty and I are just giggle like two school girls. There is a long line outside but we bypassed that quickly thanks to Tanya. She went up to bouncer number one and did an old succubus trick and dazzled him with one touch. Its amazing to watch this guy almost come in his pants when Tanya barley touched his chest asking for entrance. The velvet rope drop quicker than the head cheerleader's dress after homecoming.

We quickly enter the club. Both Kitty and mine jaws drop. From the outside this place looks plain and ordinary. Just another brick building surrounded by others that looks just like it. But inside, its three floors of dancing, drinking and entertainment. The main floor which we arrived on has a huge dance floor with lights and lazars everywhere. The is a strong techno beat song playing loudly and hardly any room on the dance floor. Around the dance floor there are booths and tables. Along the back wall next to the DJ booth is the bar lit up with neon lights and bartenders who must of watched Cocktail one to many times as they whip bottles around their heads and to each other. I would love to see them training to do some of these tricks. I'm sure many ER visits were taken after a bottle to the head one to many times.

The basement of the club held a paint stage. I've seen one before in like Miss Congeniality but never in person. People get up on this long stage and play these big drums while a girl comes in from behind and squirt florescent paint on the drums. The cool part is the black lights that flood the stage making almost everyone under it glow with the different paint spatters. The floor has bubbles or foam coming out of the sides and mist from the walls. Its one fucked up room….AND I LOVE IT! Damn Alice for dressing me like this otherwise I would be so up into this shit it isn't funny. I'm so bringing Edward back here this looks like so much fun.

We head up to the most upper floor of the club where the VIP section is and another dance area. They are playing a mix of songs, I've heard everything from '_Like a Virgin_' to '_Fireworks_'.

"What's your poison gals?" Alice asks everyone.

"I want a Lemon Drop and some jello shooters if they have them." God I love jello shooters!

"How about you Kitty?"

"Um…give me a Cosmo and some jello also." Kitty loves her jello too. I used to make a batch every so often before I got real sick. I knew I wouldn't live to see her twenty first so we held our own celebration at home before I went down hill.

Alice and Kate go off and get our drinks while the rest of us settle down in our booth.

"So girls, how are your boys treating you?" Tanya enquirers.

I look at Kitty then back at Tanya. "Good but I wish we could do more. But I'm glad you brought it up. I don't feel comfy asking Carlisle a few questions." Kitty nods her head and I continue. "I was wondering Tanya, is there any harm with a human giving a vampire….ummm…" I start to blush like the virgin this body is, "a blow-job?" I whisper.

Tanya laughs which in turns makes my red blush go nuclear in color.

"No, there is trace venom in semen but not enough to cause a change, anyway the venom needs to be injected into the bloodstream to do harm."

"So swallowing isn't a problem then." I said relieved. I've been wanting to help Edward along the path of our honeymoon and sure we have touched each others 'areas' but never more than hands. Frankly I'm not sure about him taking a trip down south while I'm human but I've sure have thought about going south on him. "That's good."

"You know how right?" Tanya asks me.

"Tanya, I was married for almost twenty four years and before that dated for six years with different fellows. Trust me, that is one thing I was very good at. At least I think I was, never got any complaints but a lot of complements." I smile cheekily at her.

"How about you?" Tanya asks Kitty.

Kitty blushes but then sticks her chin out, "I haven't but it doesn't mean I don't know how. You know how girlfriends are, we practiced on different vegetables and phallic looking items."

I almost asked Tanya about any trick to do different if the penis is uncircumcised but decided against it. I just don't want her to think about my Edwards dick.

Alice and Kate return with out drinks and I pound down my Lemon Drop and two of the six jello shots she return with.

"My god that's gooooodd Jello!" I hum while eyeing another.

Alice pops up from her seat, "Lets Dance!"

Tanya and Kate pop right up with her, while Kitty and I look at each other and smirk. Gotta love these girls.

So we get out onto the dance floor. I'm not really paying attention much to the lyrics of the songs coming on, just going with the flow. The booze is flowing through my body and I have a good buzz on. After about an hour I finally notice the lyrics of the song that we are now dancing too and stop.

"Did that song just say 'Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but tonight I'm fucking you?'" I asked stunned.

Kitty stops dancing and starts to listen also, "You know I think it did."

I shrug my shoulders and go back to dancing. In my other youth it was why don't we get drunk and screw, now its just taking out the middle man and saying it plain and simple. The long way our society has come as far as the mainstream media is concern is boggling sometimes. I blame Madonna. THANK GOD for her she broke down walls and took a lot of shit for it.

We finished up that song and returned to our seats for more drinks. Dancing is hot and really sticky when your wearing leather let me tell you.

While drinking my third Lemon Drop I see Alice tense.

Alice eyes glaze over and then a small smile plays on her lips. She pops up real quick which causes me to hit mine and Kitty's drinks onto Kate and Tanya. "Oh shit, sorry about that." Damn drunk arms I curse myself.

"Lets get you two to the bathroom and get you dried off real quick." Alice says quickly. I hope she brought her amoral with her. The girls disappeared to go and take care of my act of klutziness when one of my favorite dance songs came on.

"OOOO Kitty we need to dance!" I scream when I hear the opening bars of _Relax_ comes on. I didn't know they even played this anymore. I pull Kitty to the dance floor and beginning bopping around the dance floor like its nineteen eighty four. Kitty, drunk as I am, just follows along with me. I spot a some steps next to the bar and pull Kitty to follow me. I've always wanted to dance on a bar. I get up on the bar and start doing every dance in my drunk book. Which means, not one dance that goes with this song. I start with the chicken dance, I know real classy, move on to the twist and end with the Macarena. God I'm going to hate myself in the morning but I don't give a flying fart at the moment. Tanya and Kate join us up on the bar while I see Alice videotaping the whole drunken mess.

At the end of our dance the bartenders hand each of us a shot of something and we throw it back. Someone helped me down from the bar but that is really the last clear memory I have. Everything is getting fuzzy but I keep moving and dancing.

**=S.F.=**

God my head feels like I have a whole drumline practicing in it. I slowly open my eyes and it's too fucking bright.

"Hello Sleepyhead!" It sounds like Alice is speaking through a bullhorn.

"Noooo, quit the yelling Alice." I clutch my head. I just fucking hurt myself by talking.

"Here take these." Alice thrusts two white pills in my hand and a bottle of water in the other, "Make sure you drink all the water. But you need to get up, we need to get ready for your appointment."

I moan and roll out of bed. My mouth feels like I swallowed gasoline, my bones hurt, my brain hurts. Damn I can't wait to be a vamp so I don't ever feel like this again. It's either that or never drink again but I know better than to make that promise, I won't keep it. Never have.

I shuffle into the bathroom and take a look at myself in the mirror. Oh lord what did I do last night? My hair looks like a haystack, my makeup is mostly gone only because it's run down my face like I took a shower or something without a washcloth. I have four different bar armbands on. What the hell I only remember one club. I wash my face and try to tame my hair but giving up and pulling it into a pony tail.

I walk out to the living area and see Kitty half asleep on one of the couches.

"You alive?" I nudge Kitty in the ribs.

"Ugh!" Kitty rolls away from me, "Quit it I'm trying to sleep."

"Why isn't your head banging like a chimpanzee playing the bongo's like mine?" I grumble.

Kitty rolls back and opens her eyes to me, "I never get hangovers you know that. I'm just really sleepy the next day."

"Your welcome then. I never got a hangover before now. I never took pity on others who have until now either. My head is fucking killing me!" I groan.

God I miss my old body. I had a funny liver. I could process drugs and alcohol like nothing. Never got a hangover. Booze didn't stay in my system long, neither did drugs. I just processed three times quicker than the average human and now I wish I could again. One of the main reasons I never really did any drugs. The effects never lasted more than fifteen minutes to a half hour on me. I concluded it was just a waste of money to even do it.

"What in the hell did we do after the dancing on the bar? I don't remember anything." I ask Kitty. Alice brings us both another bottle of water, my mind might be a bit foggy but snippets are coming through. "Did we go swimming last night?"

I hear Tanya, Kate and Alice burst out laughing.

I groan again, "What did we do last night?"

"I don't know, I'm having a hard time remembering also. Do you remember running at one point?" Kitty questions me back.

The trio of vamps are now just lost in laughter. I'm happy Jasper isn't here right now because the way they are going at it most of downtown Seattle would be lost in giggles.

Alice is the first to have the power of speech returned to her, "You know that song, _Last Friday Night,_ by _Katy Perry_?"

"Yeah." I say slowly looking at Kitty then back at the girls.

"Last night it became a personal anthem to you. You were bound and determined to do everything in that song. You did a pretty good job in carrying it out by knocking off most everything on the list."

"WHAT?" Kitty and I both scream, then I regret it right away by holding on to my head.

"Oh shit, I can't believe we would do that!" I groan. Thank god who ever saw us I shouldn't ever meet again.

"I wish I could remember it." Kitty mummers.

"Oh, don't worry, we taped it all." Alice grins.

I shoot an evil glare at the pixie. "Don't' tell me that. Please let me have it so I can burn it." I beg.

"Oh no, this is Cullen classic gold here. We are going to watch it after we get home." Tanya laughs.

"NO! Please! I'll do anything!" I beg once more. I really don't want anyone to see what I did last night.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll warm up with some of our own personal shame best to show first." Alice grins at me.

Well that could be fun. "Fine." I should get used to being embarrassed by now, but oh well. The damage has already been done.

Kitty bolts up real quick, "I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"Did I have a ménage a trios?"

**=S.F.=**

_For those who never heard the song 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry here are the lyrics. Once again I don't own any songs that are mentioned in this story._

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_This a hickey or a bruise_

_( pre chorus )_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacktop blur_

_But I'm pretty sure_

_it ruled_

_Damn_

_( Chorus )_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_Then got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_But this Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier is on the floor_

_Ripped my favorite party dress_

_Warrants out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

_( pre chorus )_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacktop blur_

_But I'm pretty sure_

_it ruled_

_Damn_

_( Chorus )_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_Then got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_But this Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_( Chorus )_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_Then got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_But this Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

S.F.=

_I'm planning on doing an outtake of what happen after the dance on the bar. So look for that in the future._

_I also wanted to ask if anyone would be interested in an Edward POV on some chapters. Review and let me know!_

_Once again thank you all to read and review my story._

_On a more personal note, I want to thank by very best girlfriend Ruth for her well timed phone call shortly after the earthquake in Japan. My son is stationed there normally and called to see if I had heard from him and to check up on my mental health. _

_Thankfully I heard from my son about an hour after the quake, he in fact was the one who told me about it. His ship was in Singapore at the time of the quake but is now steaming fast back to Japan. I hope everyone remembers that our servicemen and women not just fight wars and conflicts for our great country, they also help in a time a need when tragedy happens like it did Friday afternoon in Japan._

_God bless all who have lost loved ones._

_Signed,_

_One Damn proud Navy Mom!_

_PumpkinMyKitty_


	54. Chapter 54: Yes Sir!

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own a new Eclipse T-shirt**

**Chapter 54**

**Yes, **_**Sir**_

_(there is a minor lemon in the first part of this chapter, you are warned.)_

After our return from Seattle, I begged Alice not to show the video until after the holidays. I explained if I did what I think I did I really didn't want to face anyone for awhile after viewing it. I offered Alice one shopping trip with her to any where in the world if she could just put this tape on the back burner until after the first of the year. Alice readily agreed, and we shook on it.

"But Bella, after New Years all will see you in your drunken glory."'

"Just please do me a favor and block as much as possible from Edward. I don't think he will like to find out right now that his girlfriend doesn't have a problem with being an exhibitionist when she is drunk."

Alice smiles at me, "_Just_ when your drunk Bella?"

I throw myself on her bed, "Fine even when I'm not drunk. I really don't have a problem being nude. You happy now?"

Alice just giggles then stops, and begins jumping up and down, "The boys are back!" She streaks from the room and I get up to follow her downstairs.

The guys went off shopping also while we were gone. Christmas and all. I told Edward not to by anything too outrageous for me. I know a futile argument but at least I can say I tried.

I was halfway down the stairs before Edward was suddenly in front of me.

"Eeek!" I squeal and fall on my ass. Damn there goes the tailbone again. "Don't do that to me!"

Edward has the decency to look contrite and picks me up from the stair. "Sorry love, I just missed you so much." He begins to kiss me slowly. God I love this man. As his lips slowly travel from my lips to my neck he asks if I had fun this weekend.

"From what I remembered I did."

Edward stops kissing me and looks me in my eyes, "What you remember? Didn't you girls just go shopping?"

Oh, no. Where in the hell is Alice?

"Where is everyone?"

"Out, now quit avoiding the question. What did you do while in Seattle besides shopping?" Edwards voice slowly got lower and lower. I can see his dominant side coming out.

"Alice thought it was a good idea to take us out to this night club, and Kitty and I drank quite a bit, and the last thing I remember is dancing on the bar at the club." I look at him with my 'please don't kill me too much' eyes.

I watch as Edward's eyes went from gold to black. He then picked me up and ran to our room. After placing me on our bed he began pacing back and forth like a wild animal.

"After that its really fuzzy. But knowing me I'm sure at one point during the night some of my clothes might of come off. Alice taped it all I'm told." I whispered.

"WHAT?" Edward roared at me, his eyes pitch black.

"I'm sorry Edward, if I could go back and change anything I would. I just don't remember if I did or not." My eyes filling up with tears. God I wished I never drank now.

Edward stops and knees down on the floor in front of me, he is pinching the bridge of his nose while shaking his head back and forth. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. "I need you to understand something really important, _Isabella_," Crap he is using the full name I'm in deep shit. I can feel my pulse increase even faster than what is was going before. Edward places his hands on my breasts lightly gripping them, "These are mine," then moves his hands to my ass, "This is mine,". Then moves one of his hands right to Miss Happy, "This is MINE!" I hear a moan escape my lips. He then reaches up and grasps each side of my face and slowly kisses my lips, "These are mine." He pulls back slowly before looking deep into my eyes, "Which means I don't want anyone but I seeing your beautiful naked form. Do you understand me Isabella?"

Is it wrong that I so turned on? I nod my head dumbly at Edward because of course he has dazzled me once again. Which isn't good enough for Edward.

Edward wipes away the few tears that have fallen from my eyes. "Tisk, tisk, _Isabella_ I asked you a question and I want a verbal response." Edward voice sounds an octave lower, which goes right to my girly bits.

I take a deep breath, "I understand Edward. I'm sorry I disappointed you." I lower my eyes to my hands.

Edward puts his fingers under my chin to raise my head again to meet his eyes. "I love you my Bella. But if I hear or see if you did show your naked self to others you will be punished."

Oh yes, punish me. I can feel the wave of arousal leave my pussy.

"I love you too Edward, and if I did get naked I will accept my punishment willingly."

Edward closes his eyes and I see him take in a deep breath through his nose. When he reopens his eyes I can see a evil glint in them. "You like that idea don't you _Isabella_? The thought of getting punished?"

"Yes I do, _Sir" _I purr. Hanging around with cats and vampires one does tend to pick up a few things. "But I have one more thing to tell you about what I did this weekend."

Edward's facial expression turns back to pissed off Edward.

Edward closes his eyes tightly, "What else did you do?"

I gulped and tried to remember the old saying its easier to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission and I count this as one of those times.

"Kitty wanted to get a belly button ring and she didn't want to do something like that alone, so I decided to get a tattoo since I've always wanted one."

Edwards face relaxed and gave away a small smile, "And what pray tell did you get my love?"

I smiled at him, relieved he wasn't upset by this, "I got two. One on my left hip and one on my upper buttock. I got a Cullen family crest on my hip and your name on my right cheek." Neither hurt as much as I thought it would either. I almost got one of them on my foot before I was informed it was one of the more painful places to get a tattoo.

"Can I see them?" Edward asks eagerly.

I roll my eyes at him then stand up. I turn around and drop the yoga pants I'm wearing. Since my undies rub my sensitive flesh I'm going commando. I slowly pivot my body and gently peal back the first bandage. I show him the Cullen crest first. Most of it is in gold except for the lion which I choose to have blood red. Right under it I had them put Cullen also in blood red. Go Gryffindor!

"I don't know if they will make it though the change, but even if they don't at least I can say I finally got a tattoo."

I put the bandage back into place then realized I'm not a contortionist and can't get to the other bandage.

"Um, Edward could you remove the other bandage if you want to see it."

I feel Edward slowly remove the bandage, and I stand there and wait for his reaction. I got his name in old English script except for a couple of minor details. The E had a riding crop making up part of it, and the d was filled in along with another circle right beside it with looks to be a blindfold.

I feel his hand slowly trace of the mark with his name on it. If me getting myself possibly branded for the rest of time doesn't prove that I'm his I don't know what could be a better declaration.

"Oh good lord _Isabella_, I want to take you right now. This is the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen."

Edward whirls me around to face him and crushes both his lips and his hips to me. I feel his hard erection press against my bare center.

All too quickly his lips leave mine and I make a rash decision. I drop to my knees, thanking the lord for carpeting as thick as the Cullens have and quickly unbutton and unzip Edward's jeans. Thankfully he wasn't wearing a belt. I pull both his jeans and boxers down in one swoop. I should have been more aware of how close I was to Edward's penis because as soon as it was free it hit me in the face, just missing my eye.

That would have been an interesting conversation if it hit my eye.

I could hear Carlisle now,

"_Now what exactly caused your eye to become so inflamed Bella?"_

"_I was minding my own business when suddenly Edward's dick ended up in my eye." _

Yeah, not something I would want to go through.

Why am I thinking this? Wake up girl, you've got 'The General' at full attention!

Taking in his lovely fun stick, I can't get over how pretty, and might I say well suited fun stick it is. I've never thought dicks were beautiful, just they are like that to serve their purpose in procreating; however Edward's love gun, is a work of art. This is the first time I've been this up close and personal with it. I reach out with one finger and slowly trace a blue vein. Even thought I know it doesn't carry blood but venom it still amazes me how this one part of the male anatomy works. I slowly caress each vein, enjoying how soft, smooth, cold; yet so hard and unyielding.

I look up at him through my lashes and slowly push my tongue out and lick his slit full of pre-cum. I see his eyes close and a hiss escape from his lips. I moan at the taste of his nectar. It just like the rest of him, lemony, sweet, and something that is pure Edward.

"Bella, love, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Hush Edward, trust me, trust yourself. I talked to Tanya this weekend and she assured Kitty and I there is no danger in me doing this as long as you keep your head about yourself."

I slowly put my hand around his cock, well as far as they can go since I can't fully encompass his thick girth. I slowly lick up the underside of him.

I hear a soft growl come from Edward. I just smirked to myself.

_**Does that feel good, Edward?**_

"Yesssssss" Edward hissed his answer to me.

I continue to licking his dick, up one side and down the other. Avoiding the head for now.

_**Do you want more?**_

"Yesssssss"

_**Well, what exactly do you want more of, **__**Sir**__**?**_

I stop what I'm doing and kneel there waiting for him to answer me. I slowly look up to his eyes and see they are as dark as a moonless night.

Oh wow, I do this to him, no one else will but me. I can feel a surge of power go through me right to my core. I can even feel myself drip onto my yoga pants. This man has me body, heart and soul forever, this is the moment I know for sure.

"I want you to suck my cock, Isabella."

Whoa, Domward is in the house.

Cue instant orgasm.

I wrap my lips around the head of his cock and swirl my tongue between his head and foreskin.

"Oh Bella." I hear him moan.

I slowly advance on the rest of him trying to take as much as I can into my mouth. I don't stop until I feel his head at the back of my throat. I'm surprised I don't gag. I continue to bob back and forth on his dick while one hand pumps what I can fit into my mouth and the other rolls his balls through my fingers.

I look up at Edward, his head is back in rapture.

I continue working my mouth up and around before deep throating all I can while sucking as hard as I can. I begin to swallow to add to the sensation.

"BBBEEELLLAAA!"

I'm shocked he came so fast and down my throat. It felt so cold like I'm swallowing milk shake. I clean his cock pull up his boxers and jeans then stand up.

"Owie!" I just hit my head. I look up and see one of the iron bedposts was bent at a ninety degree angle. How did I miss that?

Edward mumbles sorry and bends it back to the way it was.

"You needed to channel the excess correct?" I look at him while I pull my pants back up. Getting knocked in the head kinda killed the mood for me.

Edward nods his head at me. He looks at the top of my head, I shoo him away. Not the first time, won't be the last.

"Yeah, you had to do that in the book a lot in the beginning also. That is why I wanted to practice up to the big day. So by the night of our honeymoon the bed should remain intact and you won't freak out."

I move over and sit ever so gently on the bed trying to get comfy without my ass hurting too much.

"I freaked out?"

I burst out laughing at him, "Oh boy did you freak out. Lets say the morning after the bedroom looked like a fox killed the whole chicken coop there was so many feathers. Plus, book Bella woke up with some bruises on her hips, nothing bad they didn't even hurt, but you tried to stop the honeymoon after that in fear of hurting her."

"Bruises? Yeah, that would of freaked me out." I can see his brain start working, he is just staring off into space. I'm going to stop this train to Prudenville right now!

"Let me just say two things about that you need to know. One, bruising while having sex is a more common thing in the human world that I think you know. My past life there was a few times I woke up with fingerprint shaped bruises after a rough but great session. But I never remember any pain involved with getting them or even touching them once they appear. Even if they did hurt, trust me, it won't be a grimace coming out, but a sneaky smile recalling how the bruises got there in the first place. Plus this body I'm in, tends to bruise more easily than the average human also."

I pull Edwards hand and place it on top of my head where I know a bump is coming in.

Ahh, that's better.

"Two, you ended up giving in anyway because book Bella had a sex dream but you thought it was a nightmare," I start laughing "You asked what the dream was about so instead of telling you it was shown to you." I lay back and start laughing, "The funniest thing is the next morning book Bella thought she was in deep, deep shit for seducing you." I stop laughing and smile at him, "She shouldn't of worried because you just had the most peaceful look on your face. You realized you could have this with her, with me."

Edward smiles at me, then tilts his head to the side like he is hearing something. "Family is coming, I can hear them."

"Well, I'm starved, I didn't get quite enough protein earlier." I smirked.

Edward kisses me on the head and thanks me again.

**=S.F.=**

We got word that Emmett and Rose will be home on Christmas Eve. They found Nahuel and his aunt thanks to the Amazon coven. They were able to follow through with the plan of leaving a satellite phone with both groups just so there is a lifeline if needed in the future. Turns out Carlisle planned to give a phone just like those to every coven I mentioned that would help us if the Volturi ever came after us, plus in return they could call us for help too.

We decided to go ahead and get all the kittens fixed. It would just be easier then to keep them totally indoor cats. Since, the Cullens' always try to live in the woods or wilderness wild animals could come close enough to get one of them for brunch. Esme is putting on an outdoor enclosure for our houses up in Alaska. They will be strong enough so the cats can't escape nor could wild animal get in to the cats either.

Before Emmett left he just placed a three story cat tree in the house. Since the great room spans all three stories and the floors above overlook the great room the tree is available to the cats on any floor. Emmett went out in the woods found a tree that was the right size, chopped it down, cleared it of all limbs and then drug it to the back yard. It took him three weeks to hollow out the tree and build landing spots on the inside, as well as put carpet that matched the one in the living room outside also with landing and perching spots on the exterior. It was a cat work of art in the end.

It took three of us to get in the house and removing two of the windows in the back wall. Jasper and Emmett carried it in, once in, I held it in place using my little talent while they bolted it to the floor so it doesn't fall over; even though its pretty stable without the need to be bolted down. But this is earthquake country and Emmett is in the house so safety is a top priority.

I also hope Emmett's relationship with the cats is better when he comes back. Right now, he isn't their favorite person, he liked to sneak up on them using that vampire speed thing so to the cats and well to Kitty and I its like magic because boom! Vampire right in front of you. He did this once, ONCE! They never forgave him.

I told him cats have a longer memory than elephants and they don't get mad, they get even, over, and over, and over.

See the kittens would drag Emmett in a false sense of security, by acting like he wasn't there most of the time. But at least once a week, each one of them scares the crap out of him. They turn into ninja kitties. They would hide in the tree pretending to sleep and them just drop out of the tree right on top of his head when he least expects it. Or hide under the beds, they all have dust ruffles so you can't see them, but the vamps can still hear their heartbeats so its isn't like they don't know they are there. But they also just sleep under the beds sometimes also, again leading Emmett into the false sense of security and attacking his feet if he stands next to it. Doesn't hurt him, just scares him do death so to speak. He is the only one they pick on. Emmett is also hoping by the time he gets back they will forget about vengeance. I didn't have the heart to tell him, it wasn't going to happen. Plus, it's been too quiet around here with out Emmett's little girly scream.

**=S.F.=**

_I was so going to write Christmas and New Years into this chapter, but its been pushed off to the next because it took me four fucking days to write that blow-job scene alone. It was harder, (no pun intended) that I thought._

_Thank you all for the alerts and reviews of my little story. I know Fan Fiction is having problems right now with loading new stories, so sorry if I'm late once again in my update. _

_Next time Christmas, New Years and the Last Night video._

_PumpkinMyKitty_


	55. Chapter 55: Sometimes Holidays are Hard

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own I love Vamps Necklace**

**Chapter 55**

**Holidays are hard sometimes**

I thought the Cullen's went overboard with Halloween, that was just a minor decorating job compared to what they do for Christmas.

First, I think every twinkle light in the greater Port Angeles area was brought by Esme and Alice. They were strung on every tree both coming up the almost mile long drive, but every tree in the backyard also. They talked about setting up with the computer securitized with holiday music. They shot that idea down since they frankly get sick of the music usually by the third day. But I told them who doesn't?

They put a temporary pond in the backyard and froze it over to make a ice skating rink. I told them good luck in getting me on that with skates because there is no way in hell I want my Christmas present be a visit to the ER with two broken ankles.

Jasper brought in two snow making machines to cover the lawn in snow even though it usually doesn't snow here except for a few times a year, but the Cullen's house get it more often since they live higher up on in the mountains compared to the town. The reason he brought in two machines is because Jasper is building a sledding hill of sorts. He's already made it tall enough almost as tall as the house. He just finished laying out the track around the main hill. Now he is hollowing out the middle so we could get to the starting point on the top. The track wraps around the main hill a three times before it shoots you away from the hill to a banking turn that whips you back to the hill again before shooting towards the woods with a two camel backs. Jasper claims its going to be pretty fast but I'm going to have to take his word for it till I get a chance to ride that baby.

The inside of the house looks like the North Pole except without those annoying elves running around, we don't need them. We already have one big annoying elf and that's Emmett. Each room on the first floor had a tree. Each couple had a tree that was all theirs and the one in the great room was a tree that was at least fifteen feet tall.

Esme and Carlisle's tree was in his office. It had different ornaments they have collected over the years. The oldest being the glass gold star for on top of their tree. Carlisle told me that its over two hundred and thirty years old. I watched as Esme carefully set down a silver case. The kind you see people carry guns or high tech machinery.

"What's that Esme." I watched curiously as she opened the metal case. Inside was the most beautiful gold glass star. I've never seen anything like it. It was eight starred. From point to point it was eight inches across too.

"It was given to Carlisle while he was in Italy. The glassmaker was rumored to be a gypsy." Esme carefully picks up the star and carries it over for me to inspect while she continues the story. "He told Carlisle to not put this out until the last point of light joins him. At first Carlisle humored the old glassmaker and tried to purchase it from him. The glassmaker refused saying bad luck would follow him if he accepted money for a gift god gave him to pass on. That was two hundred and thirty three years ago."

"Your telling me that," I'm pointing at the star afraid to touch it, lets face it I'm a one woman wreaking crew sometimes, " Survived move after move without breaking for over two hundred years?" I couldn't keep glass from breaking from just one of my moves let alone hundreds.

"For the two hundred or so years he kept it in the vaults at the Volturi. They have a museum full of items from many centuries. Carlisle figured it was the safest place because he was basically nomadic during that time. It wasn't until Jasper and Alice joined us in the fifties that he called Aro as asked for it to be sent. It wasn't until Alice and Jasper showed up he had hope it wouldn't be long until the last point joined us." Esme smiles at me gets up and gives it to Carlisle.

I hadn't notice everyone now joined us in the study. We all watched while Carlisle gently placed the star on top of the tree. He turns and looks at me, "It took you long enough."

Everyone started laughing.

"Sorry!" I playfully mocked, "I got here as soon as I could!"

**=S.F.=**

Christmas with the Cullen's is something. Charlie and I spent Christmas Eve at the main house. Charlie had commented to Tanya he always wished he had a bigger family when Christmas came. So the Cullen's opened the door and gave both of us a Hallmark Christmas. We sang carols, drank hot cider while watching the vamps ice skate on the pond. Edward begged for me to give it a try, but I refused preferring to spend the holidays on both of my feet and not crutches. We took many runs down the snow hill. It was fast, I was to scared to go by myself so Edward and I would go down together.

Emmett and Rose are due home any minute. I can't wait to see them. They made their trip into a mini-honeymoon. Which to most of us is funny because when aren't they on a mini-honeymoon? I must of gone through so many boxes of ear plugs since staying here. But at least I'm not listen to Tanya and Charlie, that's just too weird for me.

On Christmas Eve Edward and I gave everyone our present. We worked together and composed a song. The song is mostly about Edward's struggle with what he is and how lonely he was until I showed up. In a way it was a lot about me also. So Edward spent weeks just teaching me the three cords that I needed to play to go with this song. At least all I had to do is strum, I have a problem with plucking mixing up the strings.

We were all gathered in the great room. A roaring fire going keep those among us needing warmth nice and toasty.

Edward ran and got both of our guitars and we stood before the family that was home at the moment.

I looked over at Alice and she nodded her head saying "It's time."

"This is Edward's and mine Christmas present to all of you. It's a song we both wrote together and we hope you enjoy it. It's called

_Christmas TV."_

We both brought our guitars up before leaning in for a kiss and then began to play.

_It's okay to have scars, they will make you who you are_

_It's okay to have fear, as long as you're not scared of coming here_

_And in the middle of the night, just call if you wanna talk_

_'Cause you know that I wanna talk too_

_It's not bad of you to think of what might go wrong_

_But you can't blame me for secretly hoping that I'll prove you wrong_

_It's okay that I pray that you will miss your flight_

_And have to stay with me another night_

_And it is brutal, it's brutal, why can't you see_

_It's brutal, it's brutal, where have you been_

_'Cause we're far apart and my lonely heart_

_Finds it hard to get through the night_

_You pull me out of the dark and now it's light_

_You pull me out of the dark and now it's light_

_When we're out in the market and out on the streets_

_I've got a pocket full of problems and a pocket full of seeds_

_Hoping something good might grow out of this mistletoe_

_And I won't have to erase your memory_

_I like the way that our arguments stop when we fall asleep_

_And the way that your body feels when it's wrapped around me_

_And I'd like it if you made it to mine by Christmas Eve_

_So you can hold me_

_And we'll watch Christmas TV_

_And it is brutal, it's brutal, why can't you see_

_It's brutal, it's brutal, where have you been_

_'Cause we're far apart and my lonely heart_

_Finds it hard to get through the night_

_You pull me out of the dark and now it's light_

_You pull me out of the dark and now it's light_

_So come on home, just come on home_

_Just come on home, just come on home... (repeat 24 x) _

Just as we finished the front door swung open reveling a very happy Emmett and Rose.

"Honey I'm home!" Emmett boomed while walking through the door. Everyone rushed forward except for Charlie to greet our family who been go so long.

After the mutual hug fest was over we all returned to the great room. Kimba came out of hiding to say hello to Rose and hiss at Emmett.

"Damn it!" I heard Emmett rumble "I thought for sure Kimba would forgive me by now."

We all sat down while Rose filled us in on their visit to South America. They found the Amazon coven fairly quickly. After convincing them they were only after knowledge, they helped Rose and Emmett track down the elusive duo. Once they got to talking with them and earned their trust by telling them that Alice has visions of the future and she saw Carlisle having to deal with a hybrid pregnancy. They just wanted to leave the satellite phone with them incase Carlisle had questions to help him if Alice's visions came true. They seemed eager to help as long as they can stay where they are. I figured as much. Those two didn't seem to get out of the jungle much from the book.

Emmett then went on about all the wildlife Rose and him encountered while down there. I start to zone out while the others listen in rap attention.

I just sat there next to Edward staring at the Christmas tree. My mood for the last few weeks has been getting worse and worse. I keep pushing the feeling of sadness away, not knowing why I'm sad. I've been trying to keep myself busy, between extra shopping with Alice and Rose, to finishing up Esme's Christmas present. It help keep my mind busy while Edward wasn't around. I couldn't show him I'm sad because he would ask why. I couldn't tell him. Because until now I didn't know exactly why I'm feeling so blue and down. I'm surprised Jasper hasn't ratted me out. I know he has gotten brief flashes by the looks he has given me.

I stare at the blinking white lights on the tree I start thinking about my kids. I remember my oldest son's first Christmas. We were in a new home and barely getting by. We couldn't afford Christmas presents for him or us. It didn't bother us we couldn't get something for each other, but we felt so bad we couldn't even give him a stuffed animal. We had no family near us, and we didn't tell anyone of our struggles. We just hope and prayed that Christmas Eve that we would be able to afford something next year. The next morning Chuck went out to get the paper off the front stoop and came back with a box full of presents. Inside the box was a letter from Santa. All it said was Merry Christmas, love Santa. The box had some children books, puzzles, and a few toys for a baby Charles's age. Also hand made hats and mittens for all of us. We never found out who left that on our porch, but every year when we could afford we donated to toys for tots and the food bank always got donations from us. That was the year I realized Santa was real and not a made up childhood character. Santa can be in anyone.

I smile as I remember each Christmas I spent with my kids and Chuck. Some years the tree was overflowing with presents others just enough presents for the kids eyes light up with joy. They never complained about what they didn't get, they understood how things worked when it came to money. But they knew we did our best giving what we could. I now know why I'm so sad and blue. This is my first Christmas without my kids. It hurts, a lot, I can't even go over to Sultan for a visit. Chuck took the kids to Disneyworld this Christmas. It was a trip I helped them plan last year before I died. My wish for my remains, since I was cremated, was for them to be scattered at Disneyworld. I was there on opening day, my dad did the sound for the hall of presidents and space mountain. I went once every two years after that thanks to my grandparents. I went there on my honeymoon even. So I felt it was a perfect place to put me to rest.

I feel a cool arm come over my shoulders, "Love, what's wrong?" Edward whispers in my ear.

I look up at Edward, "Nothing why?" I really don't want to bring anyone else down with my blues.

Edward takes his hand and runs it across my cheek. "Your crying Bella. Why?"

I quickly wipe away tears I didn't realize I was crying. I look at the others. Charlie appears to be wrapped up in Emmett's stories of big game he brought down, while most of the others, mainly Jasper, are looking at me. I snuggle into Edward arms and whisper lowly knowing Charlie won't be able to hear me but the others will. "I just realized why I've been sad these past few weeks." I can feel the tears threaten to fall once again, "This is the first Christmas I haven't spent with my kids and it just hit me really hard just now."

Edward pulls me on to his lap and just hugs and kisses me. Whispers sweet nothings in my ear while I cry. Charlie finally takes notice and I just tell him I'm just missing Renee. Charlie still doesn't know who I really am on the inside, he just recently accepted there are vampires and werewolves in town.

Tanya and Charlie finally admitted their love for each other. But Charlie hasn't decided if he wants to become a vampire. He feels he is too old and wouldn't be able to keep up with a vampire as young as Tanya. I don't think Tanya has told Charlie her true age yet since she is the oldest one in the room we are in right now when it comes down to it. I would love to be a fly on the wall when the age thing hit's the fan.

**=S.F.=**

Christmas came and went. The Cullen's generosity overwhelmed me. I got a load of new clothes from Alice and Rose, Emmett and Jasper gave Charlie and I a new X-box with the Kinect plus all the games available on it. I personally love Dance Central, I don't feel like a total moron playing it. Carlisle and Esme gave me plane tickets so I could visit Renee again.

Edward's gift was one I couldn't take my eyes off of.

I sit here in front of the fire while everyone is outside playing. I watch as the rainbow of colors dance around me. Edward gave me the heart diamond. Its bigger than I thought and heavier. He placed in on a platinum bracelet. When he placed in on my wrist he said word for word just like in the book. If I wasn't moved to tears by his speech I would have been giggling like a fan girl.

I ended up giving the whole family one gift. I made an exact replica of their house here in Forks. It took me eight months and almost five grand to build it. Esme helped with the design issues since I couldn't buy a dollhouse kit I could rape and mold like I do normally. I had to cut each piece myself. The boys were most impressed that I was able to use power tools without loosing a finger. I decided against telling them that I once cut my leg open to the muscle once with an Exacto knife in my past life while working on a house. That was a gross injury and very bloody.

I gave Alice, Rose, Tanya and Esme necklaces with their mates initial and I got one in return from them. Alice's 'J' was amethyst jewel since purple is his favorite color on Alice. Rose' 'E' was ruby for the same reason. Esme's 'C' was opal since Carlisle thinks Esme looks good in everything, which we all thought was sweet. Tanya's 'C' was emerald because of Charlie's love of Forks natural color. Mine was sapphires of course. The guys seemed to love the necklaces also. When I figured out why exactly they were thrilled with them I felt stupid for taking so long to figure it out. It comes back to the age old thing of being 'claimed' by one's mate. So when it comes down to it, all men especially vampire men are cavemen.

The boys each got an I-pad, more clothes and a trip to Steven's pass for skiing. The Cullen's gave Charlie a deep freeze filled with venison and bear steaks. I could tell Charlie loved his gift, me not so much. I hate venison and bear just too gamey for me. Wonderful I'll go into the next life with the distaste of those animals cutting my supply down to big cats or cows.

I hear the back door open and Edward walks in covered in snow. I start laughing.

"What happened to you?"

"Damn Emmett! He threw a snow covered boulder at me."

I blink once….twice….thrice. Then loose it.

"Oh my kittens! How in the hell did he sneak up on you?"

Edward brushes the snow off of himself, takes off his jacket. Why he is wearing a jacket god only knows, I choose not to question shit like that. He joins me in front of the fire lying above me, then shakes his head while droplets of water fall on me.

I squeal and try to move away but he holds me firm.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"No, you really don't."

"Aww, come on!" I plead

Edward sighs, "Alright you asked for it. He was thinking about taking Rose snowboarding."

"So?"

Edward looks at me.

"What? So he wanted to take Rose snowboarding. Big deal they got that thing for Steven's pass they should have fun."

"No, you don't understand. He wants to take Rose snowboarding without using a snowboard."

I look at him confused. Take her snowboarding without the snowboard. How in the fuck can they do that?

"I don't get it."

Edward looks frustrated. He closes his eyes. "He wants to fuck Rose in the snow."

"OHHHHHHHHH." I start giggling. Damn I'm slow today. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I was trying to be polite." Edward leans down and kisses me ever so gently on my lips.

"Ahh, the forever gentlemen, god I love you." I return his kiss.

"I have to thank you again for what you did for Chuck and the kids. You have no idea how much worry for their future I had."

The Cullen's have given Chuck a check for six million dollars for him and the kids. Two million for each of them. They set it up like it was from an insurance policy from their dummy corporation they have for things like this.

"I knew you were worried about them."

I look up at him, "How? I don't remember talking to you about my worries of them."

He soft golden eyes soften even more. "You talked about it in your sleep."

"What did I say?"

"Mostly about house payments, your kids not having enough to go to collage. A few times you would say 'Now remember Chuck if millions of dollars appear out of the blue in your checking account, take the money and run.'"

I'm shocked, I said that right before I died, "Really? I said that?"

Edward nods his head and brings his hand up and pushes a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"I told him that right before I died, I was joking with him."

We lay quietly before the fire for a bit before Edward breaks the silence.

"What are you thinking?" Edward questions

"I was thinking about the book. During this time of the book is when your book self were gone for months. After the break up." I roll over and look at him. "In the book it was just the months name for four months, nothing was written. Book Bella became a zombie, and from what I understand you didn't fair any better. It hurt both of them being apart."

"What was I doing during that time?"

"Trying your skills at tracking down Victoria, and gave up after while with no success. You ended up in some rat infested attic in Brazil, curled up in a ball." I can see the pain come across Edwards face, I pull myself up and grasp his face in my hands. "That is why it was so important we avoided it this time. You books self was so concerned about physically hurting Book Bella that he never took into account the emotional scars would be the most painful thing. Physical scars heal quickly compared to emotional scars. I know this from first person experience. My mother would hit me that type of pain I could accept but her hurtful words caused me the most pain growing up, not the beatings."

"How long before our book selves get back together?"

"Ten months. It wasn't until Book Edward decided to kill himself because he thought Book Bella was dead. She stopped him from stepping into the sun on Saint Marcus day in Voultia. I'm so happy I don't have to do that in this lifetime. I can't run for shit."

"Well I think we have had enough of this deep talk, so lets go out and play with the others." Edward springs up on his feet offering a hand out to me.

I take his hand, "Okay, I think I've warmed up enough anyway. Let me just grab my sunglasses first. You all are blinding with the sun alone, add in snow it almost burns my corneas."

**=S.F.=**

It's 12:20 in the morning New Years day. We just got finished watching 'Rocking at the Needle' on television. I would love to go down one year and attended the festivities but I enjoy being warm and not squished into a place where a bunch of strangers could touch me. God I hate crowds.

Alice pops up from her seat holding a DVD. "It's time to watch the video!" she announces to the room. Luckily Charlie is working the eleven to seven shift and isn't here for this.

I groan and try to bury myself into Edward's chest. "Please Alice, no!"

"It's going to be fine Bella, I did an edit on all the video from that weekend and put to the music of your favorite song, _Last Friday Night."_

I groan once again. "I can't believe your doing this to me Alice."

"Come on I want to see this!" Emmett perks up.

Alice goes over to the DVD player and inserts the disk. After a few seconds of static the video opens.

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

It opens with me passed out on the hotel bed, my feet where my head should be and my head hanging over the edge.

_There's a pounding my head_

Now it's showing Kitty and I looking like death warmed over on the couch together. God I look horrible, makeup all runny.

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

Now a shot of the EMPTY mini-bar.

"We cleaned out the Mini-Bar?" I was shocked, and surprised I didn't die of alcohol poisoning.

"Sure did Bella, we tried to stop you even trying to hide it. But you have some freaky six-sense when it comes to finding Vodka." Alice smirks at me.

"I'm just full of surprises, comes from years of thinking like my kids."

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_This a hickey or a bruise_

"Wow, Bella is that a hickey or a bruise." Rose asks

I see the three inch bruise on my outer thigh. "Got me. I don't even remember being hurt. Of course the next morning my whole body hurt."

"I remember that, you ran into a bar stool arm."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Edward chuckles behind me.

_( pre chorus )_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

Sure enough Alice posted pictures of Kitty, Tanya, Kate and I dancing on top of the bar on Facebook. I'm going to fucking kill me some Bubbles.

_Oh well_

_It's a blacktop blur_

_But I'm pretty sure_

_it ruled_

_Damn_

_( Chorus )_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

Oh god, there is Kitty and I dancing on top of our table with each other. "What bar is this?"

"Oh this is the third bar we went to."

Again looks like I was having fun and feeling no pain.

_And we took too many shots_

Now I'm doing a body shot off of Tanya. Damn now I wish I remembered that! At least it wasn't Kitty, that would have been weird. I can feel Edward grumbling behind me. I pat his chest trying to calm him down. But the next shot got him grumbling all over again.

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

"HOLY CRAP I KISSED KATE?" Shit, I did forget that.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_Then got kicked out of the bar_

Now we are dancing in a circle at yet another bar and some guy puts his hands on my hips. Edward is in full growl now until he see's me turn around knee the guy then punch him in the nose, turn around and continue dancing until the bouncer came up and kicked us out for fighting.

"Wow Bella, you decked him good." Jasper says all proud.

"I'm amazed I didn't end up on my ass while doing it." I'm a bit proud myself.

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

Sure enough the part I've been dreading, I'm naked running through Centennial park with just my thong and some pasties on.

"Isabella your in some deep trouble little girl." Edward growls in my ear.

"Well at least I kept most of my bits covered." I look up at him trying to be contrite.

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

Well there goes the pasties and the panties. We broke into the hotel pool after hours and we all went skinny dippin'. Good lord this keeps up I'm not going to sit for a week!

_Then had a menage a trois_

Just a naked group hug with Alice and Tanya. I'm relived that was all.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_But this Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

The video is over and most of the men in the room are looking a bit pissed. Mainly Jasper and Edward. Carlisle and the rest of the girls look amused. I just want to crawl into a hole and hide.

Tanya breaks the silence, "I think we should do that again!"

"NO!" screams all the males even Emmett.

"Try and stop us boys." Rose speaks up, "Cause we girls are so going to do that again since I missed the last time."

Yeah, it might be worth the red ass to do that again now I see the video, but next time not as many shots. I want to remember more.

**=S.F.=**

**Sorry this has taken a month to do, but my beta aka daughter moved out this last month and between that and then waiting for her to visit to beta my story cause the delay. Hopefully this will be the longest it takes for me to post a chapter again. I've already started the next one so look for it next week.**


	56. Chapter 56: Italready been a year?

**I don't own Twilight S.M. does, I do own The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide.**

_**Also last chapter I forgot to mention that Slow Club owns Christmas TV and Katy Perry owns Last Friday Night.**_

**Chapter 56**

**It's been a year already?**

I was expecting a spanking after it was proved that I was indeed naked in public. Alice did come in defense of me saying there were no males that saw my display of nudity. Edward decided, after many hours of me waiting on pins and needles, not to spank me but his punishment was far worse than a spanking. I couldn't find release for a month.

A FUCKING MONTH!

I couldn't complain, this is the lifestyle choice I made and got him into. I keep making like a good girl in hopes he will give me time off for good behavior.

Its has been seventeen days, fourteen hours and twenty two minutes since my punishment begin. I'm about to snap. You never realize how much you want something, no _need_ something till its taken away from you. I've been contemplating taping my nipples down they have become so sensitive that a brush against my tee shirt causes my clit to vibrate with need. Edward gets great joy in my discomfort it seems at times. Like he is waiting for me to break. But I won't give him the satisfaction. He will not break me!

**=S.F.=**

I slam my locker at school and groan. Today is one of the worst days yet. One, it was suppose to be a sunny day so no Edward or Alice. Two, I'm horny as hell and can't do a damn thing about it. You think I would cheat right? Wrong, even if I could get away with it, I couldn't live with the guilt of disobeying him. Three, Mike Newton always follows me around on these days, sitting at the same table I share with Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Jessica's boyfriend of four months Bobby Banner, my old biology teacher's son who is a Junior. He's a nice kid, kinda twitchy, but harmless. Now I'm heading to the table with Dick head right behind me.

Bobby, Mike and Ben are talking away about the latest anime graphic novel while Angela, Jessica and I talk about the winter concert coming up in a month. I'm really not listening to anyone really. I've got a lot on my mind. The whole Crew including Edward have all gone on an extended hunting trip up to Canada. It was _supposed_ to be sunny the first three days this week so they decided it was a good time to go. I was unhappy when I woke up on day three here and the weather reflected my mood. It wasn't sunny at all, it's really overcast. You can't even see the surrounding mountains the cloud cover is so low. Carlisle and Esme are suppose to come back later today and I have to meet Carlisle at the hospital.

Carlisle wants to do a full work up on me including a MRI. He hasn't known anyone who knew so far in advance they were going to go through the change. He felt he could study me before and after the change to see how exactly my body reacts to the change. I don't mind, if it helps anyone in the long run, why not? Carlisle also ordered a special ultrasound machine for the house. It's the kind that zoo's use on elephants or whales, hopefully it will be strong enough to penetrate my body when I'm pregnant. It takes four months to receive so he ordered it right after the first of the year just in case it's on backorder, since we got eight months to work with.

I see a hand waving in front of my face.

"Bella? Bella?" Angela is calling me back from my musings.

"Sorry Ang, what where you saying?"

"Jessica and I were talking about the school website getting over two million hits since Monday."

I look confused, "Why is it getting so many hits?"

"You don't know?" Jessica screeched.

Jeez, that girl needs to use her inside voice. I shake my head no at her.

"The video from the talent show was just posted Monday morning."

"Yeah, so?" Still trying to figure out what the big deal was.

Mike now includes himself into the conversation, lucky me.

"You really don't know do you?"

"NO I DON'T!" I scream, then realize I should practice what I preached since the whole lunch room is now looking at our table.

"You and the Cullen's act has gotten almost all the hits. That song _Bring me to life_ has gone viral. It's all over You Tube, Twitter, Facebook, everywhere."

"Fucking Meow!"

Oh, no, this can't be good. All the blood leaves my face and I start to panic a bit, breathing real fast. I pull out my laptop and bring up the school's website. After a few minutes the video has loaded. I watch the video, and can't believe how good it looks and sounds. I watch the whole thing, and at the end when it's just Edward and I, my hand reaches out and traces his face. God I miss him so much it really does hurt in my chest.

Everyone at the table notices me doing that.

"You really love him don't you?" Angela asks kindly.

I smile at the still frame of Edward and I. "He's my everything."

"I can tell you're his everything also." She smiles at me.

"I got his name tattooed on me last month."

Everyone's eyes got big. Jessica, needing to know everything about everyone was the first with the questioning.

"You know that is like permanent right?"

"Of course I knew, but what Edward and I have will last longer than my lifetime. We are soul mates pure and simple."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm sure of Edward. I'm sure of his love for me. The man has saved my life, has been by me when my dad started dating again, plus can put up with me on my PMS days. That is a man to keep a hold of."

The girls sighed, the boys groaned most likely due to the mushy-ness of my comment.

"You know now that video has gone viral the media might want to contact you or the Cullens. You know like they did that Numa-Numa kid." Bobby says offhand, while returning to his manga.

"Well, they did cut out our names and just said Eternity. I know it's against the law for the school to hand out personal information, so someone who knows who were are would have to give out our names. I really hope no one does. I really don't want the media's attention, especially after what happened at Prom. My dad was able to keep the media at bay for that but something like this might be harder for him to hold back."

I got out my phone and sent a quick text to Edward and Alice about the video. They won't get the message until they get closer to civilization but that might not be for another two days. I'll mention it to Carlisle when I see him later today.

"Who wouldn't want all that attention Bella? I mean you could become famous and get to meet important people." Jessica looks at me with stars in her eyes.

"It's not that important to me. I don't want to be famous. From any gossip magazine you pick up you can see famous people are hounded all the time, having to hide to even go out to eat or buy shoes even. I wouldn't be able to handle the stress that goes along with that." I had to tell them something reasonable. The attention I really wouldn't mind, it just that I don't want this video to come to the attention of the Vampire Mafia.

"I guess that would be hard." Angela conceded.

"I wouldn't care." Jessica adds her two cents. Angela and I both roll our eyes at each other then giggle.

**=S.F.=**

I watch as Carlisle sits down at his desk, looking over the lab results from my testing he had done on me.

"Well, Bella other than low B-12 your healthy as any eighteen year old girl. I will be giving you a monthly B-12 shot until your change so that isn't any concern. I also want to start you on a supplement multi-vitamin also for you to take daily."

"Is that necessary Carlisle? I really hate taking those huge horse pills." They always go sideways down my throat and I feel like I'm choking and that brings on the dry heaves because of the coughing that comes along with the choking feeling. Uggh!

"Well it's best to get you in as good as physical form before you try and get pregnant with a vampire baby. That's all that any of us want. You and the baby to come out at the end of this healthy. In June I will start you on extra iron pills also so you don't get too anemic while on your honeymoon. You told us that before our book selves figured out you needed, rather the fetus needed blood it was taking it all from you making you weak."

"Well I'm still going to need blood to consume no matter what. In the book you gave book Bella donated human blood, you did the same with the baby once it was born and it was hard for her to switch over to animal. I don't want human blood given to me if we can avoid it to either me or the baby. I really don't want her to get a taste for it."

"Well, I'm sure we can work that out. You drank the blood, it wasn't put in by central line or anything?"

"Nope she drank it right down like it was the last drink on earth, but she was also able to eat human food and keep it down after she drank the blood."

"Alright Bella," Carlisle makes some notes on his paperwork, "I think we have all we need right now. The results to the MRI won't be read until tomorrow, but from what I've looked at everything looks fine. I want to do one more MRI right before the wedding as well as blood work. Is that okay with you?"

I nod at Carlisle and grab my purse and stand up.

"Oh you coming over tonight Bella?"

"No, Charlie and I have been invited down to La Push to Sam and Emily's house for dinner." I wrinkle my nose up. I'm trying real hard to get used to the wolves but I don't trust them. You know if they were like warecats I might trust them better overall, but I don't trust dogs at all.

"Well, chin up Bella, like you told us we might need them someday to support us. I would rather have them work with us in peace than violence any day."

"I agree, and Sam, Jared, Embry even Paul are okay to hang out with for the most part, but when they are all together even in their human form they act like a of pack of wolves. It's scary sometimes." It's amazing how little it takes to work these boys up to get shaking, like losing a game on the x-box or something. I'm running for the nearest exit when that starts. I've seen them phase and its scary to watch, it's not as magical as it sounded in the book. Its like watching a larger version of Alien except instead of this little two foot razor tooth tadpole it a fifteen foot dog coming out of a sixteen year olds body.

Carlisle got up and walked me to the door, "Be safe Bella, and call if you have any problems." He hugs me and I walk out to the parking lot.

**=S.F.=**

After stopping at home to pick up Charlie and the food I was bringing for tonight's supper. I made two meatloaf and two apple pies to bring with me, all that is needed popping the meatloaf in the oven for forty five minutes and its done. I feel bad that Emily and Sue are already making enough food to feed those boys but add on two more I feel the need to help somehow.

As we pull out onto the 101 toward La Push, Charlie felt the need to talk for a change.

"Say Bells?"

I take a brief glance at Charlie and reply, "What Dad?"

"You know you have lived here a year now, and I just wanted to say it's been the best year. You changed my life for the better the day you were born, but when you decided to come and live with me I never dreamed it would get any better." Charlie scratches the back of his head like he is uncomfortable having this conversation." I just want to say thank you Bells, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter."

Wow, didn't expect that. I blush and smile at Charlie, "You don't have to thank me Dad, but your welcome and I'm happy I came here too."

"You've changed a lot since you were little Bells. Your not as shy or closed off. I'm happy to see you happy."

"Thanks again Dad, but I got tired of the shy Bella before I left Phoenix and I figured since I was starting a new life up here with you might as well start with a new me. I just got tired of people taking advantage of me just because I'm shy and nice. But I'm still me and that's all that matters really."

Just as we are finishing up this heartwarming convo I pulled into Sam's driveway. When we pull up to the front of the house four huge tan men jump out the front door and down the steps howling. I felt myself shiver as well as Charlie. Not a good shiver either. It makes me think that Charlie was also fated to be a vampire.

Charlie and I get out of my truck and then open the back.

"Yo, Paul get your butt over here and help me carry some of this food in." I yelled at the overgrown puppy.

Paul comes over and grabs the pies from me in one hand, while trying to take some of the flakey crust off with the other.

"Hey quit that or I'll make sure you don't get a slice!" I slap his hand and take the pies from him, "You grab the meatloaf."

Paul grumbles but does what I said while the rest of the pack is laughing at him.

"You got some big one's Bella, slapping a werewolf." Sam shakes his head and walks back into the house.

"Well there is no excuse for bad manners!" I yell after him. "Plus he knows I'll throw him into a tree if he doesn't listen."

I've done that before, shocked the shit out of Charlie. I found I can pick someone up and throw them using the same power I used on Tanya.

Paul was being a snotty, bratty acting like a two year old, well Paul, one day we went over for dinner. Charlie, Paul, Sam and Jared were talking about a Seahawks vs. Bears game things started to get heated between Jared and Paul about some play that the ref called. Paul was sitting next Charlie while they were on the front porch of Sam's house. Paul got so angry he stood up and started shaking. Charlie was trying to calm him down, not knowing the danger he was really in. I stepped out on the porch just right before he phased and threw him into a tree across the driveway. Just ended up knocking the wind out of him, Sam phased and I saw the alpha do his job. Paul was down on the ground while it looked like Sam was chewing his ass out. Sam growled and Paul whimpered. Jared ran shorts out to the woods while they both phased back. I ran and got Charlie a beer and calm him down. He was freaked to say the least. I had nightmares for week. Totally looks like Alien when they phase.

I walk into the kitchen and greet Emily, Sue.

"Hey Wolf-girl, Wolf-mom."

"Hello Bella, let me just grab those pies from you." Emily comes over and takes them from me and puts them in the fridge.

"Not a wolf-mom yet Bella. Leah and Seth haven't gone through the change yet."

"Sorry Sue, but Leah should be changing in the next month, and Seth shortly after."

"It's hard to believe that there will be a girl wolf." Emily shakes her head in disbelief while putting the meatloaf into the oven.

"When it happens, and I'm pretty sure it will, be as supportive as possible. She will have a lot of issues to be address one of them being she might be infertile while she phases. Her period will stop, but there is no reason to believe that once she stops phasing it won't come back."

Sue grips the side of the table, "What?" she gasps, "My poor Leah."

Emily comes over and consoles Sue. "Shh, it will be okay Sue."

"I'm sorry I told you that. But I know it will bother her quite a bit. But who says it might start again if she imprints. Or maybe if Harry and you could send her to someone out of this area. A relative in another state, somewhere sunny the chances of her being around vampires will be lower and the gene might not activate."

"We don't have anyone else out of this area, Bella."

Well crap that doesn't help.

"Then you and the other women of the tribe need to stand by her and be a sounding board for her. She will need sisters the most. But in the book Harry died, and I know she took his passing really hard since shortly after she phased the first time. Hopefully with Harry surgery last year prevented that from happening. Just keep a close eye on him during spring break for Forks high school which is in Mid-March this year I think. That is the time he had his heart attack. How is Harry doing anyway?"

Sue's face lights up, "He is doing wonderful, Dr. Cullen gave him an EEG last month and he is in the normal range. His blood pressure is down and he has cut back on his workload letting the younger men pick up the slack."

"I'm so happy for your family Sue. I care a lot about you all. Your family, and Sam and Emily have become good friends. Plus, Seth reminds me of a young man I known since he was a baby." Seth is just like my Sammy in personality. He is such a flirt, but a good flirt. He doesn't do it to get a rise out of girl or guy. Everyone knows he is just playing around.

"So Emily you have a niece named Claire right?"

Emily is over checking on the meatloaf looks over her shoulder to answer me, "Yeah, she is 22 months she lives up over in Marysville, you know north of Everett with my sister and her husband. They plan to celebrate her birthday here in March."

I'm not letting my baby around Jacob to imprint on until she is old enough to deal with that type of relationship especially since Edward and I get only seven years with her until she is an adult, I would want the heads up and let her parents know and make that choice. Being from the tribe I don't know what they would decide what was best. "You might be careful who you invite to that party."

"Why?" The buzzer goes off on the meatloaf and Emily adds the tomato paste to the top and returns it back to oven to finish cooking.

"Quil will imprint on her, when she is two. I just thought you would like a heads up. I mean if I was her parents I don't know if I would want a third party that closely involved in her life that young. She should be closer to her parents when she is young and build that bond before something as life changing as imprinting is to come between that bond. But that is my opinion."

"NO! Really? That's the weird thing about imprinting it doesn't matter the age. I had a hard time because of the whole Leah and Sam thing, but we got passed that. But, yeah, I can see your point. Do you know any of the other imprints?" Emily continues to put food out on the buffet table she has set up on one side of the kitchen. She found it was easier to feed the growing pack. Doing it this way there is less chance of them fighting over food at the dining room table.

"I know Paul imprints on Rachel Black when she comes back from school this summer. Embry will imprint on a girl name Kim, they go to school together." I decided to keep mum about Jacob for now. That is my weapon to hold on to, over Jacob. I'll make sure it would be a cold day in hell before he meets any daughter of Edward and I if he fucks with us too much.

"That's good for Embry and Paul. Embry hasn't gone back to school yet since he just when though his first phase ten days ago. Sam doesn't want him to return until he is fully under control of it."

The buzzer on the oven goes off again and I get up and grab the meatloaf out of the oven. I turn the oven off then retrieve the pies from the fridge and put them into the still warm oven. They will warm up while the oven cools down they should be toasty warm by the time desert is served.

Sue called the boys for dinner and we got out of the way. Watching these boys eat is disgusting. They have no manners, they talk with mouth stuffed with food. It's truly gross. I hide myself away in the kitchen to eat and was soon joined with Sue.

"I don't blame you Bella, I don't know why they still do that even after all my scolding." Sue says in-between bites.

I cut into my meatloaf and relish the taste. This meal will always remind me of my old family. "I taught my boys better manners than that." I said absentmindy. "At least they aren't passing gas at the table also."

Just after I said that a loud ripping sound comes from the dinning room and Sue and I look at each other and laugh.

"I guess I was wrong." I laugh.

"What do you mean your boys? You have some secret children that Charlie doesn't know about Bella?"

"Yeah, right Sue. The boys I was referring to is my best friend Kitty's brothers. One is twenty two the other sixteen. I kid around and call them my boys because they are like brothers to me. They lost their mother a year ago yesterday." I feel the tear start to build in my eyes. It's been a year, a year since my whole world as I knew it was turned upside down for some unknown reason. I still have a hard time dealing with who I was then, who I am now, and who I will become in the future. It sucks that no one that I know will truly understand what I'm feeling about this whole thing. Shit, I don't even think I've scratched the surface of this whole Soul Fusion thing. "Anyway, they tease me that I remind them of their mother since I get after them about their manners."

Soon everyone was in the kitchen again trying to sniff out desert. I swear these boys have hollow legs or something. While Emily and I dish up pie for everyone I could hear the door bell ring. I grab the ice cream out for the pies when I feel something change in the room. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end. I slowly turn around, and find that it's Jacob. I haven't really seen him since that day on the beach last September. He is well over six foot five now, a lot beefier than Taylor Lautner would ever dream of being. But he still has that babyish face of a sixteen year old. His hair is still long so he hasn't gone through the change yet but it will be soon.

Turns out all the boys I mentioned to Sam that one day almost a year ago were told what might happen to them in the future. Sam set up a werewolf pre-school of sorts. He taught them about what it feels like when the change is coming on. How to phase back, the pack mind and history. Most of the boys, I was told, were excited about this.

Jacob had a cheeky grin on him when my eyes met his face. "Hey Bells!" Jacob started to walk over to me like he was going to give me a hug.

"Jacob stop right there." Sam ordered as he moves in front of me.

"But why Sam? I just want to give my old friend a hug."

I peak around Sam and narrow my eyes at Jacob. "But this _old friend _doesn't want a hug from you. Please quit calling me Bells, only my dad can call me that." I growled. I fucking growled I laugh at myself.

"Jeez, touchy." Jacob raises his hands in surrender, "You used to be nice Bella."

"I was until you tried to force yourself on me, or shall I ring your bell again? I'm sure Paul can find a nice tree for me to throw you against?" I look over at Paul seeing his dark completion pale a bit, "Right Paul?" I say with a sweet voice and a smile. Getting the wind knocked out of you does scare one a bit.

Sue comes in and breaks off the stare down between Sam, Jacob and myself. I'm thankful for Sam for stepping in and I will make a mention to Carlisle and Edward. Sam is living up to the understanding of me being Edwards mate. "Now break it up, it's time for some pie!"

Jacob tries to talk to me while we are eating desert but either Paul or Sam cut him off by chatting about other things with me. But towards the end of our night I noticed that Jacob is looking unwell. I lean over to Sam and whisper in his ear.

"Jacob doesn't look well."

Sam looks up and takes in Jacobs appearance. "Jacob how you feeling?"

I can see sweat forming on his forehead.

"Not too well Sam, it like hit me all of sudden." Jacob groaned starting to look a bit green around the gills.

"Well, lets get you home Jake, I think its your time."

I feel bad for the boy but this is his fate, at least he knows what to expect and not going totally blind into this new phase of his life.

"Bella, please inform Carlisle for me about another pack member." Sam asks while helping Jacob up from his seat.

"Sure will Sam, pretty soon there will be enough wolves to challenge the vamps to some baseball." I smiled.

"Good Luck Jacob." I called after them

Sam and the rest of the pack are looking forward to the day there is enough of them for even teams to play with. Since they can't kill the Cullens they want to at least beat them at something like baseball. I'm happy that for the most part relations with the pack and the Cullens are better this time around. Well for the most part anyway.

Beta-ed by: kittyfiction2008


	57. Chapter 57: Ignorance isn't bliss its

_I normally don't do long A/N but since FF is screwed up and I have the inability to return any comments or greetings to my reviewers I figured I would like to say thank you to the following people who have either reviewed my little story here or added it to their alert lists._

_So my thanks goes to the following,_

A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld, LordXeenTheGreat, jansails, SorDem, Cullens Darlin, Deathgeonous, DarkedHariedAngel, Martini Babe, Snape, RedEyedSurprise, Smile-Evily, , blublood9876, WishingWanderer, Twilightmom1967, mst0180, And Prajakta29

_Also Twilightmom1967 pointed out that I got Embry and Jared confused as far as imprint goes. She is correct I did get it wrong, but in my defense I can't tell Embry and Jared apart in my mind let alone Char/Bella's mind. So this issue has and will be continually brought up that Char/Bella has a good memory when it comes to things that directly involve her but things she doesn't care or worry about she just forgets or gets her facts mixed up. So any Jared and Kim fans out there they will be together as they should in my story. This is just how both mine and Char/Bella's mind works._

_So sorry about the long delay in the story. I suffered from a bit of writers block. But I think I got over the hump and should be back to normal now._

_**Now back to the story!**_

**I don't own Twilight, S.M. does, I do own a new wand pen**

**Chapter 57**

_(Jeez, it's been fifty-seven chapters already?)_

**Ignorance isn't bliss its annoying**

The last month has been busy; a lot has happened.

I got through my punishment for my trip to Seattle with flying colors. I think I ended up annoying Edward by not being clingy and needy because of the punishment. I've got a little trick to control my lust and that is just thinking about my kids busting in any minute to put a halt to things. It's like a switch. Thankfully Edward doesn't know I can do that so easily; yet, but during that month it was tested to it's limit.

Oh, the reward I got in the end was sooo worth it! I call that the six orgasm weekend. WOW.

**=S.F.=**

The You Tube video of the band hasn't hit main stream media, which I'm very thankful for; even with Alice's reassurance that if it went main stream it wouldn't be a big deal. I was told that both James Dean and Jim Morrison are vampires and faked their deaths while they were at the peak of their careers so they could sit back and collect 'death' royalties forever by setting up fake family descendents. They just disappear for fifty to hundred years then they could appear in public no one would believe that they are really them, because the human mind wouldn't let it make sense. Humans would just think the person has just got some great genes or a distant relative.

The Volturi never came down upon them so it shouldn't be a problem if Eternity gets some mainstream press. It has become a news story in the Pacific Northwest. We had a Skype interview with Komo 4 news in Seattle as well as some newspapers around the region. Now we are going to play at the Girls Choice dance this year. We got a mix of songs as well as others in the group doing some of the lead vocals. We'll play for the first hour then a DJ will take over for the rest of the dance. That dance is still two weeks away. Jasper and Emmett got a bug up their asses and built a recording studio on the third floor next to Edward's room. They took down a wall between two guest bedrooms to put in a soundproof studio and control booth. After two weeks the studio was finish and we begun recording our songs. I never realized how much work it takes to make a proper recording Mixing and dubbing, I don't understand it but Jasper and Edward are really good listening to me on how it should sound.

Also in the past month Edward formally proposed to me. It was simple and sweet. On an unusually warm February fourteenth he brought me to our meadow under the guise of a picnic.

"I just love coming here you know Edward?"

"I'm glad my love." Edward slowly places me on the ground after running us to our magical spot.

Edward quickly divested me of the backpack I was wearing and set up the blanket and my lunch.

"Come and sit by me, love."

Edward patted the spot next to him on the blanket. I slowly walked over, enjoying the warmth of the day. Its so pretty here even in the dead of winter, everything is so green, and not brown like most of the country is this time of the year. It's very hard to get depressed around here, when you're surrounded by so much life that this color green tends to give off.

I sit down beside Edward and lean back on my arms.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" I glance at him before closing my eyes just as the sun breaks through the clouds. I slowly lower myself down on the blanket and soak up some much needed vitamin D.

I feel Edward lay down next to me, then he grabbed my left hand into his right. I rolled to my side so I could watch him, and he did the same.

I don't know how long we just laid there and stared at each other but before long my hunger let itself be known by the long rumbling coming from my stomach.

I sat up and dug into my lunch of a roast beef sandwich, some chips and a bottle of water. As I was cleaning up Edward got up and started pacing around the meadow like a caged animal almost. I sat and watch him, half amused, half in wondering on what has caused this change in his behavior all of a sudden.

"Are you okay Edward?"

Edward comes back over to the blanket and takes my hands into his own.

He takes an unnecessary deep breath and begins.

"A little over a year ago, I was caught in a never ending cycle of boredom, melancholy, and self loathing. One day just like the last. One year just like the last. One decade just like the last." He squeezes my hands lightly and continues. "Then you march into my life turning it upside down and sideways. I tried to run from you but it was already too late. My heart was already captured." He chuckles softly. "You tamed Rose in less than a day. A miracle by any means in my book. You gave Jasper and Emmett a tom boy sister they always wanted. You were able to even deal with Alice which most of us can't even do after spending fifty years with her."

I can feel the tears starting to run down my cheeks. I think I know where this is heading.

"Carlisle and Esme think you hung the moon when you came through that front door of the house that first time."

Edward stands us both up, and he grabs my face with both of his hands and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Best of all you gave me your heart, and I gave you mine in return."

Edward then lowers himself down on to one knee and pulls a small red velvet box from his pocket. He pushes a little button in front that makes the top of the box spring back. Inside is the most beautiful ring just like it was described in Eclipse. _The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold, so delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds.(1)_

I felt myself gasp, my heart rate went through the roof. I knew this was going to happen but I didn't know it would be this soon. I wasn't expecting it yet. One of my hands went to my mouth while I tried to hold in a very joyful scream.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"(2)_

I look at the ring then back to Edwards golden eyes.

"YES!" I yell "Yes I will marry you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!

Edward stands up, takes the ring out of the box and places it on my left ring finger. He then kisses each knuckle on my hand with an extra kiss to the ring itself. Edward scoops me up into his arms and gives me a passionate kiss.

He begins to spin me around in a circle and yells, "I'm the luckiest man in the world!" Edward slowly comes to a stop and places me back on the ground.

Edward slowly lowers me down to the blanket, covering my body with his. His fingers are threading through my hair while he places small kisses along my collar bone murmuring sweet nothings.

"I love you so much Bella, you have brought me back to life. I can never repay you for all you have done for me." He whispers in my ear.

"You've given me so much already Edward, I think it is I that needs to do some repaying here." I begin to nibble on his ear.

Just as Edward was starting to unzip my hoodie his cell phone goes off. He groans and rolls off of me while retrieving his phone from his pocket.

"Yes Alice?…..I know Alice…..What?…..FINE!" Edward hit's the end button on his poor little phone, almost breaking the screen.

"So what did Bubbles want?"

"She requested our presence at the house or she is going to break our news for us."

God damn future seeing pixie. Why can't she just let us do things in our own time. I wanted to tell Charlie first only because I know the Cullens will be happy for us. I think Charlie will, be but I need to cross that bridge first.

I stand up and we begin to pack our stuff back into the backpack.

"Edward, I think we should tell Charlie first, its only right he should know first even if technically Alice knew first. Don't you think?"

Edward zips up the backpack and places it on my shoulders.

"I agree we should tell Charlie first, love." Edward then swings me up on my back and we are off to my house.

As we are picking up speed, and really, his running has never become boring to me even after so many times. I really can't wait until I can run just as fast.

_**-S.F.-**_

Charlie took it better than I thought.

"Well it's about time son", Charlie exclaimed while sitting in his Lazy Boy. "you asked me last Christmas for her hand."

I look at Edward and he smiles sheepishly at me.

"Oh Edward, that was so sweet." I hug him tightly. Chuck did the same thing. He went to my parents to ask for my hand before we even talked about getting married. I get up and move across the room and hug Charlie. "Thank you Daddy."

I sit back down next to Edward while Charlie informs me on my task to tell Renee. Thrill-o-rama!

Charlie takes another swig of his beer before he launches into wedding talk.

"So kids when do you plan this happy event?"

I look at Edward and open up my shield.

_**August 13**__**th**__**?**_

Edward nods and we both turn to Charlie.

"August 13th, Dad. That would be the best since it will collate our leaving the area for school and such with the people of the town. They won't question all of us leaving if we do it this way."

"So do you know where you want to be married?"

Edward speaks up finally, "Charlie, Alice has this already planned out. Both Bella and I fully trust that Alice will be able to pull everything together and we will try to keep her under control as much as possible. But we were thinking about holding the wedding at our home with the reception in the backyard."

"Well, that sounds really nice. Just tell Alice to let me know when and where she might need me so I can arrange my work around it." Charlie sat back into his recliner and was quiet for a moment, "Oh Bells before I forget can I take your truck into work later? The cruiser is in the shop until Thursday."

"Sure, not a problem I can just hitch a ride with Edward if I want to go anywhere. I was wondering where the cruiser was when we got home. What's wrong with it?"

"Oh nothing just routine you know, oil changed, tires rotated, stuff like that."

"Oh cool." I think for a moment, "That's paid for by the city right?" I know the Cullens are pretty much made of money but Charlie is on a budget and I know these things don't run cheap.

Both Edward and Charlie chuckled a bit before Charlie confirmed that the city does take care of all the maintenance on the cruiser.

Charlie then kicked back and turned on the TV to watch some collage basketball. Pretty soon both Charlie and Edward were into the game. I excused myself and went to the kitchen to make some snacks.

I had just pulled out the French onion dip from the fridge when I hear a car door close. I look out the kitchen window and see Thomas's car in the driveway. I wasn't expecting Kitty today, but I'm glad she is here I haven't seen her in the last few weeks after finishing her intern program over at the Elementary school.

I hear her stomping up the front steps and I walk to open the door for her. I was only halfway to the front door when she thrusts it open and races up to me grabbing both of my arms right below my shoulders and starts shaking me.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! You won't believe it!" Kitty shouts

"What? Is there something wrong? Is Charles okay? Is Sam?" I start panicking. OH NO, not that. "Kitty is there something wrong with your father?"

Kitty stops shaking me and looks confused for a moment. "Umm, no Daddy and the boys are just fine, its ME! I'm going to Japan!"

My mood goes from panic to joy in nothing flat. "Your going to Japan? That's great! I know how you always wanted to go there!" I pull her into a hug "I'm so happy for you baby, I can't believe my baby is going to Japan!" I giggle. That is all she has talked about since she was thirteen.

Now what I didn't realize is that both Charlie and Edward had come over when Kitty first came in and watched and heard everything I said to Kitty.

"YOUR BABY?" Charlie screams

Both Kitty and I freeze and slowly turn to Charlie's red face, and Edwards amused one.

"Oh shit." I mummer

"What in the hell is going on?" Charlie fumes "I want answers now! Everyone into the Living Room!"

Oh crap, how am I going to explain this to Charlie?

_**Edward could you run up to my room and grab that envelope in my top desk drawer?**_

Edward quickly goes upstairs and grabs the envelope and hands it to me and we follow everyone else into the living room. Once we are all seated Charlie starts.

"Okay, I know I don't talk much but it doesn't mean I don't pickup on things." He points at me "Who are you really?"

I look at Edward and then Kitty and take a big breath.

"Well Charlie if someone ran a DNA test on me I would be your daughter no doubt, but mentally I'm a 45 year old dead woman. Kitty is my daughter from my past life. I also have two sons Charles who is in the Navy and is now in Japan also and Sammy who is seventeen and lives over in Sultan with my former husband Chuck. I died the day before your Bella left Phoenix, I woke up on the plane about fifteen minutes before it landed in Port Angeles."

I pulled out the photos and the news clipping of my death and lay them on the table for Charlie to look at. He slowly goes through everything and picks up my obit and reads it.

"I don't know why or how this happened Charlie but before I woke up I read about the future for the next two years. I knew about The Cullens, and their secret, I knew about Renee and you. I had very little information about Bella's growing up other than the last few years she refused to come here to visit you so you went to her. By my being here in Bella's place I have helped everyone avoid a world of hurt that is caused by stupid choices some people made." I look at Edward real quick "Stupid choices not only Bella made but Edward too, and so far we have avoided them."

Charlie sits back still gripping the newspaper clipping, "What happened to my Bella?"

I sigh and shake my head, "I have no clue Charlie. I mean when I died I accepted it, embraced it even because there was no way out of it. I had a very bad brain tumor and died with my family around me. I just woke up on that damn little scary plane thinking I was going to heaven only to find out I was landing in Port Angeles."

Charlie looks at Kitty and asks, "You believe that Bella is your mother?"

"Of course! I knew right away, she told me things only my mother and I shared, there is no doubt that inside Bella's body is my mother Charlene. Besides she knew the password… Even my father knows and he accepted it right away because again stuff only she knows." Kitty gives me a hug then turns back to Charlie, "But I admit it is weird that my mother is now younger than me." She laughs, "However I have to go meet Tommy… Bye guys."

My glaring eyes followed Kitty out the door, thanks a lot Kitty!

"Haven't you wondered Charlie how Bella all of sudden knew how to play the piano so well?"

"I knew you had a few lessons as a child but bugged Renee to make you quit."

"That is true for your Bella, but I have over thirty years of practice. I know I haven't acted shy and insecure like your Bella either. Its because I'm not a scared eighteen year old, I've lived to long to let the little stuff scare me. It's been hard at times Charlie, especially with you because to me you're six years younger than me. But I played along because it was the right thing to do. I really didn't want you to find out only because I was afraid it would hurt you. Even now you know I will not go against you because technically your still Bella's parent. Do you understand?"

"That's a lot of information. Do you think my Bella will come back?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know Charlie. I don't understand the cosmic makeup of this; but I have learned what happened to me isn't the first time its happened. Something called Soul Fusion. My soul for some reason was attached to Bella's body. Most of the time when it happens people are thought to have a mental illness or act like they have memory loss. Thankfully I have a group of very smart people to help me through the first few months into this new life." I smile at Edward. "But I want you to understand, I will always be your daughter Charlie and I will always try to be in your life."

Charlie just sat there for awhile absorbing all the information he now has to process. He asked a few more questions about my life before, but then excused himself to go to his room.

As I lay on my bed that night with Edward, I ask him how Charlie is dealing with it.

"He is having a real hard time grasping the whole soul swap thing."

"You think talking to Carlisle will help?"

"Maybe you should ask him in the morning if he would want to talk to Carlisle."

"Okay, I love you so much Edward." I let out a big yawn, its been a very long day.

"Sleep now my love, it will all work out."

"M'k" I mumble "Please tell Alice we'll tell everyone in the morning." I feel bad we never made back over to the house.

"She already knows my love, and she still haven't said anything to the family." Edward tells me as he hold me in his warmer than normal embrace.

"Thank her again for the heated mattress pad and blanket."

Edward chuckles, "I will my love, now sleep."

I slowly drift off with Edward humming my lullaby in my ear.

**=S.F.=**

_(1) Page 458 Eclipse _

_(2) Page 460 Eclipse_

_Thank you again for reading and reviewing my story. I'll see you in a week._

_Pumpkinmykitty_


End file.
